


Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin - Harry Potter a Princ Zmijozelu

by kutsurogi



Series: The Prince of Slytherin - Princ Zmijozelu [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, CZ translation, Hadí řeč, Independent Harry Potter, Legilimency, Magical Theory (Harry Potter), Magická teorie (Harry Potter), Mocný Harry Potter, Nesprávný-Chlapec-Který-Žil (Harry Potter), Occlumency, Parseltongue, Politika Kouzelného světa (Harry Potter), Powerful Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Překlad do češtiny, Samostatný Harry Potter, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter), Worldbuilding, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived (Harry Potter), Zneužívající rodina Dursleyů (Harry Potter), nitrobrana, nitrozpyt, some bashing, trochu hanobení, Čistokrevná kultura (Harry Potter)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 34
Words: 93,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kutsurogi/pseuds/kutsurogi
Summary: Harry Potter byl po špatném dětství zařazen do Zmijozelu. O jeho bratrovi Jimovi tvrdí, že je Chlapec-který-žil. Myslíte si, že tenhle příběh znáte? Zamyslete se znovu. Třetí rok (Harry Potter a Smrtijedská Hrozba) začíná 1. září 2016. ŽÁDNÉ romantické párování před čtvrtým rokem. V podstatě dobrý Dumbledore a Weasleyovi. Omezené hanobení (hlavně Jamese)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: The Prince of Slytherin - Princ Zmijozelu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785394
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Porada začíná

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Harry Potter and the Prince of Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828654) by [TheSinister_Man](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSinister_Man/pseuds/TheSinister_Man). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poznámka překladatelky:  
> Poznámka k překladům názvů: místní názvy, názvy funkcí a institucí, technické názvy jsou převzaty z překladů Harryho Pottera od pana Medka, které všichny milujeme a na něž jsme právem hrdí. Bohužel momentálně u sebe nemám knihy v češtině a proto pro veškerý překlad, jehož termínem si nejsem jistá, používám slovnik hpkizi.sk. Pokud se překlad liší od toho, na nějž jste zvyklí, je to praveděpodobně tím.  
> Poznámka k překladům jmen: Po dlouhém uvážení jsem se rozhodla nepřekládat vlastní jména (s výjimkou jmen domácích mazlíčků a skřetů). Mám k tomu dva důvody: zaprvé, čeština nemá ve zvyku cizí vlastní jména, narozdíl od názvů místních, překládat. Druhým důvodem je, že zatímco je tento příběh založen na dílech Harryho Pottera, v mnoha ohledech se od něj velice liší. A proto se mnoho postav rovněž liší od postav v originále. A vzhledem k tomu, že Rowlingová má tendence používat jména jako nomen omen pro postavy, kterým se nedostane prostoru pro rozvoj, (Viz Fudge - Popletal, Scrimgeour - Brousek, atd.) jejich jména jsou pro ně sebepopisující. Avšak role, kterou tyto postavy budou hrát v tomto příběhu se dost často liší, stejně jako prostor, který se jim dostane (a já odmítám psát o Rufusovi Brouskovi a Kingsleym Pastorkovi, protože ta jména znějí hloupě.) Z toho důvodu se vyskytuje nesrovnalost v tom, že pro bradavické koleje používím české překlady, ale jména jejich zakladatelů zůstávají v originálním znění. Nechme to u toho, že názvy kolejí se postupem času proměnily ve jména snadněji zapamatovatelná pro neanglicky hovořící, která jsou používána nyní.  
> Doufám, že vás toto moje rozhodnutí vlastní jména nepřekládat neodradí od čtení téhle úžasné fikce. A teď vzůru k autorským poznámkám.
> 
> Pokud zjistíte, že si tento příběh užíváte - a proč byste neměli - můžete se přidat k podobně smýšlejících lidem na The Prince of Slytherin Discord Server https://discord.com/invite/9gSaEyQ Výhody přidání se jsou: je to místo, které často navštěvuji, a kam s předstihem posílám nové kapitoly.
> 
> AP 1: Mým cílem v této fikci je vzít standartní nadužívaný příběh o zmijozelském Harrym a Nesprávném-chlapci-který-žil a podrýt jeho tradiční prvky. Samozřejmě, aby ty prvky mohl člověk podrýt, musí je nejprve vybudovat, a tak je první rok prakticky standardní oblouk pro příběh o zmijozelském Harrym a Nesprávném-chlapci-který-žil s pár odlišnostmi, vedoucími k VELKÝM odlišnostem na jeho konci. Druhý rok se poměrně hodně odlišuje od originálu a až se dostaneme do roku třetího, očekávám, že nebudeme následovat děj originálu ani trochu, kromě základního děje úniku Siriuse z vězení.
> 
> AP 2: Harry je relativně mimo character, což je podle mého názoru nevyhnutelné v příbězích se zmijozelským Harrym. Tohle je Harry, který se na své jedenácté narozeniny dozvěděl, že jeho rodiče předstírali svou smrt a odhodili ho k Dursleyovým pro nepřijatelné důvody, které mimo jiné naznačují, že milují Nesprávného-chlapce-který-žil víc. Výsledkem je Harry, který je v podstatě Harry z originálu plus určité množství trpkosti a monomaniacké posedlosti dokázat, že je lepší než jeho bratr. Navíc je mnohem chytřejší než Harry z originálu pro důvody, které budou později odhaleny. Dále, pokud to někoho zajímá, Jim Potter je v podstatě Harry z originálu, jaký by byl, kdyby měl dva milující rodiče a vyrostl s privilegii a povinnostmi související s tím, že je Chlapec-který-žil, stejně jako byl příšerně rozmazlován svým otcem a kmotrem (kdo není, kdo si myslíte). Zatímco se neprojevil dobře během téhle kapitoly a několik prvních kapitol ze začátku prvního roku, není breptajícím idiotem, který normálně hraje roli Nesprávného-chlapec-který-žil a projde podstatným charakterovým vývojem počínaje koncem prvního roku.
> 
> AP 3: Dobrovolně se přiznávám, že za boha nedokážu psát jedenáctileté děti a v určitém bodě jsem se prostě vzdal a odmávnul to s kouzelným vysvětlením, proč jsou tak malé děti tak výřečné. Navíc je v tomto příběhu značné množství humoru a jedenáctileté děti nejsou obvykle příliš duchaplné. Pokud vás pohoršují jedenáctileté děti, které běžně mluví jako dobře vzdělané děti čtrnáctileté, které jsou navíc občas chytrácké, měli byste se nejspíš přesunout k jinému příběhu.
> 
> AP 4: Harry je hrdinou tohoto příběhu, byť neochotnějším než ten z originálu. Uznává, že má silný nebelvírský instinkt, se kterým čas od času bojuje. Tohle nebude příběh, kdy “temný Harry mučí všechny k smrti, zatímco se maniakálně chechtá”.

**HARRY POTTER**

**A PRINC ZMIJOZELU**

** __________________________ **

** Harry Potter a všechny související postavy a situace jsou majetkem J.K Rowlingové. Nečiním si na ně žádné nároky.**

** __________________________ **

**KAPITOLA 1: Porada začíná**

_**28\. června 1995** _

(Sedm dní po Malém Visánku)

Ředitelova kancelář

Harry se zastavil před vhodně umístěným zrcadlem přímo naproti chrliči, který hlídal ředitelovu kancelář. Už tak měl zpoždění, ale jelikož byl zrovna trochu naštvaný na profesora Dumbledora, upřednostnil reprezentativní zjev před dochvilností, a proto si dal na čas s úpravou své zelenostříbrné kravaty a uhladil sipár vlasů, které mu odstávaly. Potterovští muži byli známí svými neposednými vlasy a proto byl Harry rád, že už nenosil jejich příjmení. Spokojený se svým zevnějškem, Hadrian Remus Black (“Harry” pro přátele, učitele a obecně pro všechny na světě kromě malého množství přespříliš úslužných byrokratů) se otočil na chrlič a vyslovil heslo - “Goo-Goo Clustery”, nějaká odporně znějící americká sladkost, kterou ředitel objevil, a vystoupal po schodech.

“Pojď dál, Harry,” řekl Dumbledore zevnitř kanceláře dřív, než měl Harry šanci zaklepat. Mladý zmijozel si povzdechl. Nikdy by nebyl tak hrubý, aby to řekl nahlas, ale osobně považoval za nevychované, že ředitel vždy pozval lidi dovnitř dřív, než mohli zaklepat. Úkon, kterým tento lstivý stařec utvrdil svou dominanci nad návštěvníky předtím, než vůbec vstoupili do jeho kanceláře. Navíc to byly celé čtyři dny od konce Turnaje Tří Kouzelníků (Z nějakého bláznivého důvodu ponechali v novinách a dokumentech původní název i přes přidané účastníky), a až teď se ředitel rozhodl, že je vhodný čas si s ním promluvit znovu.

“ _Dost laxní,_ ” pomyslil si Harry, “ _vzhledem k šílenci s hadím obličejem, který vstal z mrtvých a teď volně pobíhá kolem s armádou zdegenerovaných čistokrevných teroristů._ ”

Ne že by se na tuto poradu těšil. Harry už před lety odpustil Dumbledorovi nepřímou roli v Harryho umístění u Dursleyů, co mladého zmijozela opakovaně dráždilo, byla ředitelova snaha ho znovu a znovu usmířit s rodinou, ze které byl vyloučen a od které zároveň hrdě odešel. A proto Harry nebyl překvapen shromážděním, které na něj čekalo, když otevřel dveře.

Uprostřed místnosti byl Dumbledore, jehož oči se na Harryho pro jednou šíleně netřpytily a který bylnaopak velmi vážný. Vskutku, dnes ředitel vypadal na svůj věk. Na krátký okamžik ho bylo Harrymu líto, ale pak si vzpomněl, že má důvod na něj být naštvaný, a ten velkorysý pocit potlačil.

“ _Jako by nestačilo, že je Temný pán zpátky! Ale, že jako prostředek k znovurození použil DumbledorůvTurnaj? A navíc s pomocí jednoho z ředitelových nejlepších přátel, který se pak ukázal být smrtijedem působícím přímo pod jeho nosem? Směšné! To by se nikdy nestalo, kdyby Dumbledore byl zmijozel!_ ”

Pak, naštvaný na své naštvání, se Harry na vteřinu zastavil, aby se uklidnil. “ _Nespoutaná emoce je odpůrcem prohnanosti a nepřítelem ambice,_ ” stálo v Slytherinových memoárech a byla to slova, podle kterých se Harry snažil žít od chvíle, kdy je poprvé přečetl. Kdyby byl fanouškem výšivek, ta citace by mu visela nad postelí zarámovaná. V každém případě, Voldemortův návrat udělal z Harryho a Dumbledora spojence, ať už mezi sebou měli v minulosti jakékoli rozepře.

Vpravo od Dumbledora byla prázdná židle, očividně určená pro Harryho. Vedle ní seděly dvě postavy, které Harry viděl rád: Severus Snape a Sirius Black. Snape, samozřejmě, byl ředitelem Harryho koleje.Po trochu vratkém začátku si Harry a mistr lektvarů mezi sebou utvořili příměří, které se časem rozvinulo do poměrně vřelého (alespoň pro dva zmijozele) vztahu mentora a učně. Lord Black, bledý a vyzáblý, stále ještě vykazoval známky roků, strávených neprávem uvězněný v Azkabanu, ale to ho nezastavilo před tím, aby adoptoval Harryho jako svého dědice k šoku a zděšení většiny kouzelnické Británie. Harry považoval svou roli v úspěšném osvobození Siriuse z Azkabanu a následném katapultování ho na pozici Lorda za jeden ze svých největších úspěchů, překonán pouze monumentálním výkonem donutit Snapea a Blacka přenést se přes jejich nedospělou nenávist jeden k druhému a utvořit nejisté spojenectví. Pomohl fakt, že všichni tři měli společné nepřátele.

A když je řeč o nepřátelích, nalevo od ředitelova stolu seděli Potterové - James, Lily a jejich syn, James ml. (Jim pro přátele, Chlapec-který-žil pro obdivující veřejnost, Nejvyšší spratek ve vesmíru podlenápisu na tričku, které mu Harry dal ke třináctým narozeninám). Zdánlivě Harryho totožné dvojče. Bylo je však snadné rozeznat od sebe díky Jimovým příšerným vlasům, jeho neúnavně nebelvírskému přístupu k životu a malé zubaté jizvě ve tvaru V na Jimově levém spánku. Harry měl také jizvu, samozřejmě, ale byla připsána padajícímu zdivu, malý blesk, který neměl zdánlivě žádné spojení s Temným pánem. Alespoň to si většina lidí myslela - Harryho profesorka Starodávných run věděla moc dobře, že Harryho jizva ve tvarublesku by nemohla být perfektnějším zobrazením Sowila, norské runy pro sílu a vítězství, ani kdyby ji někdo schválně vyřezal, avšak protože sama byla prohnaná jako běžný zmijozel, nechala si tu informaci pro sebe, koneckonců ve vědomosti je síla.

Když Harry vstoupil do místnosti, otec a syn Potterové na něj upřeli zlostné pohledy, které pro ně byly tak charakteristické jako předvídatelné. “ _Vážně_ ,” pomyslel si Harry. “ _Není to moje vina, že oba neustále věří nesprávným lidem._ ” Lily Potterová se na svého staršího syna nedívala zlostně, ale Harry se vyhnul očnímu kontaktu stejně. Důvod pro propast, která oddělovala jí a Harryho, byl jiný než ty oddělující ho od jeho bývalého otce a bratra, ale snad dokonce ještě nepřekonatelnější.

“Jdeš pozdě,” řekl James chladně.

“Jdu?” zeptal se Harry vesele usedaje do prázdné židle.“Popravdě, nevybavuju si, že by mi byl dán specifický čas, kdy tu být. Pouze instrukce, abych přišel conejdřív. Čekal jsem, dokud Theo nebude bezpečně na cestě na Grimmauldské náměstí a zamířil pak přímo sem.”

“To není dů-!”

“Ano, děkujeme Lorde Pottere,” řekl Harry ještě veseleji a s úsměvem, který měl obvykle v záloze pro lidi, o kterých si myslel, že jsou příliš hloupí, aby rozuměli jemným nuancím. “Tvé připomínky bylyzaznamenány. V budoucnu se pokusím být dochvilnější.” A s tím se otočil na ředitele, zatímco se jehobiologický otec dusil vzteky. “Naštěstí už jsem tady. Pane řediteli?”

Dumbledore byl nezvykle tichý po několik vteřin. Harry pozvedl obočí. Konečně promluvil. “Než se pustíme dál, pověz mi jak se má mladý Theo?” 

Harryho úsměv na okamžik povadl, než se mu znovu usadil na tváři. Chování školy vůči Theovi bylo pro Harryho... bolestivým tématem už nějaký čas. A zatímco to nebyla Dumbledorova vina, rozhodně nebyl zrovna nápomocný.

“Theo _Bezejmenný_ se má podle očekávání, pane. Nevím, jestli vám to Sirius řekl, ale pokud se pořešívšechny legality, Sirius ho formálně adoptuje jakožto Thea Blacka. Což je skvělé protože, popravdě? Vždycky jsem chtěl bratra.” Harry bojoval s touhou ušklíbnout se na Jima na konci své uštěpačné poznámky. 

Koneckonců, už nějaký čas vedl kampaň proti tomu, aby se zmijovelové tolik ušklíbali. Tak jako tak to byla lež- stejně jako Neville Longbottom, Theo byl jeho bratrem ve všem, na čem záleželo, už roky. Samozřejmě tady byl ten krátký časový úsek, kdy si Harry doopravdy myslel, že on a Jim... ale ne, bylo po všem a nemělo cenu nad tím dumat.

Jim si odfrknul. “Vy hadi si zasloužíte jeden druhého,” zamumlal. “Třeba dostanete Znamení zla do páru.”

Harry protočil oči v sloup. Jim byl očividně stále ještě naštvaný ohledně událostí na hřbitově v Malém Visánku, i když to byla Harryho zmijozelská prohnanost, co jim oběma zachránilo život potom, co je Jimův nebelvírský hrdinský komplex zavedl do katastrofy. Typické, opravdu. Sirius zavrčel hlasitě v odpověď na Jimovu jízlivou poznámku a James ztuhnul. Naštěstí, než byly taseny hůlky, Dumbledore vyštěkl: “Dost! Všichni! Čas neshod je minulostí. Temný pán je zpět a Ministerstvo kouzel to odmítá přiznat. Voldemort k sobě stahuje smrtijedy, zatímco tu mluvíme. Věci... věci se změnily.”

Dumbledorův hlas se zlomil naposledním slově, což překvapilo všechny přítomné, kteří vždy považovali ředitele za monument sebekontroly. “V rámci změn, Jime, přestaneš s neustálým provokováním svého bratra a ostatních zmijozelů. Zatímco je pravda, že zmijozelská kolej měla v minulosti silná pouta s Temným pánem, nemůžu popřít, že Harry dokázal přimět mnoho svých spolukolejníků a jejich rodin k odřeknutí Voldemorta nyní. A nedovolím, aby ta křehká pouta byla podlomena předsudky rodu Potterů, které jsem toleroval příliš dlouho!”

Jim se zmenšil na své židli, stejně jako jeho otec. Jeho výbuch skončil a Dumbledore jakoby splasknul, jak jeho vztek odezněl. Harry vše pozoroval s očima na vrch hlavy. Nikdy neviděl Dumbledora mluvit kChlapci-který-žil tak přísně.

“A teď k hlavnímu důvodu tohoto setkání. Chtěl bych prodiskutovat současné postavení Odboru prouplatnění kouzelnických zákonů a Starostolce ohledně prohlášení o Voldemortově návratu. Možná... možná nebudeme mít další příležitost k diskuzi.” Black a Potter st. se na sebe chladně podívali, až nakonec Sirius přikývl na svého bývalého přítele. James se obrátil k Dumbledorovi a začal své hlášení o situaci v OPUKZ.Harry se opřel ve své židli.

“ _Věci se změnily_ ,” řekl Dumbledore. Harry se podíval na tři lidi, kteří měli být jeho rodinou. Avšak tak nějak se k tomu nikdy neměli a tak od nich odešel a našel si sám sobě rodinu novou. “ _Některé věci se nikdy nezmění._ ” Zatímco hlas jeho biologického otce zněl monotónně v pozadí, Harry přemýšlel o volbách -některých jeho, většině někoho jiného - které ho přivedly do tohoto okamžiku.

** _________________________ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AP 5: Prvorozené dítě starostoleckého lorda je uznáno pravděpodobným dědicem hned, jak demonstruje svou náhodnou magii. Pravděpodobný dědic je povýšen na dědice právoplatného, jakmile obdrží konkrétní množstvi NKÚ či jinak předvede zdatnost jakožto kouzelník či čarodějka. Tyto statusy udělují dědicům jisté legální výhody, které mohou dědice ochránit i proti špatnýmu zacházení jejich rodiči (výhody, kterých Harry využije, aby se ochránil před otcem, který by raději jako dědice měl druhého syna). Napřiklad zatímco si James Potter přeje vydědit Harryho ve prospěch Jima, ztratil právo tak učinit v momentě, kdy byl vytvořen Harryho bradavický dopis. Jsem si vědom toho, že tyto termíny mají jiný význam mezi mudlovskou nobilitou, ale pro kouzelníky znamenají to, co jsem uvedl výše. Prosím nenechávejte mi naštvané komentáře nebo zprávy, že říkám pravděpodobný dědic, když si myslíte, že by to měl být právoplatný dědic.
> 
> AP 6: Žádné romantické párování malých dětí před čtvrtým rokem, nejdříve. Harry nebude gay, ale v Harryho skupině bude minimálně jedna možná více gay postava. Smiřte se s tím.
> 
> AP 7: Prvních několik kapitol byly já, jak se hledám jako autor a popravdě jsou trochu hrbolaté. Upravil jsem kapitolu 1 a pokud čas dovolím, vrátím se k ostatním kapitolám. To řečeno, myslím si, že jsem našel svůj “hlas” během části o Halloweenu 1991 (kapitoly 11-14). Pokud dočtete tak daleko a budete to pořád nesnášet, pravděpodobně to budete mít o moc víc rádi u kapitoly 50 nebo 100.
> 
> Pozn. překladatelky: Mám přeložený celý první rok a začala jsem rok druhý. Rozvrh pro zveřejňování je v sobotu a ve středu (japonského času). Pokud by hrozila, že mi dojde již přeložený materiál, možná dojde k úpravám, ale prozatím budu zveřejňovat kapitoly dvakrát týdně.


	2. Halloween 1981

KAPITOLA 2: HALLOWEEN 1981

** _______________________ **

_**31\. října 1981**_

Peter Pettigrew se pomalu zvedl ze země a se zaujetím si prohlížel trosky domu Potterových.Přesně před týdnem přísahal věrnost Voldemortovi a výměnou za tajemství, které mu James a Lily Potterovi svěřili, si zabezpečil vysoké postavení mezi stoupenci Temného pána. Voldemort si vybral dnešní večer jako nejpříznivější čas k zabití Potterů a Dítěte Proroctví, které chránili, a trvalna tom, aby ho Peter doprovodil do Godrikova dolu. Zrádce zůstal schovaný na ulici naproti domu, zatímco jeho pán proklouzl skrze ochranná kouzla umístěná kolem Godrikova dolu a vynutil si vstup dodomu. Zevnitř se ozvala krátká výměna zaklínadel a pak na pár chvil ticho... dokud ohromnáexploze nevyhodila do vzduchu část prvního patra se silou dost velkou na to, aby odhodila Peterana zem. Potom, co se probral z překvapení a přestalo mu zvonit v uších, Peter zavřel oči asoustředil se. Ozvalo se tiché prasknutí a na jeho místě se objevila norská hnědá krysa a rychle serozběhla k Potterovic domu naproti. Jakmile byl uvnitř, Peter se vrátil do své lidské podoby a začal svůj průzkum. Ke svému velkému překvapení brzy objevil Jamese a Lily Potterovy, obaomráčené, se dvěma batolaty. Bylo to rozhodně netypické pro Voldemorta použít Omračujícízaklínadlo místo Smrtící kletby, ale Peter předpokládal, že jeho pán měl pro to nějaký důvod. Vše,co zbylo z Temného pána, byla hromádka potrhaného oblečení a jeho hůlka na podlaze v dětskémpokoji v prvním patře. Peter strčil hůlku do kapsy svého hábitu. Zvěromág sestoupil po schodech a sednul si na dvojkřesílko poblíž nehybného těla jeho bývalého přítele, celou dobu mumlaje jednukletbu za druhou.

“ _Typické!_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Konečně se plně přidám ke smrtijedům a Temný pán se hned na tonechá vyhodit do povětří! Tak co teď?_ ” Peter se uchechtnul pod nosem. “ _Asi bych se mohlproměnit v krysu na plný úvazek. Najít nějaké kouzelnické dítě, které potřebuje domácího mazlíčka.Aspoň bych byl dobře krmený a vyhnul se Azkabanu._ ” Zavrtěl hlavou, aby si ji pročistil, a zavřel očiv soustředění. Nakonec se podíval na Jamesovo nehybné tělo a usmál se.

Rozhodnutí vyměnit Petera za Siriuse jakožto Strážce tajemství bylo učiněno před pouhými čtrnácti dny a James trval na tom, aby o výměně neřekli nikomu, dokonce ani Dumbledorovi.Pokud opravdu výměnu zatajili, možná pro Petera byla šance, aby se vlk nažral a koza zůstala celá. Peter si zapraskal klouby na ruce, zatímco si podrobně prohlížel Jamese. Nakonec sáhl do kapsy, vytáhl malou krabičku a položil ji na konferenční stolek. Poklepal ji jedenkrát svou hůlkou a krabička vzrostla do své normální velikosti - dřevěné truhly asi třiceti centimetrů napříč. Zevnitř zrádce vytáhl malou lahvičku s ﬁalovou tekutinou, kterou dostal od přítele smrtijeda, který si říkal Pan Nemo.Peter se znovu usmál. Většina smrtijedů, se kterými se setkal, mohli být velkoryse popsáni jako psychotičtí hlupáci. Pan Nemo, Pan Hračkář a Slečna Směrnice byli také dost šílení, ale _rozhodně ne_ hlupáci. 

Peter přenesl lahvičku k Jamesovu bezvládnému tělu a otevřel mu ústa, než mu nalil malémnožství ﬁalové kapalinu do krku. Potom přitisknul svou hůlku k Jamesovu spánku. Bystrozořidokázali rozpoznat, když byl jeden z nich ovlivněn kouzly upravujícími paměť, avšak Pan Nemoujistil Petera, že jakékoli kouzlo pro ovlivnění mysli uvržené v kombinaci s jeho malým zázračnýmlektvarem bude neodhalitelné... a nezvratné.

“ ** _OBLIVIATE_**. Zapomeneš, že jste vyměnili Strážce tajemství. Zapomeneš, že jsi o tom kdy byťjen uvažoval. Zapomeneš jakoukoli vzpomínku navrhující, že kdokoli jiný než Sirius Black bylvaším Strážcem tajemství.” Spokojen s tím, že se kouzlo ujalo, vrhl druhé kouzlo. “ ** _CONFUNDUS_**.Budeš nenávidět Siriuse Blacka za to, co vám udělal, a budeš toužit po pomstě víc než po čemkoli na světě.”

Peter opakoval Paměťové kouzlo na Lily poté, co jí dal Nemův lektvar. Náhle vzhlédnul arozhlédl se, nos se mu nekontrolovatelně poškubával. Skrze svou zvěromágskou formu získalostrý smysl pro nebezpečí a proto uslyšel létající motorku Siriuse Blacka, která se rychlepřibližovala, dřív než ji uviděl. “Není čas na Confundus, Lily. Ale jsem si jistý, že James budedostatečně pomstychtivý za vás za oba. V minulosti vždycky byl.” Peter se schoval a pokusil sedostat BlackaOmračujícím zaklínadlem, ale druhý Poberta se zaklínadlu vyhnul.

“Červíčku! Ty malá zrádná havěti! Jak jsi mohl!”

Vědom si toho, že proti ostřílenému bystrozorovi by v poctivém boji neměl šanci, ze své skrýšePeter vykřikl: “Potterové jsou všichni mrtví, Siriusi, všichni! A ty jsi další na řadě! Chyť mě, jestlidokážeš, krevní zrádče! A mimochodem, TU PŘEZDÍVKU JSEM VŽDYCKY NESNÁŠEL!” S tím ses hlasitým prásknutím přemístil pryč s vírou, že vždy předvídatelný Sirius Black ho bude vzteklenásledovat místo toho, aby se na chvíli zastavil a přemýšlel nad tím, jak byl ošizen... a křivěobviněn.

**________________________**

_**1\. listopadu 1981**_

“Albusi? Co se stalo? Jak jsme jenom přežili?” zeptala se Lily ze své postele ve SvatémMungovi.

“Nejsem si jistý, má drahá... Myslím...” Dumbledore se na okamžik zdál být zmatený. Pak alevzhlédl, jak se otevřely dveře a sestra vtlačila dvojitý kočárek do nemocničního pokoje. Jehopozornost přitáhl zvuk dětského pláče. Nahlédl do kočárku a všiml si dvou nemluvňat, jednoplakalo, zatímco druhé pospávalo. Plačící chlapec měl na sobě dětské pyžamo v nebelvírskéčervené a vpředu vyšité jméno Jim. Jak pozoroval plačící dítě se stále ještě popuzenou jízvou vetvaru V, Albus se uvolnil a usmál. “Ano, věřím, že za vaše přežití můžeme poděkovat Jimovi.”

“...Jimovi?” opakovala Lily zmateně, než její mateřský instinkt nakopl a rychle se zvedla, abypochovala svého plačícího syna. “Ššš. Jime. Všechno je v pořádku. Maminka je u tebe.”

“Albusi, o čem to mluvíš?” zeptal se omámený James Potter, který odpočíval na posteli vedlesvé ženy.

“No, jsem si velmi jistý, že to znaménko na Jimově hlavě je prokletá jizva, výsledek odrazuenergie pocházející z Voldemortova pokusu ho zabít. Nyní je jasné, že Jim je dítě, o kterém semluvilo v proroctví. Proroctví, které mluvilo o dítěti narozeném na konci sedmého měsíce, a kteréVoldemort označí jako sobě rovné. Harry se narodil první v 11:52, zatímco Jim se narodil párokamžiků předtím, než uhodila půlnoc. A nyní, je Jim poznamenán jizvou ve tvaru V jako  
Voldemort!”

“Náš Jim?” zeptal se James ohromeně. “To je... zázrak!”

A zatímco tři dospělí žasli nad dítětem, které bude brzy známo jako “Chlapec-který-žil”, úplnězapomněli na druhého chlapce, který spal poklidně v kočárku, oblečený v identického pyžamu,jen se jménem “Harry” místo “Jim” na hrudi. A na jeho čele pulsovala runa pro sílu kouzelnýmisilami, kterých si žádný z nich nevšiml.

**______________________**

_**3\. listopadu 1981**_

Peter Pettigrew se nedbale proplétal přelidněnou londýnskou ulicí a občas se nervózně rozhlédlkolem sebe. Párkrát koutkem oka zahlédl velkého černého psa a byl si jistý, že Sirius čekal na svou příležitost, až kolem nebude tolik mudlů. Zničehonic za sebou uslyšel pohyb a svižně zabočildo úzké boční uličky. Dostal se jen do poloviny ulice, když se nocí rozezněl hlas řezající jako střepskla.

“Je po všem, Petere! Už mi neutečeš!”

Peter se otočil na svého pronásledovatele a pomalu vytasil svou hůlku. “Zrádce, Siriusi? Ty víšvšechno o zrádcích, co?”

“O čem to mluvíš, Červíčku? Chceš se žalostně vymlouvat, proč jsi je zradil?” Siriusova hůlkabyla namířená na Petera a Black měl vražedný výraz v očích.

“Pro tebe nemám žádnou výmluvu, smrtijede!” zařval Peter vzdorovitě.

“Co?!O čem to k čertu...” Cokoli měl Sirius v plánu říct, bylo přerušeno, když hlas za nímzaburácel “ ** _EXPELLIARMUS_**!” a Siriusova hůlka mu vyletěla z ruky. Sirius se rychle otočil a bylohromený, když se James Potter vynořil zpod svého neviditelného pláště a druhou rukou chytilSiriusovu hůlku. Jeho překvapení a úlevu nad tím, že je jeho přítel stále naživu, rychle vystřídalaobava nad výrazem v Jamesově očích, výrazem absolutní nenávisti. “Dvanácteráku?” zeptal sepřekvapeně. V tom okamžiku však do jeho vystavených zad narazilo Peterovo Ochromujícízaklínadlo. Jeho ruce a nohy se semkly k sobě a Sirius se skácel k zemi.

Znehybněný, jediné co Sirius mohl, bylo pozorovat, jak se jeho nejlepší přítel blíží k jehonehybnému tělu se stejným nenávistným pohledem, který se mu objevoval v obličeji vždy, kdyžtančili se Snivellusem. “Myslel sis, že nás můžeš zradit - _zradit mě_ \- a vyhnout se konsekvencím, _Strážče tajemství._ ” Se zavrčením nakopl nehybného Blacka do žeber. Znehybněný Sirius nevydalani hlásku, ale jeho bolest byla zřetelná.

“ _Aah! Zatraceně, Jamesi, nebyl jsem vaším Strážcem tajemství! Byl jím Peter!_ ” zoufale sipomyslel, ale žádná slova mu z úst nevyšla. Nablízku se ozvalo tiché praskání, jak se bystrozořipřemisťovali do oblasti a začali umisťovat kolem ochranná kouzla proti zvědavým mudlům.

“Díky, žen nám ho pomohl chytit, Petere. I když by mě zajímalo, proč byl tak odhodlaný tě zabít, místo aby prostě uprchl ze země.”

“Netuším... Jedině... řval na mě, že jsem zrádce. Možná... Dumbledore věděl, že ho chceš udělat Strážcem tajemství, ale jenom my tři a Lily jsme byli přítomní, když jste to kouzlo seslali.Možná si myslel, že vás Ty-Víš-Kdo zabil oba. Kdyby zabil i mě, mohl by prohlásit, že jste zaměniliStrážce tajemství. U Merlina, je to ale prohnaný šmejd!”

Červíček shlédl na Siriuse se zdánlivým znechucením, ale jeho oči téměř tančily pobavením. Ipřes své zábrany, Sirius si nemohl pomoci a obdivovat druhého Poberta. Nikdy by si nepomyslel,že Peter Pettigrew dokázal být tak... prohnaný. Kde se to v něm celé ty roky skrývalo?!

“Tak, teď když jsi ho chytil, Jamesi, co s ním uděláš?”

“Ač Smrtící kletba teď zní opravdu lákavě, nechám to na našem úžasném soudním systému.”

“Jamesi!” vyhrknul Peter. “Hodláš nechat rozhodnutí o jeho osudu na Starostolci? Je dědicemBlacků! A teď, když vyšlo najevo, že je krevní purista, udělají všechno pro to, aby ho osvobodili!”

“A co mám podle tebe dělat?” zasyčel James. “Použít na něj Smrtící kletbu před půl tuctembystrozorů?”

Peter si stoupl blíž a naléhavě zašeptal: “Jamesi, ty jsi bystrozor. Vím, že máš povolení k zabitísmrtijedů.”

James na něj několik okamžiků zíral. Siriusovy oči se rozšířily tak, že mu málem vypadly z důlků.Potter nad tím vážně uvažoval! Najednou, James vytáhl svou hůlku a rukávy Siriusova hábitu se  
odtrhly. James si hlasitě povzdechl.

“Mám povolení k zabití označených smrtijedů, Petere. Očividně ještě nedostal Znamení zla.”Peter vypadal zklamaně, zatímco James shlížel na svého (bývalého) přítele s výrazem hlubokéhosoustředění. “Stejně, jsou i další Smrtijedské Zákony. V případě vysoce postavených smrtijedů,můžeme uspořádat tajný soud. Dokonce i soudy v nepřítomnosti. Mezi mým, Lilyiným a tvýmodpřísáhlým svědectvím bude tenhle šmejd v Azkabanu už zítra večer.”

“Jamesi,” řekl Peter nejistě. “Jsem rád, poctěn dokonce, že jsem ti pomohl chytit Siriuse. Ale nejsem bystrozor. Nemám rezidenci pod těžkou ochranou obranných kouzel. A nechci se po  
zbytek života koukat přes rameno po smrtijedech. Vážně potřebuješ moje odpřísáhlé svědectvíproti dědici Blacků?”

James se laskavě usmál. “Ne, asi ne. S Lily se o to postaráme. Budu od tebe potřebovatvýpověď ohledně toho, co se stalo mezi vámi dvěma dnes večer, abych mohl dokončitbystrozorské hlášení, ale nechám ho zapečetit.” Položil ruku Peterovi na rameno. “Dnes jsi mi bylopravdovým přítelem, lepším, než jsem si zasloužil. Vím, že jsem se k tobě vždycky nechovaldobře, když jsme byli ve škole, ale slibuji, že od teď ti to vynahradím.” James se otočil na ostatníbystrozory. “Dobrá, pánové. Chci mít tohohle šmejda omráčeného, spoutaného, umlčeného azamknutého v nejhlubší a nejzatuchlejší ministerské cele pro předběžné zadržení, jakou najdete.Nikdo s ním nepromluví a nikdo nesmí vědět, kde je, dokud není odsouzený. Rozumíme si?”

Za zvuku sborového “Anopane”, který zazněl nocí, stále ještě znehybnělý Sirius Black pohlédl dotváře Petera Petigrewa. Jeho výraz byl odrazem naprostého vítězství, a po dalších dvanáct let, tobude první představa, kterou uvidí v nocích, kdy přijdou mozkomorové.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AP: Sirius se neobjeví dřív než před Harryho třetím rokem. Pokud to někoho zajímá, tak ani Lupin. Peter se objeví znovu na konci prvního roku. Tohle není ten Peter Pettigrew, kterého jste si mysleli, že znáte.


	3. Znovushledání

KAPITOLA 3: ZNOVUSHLEDÁNÍ

 _ **25\. června 1991**_

“Takže...Jsem kouzelník,” řekl Harry pomalu.

“Ano, Harry.”

“A.... ty jsi... můj tá... můj otec?”

“Ano,” řekl James s křečovitým úsměvem.

“A...kde je... moje matka?”

“Už je v Bradavicích. Je novou profesorkou Mudlovských Studií a je uprostřed úprav své nové třídy. Chci říct, chtěla tu být...” Jamesův hlas vyzněl trapně do prázdna.

Harry ani jednou nevzhlédl od zmrzliny sedící na stole před ním. Sotva se svým otcem promluvilod chvíle, kdy se to ráno objevil v rezidenci Dursleyových, aby oznámil, že ani on ani jeho ženanejsou mrtví, že jsou oba kouzelníci a že Harry je kouzelník taky a že brzy nastoupí do Školy čar akouzel v Bradavicích spolu se svým dvojčetem, o kterém nikdy předtím neslyšel. James bylšokován a rozzuřen, když zjistil, že Dursleyovi Harrymu řekli, že on a Lily zemřeli a že Harry nemělnejmenší potuchy o kouzelnickém světě. Jeho rozzuřený komentář byl přerušen Petuniinounenávistnou odpovědí: “ _Dozvěděl by se pravdu už před lety, kdyby ho jeho rodiče milovali dost nato, aby ho aspoň navštívili!_ ” Samozřejmě, byla to Petunia, kdo trval na tom, aby se on i Lily drželidaleko od Dursleyových, když Harry byl prohlášen motákem, ale Petunia měla kontaktovat Potteryv okamžiku, kdy Harry prokázal jakékoli známky kouzel, které očividně vykazoval. Nicméně tonezmenšilo bolest, kterou mu ten nenávistný komentář od mudly způsobil.

A teď, James Potter nervózně pozoroval svého nejstaršího syna, který byl o tolik menší a křehčínež jeho dvojče. Mezi nimi seděl pohár s Fortescueho zmrzlinou, které se ten chlapec ještěnedotkl. Jen na ní intenzivně zíral, protože druhá možnost byla dívat se na otce, který ho opustil.Po několika vteřinách mu chlapec položil otázku, které se James obával od okamžiku, kdy sedozvěděl, že jeho prvorozený je přece jen kouzelník.

“Proč?”

James polkl. “Bylo... to nutné. Tvůj bratr, Jim, je... speciální. Byl vybrán proroctvím, aby zničilmocného a zlého kouzelníka. Neříkáme jeho jméno, jenom... Ty-Víš-Kdo. Každopádně, Jim porazilTy-Víš-Koho a zachránil nám tím všem život. Dokonce odolal Smrtící kletbě, což všichni považovali za nemožné. Teď se Jimovi říká “Chlapec-který-žil” a sotva může jít po ulici bez toho,aby se mu lidi klaněli a vyžadovali jeho pozornost. Báli jsme se, že bys na něj žárlil. Kouzelníléčitelé byli všichni přesvědčení, že jsi moták. To je někdo, kdo se narodil kouzelníkům ale bezvlastních magických schopností. Jako moták bys byl cílem Ty-Víš-Koho stoupenců a nebyl bysschopný se jim bránit. A tak Dumbledore - to je ředitel Bradavic a vůdce opozice proti Ty-Víš-Komu - navrhl, abychom tě poslali žít s tvou tetou a strýcem, aby sis zvykl na život v mudlovskémsvětě. Nevěděli jsme, že jsi kouzelník, dokud pro tebe škola nevytvořila příjímací dopis.”

“Můj dopis. Jasně. Jen tak mimochodem, všiml sis adresy?” zeptal se Harry se zvláštním tónemhlasu.

James několikrát zamrkal nad tou poněkud zvláštní otázkou. “Nijak zvlášť. Věděl jsem, kdežiješ. Zobí ulice 4, Kvikálkov, Surrey. Proč?”

Harry ho ignoroval. “A co se stane teď? Přestěhuju se k vám nebo se budu vracet k Dursleyům,když nejsem ve škole?”

James si povzdechl. “Dumbledore umístil spoustu ochranných zaklínadel kolem Dursleyovic domu, které udržují tvou přítomnost tam tajemstvím, aby tě nikdo nemohl unést a použít proti Jimovi. Opravdu by pro tebe bylo bezpečnější zůstat u nich, alespoň dokud nedostuduješ a budeš schopný sám sebe ochránit. Ale slibuji, že jakmile se věci uklidní, budeš nás moct navštívit, abychom se mohli znovu poznat.”

Konečně, Harry zvedl hlavu a podíval se svému otci přímo do očí a na kratičký okamžik sebou James škubnul. Vždycky si myslel, že Harry měl oči po matce. Nyní si uvědomil, že Harryho oči byly mnohem světlejší a pronikavější. Ve skutečnosti byly naprosto stejné barvy jako Smrtící  
kletba.

“Harry Potter. _**Přístěnek pod schody.**_ Zobí ulice 4. Surrey. Vážně mě hodláš poslat zpátky k Dursleyovým, aby mě mohli _znovu_ zamknout _do přístěnku na boty_?”

James několikrát otevřel a zavřel ústa jako ryba na suchu. Byl si celkem jistý, že s Harrym uDursleyových bylo špatně zacházeno, jen podle toho, kolikrát na něj Petunia zařvala slovo “zrůdo”během těch patnácti minut, co u nich strávil. _Ale přístěnek pod schody?!_

“Harry, já... U Merlina, moc se omlouvám. Slibuji. Promluvíme si s nimi. Ujistíme se, že se od teď k tobě budou chovat líp.”

Harry byl na okamžik zticha. A pak posunul nedotknutý pohár se zmrzlinou doprostřed stolu.“Skončil jsem. Měli bychom jít koupit věci, co budu potřebovat do školy.” A s tím vstal a zamířil k východu bez jediného pohledu za sebe.

U Madam Malkinové (kde James trval na tom, že mu koupí celý nový šatník) Harry potkal energického zrzavého chlapce, který nemohl přestat mluvit o tom, jak se musí dostat do Nebelvíru, protože tam patřili všichni jeho bratři a protože tam určitě bude rozřazen Chlapec-  
který-žil. Skutečnost, že vedle něj stál někdo, kdo vypadal jako o něco menší verze slavného Chlapce-který-žil, mu zcela unikala. Harry zamručel v odpověď a odešel, aniž by se chlapce zeptal na jméno.

U Ollivandera, po desítkách neúspěšných pokusů se starému muži konečně podařilo vyzbrojit Harryho hůlkou z cesmíny a pera fénixe, což Ollivander popsal jako “Zajímavé.”

“To se nedivím,” přerušil ho chlapec, který se nemohl dočkat už to mít za sebou. “Je to kouzelnická hůlka. Předpokládám, že jsou tak ‘zajímavé’, jak jen můžou být. Co byste mi doporučil si k ní koupit?” A tak Harry opustil obchod se sadou na čistění hůlek, pouzdrem na hůlku, které se připínalo se na zápěstí, a knihou o tvorbě a významu typů hůlek.

V Krucáncích a Kaňourech řekl James Potter Harrymu, aby si koupil, co chce, a naúčtoval to z  
jeho účtu, zatímco vyřídí krátkou pochůzku pro ředitele školy u Gringottů. A tak si Harry koupil všechny knihy ze školního seznamu a každou knihu, kterou mu doporučil majitel obchodu, která by jen trochu pomohla mudly vychovanému kouzelníkovi přizpůsobit se Bradavicím. Navíc koupil každou knihu, která zmiňovala Chlapce-který-žil a vypadala jen trochu věrohodně.

Ve Velkoprodejně Mžourov James trval na tom, aby si Harry koupil sovu. “Tak s námi budeš moci zůstat v kontaktu příští léto, až budeš u Dursleyových,” řekl James. Harry na něj jen zíral.Nakonec ustoupil a vybral si celkem pohlednou sovu sněžnou. A hned požádal, aby se vrátili do Krucánků a Kaňourů, aby si mohl založit účet pro soví poštu, kdyby potřeboval další knihy. Jak odcházeli, Harry se zeptal, jestli kouzelníci dokáží mluvit se svými sovami, nebo jinými zvířaty.

“Obecně ne,” odpověděl James. “Jediná zvířata, se kterými kouzelníci mohou mluvit, jsou hadi.Je to schopnost, které se říká hadí řeč. A jenom kouzelníci, kterým se říká Hadí jazyci, jí dokáží mluvit. Je to známka temného kouzelníka. Ty-víš-kdo byl Hadí jazyk.”

“ _Mno_ ,” Pomyslel si Harry, zatímco si vybavil svůj nedávný výlet do ZOO a rozhovor s hroznýšem královským. “ _To je dobré vědět._ ”

Nakonec mu James koupil nový kufr a zařídil mu kapesné deseti galeonů týdně, což bylaočividně extravagantní částka, které se mu automaticky doplňovaly do “vevnitř-větší-než-zvenku”měšce z kůže svrčka, který mu James rovněž koupil.

Později zpět na Zobí ulici James vedl dlouhý rozhovor s Dursleyovými, během nějž padlo značné množství výhrůžek. Očividně Potterové celé roky platili Vernonovi a Petunii za jejich péči o Harryho, a pokud se o něj nezačnou pořádně starat, budou muset vrátit ty peníze zpět.. a vystěhovat se ze svého domu, za který očividně Potterové zaplatili hypotéku. Navíc Harry dostal druhou ložnici bratrance Dudleyho. A už nemusel vykonávat žádné domácí práce, což byly dobré zprávy, protože Harry měl v plánu strávit hodně času nad knihami, které si zrovna koupil.

Konečně, když už byl na odchodu, James požádal Harryho, aby s ním vyšel na verandu a rozloučil se.“Poslyš, synu. Já... Nemám slov, abych ti řekl, jak moc mě to všechno mrzí. Měli jsme tě zkontrolovat už mnohem dřív. Neměli jsme slepě věřit Petunii a Vernonovi, že se k tobě chovají, jak mají. Ale slibuji ti. Dostaneme se přes to a budeme zase rodina.”

Harry na něj zase zíral s tím znepokojivým pohledem. “Opravdu tomu věříš?”

“To se vsaď, prcku.”

Harry se na několik okamžiků odmlčel a pak odpověděl: “Řekli mi, že jste oba umřeli. Že jste byli opilci a feťáci. Že se moje matka prodávala, aby vám mohla koupit drogy. Že jsi zabil sebe a matku při autonehodě, při níž jste oba byli opilí a sjetí, a kterou jsem tak tak přežil.”

James se podíval na dveře Zobí ulice 4, jako kdyby mohl skrze ně propálit díru silou svého rozzuřeného pohledu. “To byly lži, Harry. Špinavé a odporné lži.”

“Já vím. Vždycky jsem věděl, že mi o matce a otci lžou. Ale nikdy mě ani _nenapadlo_ , že jednoho dne si budu přát, aby to byla pravda.”

A s tím se Harry otočil na patě, vešel do domu a zabouchnul svému otci dveře do tváře.


	4. Seznamte se s Potterovými

KAPITOLA 4: SEZNAMTE SE S POTTEROVÝMI

 _ **1.září 1991**_

Harry Potter se nikdy nepovažoval za obzvlášť chytrého, a rozhodně nikdo, koho kdy v celém svém životě potkal nenaznačil, že by byl. Byl tady jeden dopis, poslaný Dursleyovým domů v jeho třetím ročníku, který naznačoval, že je na základě testu, který psali ve škole a který byl vyhodnocen nějakými odborníky na vzdělávání v Londýně, chytrý. Ale jeho opatrovníci byli přesvědčení, že nějakým způsobem podváděl, že _zrůda_ jako on nemůže být jakkoli... _nadaná_. A tak ho na týden zamkli do jeho přístěnku a k jídlu dostal jen ztvrdlý chléb a vodu. Když se vrátil do školy, jeho učitelka oznámila celé třídě, že podváděl v IQ testu, který všichni psali, a že je hrozné a odpudivé dítě. A pak jí zmodraly vlasy. Magie, jak teď podezříval.

Po tom incidentu se Harry rozhodl být ve všech předmětech vždy o něco _málo_ horší než Dudley, v čemž obdivuhodně vynikal. S přihlédnutím k Dudleyho mizerným akademickým výsledkům měl Harry velké štěstí, že ho nepřesunuli do zvláštní třídy. Jednou se rozhodl odpovědět všechny otázky v testu správně a pak nechat posledních sedm otázek prázdných, jen aby vyzkoušel, jestli učitelka něco řekne. Neřekla.

Ve zkratce Harry se velmi brzy a velmi rychle naučil nikdy se nesnažit akademicky uplatnit a ta lekce mu trvala do dne, kdy potkal Jamese Pottera. Bylo to jako přehrada, která popraskala a pak se protrhla a uvolnila myšlenky, které v sobě Harry pohřbíval od chvíle, kdy byl dost starý, aby uměl mluvit. První noc ve svém novém pokoji se rozhodl prostudovat své učebnice, počínaje Lektvary. Na jedenáctiletého chlapce byl velmi dobrým kuchařem (překvapivé, jaké schopnosti si člověk osvojí, když alternativou je dostat pánví po hlavě) a myslel si, že princip věcí bude podobný. Když poprvé narazil na slovo, kterému nerozuměl (“ _Co je k čertu bezoár?_ ”), proplížil se do přízemí a ukořistil oxfordský slovník anglického jazyka, který teta Marge darovala Dudleymu a který nikdy nebyl otevřen, a pak si slovo a jeho význam napsal do kroužkového sešitu,pozůstatku z předchozího školního roku. S knihou začal hned po večeři a byl překvapen, že když konečně začal zívat a podíval se na hodinky, uvědomil si, že je po půlnoci. Přečetl šest kapitol a zaplnil tři stránky sešitu. To bylo víc domácího úkolu než udělal za život.

Někdo by mohl považovat jeho nově nalezenou píli studovat za touhu potěšit rodiče, kteří se pro něj konečně vrátili.Ten někdo se mýlil. Harry se rozhodl exceloval za každou cenu a donutit tak své rodiče, aby si uvědomili, jakou udělali chybu, když ho odhodili. Po deset let svého života byl Harry donucen přijmout svou mizernou pozici v životě a držet své pocity na uzdě za každou cenu. _Nic dobrého nikdy nevzešlo z toho, když se rozčílil nad tím, jak s ním zacházeli_.Ale teď, možná poprvé ve svém životě, byl Harry Potter rozzuřený. Totálně a bezvýhradně rozzuřený.Byla to zuřivost, která pálila jako led.

Celý srpen a téměr každý okamžik, kdy byl vzhůru, strávil Harry nad knihami, které koupil v Krucáncích a Kaňourech. Jedl zřídka a ve svém pokoji, což donutilo Dursleyovy si k jejich zklamání uvědomit, jak špatná kuchařka Petunia ve skutečnosti je. Rána strávil nad magií, pro zatím jen teorií a historií. Bylo nelegální, aby trénoval opravdová kouzla doma, než začal školu, a zatímco James s mrknutím naznačil, že Ministerstvo mhouří oči nad menším kouzlením budoucích prvních ročníků, Harry to nechtěl riskovat. Odpoledne strávil studiem etikety a politiky, kdy zápasil s jemnými nuancemi prazvláštní a uzavřené kultury, do které se chystal vstoupit. Večery byly pro témata, která ho během dne zanechala s nejvíce otázkami, a procvičování psaní s brkem, což byla úplně nová, ale údajně velmi důležitá schopnost. A konečně, třicet minut než šel spát, stráviltrénováním se svým pouzdrem na hůlku před zrcadlem, protože poprvé, když se pokusil vytasithůlku, upustil ji na zem, a kdyby se mu něco takového stalo před ostatními studenty, bylo by topříliš trapné pro slova.

Během druhého týdne studia kouzelnické politiky konečně narazil na zákon, který opravdu vyžadoval po Jamesi Potterovi, _navíc pod hrozbou vězení_ , aby informoval svého prvorozeného syna o jeho kouzelnickém odkazu a postaral se o jeho vzdělání. Po výměně několika sov se zaměstnancem Krucánků a Kaňourů přidal Harry **Hutchinsonův Komentář k Dědickému zákonu Starostolce** do své narůstající knihovny. Naštěstí měl jeho kufr nejlepší (a nejdražší) zvětšující kouzla, která byla dostupná. Dokonce v něm měl i malý pokoj, ve kterém by v případě nouze mohl spát, avšak ta myšlenka připomínala jeho přístěnek na tolik, aby mu byla nepohodlná. 

O víkendech si dával oddech od studia a chodil na pár hodin na procházky po okolí. Během pozdního odpoledne druhé neděle konečně našel, co hledal: malou užovku, která když ji Harry oslovil, váhavě odpověděla s akcentem, který Harrymu zněl jako londýnský, a představila se jako... Bob. A zatímco toho Bob nevěděl příliš mnoho o magii, byl si nějakým způsobem vědom toho, že Harry je “Mluvčí” a že Mluvčí jsou velmi vzácní a že žádný jiný had, kterého Bobzná, Mluvčího nikdy nepotkal. Jak Bob instinktivně věděl to, co ostatní hadi, které kdy potkal, byla záhada i pro Boba.

Dokonce ještě podivnější bylo, že Bob naznačil, že si je vědom těchto znalostí, jen když s ním Harry mluví nebo mu jinak věnuje pozornost. Očividně v okamžiku, kdy Hadí jazyk přestal konkrétního hada považovat za vhodného jeho pozornosti, konkrétní had se vrátil k tomu být “normálním” hadem, avšak pokud ho Mluvčí oslovil znovu, najednou si vzpomněl na všechno, co se stalo od doby, kdy se setkali naposled. Avšak kdyby Harry zadal Bobovi nějaký úkol - jako“hlídej park, jestli se neobjeví ta a ta osoba” nebo dokonce “běž, najdi a přiveď sem ostatní hady”- Bob bydokázal jeho příkazy splnit a dokonce vykonat relativně komplikované úkony za účelem jejich splnění, apotom by se vrátil do stavu běžné “hadovosti”. Nejzvláštnější na tom všem bylo, že magie, která poháněla hadí řeč, se zdála být _nakažlivá_. Bob by dokonce mohl, kdyby mu to Harry přikázal, najít jiné hady a sdělit jim Harryho příkazy, které by ostatní hadi byli schopni vykonat s minimálně stejně vysokou inteligencí a vědomí sama sebe, jako měl Bob v době, kdy byl sám pod Harryhomocí.

Chlapec si to všechno poznamenal ve své mysli, ale nikdy své nálezy nezaznamenal na papír,protože z poznámek Jamese Pottera bylo patrné, že Hadími jazyky bylo silně opovrhováno.Převážně se zdálo, že to bylo kvůli “Ty-Víš-Komu”, který byl svými schopnostmi v hadí řeči velmi známý. Vlastně, Harry “Nevěděl-Kdo” a řekl to, ale James vysvětlil, že existuje ohromné kulturní taboo proti vyslovení jména “Tohož-jehož-jméno-se-nesmí-vyslovit”. Po dlouhém pobízení konečně zašeptal, že jeho jméno je “Voldemort” a doporučil Harrymu nikdy ho nevyslovovat ve slušné společnosti nebo ho psát na papír. A tak, stejně jako výsledky jeho pozorování ohledně hadí řeči Harry nepřidal jméno Temného pána do svého stále rostoucího stohu zápisníků. Ke konci srpna Harry zaplnil tři kroužkové sešity svými poznámkami a otázkami ohledně kouzelnického světa a čtvrtý pro procvičení kaligraﬁe. Neměl nejmenší tušení, jak kouzelníci vydrželi tak dlouho bez objevu plnícího pera, ale nebyl tím, kdo by jim ten koncept představil.

Ráno 1. září dorazili Potterové čerství a brzy, aby vyzvedli Harryho na Zobí ulici 4, a Harrykonečně potkal svou matku a Chlapce-který-žil. V druhém případě to bylo jako se koukat do zakřiveného zrcadla. Jim Potter byl velmi očividně Harryho dvojče, ale byl skoro o deset centimentrů vyšší a o několik kilo těžší, většina té váhy byly svaly. “ _Očividně **někdo** nebyl napůl vyhladovělý k smrti posledních deset let,_” pomyslel si Harry žalostně. 

Nicméně Harry byl zdvořilý ke svému sourozenci a matce, která vypadala ze setkání s ním ustaraně. A ten _pohled_ , který si Lily a Petunia vyměnily! Harry by byl pobaven, kdyby k oběma necítil takový odpor. Potterové se společně přesunuli k nóbl limuzíně zaparkované před Zobí ulicí 4 (kompletní i s řidičem - Harry si byl vědom toho, že Potterové měli peníze, ale překvapilo ho, žebyli tak ochotní se s nimi předvádět) zatímco James nesl jeho kufr a soví klec. Na radu prodejce, Harry to ráno vypustil svou sovu napřed. Bude na něj čekat v Bradavicích v sovárně. Potom, co si chvíli pohrával se jmény jako “Nemesis”, “Mstitel”, a “Smrtící pařát”, nakonec svou sovu pojmenoval “Hedvika”. Jamesovi řekl, že to jméno našel v knize a že “znělo hustě”. Hedvika byla ve skutečnosti svatá patronka sirotků.

V limuzíně se Lily otočila na Harryho a chystala se promluvit, když ji Harry přerušil: “Podívej, posledně když jsem se viděl s... tátou, byl jsem naštvaný a řekl jsem pár věcí, které ho asi rozrušily, a i tebe, pokud ti je opakoval. Ale... chci prostě nastoupit do Bradavic a naučit se kouzlit.Chci se těšit na den, kdy už nebudu muset vstoupit na půdu Zobí ulice. A pokud to znamená nechat minulost minulostí, tak přesně to udělám.” S tím se Harry usmál tak upřímně, jak jen mohl, tak moc, že ho zabolely svaly ve tvářích. Byl si jistý, že Potterové ucuknou před jeho neupřímností, ale oni se na něj místo toho hřejivě usmáli. Očividně byli hodně zoufalí, aby věřili, že jim tak snadno odpustí. Nebo možná prostě byli tak hloupí. 

Jim se natáhl a praštil Harryho hravě do paže. “To je skvělý, Har. A poslyš, táta nám řekl, že se k tobě Dursleyovi nechovali moc dobře. Ale přísahám, že ani pro mě to nebylo úplně růžový. Musel jsem projít speciálním tréninkem, který začal v osmi, abych byl připravený na Bradavice a pro případ, že by po mně šli smrtijedi. A musel jsem řešit otravný fanoušky, co chtějí podpis. Všichni jsme měli problémy, se kterými jsme se museli potýkat.”

Bolest, kterou Harrymu způsoboval jeho úsměv, se v tom okamžiku stala téměř neúnosnou, tak se Harry hluboce nadechl a vydechl. “To je taky pravda...Jime. Muselo to pro tebe být... opravdu těžké.” Koutkem oka zahlédl, jak se Lily podezřívavě podívala na svého muže, který nervózně polkl. Harry předpokládal, že James lhal Jimovi, a možná i Lily, o rozsahu zneužívání, kterého se mu u Dursleyových dostalo.

“Každopádně,” pokračoval Jim. “Jakmile budeme v Bradavicích a rozřazení do Nebelvíru, budu tam pro tebe a pomůžu ti zapadnout. Všichni tě budou zbožňovat, jakmile zjistí, že jsi bratr Chlapce-který-žil.” Jak to dořekl, nafoukl hrdě hruď.

“Jime,” povzdechla si Lily. Zdálo se, že se snažila udržet Jimovo sebevědomí na uzdě, i když marně. James, samozřejmě, byl nadšený představou, že jeho synové budou následovat v jeho stopách.

“Ha ha! Dva Potterové v Nebelvíru najednou! Filche klepne!”

Harry se uchechtnul, ale pak zvážněl. “No, to rozhodně doufám. Ale.. ať se vám to líbí nebo ne,Jim a já jsme měli velmi odlišná dětství, i když jsme dvojčata. Doufám, že na mě nebudete naštvaní, když se nedostanu do Nebelvíru.”

“Samozřejmě, že ne, Harry,” řekla Lily pevně. “Všechny koleje mají své dobré vlastnosti, _že Jamesi_?”

“Jasně, jasně. Harry, slibuji ti, že ať už jsi v jakékoli koleji, budeme tě pořád mít rádi a Jim na tebe dá pozor.”

Harry si povzdechl, jakoby se uvolnil. “To rád slyším. A když už jsme u toho, Jime, slibuju, že na tebe taky dám pozor.” Všichni tři se vřele uchichtli, zatímco si Harry připravil nůž. “Koneckonců, _jsem dědic našeho rodu._ ” 

Jim několikrát zamrkal. “Promiň? Cože?”

Harry se rozhlédl po ostatních, jakoby se bál, že způsobil faux pas. Lily vypadala překvapeně, zatímco James se tvářil, jakoby spolknul citron. “Omlouvám se,” řekl Harry nejistě. “Biﬂoval jsem knížky o kouzelnické kultuře, abych líp zapadl - nerad bych ze sebe udělal hlupáka před někým z důležité rodiny, chápete - a jedna z kapitol zmiňovala Starostolec. Stálo v ní, že protože jsem prvorozené kouzelnické dítě, jsem automaticky předpokládaným dědicem rodu Potterů. Nebo jsem to špatně pochopil?”

Pochopil to správně, samozřejmě. Jeho kopie **Hutchinsona** věnovala skoro 300 stránek diskuzi o Starostolci, rodinách, které v něm zasedaly, a tisíc let starým zákonům o nástupnictví do jeho křesla, konkrétně do křesla Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu Potterů. Harry byl prvorozený a nezpochybnitelně kouzelník. Proto byl automaticky předpokládaným dědicem rodu Potterů, a jakmile dosáhl určitého věku a obdržel určitý počet NKÚ, bude povýšen na dědice právoplatného.Předtím ho teoreticky James mohl vydědit osobně od svého osobního majetku a všeho, co nebylorodem nárokované, a možná mu omezit přístup ke kapesnému, ale jeho studium a výdaje naživobytí byly zaplaceny, dokud nedokončil bradavické studium a případně do dokončení mistrovství, pokud by o něj stál, a po dosažení sedmnácti mu bylo do konce života zaručeno poměrně velké měsíční stipendium na živobytí z rodinného fondu. _A_ bylo mu zaručeno křeslo Potterů a s ním spojené budovy a majetky za předpokladu, že přežil Jamese a vyhnul se překvapivě krátkému listu hříchů, které legálně opravňovaly k vydědění dědice. Dokonce ani odsouzení za trestný zločin ho nezbavilo jeho ochraněného statusu, pokud nebyl rozsudek delší jak pět let.

Lily a Jim, z nichž ani jeden nevěděl nic o dědických právech, jen pohlíželi z Jamese na Harryho se zájmem v očích, když James váhavě přiznal pravdu. “Správně, Harry. Jsi starší sourozenec a to z tebe technicky dělá pravděpodobného dědice. Popravdě, moc jsem nad tím nikdy nepřemýšlel.Doufám, že se dožiju požehnaného věku, než budu muset předat otěže dědici.”

“Oh, to já taky, táto,” řekl Harry vesele. Pak se otočil na svého bratra. “Co jsem četl Starostolec je celkem nuda. Vsadím se, že jsi rád, že máš staršího bratra, který se o něj může postarat - věci jako správu podnikání, plánování nemovitostí a další legální věci - zatímco ty se můžeš věnovat...věcem kolem Chlapce-který-žil.”

Jim se zasmál. “Ha, ha. To zní fér, Harry. Ty se postaráš o všechny nudný rodinný obchodní věci a já budu venku bojovat se zloduchy.”

Lily mlaskla jazykem a napomenula Jima za tak hloupé myšlenky, zatímco James na Harryho tiše zíral se zvláštním výrazem ve tváři, podivnou směsicí ztrapnění, viny a... vzteku? A tehdy si to Harry uvědomil. Prostě nějak _věděl_ , že se ho James _pokusil_ vydědit ve prospěch Jima, ale zjistil, že pro to nemá právní moc. Harry přerušil oční kontakt se svým otcem a otočil se k oknu a pozoroval, jak se kolem míhají ulice Londýna. Nemohl se rozčílit, ne teď. _A rozhodně nebude brečet!_

Potom, co znovu nabyl kontrolu nad svými emocemi, otočil se Harry zpět ke své rodině, jeho maska znovu pevně nasazená. Zbytek cesty strávil nezávazným povídáním s jeho rodičema, obzvlášť matkou. Jaké to bylo být studentkou mudlovského původu? Měl by Harry očekávat stejné chování vůči sobě jakožto kouzelníkovi smíšeného původu, který vyrostl mezi mudly? Kde kouzelníci mudlovského původu berou svou magii? Harry už měl několik nápadů ohledně poslední otázky a strávil nějaký čas mezi svými narozeninami a dneškem vymáháním rodinné historie z Petunie, ale zajímalo ho, co si o tom myslí profesorka Mudlovských studií. Její odpověď - která vezkratce sestávala z “ _nikdo o tom nechce moc mluvit_ ” - nebyla příliš uklidňující, obzvlášť vkombinaci s lehkým opovržením, které vykazoval jejich otec, vůči tomu, čím si jejich matka prošlajakožto briliatní ale paličatá čarodějka mudlovského původu. Oh, a vyjádřil spoustu špatných věcí ohledně někoho jménem “ _Snivellus_ ”, o kterém Lily neřekla ani slovo, ale zmínka o něm se zdála jí rozesmutnit.

“ _No_ ,” pomyslel si Harry. “ _Pokud někdo jako James Potter má potřebu dát tomu ‘Snivellusovi’ urážlivou přezdívku, určitě nebude tak špatný._ ”


	5. Seznamování ve vlaku

KAPITOLA 5: SEZNAMOVÁNÍ VE VLAKU

Nedlouho poté se rodina Potterů propletla skrze vstup na Kings Crossing. Byli lehce zpomalení, protože James i Jim si museli potřást rukou s různými přáteli a obdivovateli. Nesmělý lehce oplácaný chlapec jménem Longbottom byl na nástupišti se svou babičkou (přísně vypadající stařenou s vycpaným supem na klobouku) a svým poněkud hrůzostrašným strýcem, který neustále upomínal chlapce, aby “neztratil svou žábu”. Harry si nejdřív myslel, že je to nějaký kouzelnický eufemismus, dokud chlapec nevytáhl z kapsy opravdovou žábu, aby dokázal, že jipořád má. Harry pokrčil rameny a zavrtěl hlavou. Zrzek, kterého potkal u Madam Malkinové, tambyl taky spolu s malou armádou příbuzných, která zahrnovala další sadu identických dvojčat, kteříse zdáli obdivovat Jamese Pottera pro jeho dětinskou kriminální minulost, a malou holku, která naJima zírala s bezdechým obdivem.

Oh, a samozřejmě se museli zastavit pro fotografování, protože Denní věštec byl po ruce, aby zdokumentovat počátky bradavické kariéry Chlapce-který-žil, a chtěli fotky jeho a rodičů před vlakem. Očividně to bylo něco, na co byli Potterové zvyklí, tak moc, že úplně zapomněli na Harryho... znovu. Což platilo i pro ostatní, protože jeden z fotografů ho málem srazil z nástupiště.Po několika minutách se Harry naklonil k Longbottomově babičce (která alespoň měla tu slušnost vypadat znechuceně, jak se k němu Potterové chovali) a požádal jí, aby vyřídila jeho rodičům, že šel najít místa ve vlaku.

Jakmile byl na palubě, Harry si úmyslně našel kupé v zadní části vlaku, doufaje, že tak bude Jimovi trvat dýl ho najít. Potom, co se vlak rozjel, seděl dvacet minut v klidu a znovu si pročítalsvou kopii **Dilworthova Průvodce kouzelnickou etiketou** , když se dveře jeho kupé otevřely adovnitř vstoupila dívka s hustými divokými vlasy. 

“Omlouvám se, ale neviděl jsi náhodou žábu? Kluk jménem Neville ztratil svojí.”

“Blonďatý prvňák? Všiml jsem si jich na nástupišti, než jsme vyrazili, ale neviděl jsem ani jeho ani jeho žábu.” Harry se na okamžik zamyslel. “Zkus se zeptat jednoho z prefektů. Myslím, že existuje přivolávací kouzlo, které by mělo pomoct, ale budou to roky, než se ho naučíme. Zaříkání je Accio, ale nevím jaké jsou pohyby hůlky. A pokud to nefunguje, určitě budou vědět, o nějakém odhalovacím kouzlu, které by pomohlo.”

“Oh, to je dobrý nápad. Děkuju.” Pak se jí rozsvítily oči. “To je kniha o _kouzelnické etiketě_? Jak zajímavé!” A s tím spustila celou řadu osobních informací o sobě - jak moc ráda čte, že je první čarodějka v rodině a že doufá, že tím nebude v nevýhodě, že přečetla všechny knihy ze seznamu pro první ročníky a že dokonce vyzkoušela několik zaklínání, že její rodiče jsou zubaři - to vše na jeden nádech, než se zarazila a pronesla: “Oh, omlouvám se. Ani jsem se nepředstavila. Jsem Hermione Grangerová.”

“Harry Potter. Těší mě, že tě poznávám.” 

“Potter? Jseš možná nějak spřízněný s Jimem Pottem?”

Harry se nadechl a jeho neupřímný úsměv mu vklouzl zpět na obličej. Co bylo zajímavé, Hermione Grangerová se zdála být pozornější než Potterové a její tvář zaregistrovala mírné znepokojení, jakoby řekla něco neslušného a nebyla si jistá co.

“Ano. Je to můj bratr.”

“Opravdu? Četla jsem o něm několik knih a ani jedna z nich nezmínila, že by měl bratra dvojče.”

“Já vím. Žil jsem s příbuznými od chvíle, kdy jsem byl mimino z... důvodů.”

“...Důvodů?”

Harry se odmlčel a povzdechl si. “Slečno Grangerová, dvě věci. Zaprvé, o svých rodičích, svém bratrovi a celé té “Chlapec-který-žil” věci jsem se dozvěděl něco málo před měsícem. A musím říct, že je to pro mě teď tak trochu bolavé téma a, bez urážky, téma, o kterém nechci diskutovat s někým, koho jsem zrovna potkal.”

Hermione se začervenala. “Chápu. A omlouvám se, jestli jsem se tě dotkla.”

“Není třeba.”

Harry zaváhal. “No, teď se bojím, že se možná dotknu tebe. Slibuji, že to nemám v úmyslu, ale..řekla jsi, že jsi četla všechny předepsané texty. Měla jsi čas si přečíst nějaké knihy o kouzelnické etiketě?”

Hermione ztuhla během jeho preventivní omluvy, ale potom byla zaujatá jeho otázkou. “Ne, nečetla. Seznam, který jsme dostali, žádné nezmiňoval a nenapadlo mě se zeptat. Chci říct, kromě kouzel Bradavice jsou další internátní britská škola, ne? Není to jako bychom se stěhovali to Japonska nebo Dubaje nebo tak.”

“Upřímně, poslední měsíc jsem strávil nad knihami a podle toho, co jsem dal dohromady, je to _hodně_ , jako bychom se stěhovali do cizí země. Existuje totiž taková věc zvaná Zákon o utajení, který vešel v platnost před asi tři sta lety a který vyžaduje naprosté oddělení kouzelníků od mudlů, a kouzelnická Británie ho bere _velmi_ vážně. To jsou tři století, během nichž kouzelníci ignorovali, co mudlové dělají, jak nejlépe mohli. Většina kouzelníků neví moc o televizi a ﬁlmech a vůbec nic o počítačích nebo vesmírném programu. Pomocí kouzel můžeš napravit zubní kazy ajiné zubní problémy, proto většina kouzelníků pravděpodobně nebude tušit, co je zubař, a kdyžbudou, pravděpodobně si budou myslet, že tví rodiče vytrhávají zuby pomocí rezavých kleští abez umrtvení. Nechci tím říct, že by byl kouzelnický svět zpátečnický. Je ve skutečnosti mnohem progresivnější než mudlovský svět v některých věcech a v jiných je zase podivně formální.Například, kouzelníci nemají nejmenší problém s představou ženy na vysoké pozici jako Ministr kouzel nebo Nejvyšší divotvorce, ale spousty z nich se můžeš dotknout, pokud neoslovíš vdanou ženu Madam a svobodnou slečno. V mnoha věcech si myslím, že kdybychom nastoupili do školyv Japonsku nebo Dubaji, byl by to pro nás menší kulturní šok, než ten co nás čeká, kam míříme.”

Hermione se s obavami ve tváři posadila. “Předpokládám, že asi ano,” řekla pomalu. “To je důvod, proč jsi mě schválně oslovil _slečno_ Grangerová?

Harry pozvedl svou kopii **Dilwortha**. “V tomhle je _celá kapitola_ určená tomu, kdy je společensky vhodné a nevhodné oslovovat někoho křestním jménem. Jak to vidím já, většině kouzelníkům je to dost jedno... Ale kouzelníkům a čarodějkám, _kteří řídí tuhle zemi_ , na tom sejde _hodně_.”

Dívka příkývla. “Ale proč by sis myslel, že se mě to dotkne?”

“No, očividně jsi inteligentní, ale zároveň jsi očividně hrdá na své mudlovské dědictví. Což je v pořádku! Moje, um, matka je mudlovského původu a nyní učí v Bradavicích Mudlovská studia.Vzhledem k tomu že jsem sám smíšeného původu a vychovaný mudly, nemám absolutně žádný problém s kouzelníky a čarodějkami mudlovského původu. Ale poslední Kouzelnickou Válku - tu, která skončila, když Jim Potter zničil Ty-Víš-Koho - začali čistokrevní kouzelníci, kteří chtěli zabít všechny kouzelníky mudlovského původu kvůli šílené víře, že kouzelníci mudlovského původu nějak kradou čistokrevným dětem magii. A Kouzelnickou Válku _předtím_ začali čistokrevní kouzelníci, kteří chtěli dobýt mudlovský svět přímo, protože věřili, že kouzelníci jsou přirozeně nadřazení a proto je samozřejmé, že by měli vládnout mudlům pro jejich vlastní dobro. Rozhodně si nemyslím, že bys měla _skrývat_ svůj mudlovský původ, já to rozhodně neplánuju. Ale myslím si, že náš čas v Bradavicích bude mnohem méně příjemný, pokud nezohledníme fakt, že, no, _my_ _jsme_ tady nováčky.

Pokračovali v rozhovoru dalších dobrých pět minut. O tom málu, co oba věděli o kouzelnické politice a historii. O neuvěřitelně vágních deﬁnicích čistokrevných kouzelníků a kouzelníků smíšeného a mudlovského původu. O obrovském množství nepsaných pravidel, které označují mudlorozené za outsidery. O tom, jak v jinak světské kouzelnické Británii je braní jména Páně nadarmo společenský trapas a proto většina lidí používá “U Merlina!” jako obecné zvolání.

“Upřímně,” řekl Harry. “Jediný důvod, proč se o to vůbec zajímám je, že... no, že můj otec James Potter je ze staré čistokrevného rodiny. A jednoho dne, když Merlin dá, zdědím jeho křeslo ve Starostolci, a proto se snažím vyhnout tomu, že omylem zbytečně urazím někoho důležitého.”

“Když...Merlin dá,” opakovala Hermione vrtíc hlavou. “Na to si budu muset zvyknout. Nějaké další obří chyby, kterým bych se měla vyhnout? Za předpokladu, že nehodlám měnit své principy, abych potěšila předpojatce.”

“Já taky ne. A jak jsem řekl, většina kouzelníků se o etiketu moc nestará, pokud neuděláš něco velmi ofenzivního nebo pokud není kouzelník z čistokrevného a hodně starého rodu. Ale jistota je jistota.” Harry se na okamžik zamyslel. “Oh, jednu obří mám, a je pro nás podstatná, protože začínáme ve školě. Nikdy nezvedej ruku ve třídě.”

“Co?!” zeptala se Hermione nevěřícně.

“Abych byl přesný, nikdy nezvedej ruku, pokud se nechceš na něco zeptat učitele, nebo pokud nedal jasně najevo, že chce dobrovolníka, obvykle po tom, co se někdo jiný pokusil odpovědět a zvoral to. Kdykoli učitel poprvé pokládá otázku, obvykle má na mysli někoho konkrétního, koho se chce zeptat, a dává mu tak pár momentů, aby si srovnal myšlenky. Moje... Moje matka v tomhle byla _velmi_ _speciﬁcká_. Očividně, když byla v prvním ročníku, chovali se k ní jako k vyvrhelovi a nemohla přijít na to proč. Konečně se někdo slitoval a vysvětlil jí, že tím že zvedala ruku nakaždou otázku, kterou učitel položil, naznačovala, že si myslí, že její spolužáci jsou příliš hloupí,aby věděli odpověď, když jsou pak vyvoláni.”

“Páni,” řekla. “Nikdy by mě nenapadlo se na to tak dívat, kdybys to teď nevysvětlil.” Lehce se začervenala. “Před Bradavicemi jsem chodila do školy pro nadané, kde byla účast ve tříděsoučástí známek. Udělala bych ze sebe pěkného hlupáka, kdybych se v Bradavicích chovala stejně.”

Harry moudře přikývl. “Je spoustu věcí jako tahle, kvůli kterým bychom vyčnívali, kdybychom nebyli opatrní. V podstatě slečno Grangerová, my dva se chystáme nastoupit na Oxbridge, ty jako studentka se stipendiem a já jako dědic, který vyrostl v zahraničí, a ani jeden z nás nevyrostl se znalostí oxbridgské kultury.”

Hermione se podívala na podlahu. Bylo toho hodně na vstřebání. “Myslíš, Har.... pane Pottere, že budu čelit diskriminaci, protože jsou moji rodiče mudlové?”

Harry zaváhal. “Já... nejsem si jistý. Osobně, počítám s tím, že se ke mně do jisté míry budou chovat jako k nezasvěcenci, alespoň na začátku, a že se budu muset rozhodnout, jak se chovat podle toho. Jsem si jistý, že někteří nás budou diskriminovat, kvůli našemu původu. Samozřejmě ne všichni budou a i bigoti se snad budou trochu krotit, vzhledem k tomu, že jejich strana prohrálave válce.” Odmlčel se. “Přemýšlela jsi už nad tím, do jaké koleje se chceš dostat?”

“Doufala jsem v Nebelvír nebo Havraspár? Proč? Chovají se jinak vůči kouzelníkům mudlovského původu?”

“No, vše, co o tomhle téma vím, jsem slyšel od rodičů, tak to ber s rezervou. Spoustu zmijozelů následovalo Ty-Víš-Koho během poslední války, a jsem si jistý, že jejich děti budou mezi našimi spolužáky, takže bych očekával, že budou nepřátelští vůči dětem mudlovského původu ba pravděpodobně i vůči bratrovi Chlapce-který-žil. Doufám, že ne všichni, ale dá se to očekávat.Havraspárové jsou nejvíc akademicky inklinovaní, což by se ti mohlo líbit, ale jsou velmi tradicionální a mají reputaci eliticismu, tak budou možná trochu bezohlední. Mrzimorové jsou hrdí na svou toleranci a na to, že mezi sebe přijmou kohokoli, ale cenou za to je, že se na ně ostatní koleje dívají svrchu, protože nemají úroveň. Můj otec je nazval kolejí nemotorů, ale pochybuju, že _to je_ pravda, vzhledem k tomu, že mrzimorové mají největší zastoupení mezi ministry kouzel.Překvapivě, moje biologická matka tvrdí, že mudlorození si nejlépe vedou v Nebelvíru. Jsou to nejbližší ke koleji rebelů a očividně přijímají mudlorozené a kouzelníky smíšeného původu jen proto, aby ukázali tradicionálním čistokrevným. Navíc si nejmíň potrpí na formalitu a etiketu a tak jsou nejschovívavější k menším společenským chybám. Samozřejmě, sama byla v Nebelvíru, tak je možná předpojatá.”

Hermione se zvedla ze sedadla. “No, dal jsi mi o čem přemýšlet, pane Pottere. Ale asi bych měla jít a najít Nevilla... myslím pana Longbottoma, a zjistit, jestli měl štěstí při hledání své žáby.”Otočila se ke dveřím. “Pane Pottere, jaké knihy bys mi doporučil k tématům, o kterých jsme se bavili?”

Harry se usmál a tentokrát upřímně a z hlavy vyjmenoval názvy tří knih o etiketě. “Pokud je nebudou mít v knihovně v Bradavicích, dej mi vědět a půjčím ti své kopie.” 

“Děkuji.” Odmlčela se a snažila se vzpomenout si, jak mluvily postavy v **Pýše a předsudku**. “A pane Pottere, doufám, že to ode mě není příliš opovážlivé, ale byla bych velmi vděčná, kdybys mě oslovoval Hermiono,” řekla s úsměvem svým vlastním.

Harry se zasmál. “Není to opovážlivé ani trochu, Hermiono. A byl bych stejně potěšen, kdybys mi říkala Harry.”

Hermione přikývla a opustila kupé, zatímco se Harry vrátil ke své knize o etiketě, potěšen svým prvním byť nejistým pokusem o přátelství. Zhruba o deset minut později se dveře kupé znovu otevřely a dovnitř vešel Jim spolu se zrzkem, kterého Harry potkal už dvakrát.

“Čau, tady jsi!” zvolal Jim. “Hledal jsem tě celou věčnost. Tohle je Ron Weasley. Bude s náma v ročníku. Rone, tohle je můj bratr Harry!”

“Rád tě poznávám, Harry,” řekl Ron nadšeně.

“Nápodobně,” opáčil Harry suše. V soukromí své mysli si pomyslel: “ _Oh ano, rozhodně nebelvír._ ” Nahlas pokračoval: “Vlastně myslím, že už jsme se potkali. U Madam Malkinové, když nám brala míry na hábit.”

“Oh, pravda! Vzpomínám si na tebe. Měl jsi mi říct, že jsi Jimův bratr!”

“No, akorát jsem se dozvěděl... To je jedno. Nechme to u toho, že to byl velmi stresující den a nenapadlo mě to.”

“No, každopádně,” řekl Jim, zatímco usedal na sedačce vedle Harryho. Ron si sedl naproti nim.“Omlouvám se, že nás zdrželi reportéři. Občas je to hroznej opruz. Ale tady Ron mě představil svým bratrům a ti mě představili kapitánovi nebelvírského famfrpálového týmu.” Odmlčel se.“Pověz, víš co je famfrpál, Harry?”

“Moc ne. Vím, že je to podivná kombinace mezi vodním pólem, vybíjenou a hry “zmocni se vlajky”, ale hraje se ve vzduchu na rychlých létajících košťatech.”

“Ooookeej. Netuším, co cokoli z toho znamená. Ale nemusíš se bát. Táta byl úžasný střelec, když byl ve škole, a dostal jsem od něj první tréninkové koště, když mi byly čtyři. Budeš na koštěti, dřív než se naděješ.”

Harry, který strávil své čtvrté narozeniny tím, že se učil vařit slaninu a míchaná vejce pro Dursleyovy (pod hrozbou pánve do hlavy, bude-li něco připálené) se znovu usmál tím bolestivým úsměvem. “Nemůžu se dočkat.”

Zničehonic se dveře znovu otevřely a další osoba vtrhla do kupé. Tentokrát to byl hubený blonďatý chlapec s aristokratickými rysy. Za ním v chodbě stáli dva mohutní chlapci, u nichž se dalo předpokládat, že během pěti let vyrostou do obřích surovců.

“Bylo mi řečeno, že James Potter mladší, Chlapec-který-žil, je v tomhle kupé,” prohlásil nově příchozí panovačně. “Je to pravda?”

“Je tu,” řekl Harry lehce zmateně. “A kdo jsi ty?”

“Malfoy. Draco Malfoy z Prastarého a Vznešeného rodu Malfoyů.” Jim a Ron se oba uchechtli nad jeho pompézností, ale z nějakého důvodu chlapec zaměřil svůj hněv pouze na Rona. “Ani senemusím ptát na tvoje jméno. Zrzek. Pihy. Oblečení z druhé ruky. Nepochybně _Weasley_ ,” ušklíbl se.

Oba Ron a Jim zrudli vzteky, zatímco Harry zúžil oči. Poznal jméno Malfoy a byl dost překvapen, že potomek tak důležitého rodu se choval tak nevychovaně. Ani nemluvě o podivně _speciﬁckých urážkách,_ kterými Malfoy častoval někoho, koho očividně potkal poprvé.

Ignoruje Rona, Draco se otočil zpět na Harryho, ale byl překvapen, když si najednou všiml, že v kupé sedí dva velmi si podobní chlapci. Zkusil hádat a doufal, že to _není_ ten s čokoládovou skvrnou na košili, který na něj naštvaně zíral. “Tak jsi James Potter?” zeptal se toho vypadajícího víc seriozně.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a ukázal na Jima, který se mezitím zvedl a přesunul se výhružně blíž k Dracovi. Jeho dva kumpáni venku před kupé se napjali a připravili k boji. “Já jsem Jim Potter.”řekl. “Co je ti po tom?”

Draco pozvedl ruce, aby ukázal, že přišel v míru. “Prosím, Pottere. Omlouvám se, jestli jsem se tě nějak dotkl. Ale jsi národní ikona a dědic prastarého a vznešeného rodu, očividně budeš potřebovat pomoc najít správnou sortu přátel. Můžu ti pomoct držet se dál od _nesprávného davu_.” ZDracova držení těla bylo zřejmé, že do “nesprávného davu” zahrnuje Rona, jehož tvář se zkroutila v masku vzteku. 

“Zvládnu si najít _správnou sortu_ přátel bez tvé pomoci, smrtijede,” ušklíbl se Jim.

Dracovy oči se zúžily, zatímco Harry pozoroval to představení před sebou a přál si, aby si přinesl popkorn. “ _Očividně_ není šance, že bych byl smrtijed, vzhledem k tomu, že _je mi jedenáct_. A pokud mluvíš o mém otci, měl by sis zapamatovat, že ho Starostolec shledal nevinným. Měl bys být opatrnější, co vypouštíš z úst, Pottere, aspoň pokud si nepřeješ být obžalován za urážku na cti.”

“Jen se netvař, Malfoyi!” řekl Ron opovržlivě. “Tvoje rodina je tak zmijozelská, jak jen to jde, a každý temný kouzelník, co kdy žil, byl zmijozel, od Ty-Víš-Koho, přes Grindelwalda po samotnýho Salazara Slytherina.”

“Oh, to je pěkná hloupost,” vyštěknul Harry naštvaně. “Zaprvé, nikdo neví, jaká byla Ty-Víš-Koho kolej, ani jestli vůbec studoval v Bradavicích, a Grindelwald rozhodně studoval na Kruvalu.Ano, většina odsouzených smrtijedů byli zmijozelové, ale ne všichni. Barty Crouch ml. byl havraspár a Sirius Black, Ty-Víš-Koho zástupce, byl nebelvír. A navíc, nejhorší Temný pán, kterýnavštěvoval Bradavice, byl Emeric Zlý ve čtrnáctém století, a ten prohlásil, že to byla jehonebelvírská povaha, co mu dalo odvahu odmítnout všechny běžné standarty slušnosti a morality.” 

Ostatní chlapci v kupé se na Harryho dívali, jakoby mu narostla druhá hlava. 

“Uhm, víš toho dost o temných kouzelnících,” poznamenal Ron.

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Všechno to bylo ve **Vzestupu a pádu černé magie**.” Obrátil se na Jima.“Koupil jsem si ji, abych si přečetl tu část o tobě a Ty-Víš-Komu, ale obsahovala i kapitoly o ostatních podstatných britských temných kouzelnících od založení Bradavic. Připustím, že většinaz nich byli zmijozelové, ale Nebelvír a Harvaspár měly oba svou dávku temných kouzelníků adokonce i Mrzimor během posledních pěti století jednoho vyprodukoval.”

Draco na něj zmateně zíral. “Kdo _jsi_? Odkdy má Chlapec-který-žil dvojče?”

Harry se postavil a pohlédl Dracovi do očí. “Od narození, očividně. A předtím ses spletl. Já, Harry Potter, jsem pravděpodobný dědic Prastarého a Vznešeného rodu Potterů. A zatímco nebudu tak nevybíravý jako můj bratr, musím ti říct, pane Malfoyi, že jsi udělal velmi špatný první dojem. Myslím, že bude lepší, když odejdeš, než se věci vyhrotí do něčeho... nepříjemného.”

Draco Harryho opatrně studoval. “Fajn.” S tím kupé opustil a zamířil pryč chodbou s nohsledy v patách. Jim se otočil na Harryho a zakřenil se.

“To bylo hustý, Har! ‘Odejdi než se věci vyhrotí do něčeho... _nepříjemného_.’ Hustý. Vsadím se, že kdybys takhle mluvil i s těmi mudly, tak by ti nedělali žádný problémy.” 

Harryho hlava se prudce otočila na Jima a oči mu blýskaly, jakoby dostal facku. Po jeho boku se ho Ron ptal, co myslel těmi “mudly”, ale jeho hlas zněl podivně vzdáleně. Jim, najednou nervózně těkal pohledem mezi Harrym a Ronem a pak konečně promluvil.

“To nic, Rone. Zapomeň, že jsem to zmínil. Ehm, Hare? Chceš se naučit hrát Řachavýho Petra?”

Harry studoval svého bratra, jakoby si prohlížel brouka. A potom se zamyslel nad otázkou. Ne nad otázkou “ _Chceš se naučit, jak se hraje Řachavý Petr?_ ”, ale nad mnohem závažnější otázkou“ _Chceš strávit dalších sedm let předstíráním úsměvu, když bys mnohem raději vrčel nebo řval?_ ” A tak se rozhodl.

“Popravdě, zrovna teď chci najít záchod,” prohlásil vesele. “Předpokládám, že tu nějaký je, vzhledem k tomu, že cesta má trvat šest hodin.”

“Oh, jo,” řekl Jim. “Jeden jsme minuli cestou sem. Stačí, když půjdeš směrem, co se vydali ty tři minismrtijedi.”

“Díky, Jime.” Harry se prosmykl kolem svého bratra ven ze dveří, které za sebou zavřel. Ušel pár kroků pryč od kupé a pak se spontánně rozhodl a potichu se dokradl zpět k okraji kupé, kteréprávě opustil. A zaposlouchal se.

“Bez urážky, Jime, ale tvůj bratr je trochu divný.”

“Já vím. Když byl mimino, máma a táta si mysleli, že je moták, a poslali ho žít k mudlovským příbuzným. Prej se k němu nechovali moc dobře a on z toho viní naše rodiče. Popravdě, se chová jak mimino, ale máma trvala na tom, abych mu byl nablízku, než se přes ten vztek dostane. To je fuk.”

Harry velmi pomalu vydechl. Pak se otočil a vydal se dál chodbou do vedlejšího vagónu. Malfoy a jeho zatím bezejmenní hulváti byli kousek před ním. “Pane Malfoyi!” zavolal.

Malfoy se zastavil a otočil se, jak se Harry blížil ke trojici. “Co chceš, Pottere? Měl jsem za to, že ses o svých pocitech vyjádřil jasně.” 

“Vyjádřil. A upřímně, Malfoyi, opravdu _jsi_ udělal špatný první dojem. Naštěstí, nedělám rychlé úsudky na základě prvních dojmů. A zatímco _i_ já jsem schopný se rozhodnout, kdo je ‘správná sorta lidí’, nenechám se ovlivnit předsudky svého otce a bratra během rozhodování.Sice ještě nevím, kam budu rozřazen, ale doufám, že k sobě můžeme být alespoň slušní když ne přímo přátelští bez ohledu na naše rozřazení. Koneckonců jsme budoucností našich rodin.”

“Obávám se, že je velmi nepravděpodobné, že by kdy mohl vzniknout přátelský vztah mezi zmijozelem a nebelvírem.”

“V tom případě máme štěstí, Malfoyi. Protože si myslím, že je velmi nepravděpodobné, že jeden z nás bude nebelvírem.” S tím Harry napřáhl ruku a po chvíli váhání mu s ní Draco potřásl.

**_________________________**

O sedm hodin později, Moudrý klobouk zašeptal v Harry Potterově hlavě. “To jsem rád. Bál jsem se, že se budeš dohadovat.” A potom, hlasitě zvolal...

“ZMIJOZEL!”


	6. Den první v hadí jámě

KAPITOLA 6: DEN PRVNÍ V HADÍ JÁMĚ 

_**2\. září 1991**_

Harry se probudil po osmi hodinách úžasného spánku v nejpohodlnější posteli, jaké kdy dostal povoleno se dotknout. Jak se jeho spolužáci začali probouzet v pokoji prvního ročníku zmijozelských kolejí, Harry se v myšlenkách vrátil k předchozí noci. Jim byl samozřejmě zařazen do Nebelvíru a měl dokonce tu drzost tvářit se zraněně a zrazeně, když šel Harry do Zmijozelu.Weasley Jima následoval, stejně jako (překvapivě) ustrašený Longobottomovic chlapec a (méně překvapivě) Hermione. Chudák Longbottom vypadal vyděšený úplně ze všeho a pravděpodobněby byl šťastnější v Mrzimoru, ale na základě Harryho pozorování před nástupem do vlaku,Longobottomovi rodiče byli pravděpodobně Lvi a jeho babička a hlavně prastrýc by hopovažovali za selhání, kdyby nenásledoval v jejich stopách. Přesto, pokud by nabyl trochu sebevědomí, pravděpodobně se dokáže přizpůsobit nové situaci. Hermione, jak navrhl ve vlaku, si povede velmi dobře v Nebelvíru, pokud si přivykne trochu anarchistické kultuře své nové koleje.

Klobouk zařadil Malfoye do Zmijozelu dřív, než stihl plně dosednout na jeho hlavu, což Harryho velmi bavilo. Stejně rychle zařadil i Blaise Zabiniho, ale trvalo mu několik minut zařadit Thea Notta, stydlivého hubeného chlapce, který se zdál být... smířený s jeho zařazením do Zmijozelu. Do téže koleje byly zařazeny čtyři dívky: Greengrassová, Davisová, Parkinsonová a Bulstrodová. Malfoy -protože stále ještě nebyli na bázi křestních jmen - potichu vysvětlil Harrymu, že Greengrassová aParkinsonová jsou obě čistokrevné čarodějky ze vznešených (ale ne prastarých) rodin, zatímco Davisová a Bulstrodová jsou obě smíšeného původu z “nepodstatných” rodin. Bez ohledu na jejich rozdílný původ, Greengrassová a Davisová se znaly a byly kamarádky. Bulstrodová se zdála být samotářka, zatímco Parkinsonová prakticky cukrovala nad Dracem. Naznačila, že ona a Draco mají mezi sebou domluvené manželství (“ _V jedenácti letech?!_ ” pomyslel si Harry), při jehož zmínce Draco lehce zezelenal.

Crabbe a Goyle se taky dostali do Zmijozelu. Popravdě jejich zařazení byl důvod, proč Harryho vlastní trvalo tak dlouho. Klobouk okamžitě navrhl Zmijozel a z principu Harry nic nenamítal. AleHarry strávil nějaký čas ve vlaku a povídal si s oběma chlapci, a během jeho rozřazení se natvrdo zeptal, jakje možné, že se takové dva jednoslabičné ﬂáky masa dostaly do “koleje prohnalosti a ambice”. Klobouk chvíli tančil kolem tématu, až nakonec přiznal, že se je pokusil nasměrovat do Mrzimoru, ale že byl vázán jistými pravidly třídit děti “vazalských rodin” do stejné koleje jako jejich “pána”.Crabbové a Goylové (a do menší míry Parkinsonové) byli vázání k Malfoyům magickými smlouvami, které byly datovány několik století zpět, a o kterých Klobouk nemohl mluvit. _Ale_ pokud se Harry chtěl o takových věcech dozvědět víc, měl by se _určitě_ nechat zařadit doZmijozelu, protože tam bylo pořádné množství hadů zapracovaných do obrazů a nábytku, kteří byli podle Kloboukova názoru “naklonění ke klepům”. Vzhledem k tomu, že prozkoumat hadí řeč v kontrolovaných a diskrétních podmínkách bylo vysoko na Harryho “co udělat” seznamu, byl torozhodující faktor.

Samozřejmě zařazení záhadného bratra Chlapce-který-žil do Zmijozelu byl skandál. Dumbledore vypadal zklamaně, stejně jako “máma”. Mnohem problematičtější byl fakt, že profesor Snape, jeho ředitel koleje, vypadal, že nemá daleko k vraždě. Později večer pak poslal prefekty, aby pronesli přivítací řeč prvnímu ročníku. Podle některých starších studentů to od chvíle, co nastoupili do Bradavic, bylo poprvé, co nepřivítal nové studenty osobně. Oh, a z nějakéhodůvodu nový učitel Obrany proti černé magii způsoboval Harrymu ostrou bolest hlavy, kdykoliotočil hlavu.

Světlá stránka byla, že díky jeho prodlouženému rozřazení Harry dostal nápad, jak vysvětlit svůj zmijozelský status. “ _Prosil jsem Klobouk o Nebelvír, opravdu prosil! Ale pak se mě Klobouk zeptal proč a já řekl, že chci pomoct ochránit Jima! A pak Klobouk řekl: “No, a odkud si myslíš, že nejvíc hrozeb pro Chlapce-který-žil vzejde? A tak jsem se nad tím zamyslel..._ ” To Harrymu znělo jako vysvětlení, kterému by James snadno uvěřil, a představa, že se Harry stal zmijozelem v přestrojení mezi “slizkými hady” by šprýmaře, jako je James, pobavila. Harry se rozhodl poslat svému biologickém otci po snídani sovu se zprávou.

“Dobré ráno, Malfoyi!” Harry zvolal vesele a vyskočil z postele.

“Ráno, Pottere. Zdáš se být čiperný.”

“První den školy, první den zbytku našich životů.” S tím se Harry vydal do koupelny pro rychlou sprchu. Cestou dovnitř minul Thea a na okamžik zahlédl jeho záda, která byla poznamenána množstvím jizev. Jenom roky zkušeností s držením hlavy při zemi u Dursleyových zabránily Harrymu zírat. Harry naštěstí měl jen jednu podobnou jizvu, ale stačilo to na to, aby věděl jakou jizvu zanechá hůl a naučil se nikdy nekomentovat váhu Vernona Dursleyho. Fakt, že i v kouzelnickém světě bylo hrubé zacházení s dětmi očividně považováno za normální, Harryho znepokojoval.

O třicet minut později Harry prošel dveřmi do Velké síně, která byla v tento čas téměř plná. Jim a Ron již seděli u nebelvírského stolu. Ron šťouchnul do Jima hned, jak Harry vešel, a oba se na něj zamračili. Jim se na něj dokonce zašklebil, avšak na tváři měl i známky nadšení, jakoby očekával, že se brzy něco stane. Hermione a Longbottom seděli o pár míst dál. Hermione si přátelsky povídala s několika staršími belvírami, zatímco Longbottom seděl stydlivě a mlčky vedle ní. Harry přešel ke zmijozelskému stolu na druhé straně místnosti a usedl mezi Malfoyem a Nottem. 

O pár minut později začaly přilétat sovy s poštou a majestátní výr si to mířil ke zmijozelskému stolu s krvavě rudou obálkou v pařátech. Theo Nott okamžitě přestal dýchat. Znepokojený, Harry se ho zeptal, zda je v pořádku, ale Theo se neuvolnil, dokud výr neupustil rudou obálku na stůl před Harrym.

“Ooooh,” zakvičela Parkinsonovic holka škodolibě. “Podívejte, všichni! Potter dostal huláka!”

Ostatní zmijozelové se od něj odtáhli, ale zůstali blízko na to, aby jim neunikla jeho reakce. “A co přesně je ‘hulák’?” zeptal se Harry nenuceně. Viděl Jima a Rona, jak se postavili na druhé straně místnosti a otevřeně se mu smáli, takže pochyboval, že je to něco dobrého.

Theo naléhavě odpověděl. “Je to naštvaný dopis, Pottere. _Velmi_ naštvaný dopis. Čím déle budeš čekat, než ho otevřeš, tím hlasitější bude. A když budeš čekat příliš dlouho, vybuchne.”

Harry se znovu rozhlédl po místnosti. Jeho spolukolejníci všichni čekali, jak zareaguje. Ve skutečnosti, veškerý rozhovor v celé místnosti klesl na tiché mumlání, jak všechny děti vyrostlé vkouzelnických rodinách věděly, co je hulák, a nechtěly přijít o to představení. U učitelského stoluvětšina profesorů vypadala zaujatě, jen Lily Potterová měla obličej zabořený v dlaních s výrazemabsolutního hororu.

Harry se uchechtl. “Páni. Řvoucí vybuchující dopis. A škola, která toleruje, aby byly posílány jedenáctiletým dětem během snídaně před všemi jejich kolegy studenty. Jak... profesionální.” Naklonil se dopředu a otevřel pečeť huláka svým nožem na máslo a pak se uvolněně zaklonil ve své židli a pozvedl ke rtům dýňový džus, aby z něj usrkával, zatímco poslouchal.

**HARRY POTTERE!**

**KDYŽ MI JIM /škyt/ NAPSAL, O TVÉM ZAŘAZENÍ, NEMOHL JSEM TOMU VĚŘIT! VĚDĚL JSEM... PROSTĚ JSEM VĚDĚL, ŽE DOVOLIT TI VRÁTIT SE K NÁM BYLA CHYBA! ŽÁDNÝ POTTER NIKDY NEBYL ZAŘAZEN MEZI SLIZKÉ KLUZKÉ ZMIJOZELE! A AŽ SKONČÍŠ SE /škyt/ ZTRAPŇOVÁNÍM NÁŠÍ RODINY, DOUFÁM, ŽE ŽÁDNÝ POTTER NIKDY ZNOVU NEBUDE! /škyt/ VARUJU TĚ TEĎ, JESTLI JENOM JEDNÍM KROKEM VYSTOUPÍŠ Z ŘADY,JESTLI UVIDÍM JEDINÝ NÁZNAK, ŽE /škyt/ SE STÁVÁŠ ZLÝM NEBO NĚCO, VYTÁHNU TĚ ZTÉ ŠKOLY A ZLOMÍM HOU TVŮLKU... CHCI ŘÍCT TVOU HŮLKU OSOBNĚ! VYDĚDÍM TĚ Z RODU POTTERŮ A POŠLU ZPÁTKY K TĚM DURDLŮM.../škyt/ DURSLEYOVSKÝM MUDLŮM, NEŽ ZAPADNE SLUNCE! TOHLE JE JEDINÝ VAROVÁNÍ, KTERÝ DOSTANEŠ!**

**TVŮJ PONÍŽENÝ OTEC,**

**JAMES CHARLUS LORD POTTER**

S tím dopis vzplanul a rychle se rozpadl. Ticho zavládlo nad síní. U učitelského stolu se většina profesorů tvářila šokovaně a ztrapněně. Dokonce i Dumbledore vypadal ohromeně nad množstvím Jamesovy nenávisti a krutosti, nehledě na to, že byl očividně opilý, zatímco ten dopis psal a posílal. Lily Potterová vyskočila od stolu a vypochodovala z místnosti. Severus Snape zachoval dekórum bez ohledu na to, jak moc ho potěšilo, že James Potter právě ztrapnil celou svou rodinu jediným dopisem. Čekal, co se stane teď. To, jak Potterovic kluk zareaguje, rozhodne o tom, co s ním bude ve zmijozelské koleji. Osobně očekával, že mu prasknou nervy a v pláči uteče ven za smíchu své vlastní koleje a jeho odpudivého dvojčete. Místo toho, k Snapeovu ohromného překvapení, ten chlapec... _vybuchl smíchy_. 

“Úžasné! Takže můj táta je nejen idiot ale i _opilec_. To je dobré vědět.” A potom se postavil a pozvedl sklenici dýňového džusu ke svému mladšímu dvojčeti _v přípitku_.

“A dobře zahráno, bratříčku!” zavolal přes síň vypadaje pobaveně, jakoby ten hulák byl jenom vtipný malý žert. “Musel jsi porušit včerejší večerku, abys na mě mohl žalovat? A nebo možná malá pravidla jako večerka neplatí pro Chlapce-který-žil.”

Jim se zatvářil rozzuřeně a vyskočil na stůl, čímž schodil okolní talíře a džbány. “MYSLÍŠ SI, ŽE JE TO VTIPNÝ, TY ZMIJOZELSKÁ _ŠPÍNO_!” zařval, což jen donutilo Harryho k hlasitějšímusmíchu, zatímco si sedal zpět.

Konečně, zrovna když se Jim chystal zakřičet něco dalšího, zazněl hlas Minervy McGonagallové síní. “Jamesi Pottere ml., okamžitě si sedni zpátky! Nechci z tvých úst slyšet jediné další slovo! A dvacet bodů od Nebelvíru za narušení snídaně a urážku jiné koleje!” Jim vypadal zničeně, že přišel o tolik bodů pro svou kolej dřív, než vůbec začala výuka, a tak si pomalu sedl zpět. Jak si sedal, podíval se nenávistně na Harryho, který si utíral slzy od smíchu.

U zmijozelského stolu se zbytek koleje pomalu vrátil na svá místa, zatímco opatrně pozorovali svého spolukolejce a jeho zvláštní reakci. Potom, co jeho smích odezněl, Harry se klidně vrátil kesvé snídani a pokračoval ve čteních svých poznámek k Přeměňování. Jeho nálada byla očividně (a pro většinu jeho spolužáků nepochopitelně) veselá.

“Ehm, Pottere?” zeptal se Nott bojácně. “Jsi...Jsi v pořádku?”

“Nikdy mi nebylo líp, Theo. Nevadí, že ti říkám Theo? Doufám, že to ode mě není opovážlivé.Můžeš mi říkat Harry, pokud si to přeješ, samozřejmě.”

“Fajn, uhm, Harry. Vzal jsi toho huláka, no, líp, než by kdo očekával.”

“Oh, ten nesmysl,” řekl Harry s úsměvem. “Na tom nic není. Byl to jen směšný chlap, který na mě ječel. A ječeli na mě lidi mnohem směšnější než on roky a obvykle hlasitěji.” Ukousl si z toastu a pomalu žvýkal, jakoby si srovnával myšlenky, než se otočil k druhému chlapci. “Po dlouhý čas jsem si to musel nechat líbit, protože jsem neznal nic jiného a neměl jsem žádnou jinou možnost.Ale teď už _mám_. Víš, Theo, ten chlap si myslí, že je můj otec a že to mu dává právo se ke mě chovat hrozně. Ale to není pravda, _nikdy_ nebyl mým otcem v ničem, na čem záleželo. A bez ohledu na to, jak moc na mě bude ječet a jak moc ze sebe udělá hlupáka, vím moc dobře, že nade mnou má jen tolik moci, kolik mu dovolím. A právě jsem se rozhodl, že mu nad sebou nedovolím moc žádnou.” Tiše se zachechtal. “Je... vlastně je to dobře, že se věci sesypaly tak rychle. Pohrával jsem si s myšlenkou, že budu aspoň _předstírat_ , že jsem dobrý syn Jamese Pottera. Ale po téhle ukázce? Ne-e. Bez šance. Jsme v totální válce.”

Theo se podíval na Harryho s něčím velmi blízkým ohromení, ale zbytek jeho spolužáků vypadal, že se si myslí, že se zbláznil. Mezitím se Harry otočil k Dracovi.

“Když už jsme u toho... Pane Malfoyi. Vím, že se neznáme příliš dlouho, ale mohu tě požádat o malou laskavost?”

Malfoy z nějakého podivného důvodu byl lehce závistivý, že mu Harry nenabídl, aby ho oslovoval křestním jménem. “Jaký typ laskavosti, pane Pottere?”

“Vadilo by ti hodně poslat sovu svým rodičům a zeptat se jich, zda by mi doporučili nějakého dobrého právníka? Jednoho, který má zkušenost s dědickými zákony Starostolce?”

Draco Malfoy zíral na Bratra-chlapce-který-žil. A potom to byl on, kdo se rozesmál.

**____________________**

Později ten večer Harry seděl sám ve společenské místnosti zmijozelské koleje a dodělával domácí úkoly z prvního dne, než se odebral do postele. První den výuky proběhl celkem dobře i přes záchvat vzteku jeho biologickéúho otce. Přeměňování sirek na jehly mu stále ještě unikalo stejně jako všem ostatním ve Zmijozelu, ale byl odměněn dvěma body v Kouzlech. Navíc si našel pár spojenců (“přátelé” bylo předčasné, ale Harry byl optimistický). Jak Harry vstal a protáhl se, všiml si kresby nad krbem, na níž byla vyobrazená zmije útočná zatočená kolem nějakých knih na psacím stole. Cítě se velmi hloupě, přešel k obrazu, podíval se kolem, aby se přesvědčil, že nikdo jiný není v místnosti, a pak soustředil svou pozornost na hada. “Uh, ahoj. Jmenuji se Harry,” řekl tiše. Had sebou trhnul a pak vzhlédl na Harryho předtím, než na něj zasyčel odpověď. Harry se vřele usmál nad vznikem dalšího přátelství trochu jiného druhu.


	7. Lektvary a legislativa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: krátká poznámka k překladu jmen. Jak jsem již zmínila, nebudu překládat jména, která v původních knihách přeložená byla. Rozhodla jsem se to vyřešit tak, že když se jméno objeví poprvé a je to jméno, které v původních knihách bylo přeloženo, napíšu do závorky jeho český překlad, jak to dělám v téhle kapitole. Dejte vědět, jestli je to potřeba, nebo jestli je to otravné.
> 
> Poznámka stranou: “Lasičák” je anglicky “Weasel” ;))

KAPITOLA 7: LEKTVARY A LEGISLATIVA

_**6\. září 1991** _

Po událostech předchozího pondělka byl Jim velmi tichý. Údajně na něj ostatní nebelvírové byli naštvaní, že přišel o tolik bodů tak brzy, a navíc dostal kázání jak od své matky tak od McGonallové. Napsal otci, aby si postěžoval, ale James byl očividně sám po krk v trablích s Lily ohledně svého chování. Dokonce mu poslala svého vlastního huláka,který se na něj rozeřval uprostřed jeho kanceláře - “ _ **SCHVÁLNĚ JAK SE TI TO LÍBÍ!**_ ” - a tak James Jimovi poradil, aby se držel u země. Ne, že by Lily sama oslovila Harryho, který nevěděl, jestli Lily nesouhlasila s Jamesovými názory, nebo na něj byla naštvaná, protože vypustil huláka v jejím zaměstnání. Nicméně Jim a Ron se Harrymu vyhýbali, i když měl pocit, že jeho dvojče má nějaký stupidní Potterovský plán na pomstu.

Mezitím se Neville Longbottom očividně pohádal s Jimem i Ronem a rozhodl se jim ukázat tím, že se spároval s Harrym během jejich Bylinkářství. Harry vypadal pochybovačně, dokud Neville nervózně nepřiznal, že má hrůzu ze Snapa a zoufale chce projít Lektvary. Doufal, že s očividně inteligentním mladým zmijozelem jako partnerem v Lektvarech se mu podaří projít bez úhony.

“Mám tři podmínky, pane Longbottome,” pronesl Harry lehce pompézně. “Zprvé:Nebudeme sedat nikde poblíž mého bratra, pokud to nebude absolutně nutné.”

“D...Dobře, ehm, pane Pottere,” zakoktal chlapec nervózně.

Harry popošel o krok dopředu. “Zadruhé: od teď budeš chodil s hlavou vztyčenou a dívat se lidem do očí a vždycky budeš mluvit sebejistě, ať už se sebejistě cítíš nebo ne. Protože jsi Longbottom z rodu Longbottomů, pravděpodobný dědic Prastarého a Vznešeného rodu. Tak jako já jsem Potter z rodu Potterů. A pokud si máme zasloužit odkaz našich rodinných dědictví, měli bychom oba začít nejlépe hned.”

A s tím podal Nevillovi ruku. “A zatřetí: Říkej mi Harry.”

Neville několikrát zamrkal. Potom se narovnal, zhluboka se nadechl a potřásl Harrymu rukou. “Stejně jako mi, doufám, budeš říkat Neville.” Harry se usmál. Nebyl si jistý, ale přísahal by, že druhý chlapec na místě povyrostl o pár centimetrů.

Zprvu to byl Harry, kdo z jejich dohody těžil víc, protože se ukázalo, že Neville je oﬁciální génius v Bylinkářství a nemá problém debatovat o rostlinách, o kterých se budou učit až ve čtvrtém ročníku. Očividně Longbottomové přišli ke svému bohatství skrze pěstování a prodej exotických kouzelných rostlin všech druhů a byl na kolenou mezi rostlinami, dřív než se naučil chodit. Koneckonců Lektvary měli až v pátek, a když se dostavili ke své první lekci, před zamčenou třídou byl dav. Theo se k nim přidal. Malfoy následoval s úšklebkem ve tváři a Crabbem a Goylem po boku. Harry si stále ještě nebyl jistý, který je který.

“Vážně, Pottere, zase se páruješ s Longbottomem? Promrháváš tu trochu prestiže, co máš ve Zmijozelu, poﬂakováním se s takovými nemotory.”

Harry protočil oči vsloup. “Ohromuješ mě, Malfoyi. Pochopil bych, že máš problém s Pottery, i když netuším, co mohl Weasley udělat, že ho nesnášíš na první pohled. A teď provokuješ dědice rodu Longbottomů? To ti tvůj otec _nařídil_ , aby sis znepřátelil všechny prastaré a vznešené rody?”

Malfoy se začervenal, ale pak mu ztvrdly oči. “Nemyslím si, že kdy bude možné, aby Malfoyové a Longbottomové byli cokoli jiného než nepřátelé potom, co udělala jeho babička,” utrhl se.

Harry pozvedl obočí a otočil se na Nevilla, který se zhluboka nadechl a vrátil Dracovi jeho zlostný pohled. “Mluví o incidentu, kdy nám oběma bylo pět, a během něhož babča způsobila scénu a nazvala jeho rodiče ‘ _smrtijedskými sviněmi’_ v přecpané restauraci.”

Harry našpulil rty a vydechl. “Dobře, chápu, že kvůli tomu může někdo být stále uražený....”

“Na obranu babči, Malfoyova teta, strýc, bratr jeho strýce a jeho dva bratranci byli známísmrtijedové, tři z nichž byli zodpovědní za útok na mé rodiče, který je zanechal... obapermanentně postižené, a jeden z nich byl chlap, který zradil tvou rodinu Ty-Víš-Komu,takže její předpoklad nebyl tak úplně nepodložený. _Navíc_ , jeho otec, jehož rodina podporovala čistokrevnou politiku po generace, se vyhnul odsouzení za množství zločinů spojených se smrtijedy s výmluvou, že byl pod vlivem kletby Imperius. Jsem si jistý, že to byla jen náhoda, že pár dní po jeho osvobození, obdržela nemocnice Sv. Munga obrovskou sumu peněz, která stačila na postavení ‘Památného dětského odděleníAbraxase Malfoye’.”

Draco a jeho nohsledi se sklonili, jakoby se připravili k boji. Harry se rozhlédl. Spratek a Lasičák byli na chodbě kus od nich, ale koukali jejich směrem. Poslední, co měl Harry náladu řešit, byl Jim, který bude strkat nos do cizích věcí.

“Dobrá, poslouchejte oba. _Nebudu_ soudit nikoho, koho potkám ve škole, na základě toho, co někdo z jeho příbuzných možná udělal nebo neudělal. A nehodlám se vzdát výhod mít génia v Bylinkářství jako svého partnera v Lektvarech kvůli něčemu, co se stalo když vám oběma bylo _pět_! Ani nebudu vinit Malfoye z něčeho, co udělal Sirius Black, vzhledem k tomu, že když jsem si ho vyhledal, ukázalo se, že Sirius Black je jeden z mých bratranců taky. Popravdě, Neville, myslím, že je vzdáleně spřízněný i s tebou. No, a vzhledem k tomu, že budeme uvízlí společně v téhle škole po sedm let, můžeme se alespoň pokusit být k sobě slušní bez ohledu na to, co si naši příbuzní myslí? Snad jednoho dne budeme všichni tři společně působit na Starostolci. Možná se budeme v té době nesnášet, ale můžeme se rozhodnout teď, že budeme nesnášet jeden druhého proněco, co jsme doopravdu udělali, místo toho, abychom dědili spory místo rodinnýchdědictví?” 

Longbottom a Malfoy se na sebe zlostně dívali po několik dalších okamžiků, než Spratek zvolal ze svého místa v chodbě: “Hej, Longbottome! Nenech se těmi slizkými hady šikanovat! Postav se jim!”

Longbottom zvedl bradu, aniž by přerušil oční kontakt s Malfoyem na pár vteřin. Potom se otočil k Jimovi. “Nemám tušení, o čem mluvíš, Pottere. Malfoy se mě jenom zeptal na pár otázek k jeho úkolu z Bylinkářství. Není to tak, Malfoyi?”

Malfoyovi zacukaly koutky, ale rychle se uklidnil. “Přesně tak, Longbottome. Děkuji za radu. Jsi opravdu přínosem pro svou kolej,” řekl nahlas a pak se otočil k Jimovi. “Narozdíl od některých, které bych mohl jmenovat.”

Jim se zatvářl a pak se otočil zpátky k Ronovi, aby mu něco řekl, když se dveře k učebně Lektvarů otevřely. Profesor Snape se vztekle rozhlédl po seřazených nebelvírech a zmijozelech, jakoby byl naštvaný, že nemohl zabránit nějaké hádce. “Všichni dovnitř,” vyštěkl.

Jak studenti naplňovali učebnu, Harry položil ruku na Nevillovo rameno. “Neville,” zašeptal, “Mrzí mě to ohledně tvých rodičů. Neměl jsem tušení. A děkuju...že jsi byl větším mužem, než si Malfoy zasloužil.”

Neville pokrčil rameny, ale pousmál se nad komplimentem. “Eh, měl jenom štěstí, že Jim se tenhle týden choval jako větší spratek, než Malfoy. Naparoval se jakoby byl sám Godric Gryﬃndor (Nebelvír) a většina z nás ho má plné zuby.”

“To se nedivím. Nevíš náhodou, jak se má Hermione Grangerová?”

“Mohl by ses mě zeptat sám, víš?” ozvala se mu pobavená Hermione za zády.

“Ach! Překvapila jsi mě, slečno...Uhm, Hermiono?” zeptal se Harry s pro něj netypickou nervozitou. Nemluvil s Hermionou od svého rozřazení a nebyl si jistý, jestli stále ještě byli na bázi křestních jmen, vzhledem k rivalitě mezi jejich kolejemi. Úsměv, kterým ho obdarovala, ho přesvědčil, že byli.

“Ahoj, Harry. Omlouvám se, že jsem neměla šanci si s tebou popovídat, ale slíbila jsem, že si sednu s Parvati a Lavender v Bylinkářství, a tohle je jediná další lekce, kterou máme společně. Mimochodem, ty knihy, které jsi mi doporučil, byly všechny v knihovně a byly velmi nápomocné, i když většina nebelvírů není tak dobře vychovaná jako tady Neville.”Neville se začervenal nad jejím komplimentem. “Kdybys měl čas a měl zájem, Neville a já máme naplánovanou studijní skupinu v knihovně během volné hodiny hned po obědě.

“Ano, prosím přijď, Harry. Hermione je opravdový zachránce životů!”

“Rád. Ah, omlouvám se. Hermiono Grangerová, tohle je Theodore Nott z rodu Nottů.”

“Rád tě poznávám, slečno Grangerová,” řekl Theo stroze.

“Já tebe taky, pane Notte.”

Když se všichni čtyři dostali do učebny, jediná místa, která byla volná, byla hned vepředu učebny a bohužel přímo vedle Jima a Rona, avšak nakonec Ron, Hermione a Neville seděli mezi dvěma rozhádanými bratry. Jak se studenti usazovali, profesor Snape se vrátil ze skladu ingrediencí s velkou okázalostí a pokračoval tím, že pronesl řeč o nadřazenosti výroby lektvarů nad “bláznivým máváním hůlkou” v ostatních oblastechmagie. Potom, udělal docházku a pozastavil se nad Jimovým jménem s poznámkou “James Potter ml., naše nová... _celebrita_.” Snape se nenávistně podíval na Harryho, když přečetl jeho jméno, ale nijak ho nekomentoval.

Místo toho z ničehonic vyštěkl “Pottere!” Předtím, než ujasnil “ _Jamesi_ Pottere! Co bych získal přidáním rozdrceného kořene asfodelu do infuze pelyňku?”

Jim pohrdavě protočil oči v sloup. “Netuším, _pane_. Ale očividně ne šampón.”

V místnosti zavládlo hluboké ticho. Téměř jako jeden muž, Harry, Neville a Hermione pomalu otočili hlavy směrem k Jimovi Potterovi v absolutním překvapení. Ron se usmíval jako šílenec, zatímco ostatní nebelvírové byli zhrození.

“Pět bodů od Nebelvíru za drzost, Pottere. Zkusme něco jednoduššího: Kde bys našel bezoár?”

Harry si všiml, jak Hermioně cukla paže, a potlačil úsměv. Očividně ji to stálo velké úsílí nezvednout ruku.

“Možná ponořený v mastných hlubinách vašich vlasů?” zeptal se Jim sarkasticky.

“Dalších deset bodů od Nebelvíru!”

“Můj otec mi řekl, že se budete takhle chovat - šikanující, posměšný a krutý - a že ze mě pravděpobně budete chtít udělat příklad tím, že mi budete pokládat množství obskurníchotázek hned ze začátku. Navíc řekl, že vám mám říkat Snivellus.”

“Dvacet bodů od Nebelvíru! A zmínil taky, že tohle můžu dělat celý den? Tady je další:Jaký je rozdíl mezi šalamounkem a mordovníkem?”

“Netuším. Jaký je rozdíl mezi...”

“JAMESI POTTERE MLADŠÍ. PŘESTAL BY SES CHOVAT JAKO NEVZDĚLANÝ HÝKAJÍCÍ HOVADO?”

Celá třída, včetně Snapea, v úžasu pohlédla na Hermionu Grangerovou, která vystřelila ze židle a třásla se rozčilením nad Jimovým chováním. Po několika okamžicích vražedného ticha, pronesl Snape tiše: “Pět bodů _pro_ Nebelvír.” Hermione se zhluboka nadechla a posadila se.

Snape se otočil k Jimovi a ještě tišeji prohlásil: “Mám dost vaší hlouposti pro jeden den, pane Pottere. Prodiskutuji tuto událost s ředitelkou vaší koleje... a vaší matkou. Pokud nemáte žádný respekt k mé autoritě, možná budete mít k jejich.” Jim se vařil vzteky, ale neřekl ani slovo.

“Nicméně,” řekl Snape hedvábně. “V této chvíli máme neobvyklou šanci pozorovat relativní hodnotu teorie o přírodě proti péči. Pane _Harry_ Pottere! Dovedete odpovědět alespoň na jednu z otázek, které jsem položil vašemu bratrovi?”

Harry zakašlal. “Jsem si jistý, že dokážu zodpovědět všechny tři, pane. V opačném pořadí, šalamounek a mordovník jsou dvě z mnoha běžných jmen pro jedovaté rostliny z čeledi aconovité. A kdybych měl najít bezoár někde _tady_ , hledal bych v nouzovém kufříku a nebyl-li by tam, ve skladu ingrediencí v oddělení zvířecích podproduktů.”

“Vysvětlete to,” poručil Snape. “Pro své méně vzdělané kolegy.” Podíval se znechuceně na trucujícího Jima.

“No, bezoár je malý kámen, vytvořený neztrávenenou hmotou z rostlin, a je vyjímán z žaludku koz. V učebnici se psalo, že ochrání před většinou jedů, ale věřím, že nepsali proti kterým jedům _neochrání_.”

“Pro budoucí referenci, pane Pottere. Bezoár nedokáže vyléčit jedy namíchané z dračí krve nebo baziliškova jedu. Naštěstí takové jedy jsou velmi vzácné. A moje první otázka?”

“Ach, ano, pane.” Otočil se a podíval se přimo na svého naštvaného bratra. “Přidání rozdrceného kořene asfodelu do infuze pelyňku je první krok při tvorbě velmi silného uspávacího lektvaru. Bohužel si nepamatuji jeho název, ale vím, že byl hned _na první_ _stránce_ zadané četby.” S tím se usmál a ani trochu to nebolelo.

_______________________

Překvapivě Snape nepřidělil Harrymu žádné body za jeho správné odpovědi, i když byl notoricky známý tím, že v Lektvarech preferoval zmijozelskou kolej proti všem ostatním. Zbytek hodiny proběhl bez komplikací, kromě menšího zádrhelu: Snape nedovolil Harrymu a Nevillovi se spárovat, jak se domluvili, místo toho spároval Nevilla s Hermionou a Harryho s Theem. Neville na okamžik zpanikařil nad tou změnou plánu, dokud ho Harry neuklidnil, že Hermione je pravděpodobně lepší v přípravě lektvarů než Harry a že budou sdílet stůl. Párkrát neměli daleko od exploze, ale Hermione udržela Nevilla v klidu a zaúkolovaného a Harry byl dost blízko, aby mu mohl pošeptat pár rad a slov povzbuzení.Nakonec Hermione s Nevillem, stejně jako Harry s Theem, vyprodukovali přijatelný lektvar na léčení uhrů. Ron a Jim byli méně úspěšní, jejich lektvar se proměnil v hutný černý sliz, který rozežral dno jejich kotlíku. Konečně, jak se studenti hrnuli ven, Harry poslal Hermionu, Nevilla a Thea napřed s tím, že má osobní problém, který potřebuje vyřešit.

Když byli všichni pryč, Snape zvedl tvář od svých poznámek a všiml si, že je Harry stále v místnosti.

“Hodina skončila, pane Pottere.”

“Já vím, pane. Ale rád bych využil příležitosti projednat s vámi... kolejní záležitost. Pokudse vám to teď nehodí, rád se vrátím ve vhodnější čas. Ale myslím si, že je vhodné, abychom problém vyjasnili teď místo toho, abychom ho nechali... hnisat.”

Snape si odfrknul. “Měl jsem pravdu. Jsi stejně arogantní jako tvůj otec a bratr.”

“Vůbec ne. Před tímto létem jsem doslova netušil, že je James Potter naživu, ani že mám bratra. Od té chvíle jsem se o něm nedozvěděl nic, co by mě přimělo si ho vážit. Z toho mála, co jsem s ním mluvil, jsem vyrozuměl, že vás šikanoval, když jste spolu byli ve škole. A je vidět, že vychoval Jima k tomu být stejným tyranem jako byl on sám. Ale mě nevychoval. A nerad bych strávil dalších sedm let s pocitem, že můj ředitel koleje je mým nepřítelem jen proto, že si _myslí_ , že má důvod nenávidět mého biologického otce.”

“Nic takového si _nemyslím_ , Pottere,” vyštěknul Snape. “ _Vím_ , že mám důvod ho nenávidět.”

“Se vším respektem, pane, vážně nemáte,” řekl Harry s podivným klidem.

“Čekám na vysvětlení,” zavrčel Snape.

“Honba na Harryho.”

Snape zmateně zamrkal nad tím podivným termínem. “Cože?”

“Honba na Harryho. To je hra, kterou můj bratranec Dudley a jeho kamarádi vymysleli.Napočítali do deseti, aby mi dali náskok. A pak se za mnou rozeběhli. Když mě dohonili a chytili, srazili mě na zem a kopali do mě, dokud je to nepřestalo bavit. Začali s tím, když nám bylo šest.”

Snape nic neřekl a tak Harry pokračoval.

“V létě měli speciání verzi. Dudleyho teta Marge u nás přespávala. Chová psy a brala k nám sebou pitbula jménem Ripper. Místo toho, aby mě honili sami, poštvali na mě psa.Mám jizvu, kterou vám můžu ukázat, od toho, kde mě pokousal, když mi bylo sedm, než jsem byl dost rychlý a vysoký na to, abych uměl lézt na stromy. Od chvíle, kdy mi byly čtyři jsem pro Dursleye vařil, uklízel a dělal práci na zahradě. Občas schválně rozlili věci na podlahu, když jsem s prací skončil dřív a nechtěli, abych měl volný čas. V noci jsem spal v přístěnku pod schody. Moje lékařské záznamy zahrnují jednu zlomenou ruku, roztříštěnou klíční kost a alespoň čtyři prasklá žebra. Než jsem v šesti letech nastoupil na základní školu, _doslova_ jsem si myslel, že moje jméno je ‘zrůda’, protože to bylo jediné, jak měvšichni oslovovali. Strýc Vernon a teta Petunia si mě museli posadit večer před tím, než jsemšel do školy, a vysvětlit mi, že _ostatní_ mi budou říkat ‘Harry Potter’ a že nemám býtpřekvapený, ale že pro ně budu vždycky jen ‘zrůda’ nebo ‘kluk’. A pokud mohu říct to vše jen proto, že James Potter, Lily Potterová a Albus Dumbledore se rozhodli, že mít mě kolem by bylo _nepraktické_ a komplikovalo by to mnohem důležitější úkol vychovat Chlapce-který-žil v úžasnou ukázku lidství, kterou je dnes.”

Harry se postavil a zvedl svou školní tašku. “Nic z toho jsem vám neřekl, protože očekávám lítost. A rozhodně ne proto, že bych očekával, že s tím něco uděláte. Nikdy jsem nepotkal dospělého, který by mi jakkoli pomohl. Ale chci, abyste pochopil jednu věc:Nemáte. Nejmenší. _Ponětí_. Co to znamená _nenávidět_ Jamese Pottera.”S tím přešel ke dveřím a otevřel je. “Těším se na další lekci, pane.”

“Pottere!” Chlapec se k němu otočil. Snape zaváhal... a ušklíbl se na něj. “Tvoje vlasy vypadají směšně. Jako nějaký nebelvír, co zrovna vylezl z postele. Postarej se o ně, ať s nimi neztrapníš naší kolej víc, než už jsi učinil.”

Harry krátce přikývl a s tím odešel. Snape zíral dlouze na dveře. “Oh, Lily,” zašeptal. “Co jsi to dopustila?”

________________________________

Později, zatímco byl Harry na obědě, Hedvika vletěla dovnitř a přinesla mu tlustou legálně vypadající obálku. Harry ji nadšeně roztrhl, vytáhl z ní několik pergamenů, do kterých se hned začetl, zatímco automaticky jedl sendvič.

“Co je to, Pottere?” zeptal se Malfoy.

“Nějaké dokumenty od mého právníka. Což mi připomíná, připomeň mi prosím poslat krátké poděkování tvým rodičům. Byli velmi nápomocní.”

“Bylo mi potěšením.” Draco se otočil, když nebelvíři vešli do síně na oběd. Někteří si mezi sebou přátelsky povídali, zatímco ostatní vypadali naštvaně. Nejmladší Lasičák vypadal přímo vražedně. Na druhou stranu nejstarší (a nejnudnější) Lasičák se tvářil stejně naštvaně, ale hněv byl nasměrován na jeho mladšího sourozence. Otočil hlavu k učitelskému stolu a všiml si, že Snape dorazil pozdě se zadostiučiněním ve tváři.Dumbledore, McGonagallová a Lily Potterová nebyli všichni přítomni.

Draco poukázal na jejich absenci Harrymu, který akorát pozvedl obočí a prohlásil:“Zajímavé.”

“To není jediná _zajímavá_ věc, Pottere,” prohlásil jeden z třeťáků. “Slyšel jsem, že tvůj táta se sem přemístil těsně před obědem. Všichni Potterové pohromadě... samozřejmě kromě tebe.” Třeťák se nevychovaně zachechtal, když se Harry zamračil nad zmínkou o jeho ‘tátovi’. Pak se Harry narovnal a potěšení mu zasvítilo v očích.

“James Potter je tady? Kde je?” zeptal se Harry nadšeně.

“Po tom představení, které způsobil jeho syn - ten druhý - v Lektvarech, bych čekal, že v ředitelově kanceláři s McGonagallovou, profesorkou Potterovou a juniorem,” řekl Draco.“Proč se staráš? Nečekal bych, že chceš kteréhokoli s Potterů vidět, a po pondělku pochybuju, že on chce vidět tebe.”

Harry se začal přebírat dokumenty od svého právníka, dokud nenašel smotaný šedý pergamen, který si strčil do kapsy. Zbytek dokumentů uklidil do tašky.

“Co chce on je nepodstatné, pane Malfoyi. Podstatné je, co si zaslouží. Totální válka, vzpomínáš?”

A s tím Harry prakticky vyběhl z Velké síně k chrliči, který chránil ředitelovu kancelář.Tam se upravil a uklidnil a posadil se. Zhruba po patnácti minutách se chrlič odsunul nastranu a ze dveří vyšli Potterové. Jakmile spatřil Harryho Jamesova, a Jimova, tvář potemněla.

“Co chceš?” zasyčel Jim.

“Od tebe nic, bratříčku.” Harry vytasil svitek a teatrálně ho podal svému otci, který mu ho vytrhl z ruky a rozevřel ho. Pak se mu rozšířily oči. 

“Ty jsi vyplnil... _soudní příkaz_! Proti Lilyinu nebo mému zásahu do tvého vzdělání adědictví? A proti tomu, abychom s tebou mluvili bez přítomnosti tvého ředitele koleje? To jako myslíš _Snivelluse_? Ty malej bastarde!”

“Jamesi!” vyhrkla naštvaně Lily.

“Měl bys jí naslouchat, otče. Koneckonců právě jsi tou poznámkou urazil nejen mě, ale i jí a svého druhého syna. Víš, měl jsem v plánu to dát matce a tobě poslat kopii, ale vidět tvůj výraz naživo je tisíckrát sladší.”

“Vážně si myslíš, že touhle malou rebelií něco zmůžeš?” řekl James. “Možná si zapomněl, ale Dumbledore je Nejvyšší divotvorce, nikdy to nedovolí schválit.”

“Oh, já nezapomněl. V momentě, kdy jsi porušil pečeť a přečetl sis titul, uvědomil jsi mého právníka, že proces začal. Teď, jak mluvíme vyplňuje návrh, aby se Dumbledore distancoval od všech soudních procesů, týkajících se naší rodiny, kvůli střetu zájmů.Koneckonců, ty sám jsi mi, otče, řekl, že to byl Dubledorův nápad poslat mě k Dursleyům na celých deset let.”

“Harry,” přerušila ho Lily. “Já vím, že jsi kvůli tomu naštvaný, a máš plné právo být. Ale není tohle trochu extrémní?”

“Oh, ahoj, _matko_. Je milé slyšet tě projednou na mě mluvit místo toho, abys mě ignorovala z druhé strany Velké síně. A ne, není to extrémní. Vyhrožovat mi před stovkami svědků zlomením hůlky je extrémní. Vyhrožovat mi posláním mě zpátky k tvým _odporným příbuzným_ , aby mě mohli zneužívat, a _nelegálním_ vyděděním je extrémní. A to vše jen proto, že jsem byl zařazen do koleje, kterou můj otec nesnáší? Stejné koleje, do níž kdysi patřil jeho šéf Rufus Scrimgeour (Brousek)? _To_ je rozhodně extrémní. Tohle? Tohle je jen racionální pud sebezáchovy.” Otočil se na patě a odcházeje zavolal přes rameno: “Užijte si víkend, Potterové. Já vím, že já si ho užiju.”

A opět se usmál.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. Aut.: Nápad, že ze sebe Nesprávný Chlapec-který-žil udělá idiota během své první hodiny Lektvarů a je napomenut rozzuřenou Hermionou, je něco, co jsem poprvé viděl ve fanfikci (očividně opuštěné v roce 2013) zvané “Warlock of Slytherin” od Romantic Silence. Okolnosti a důsledky jsou jiné, ale vždy jsem zbožňoval nápad, že Hermione získá od Snapea body za to, že úspěšně sklapne otravného spratka Jamese Pottera.


	8. Mezitím ve Lví jámě

KAPITOLA 8: MEZITÍM VE LVÍ JÁMĚ

Potom, co zanechal Potterovy s ústy dokořán před ředitelovou kanceláří, Harry se doloudal do knihovny hledaje Hermionu, která ho pozvala do své studijní skupiny. Kromě ní byli přítomní Neville a několik dalších belvírů, kteří byli kolem Hermiony shromáždění, jakoby byla královské krve. Cestou dovnitř se jeho cesta zkřížila s Theovou a pozval chlapce, aby se k nim přidal. Theo se jen podíval na stůl, u nějž seděli (a navázal při tom oční kontakt s Hermionou). A pak zašeptal tiché “ _ne_ ” a opustil knihovnu.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou, přešel k Hermionině stolu a přestavil se ostatním nebelvírům: Parvati Patilové, Lavender Brownové a Deanu Thomasovi. “Musím říct, že jsem nečekal tolik lidí. Měl jsem za to, že tu budeme jen my tři.”

“Řekněme jen, že Hermionina popularita vyletěla do vzduchu během několika posledních hodin,” prohlásila Parvati samolibně.

“Oh, přestaň!” řekla Hermiona, která zudla až za ušima. “Teď, když vyprchal adrenalin, cítím se ohledně celé té věci trapně.”

“Neměla bys!” řekl Neville. “Byla jsi úžasná! Přesně tak by měla vypadat nebelvírská odvaha, ne chování se jako... _hýkající hovado._ ” Ostatní belvírové se rozesmáli, dokud na ně madam Pinceová hlasitě nezasyčela, aby se ztišili.

“Co? Za to, že sklapla Jima během lektvarů?” zeptal se Harry.

“Oh, to byl jen začátek. Jednoho dne, Harry, si půjčím babčinu myslánku, aby ses mohl podívat na mou vzpomínku toho, co se stalo, protože já to budu navždy považovat za poklad,” řekl Neville. “Všechno se to odehrálo...”

***

_O tři hodiny dříve..._

Potom, co horor, kterým byla hodina Lektvarů, skončil, první ročník Nebelvíru se vrátil do věže se smíšenými pocity. Pro Jima byl nejsilnějším pocitem vztek.

“Grangerová!” zařval z plných plic hned, jak prošel vchodem do společenské místnosti. “Nebelvíři mají držet pospolu! Co si myslíš, že děláš, nazvat mě ‘hýkajícím hovadem’ před celou třídou? A ve Snivellusově hodině navíc!”

“Oh, já se omlouvám, Pottere,” odpověděla sladce. “Jsem jenom pokorná mudlorozená stále ještě plná obdivu ke kouzelnickému světu. A když vidím hýkající hovado kouzelně přestrojené za bradavického studenta, NEMŮŽU SI POMOCT A POUKÁZAT NA NĚJ!”

“Ty jedna malá...! Navíc, co tě tak žere? Jsou to jenom body. Nikoho tady nezajímají, nikoho kromě malé slečny všeználky!”

Hermioniny oči se nebezpečně zablýskaly a vytáhla svou hůlku. Překvapený, Jim se pokusil tasit tu svou, ale Hermione se prostě otočila a přešla ke schodům, které vedly k pokojům. Tam namířila hůlku nahoru do každého schodiště a k ohromení všech vystřelila sérii hlučně praskajících ohňostrojů, než zakřičela: “VŠICHNI PREFEKTI DO SPOLEČENSKÉ MÍSTNOSTI PRO NALÉHAVÉ KOLEJNÍ SETKÁNÍ!”

O pár vteřin později, se desítky starších Lvů, včetně všech šesti prefektů, vřítili do místnosti, kde rozzuřená Hermione Grangerová stála na konferenčním stolku obklopená zbytkem prvního ročníku, který na ni ohromeně zíral. V ruce stále měla svou hůlku a vypadala připravená do bitvy.

Ralph MacMillan, prefekt ze sedmého ročníku, byl první, kdo promluvil: “Co se tu K ČERTU děje? Kdo svolal prefektské setkání?”

“Já,” odpověděla Hermione klidně. “Řekli jste, že když budeme mít jakékoli otázky, máme se zeptat prefekta! No, a já mám otázku a chci jí mít zodpovězenou hned teď!”

“To ses úplně _**zbláznila**_?!” vykřikl Ralph, než mu dívčí prefektka, Emily Rossenová, položila ruku na paži.

“Klid, Ralphe. Dovol mi. Slečno Grangerová, er, Hermiono. Očividně jsi rozrušená. Proč neuklidíš svou hůlku a neseskočíš z toho stolu a můžeme si o tom promluvit?”

“Ne dokud mi nezodpovíte mou otázku.”

Emily se zhluboka nadechla. “Dobrá tedy. Jaká je tvá otázka?”

“Školní pohár. Je to něco, na čem nebelvírské koleji záleží? Něco, co opravdu usilujeme vyhrát?Nebo je to jenom velký vtip, o který se strachují jenom všeználci? Něco, nad čím se zasmějeme pokaždé, když nás nějaký idiot připraví o desítky bodů na jedno posezení? Protože pokud to tak je, slibuju vám, že se o školní pohár přestanu starat taky! Bude pro mě mnohem jednodušší splnit NKÚ, když za sebou nebudu muset táhnout tolik **_mrtvé váhy_**!”

Na konci se Hermione naštvaně otočila na Jima a Rona, ale Percy Weasley si toho nevšiml a obořil se na své sourozence dvojčata: “U Merlinových spodků, co jste vy idioti provedli teď?!”

Jako jeden muž dvojčata pozvedla ruce v gestu vzdávání se.

“Sme nebyli my, ó perfektní prefekte Percy.” “Nepřišli jsme o žádné body... zatím.” “Neměli jsme čas vymyslet něco pamětihodného.” “Chci říct, ukradli jsme toaletní prkénko, ale nemyslím, že by si toho někdo všiml.”

“My jsme si všimly,” prohlásily Katie Bellová a Alicia Spinnetová téměř najednou a s očividnou nevolí.

Neville přerušil jejich diskuzi. “To nebyla dvojčata, Percy. To Jim.”

“Díky moc, _zrádče_ ,” vyštěkl Jim.

Hermione sestoupila ze stolku a obešla zmatené prefekty. “Nevím, jak jdou věci ve vyšších ročnících. Ale mezi námi prváky, jsme Neville, Parvati, Lavender a já potřebovali celý týden,abychom dohnali těch dvacet bodů, o které nás Jim Potter připravil to první ráno jakožto student.”

Ralph si odkašlal. “Jo, no. To popravdě byl hodně špatný začátek pro Pottera, ale snad ho to donutilo se zamyslet a už se to nebude opakovat...”

“Jim nás právě připravil o třicet pět bodů v Lektvarech,” oznámila všem Hermione klidně.

Celá místnost se ponořila do hlubokého ticha a všech šest prefektů zíralo s očima navrch hlavy na Chlapce-který-žil, který hlasitě polkl nad pozorností, která projedou nebyla tak pozitivní, jak byl zvyklý. A potom začali Lvové nespokojeně mumlat. Dvojčata byla nenapravitelná, ale třicet pět bodů bylo množství, o které přišli za týden, ne v jedné hodině. Byla to skoro polovina bodů, které získala celá kolej během prvního týdne školy.

“Třicet pět bodů... v jedné hodině,” řekla Emily slabě.

“Vlastně,” prohlásil Neville unaveně. “Třicet pět bodů za míň než minutu.”

“... _ **JAK**_!” zaječel jeden z prefektů. 

Lavender promluvila. Byla velmi hrdá na ty dva body, které získala během Kouzel den předtím. Fakt, že nejen že si je Hermione pamatovala, ale že je považovala za stejně důležité jako tucet a víc, které sama mudlozrozená pro kolej získala, jí okamžitě přiměl si Hermionu oblíbit. “No, nejdřív ze všeho, se posmíval profesorovi Snapeovi do tváře pro jeho hygienické zvyky. Potom se jal vysvětlit, že jeho otec a profesor Snape se nesnášejí a tak mu otec prakticky povolil, aby byl k profesorovi neomalený. A nakonec nazval profesora Snapea ‘Snivellusem’. Zapomněla jsem na něco?”

“No,” ozvala se Hermione. “Bylo naprosto očividné, že se Jim nenamáhal přečíst si, co bylo za úkol, ale to už se zdá téměř... nepodstatné po tom všem ostatním.”

“Samozřejmě,” vložil se do toho Neville. “Jsem si jistý, že by pokračoval mnohem dýl a připravil nás o mnohem víc bodů, kdybys ho nesklapla.” Otočil se k prefektům. “Za což nám mimochodem získala zpět pět bodů.”

Ralph nad tím mávl rukou a otočil se na Jima. “Proč... Ve jménu Merlina, proč bys úmyslně urazil bradavického profesora v první den lekce?”

Jim ztuhnul a rozhlédl se kolem sebe. Byl zděšený a naštvaný, že se většina koleje zdála být proti němu. “Protože bych si neměl muset nechat líbit šikanování od někoho, kdo nesnášel mojí rodinu ještě v době, než sem se narodil. A neměl bych se nechat ztrapnit obskurními otázkami, na které by žádný prvák neznal odpověď.”

Hermione protočila oči vsloup. “Zvedněte ruce, prosím. Je tu nějaký prvák, který nevěděl odpověď alespoň na _jednu_ z otázek profesora Snapea?”

“Já věděl všechny tři.” “Já věděla všechny kromě bezoáru.” “Vážně? Bylo to tučně označené v poznámkách na straně 3.” “Oh! Sakra! Vždycky zapomenu číst poznámky.” Zdálo se, že kromě Rona, všichni v prvním ročníku znali odpověď na alespoň jednu ze Snapeových otázek.Konečně se Jim utrhl.

“SKLAPNĚTE, VŠICHNI SKLAPNĚTE! NEMĚLI BYSTE SE KE MNĚ TAKHLE CHOVAT! JSEM...”

“Chlapec-který-žil! Ano, my víme,” dokončila Hermione. “Harry měl pravdu v tom, co o tobě řekl v pondělí. Ty si vážně myslíš, že se na tebe pravidla nevztahují.”

Jim rychle mrkal. Hermioně ho bylo skoro líto, když viděla, že má nakrajíčku. Skoro.

“Porazil jsem Vy-Víte-Koho! To by mělo něco znamenat!”

Hermione si popošla dopředu a podívala se Jimovi přímo do očí. “Jak?” zeptala se prostě.

“C-Co?”

“Jak jsi porazil Ty-Víš-Koho? Četla jsem několik knih o minulé válce. Ve všech se tvrdí, že Ty-Víš-Kdo se vloupal do vašeho domu, omráčil tvé rodiče a pokusil se na tebe použít Smrtící kletbu, když jsi ho záhadně ‘porazil’. Jak jsi to udělal?”

Jim na ní zíral a otvíral a zavítal pusu jako ryba.

“Ty nevíš, co?” pokračovala. “Jsi mezinárodně známý a obecně obdivovaný za něco, co se stalo, když jsi byl mimino a nemáš nejmenší ponětí, jak jsi toho dosáhl. Pro všechno, co se ví, to mohla být nějaká magická náhoda, ale ty teď očekáváš, aby se k tobě všichni chovali jako ke členovi královské rodiny.” Zavrtěla hlavou a otočila se ke schodům, vedoucím k jejímu pokoji. Na okraji schodiště se najednou otočila a usmála se.

“Víš, teď mě napadla ta _nejzábavnější_ myšlenka! Nebylo by to k popukání, kdyby celou tu dobu, to byl Harry, kdo porazil Ty-Víš-Koho? A důvod, proč ho tvoji rodiče poslali k jeho mudlovským příbuzným byl, aby ho ukryli, zatímco tebe postavili na piedestal a prohlásili tě slavným, jenom aby skryli fakt, že Harry je skutečný Chlapec-který-žil?”

Jak mluvila, Jimovi tvář se zkroutila do masky zuřivosti a s nebezpečným zavrčením vytáhl svou hůlku. Ale než mohl uvrhnout jakékoli kouzlo, dva starší nebelvírové ho propadli za ruce. To ho nezastavilo, aby zuřivě zařval: “ _ **SKLAPNI! SKLAPNI SVOU ŠPINAVOU HUBU, MUDLOVSKÁ ŠMEJDKO!**_ ” 

Po místnosti se ozvala hlasitá zatajení dechu. Neville bezděčně přikročil k Jimovi, jakoby se ho chystal uhodit, ale Hermione ostře zavolala jeho jméno a Neville se zastavil, pěsti stále sevřené.“Mudlovská šmejdko, Pottere?” opakovala Hermione. “Co by na to asi řekla tvoje matka. Možná bychom se jí měli zeptat.” Otočila svou hlavu a zbytek místnosti následoval její pohled ke vchodu na vzdálené stěně... kde stály profesorky Potterová a McGonagallová v naprosté hrůze nad scénou, která se jim naskytla.

“Ma-Mami?” zeptal se Jim.

“ _Už. Ani. Slovo_. Pojď sem. Hned teď.” Lily řekla tiše, ale s hrozivou intenzitou. Pomalu Jim přešel ke své matce, utíraje si nos o rukáv svého hábitu. Pevně položila paži kolem jeho ramen a vedla ho ven ze společenské místnosti. Potom, co odešli, McGonagallová pomalu vydechla a otočila se ke svým Lvům.

“Neodeberu žádné další body za to, čeho jsem teď byla svědkem. Pan Potter místo toho bude za trest po škole se mnou po příští týden. Slečno Grangerová? Pokud tomu dobře rozumím, tohle je dnes již podruhé, co ses postavila jedné z nejslavnějších a nejoslavovanějších postav naší společnosti a pokárala ji za její odporné chování. To je podruhé, co jsi udělala, co je správné a ne to, co je jednoduché. Profesor Snape tě již odměnil pěti body za první případ a já s ním srovnám skóre za případ druhý.”

McGonagallová se rozhlédla po místnosti. “Nevím, co si kdo z vás myslí, ale já si pro jednou přeji vyhrát Školní pohár. Rmoutí mě, že kterémukoli z mých Lvů chybí pýcha k jejich koleji, aby si přáli to samé. Ale zatímco vás nemůžu přimět zajímat se o Školní pohár, můžu pro vás udělat život velmi nepříjemný, rozhodnete-li se mařit snahu ostatních. Proto odteď každý jedinec, kterému v jediném případě bude odebráno víc jak pět bodů najednou, bude po škole. To se týká i úmyslné vzpurnosti a drzosti vůči bradavickému učiteli. Rozumíme si?” Zahanbený dav dal najevo, že ano.“Dobrá. Pokračujte v tom, co jste dělali.”

***

_O tři hodiny a deset minut později..._

Harry zíral s otevřenou pusou na Hermionu, jak Neville dokončil své převyprávění. Není divu, že byl Jim tak pochmurný, když opouštěl ředitelovu kancelář. “Doufám, že to ode mě nebudeš považovat za troufalé, Hermiono, ale můžu tě požádat o ruku?”

“Drž se zpátky, Pottere,” řekl Neville s hranou drsností. “Já jí viděl první.”


	9. Studijní skupina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překladatelky: trochu později, než je mým zvykem, ale přece. Omluvila bych se, ale upřímně, fakt, že jsem se dotáhla po práci domů a dokopala se k nahrání, je zázrak, takže....  
> Tohle bude dvojí aktualizace... můžete to brát jako omluvu za to, že jsem dnes pozdě, ale ve skutečnosti je to spíš tím, že mám napřekládáno dost dopředu z druhého dílu a ráda bych ho začala uploadovat dřív, než začnu překládat díl třetí (což se momentálně nejeví jako pravděpodobné), tudíž dnes dva díly... možná upravím svůj rozvrh... ještě uvidím...  
> A nyní k pravidelnému pořadu... trochu vysvětlovací kapitola ;))

KAPITOLA 9: STUDIJNÍ SKUPINA

_Harry zíral s otevřenou pusou na Hermionu, jak Neville dokončil své převyprávění. Není divu, že byl Jim tak pochmurný, když opouštěl ředitelovu kancelář. “Doufám, že to ode mě nebudeš považovat za troufalé, Hermiono, ale můžu tě požádat o ruku?”_

_“Drž se zpátky, Pottere,” řekl Neville s hranou drsností. “Já jí viděl první.”_

Harry, Neville a ostatní děti se rozesmáli, zatímco se Hermione znovu začervenala tentokrát s úsměvem. A pak se pustili do práce. Prvních třicet minut vedla Hermione opakování jejich domácího úkolu z Přeměňování. Všichni byli velmi ohromení, když zvládla přeměnit svou sirku v jehlu hned první den. Ale když vysvětlila svůj myšlenkový proces, zatímco aplikovala McGonagallovu metodu, několik ostatních studentů zvládlo udělat stejný kognitivní skok. Harry zvládl přeměnit svou sirku stejně dobře jako Hermione po několika minutách a všichni ostatní kromě Nevilla učinili podstatný pokrok. Neville byl poněkud zklamaný, protože Hermione si byla jistá, že jeho pohyby hůlky byly správné, ale stále se mu nepodařilo nic jiného, než přeměnit svou sirku na lehce stříbřitou barvu.

Neville oklepal své zklamání a vedl skupinu v Bylinkářství, kde snadno zodpověděl všechny jejich otázky. Pak byl na řadě Harry, který byl očividně jediný, kdo dokázal přeměnit Quirrellovo nesrozumitelné koktání do srozumitelných poznámek. Harry a Hermione dohromady shrnuli lekci o Kouzlech a pak k Harryho překvapení Lavender vedla diskuzi o Lektvarech. Přes její roztěkanou povahu, údajně pocházela z dlouhé řady Mistrů lektvarů a její rodina držela patenty na několik kosmetických lektvarů a evropskou koncesi na jakýsi asijský vlasový výrobek zvanýRychlopomáda. Pamětliv Snapových slov, Harry se rozhodl se jí na něj později zeptat.

Po urputných dvou hodinách se skupina rozutekla, ale všichni byli ochotní se sejít znovu prozatím v úterky a pátky. Harry, Neville a Hemione zůstali, aby si popovídali, potom co ostatní odešli. 

“To šlo celkem dobře,” pronesla Hermione. “Myslíte, že je to správná velikost? Nebo bychom měli zkusit oslovit i ostatní?”

“Mohli bychom se trochu rozrůst, pokud najdeme ty správné lidi,” poznamenal Harry. “Anthony Goldstein je dobrý v Astronomii. Jeho otec je prý mudlovský profesor astronomie. Pak je tu mrzimor jménem Finch-Flechley, který je prý fascinovaný kouzelnickou historií a udrží se vzhůru v Binnsových hodinách. Osobně bych rád přidal i Susan Bonesovou, ale spíš z politických důvodů, tak nemusíte souhlasit jen, abyste potěšili moje temné zmijozelské metody.”

Neville protočil oči vsloup. “Žádní zmijozelové? A asi bych se měl zeptat - způsobí ti to nějaké problémy, že s námi studuješ?”

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. “Jsem předpokládaný dědic významného rodu. A mám překrásně nepřátelský vztah s Chlapcem-který-žil. Navíc jsem si vypěstoval pověst ekcentrického samotáře.Neměl by to být problém. Ale je nepravděpodobné, že se k nám přidají další zmijozelové. Alespoň ne dřív, než je začneme drtit akademicky.”

Hermione zaváhala, než se zeptala: “Je... je to proto, že skupinu vede... mudlovská šmejdka?”

Harry si povzdechl. “No nepoužil bych zrovna tento výraz, ale pravděpodobně ano. Momentálně ve Zmijozelu nejsou žádní mudlorození. Tedy pokud některý z kouzelníků smíšeného původu nepředvádí perfektní podfuk. Kromě mě jsou v našem ročníku dvě čarodějky smíšeného původu -Davisová a Bulstrodová - a jedna čistokrevná, jejíž rodina nenásledovala Vy-Víte-Koho, ale nemyslím si, že by se kterákoli z nich odvážila jít proti vyšším ročníkům, z nichž mnozí jsouotevřeně předpojatí. A řeknu na rovinu, ano, Draco Malfoy a Pansy Parkinsonová by tě pravděpodobně nazvali mudlovskou šmejdkou do tváře, kdyby kolem nebyl žádný z profesorů.Crabbe a Goyle jsou prakticky spojení v bocích s Malfoyem a budou následovat jeho příklad. A popravdě, nemám tušení, co se týče Zabiniho. Poletuje kolem jako nejaký společenský nindža.”

“Co je nindža?” zeptal se zmatený Neville.

Harry se chystal odpovědět, ale pak se zarazil. “Víš, je to vtipné, ale nemám nejmenší tušení, jak někomu, kdo nikdy neviděl mudlovský ﬁlm nebo televizní pořad, vysvětlit nindžu. Řekněme jen, že je to velmi záhadný a plíživý člověk.”

“A co Nott?” zeptala se Hermione. “Viděla jsem tu vaší výměnu, když jsi dorazil. Když se na mě podíval, nezdál se být... nenávistný. Spíš smutný, než cokoli jiného.”

“Theo... je zvláštní případ. Pracuju na něm.” Harry zaváhal. “Nechci začít nějaké nepodložené drby, proto bych ocenil, kdybyste si to nechali pro sebe. Bojím se, že kdyby se k jeho otci doneslo, že se stýká s mudlorozenými a ‘krevními zrádci’,” Harry udělal nad těmi slovy imaginární uvozovky. “Možná by musel čelit... tělesným následkům.”

Neville zavrtěl hlavou, zatímco Hermiona zalapala po dechu. “Určitě ne. Myslela jsem, že dědicové z čistokrevných rodin jsou proti takovému jednání chránění.”

“ _Pravděpodobní_ dědicové, Hermiono,” připomněl jí Neville. “Nott má staršího bratra v Kruvalu.Což znamená, že Theo není pravděpodobný dědic a nemá příliš velkou ochranu před svým otcem. Soucítím s ním.” Chlapec zaváhal a zatvářil se bolestně. “Nikdy jsem o tom nikomu neřekl, ale když jsem byl mladší, můj prastrýc Algie... se tak nějak... pokusil mě zabít. Dvakrát.”

Na to Harry vykulil oči a Hermione vypadala ustaraně. “Během Uvítací hostiny jsi řekl, že když ti bylo osm, tvůj strýc tě omylem upustil z okna a že jsi hopsal,” pronesla.

“Jo,” pronesl Neville trochu trpce. “A předtím mě ‘omylem’ shodil z blackpoolského mola. Skoro jsem se utopil, než mě vylovil. Oﬁciálně... no, oﬁciálně to obojí byly nehody. Neoﬁciálně to bylo chápáno tak, že se mě pokusil vyděsit k náhodné magii. Vyprávěl jsem ten příběh na hostině, protože všichni mluvili o vtipných příhodách, díky nimž přišli na to, že jsou kouzelníci, a já zpanikařil a řekl ten jediný příběh, který mám. Ale vždycky jsem se ptal sám sebe, jestli to byly nehody, protože jak se ukázalo, kdybych umřel, strýc Algie by přestal být pouhým regentem domých patnácti a místo toho by zdědil veškerá panství rovnou.”

“A nikoho nenapadlo ho žalovat za pokus o vraždu?” zeptal se Harry.

“Není na základě čeho. Je prakticky legální úmyslně ohrožovat děti z rodin zasedajicích na Starostolci, za účelem vyděsit je k magii, za předpokladu, že do té doby žádnou magii nevykázalya jsou starší než čtyři. Zajímalo by mě, jestli mi tím způsobil nějaké trauma, které omezilo můj magický vývoj.”

“To je hrozné!” vyřkla Hermione a zasloužila si tak další zasyčení od madam Pincové. “Chceš mi říct, že jsem vstoupila do kultury, kde je přijatelné ohrozit děti, jen aby předvedly kouzla? To je barbarské!”

“Abych byl férový, na Ministerstvu existuje oddělení Kouzelnických dětských služeb, které se stará o zdraví a blahobyt kouzelníku mudlovského, smíšeného původu a dokonce čistokrevnýchkouzelníků z ‘méně významných’ rodin. Akorát, že mají ze zákona zakázáno jakkoli zpochybňovat zacházení s dětmi z rodin Starostolce, které nejsou pravděpodobnými dědici, což jsem já nebyl, dokud mě moje magie nezachránila během toho pádu. Podle toho, co jsem slyšel, jsem byl trochu neobvyklý případ, protože většina dětí vykazuje magické schopnosti v raném dětství. Každopádně náš vládní systém závisí na udržení co možná nejvíce křesel ve Starostolci obsazených, obzvláště starodávných a vznešených rodů. Co se zákona týče, kdybych byl moták, bylo by mnohem lepší, kdybych umřel brzo, aby křeslo Longbottomů mohlo být rychleji předáno skutečnému kouzelníkovi. Upřímně, ty jako mudlorozená jsi mnohem lépe chráněna než Theodore Nott. Mohl by být vykopnut na ulici zítra a co je horší na základě vrtochu vlastního otce.”

“Už chápeš, Hermiono, proč jsem tyhle věci biﬂoval jako šílený,” řekl Harry. “Tím, že mě poslali k Durlseyovým a nestarali se o mě, Potterové a Dumbledore porušili několik staletí staré zákony.”Otočil se zpět k Nevillovi. “Ne že bych měnil téma, ale zdáš se být moc dobře informovaný ohledně domácího života Thea Notta.”

“Můžu učinit pár vzdělaných odhadů.” Neville se rozhlédl po knihovně, aby se ujistil, že je nikdo nepozoruje. “Tohle léto mě babča donutila studovat složky, které vytvořila o dětech známých nebo podezřelých smrtijedských rodičů, kteří se mnou budou v Bradavicích. Její zášť k Malfoyům je osobního původu, kvůli tomu, co Lestrangeovi udělali mým rodičům, ale co se speciﬁckých zločinů týče, Lucius Malfoy nebyl zdaleka tak hrozný. Byl obviněn z úplatků, ﬁnancování teroristů a z přestupku za popichování mudlů. Pokud přijal Znamení zla z vlastní vůle a ne pod účinky kletby Imperius, pravděpodobně zabil alespoň jednoho mudlu, ale to je neprokazatelné.Je to arogantní předpojatý snob, ale v porovnání s ostatními smrtijedy je relativně neškodný.”

Neville se záměrně naklonil dopředu. “Tiberius Nott na druhou stranu byl obviněn z toho všeho a navíc vraždy tuctu mudlorozených a jen Merlin ví kolika mudlů. Vraždy obvykle byly velmi násilné. Babča o něm mluví jako o psychopatovi a podle ní je to nejhorší smrtijed, který se vyhnul Azkabanu.”

“A jak se mu vyhnul, když byl tak hrozný?” zasyčela ohromená Hermione.

“Za to můžeš poděkovat Siriusovi Blackovi. Přepisy jeho soudu jsou stále ještě zapečetěné, alepodle informací, které byly vydány tisku, se přiznal k uvržení kletby Imperius na příkaz Ty-Víš-Koho na víc jak dva tucty členů Starostolce, mezi něž patřili Malfoy, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson... aNott. To je všechny osvobodilo, i když mají Znamení zla. Babča si myslí, že Black věděl, že nemá šanci, a tak na sebe vzal vinu všech smrtijedů, kteří nebyli chyceni při činu.”

“Je možné najít ta tisková vyjádření?” zeptal se Harry.

Hermione ukázala přes místnost na horní police. “Mají staré kopie _Věštce_ datované desetiletí zpátky minimálně.”

Harry přikývl. To byla další oblast, kterou musel přidat mezi svůj výzkum, který již zahrnoval jeho normální školní studium, zákony Starostolce a kouzelnickou genealogii. “Poslyš Neville, pokud se opravdu bojíš nějakého traumatu, které možná omezuje tvou magii, možná bys měl zajít za madam Pomfreyovou. Třeba je to něco léčitelného. Já za ní byl kvůli své výšce - Dursleyovi nebyli velkými fanoušky výživy, co se mě týkalo - a ty výživové lektvary, co mi předepsala, by mě měly dostat na Jimovu výšku během roku nebo dvou.”

“Já... nad tím popřemýšlím. Díky.”

Po pár dalších minutách diskuze ohledně školy se trojice rozdělila, Hermione a Neville se vydali zpět na jejich kolej a Harry se vydal prozkoumat stará čísla _Věštce_ , počínaje rokem 1981. Výsledky byly nevalné. Ty-Víš-Koho porážka byla na hlavní straně výtisku z 1.listopadu 1981 a dva dny na to noviny oﬁciálně přiřkly jeho porážku “ _Jimu Potterovi, Chlapci-který-žil_ ”, i když neexistovali žádní přímí svědkové jeho zázračného skutku odražení Smrtící kletby. Nicméně... bylo univerzálně přijato, že se Temný pán pokusil na Jima použít Smrtící kletbu a nějaký zvláštní protináraz ho zničil a zanechal Jima se znamením své porážky na jeho čele. Harry na okamžik uvažoval, jestli ta jizva ve tvaru V v sobě neměla něco z Voldemortova zla, čímž by se vysvětlilo,proč byl Chlapec-který-žil takový spratek, ale nakonec tu myšlenku zavrhl. Voldemort možná byl zlý, ale Harry si myslel, že by byl chytřejší a míň otravný než Jim. Harryho nijak nepřekvapilo, že nenašel jedinou zmínku o své existenci, natož stavu. 

Zrádce Sirius Black byl zatčen Jamesem Potterem osobně 3. listopadu 1981. Byl odsouzentajným tribunálem v souladu s něčím, co bylo nazváno Smrtijedské zákony, sérií kontroverzníchdočasných zákonů schválených v roce 1980, které umožňovaly kouzelnickému policejnímu asoudnímu systému efektivně řešit, co bylo v postatě ozbrojené povstání podstatné části vládnoucívrstvy národa. Vzhledem k vlivu, který Voldemort měl, Harry přemýšlel, proč prostě nepřiměl své stoupence prosadit zákony, které by mu umožnily, co chtěl, místo vražedného řádění.

Smrtijedské zákony byly notoricky nechvalné tím, že povolily bystrozorům a kouzelníkům rychlého nasazení použít Kletby, které se nepromíjejí, proti smrtijedům, ale mimo jiné i umožňovaly tajné soudy, které byly opakem soudů normálních, během nichž kvórum členů Starostolce působilo jako porota. Přepisy těchto soudů byly zapečetěny pro veřejnost a dokonce i bystrozorové, kteří byli přítomní jakožto strážci, museli souhlasit s podstoupením paměťových kouzel, aby nemohli odhalit identity přítomných. Zdánlivě to bylo proto, aby se předešlo odhalení jmen svědků a soudců a zabránilo se tak smrtijedům ve vyhledání pomsty na nich. Údajně před tím než zákony vešly v platnost, několik soudců, kteří předsedali úspěšným smrtijedským soudům, bylo později zavražděno. V článku o soudu Siriuse Blacka se pouze psalo, že jeho soudní přepis byl magicky potvrzen Soudním Opisovačem a že soud byl veden třemi z dvanácti anonymních členů Starostolce, kteří měli oprávnění zasedat jakožto soudci během kriminálních procesů (a kteří všichni magicky přísahali soudit nezaujatě během takových řízení). Tito tři soudci rozhodli o Blackově osudu. 

Důkazy proti Siriusovi Blackovi zahrnovaly přísežná prohlášení Jamese a Lily Potterových, žebyl jejich Strážcem tajemství a přísežné prohlášení Nepojmenovatelného (ať už to bylo cokoli -Harry ten termín přidal do stále rostoucího seznamu věcí, které musel nastudovat), který podaldlouhou expertýzu o tom, že kouzlo Fidelius mohlo být narušeno pouze tehdy, když Strážcetajemství dobrovolně tajemství prozradil, a dlouhé doznání Blacka, který se hrdě přiznal k tomu, žebyl smrtijedem v utajení, že zradil Pottery a použil kletbu Imperius na množství vlivných členůStarostolce. Nic víc než jeho rozsudek - doživotí v Azkabanu pro jeho opakované použití Kletby, která se nepromíjí. Ironicky jeho zrada Potterových nebyla ani hlavní součástí jeho rozsudku, vzhledem k tomu, že nevedla k ničí smrti. Potom, co se Harry dozvěděl, co mohl o pádu Voldemorta, Harry se vrátil ke svému studiu genealogie. Po hodině strávené psaním poznámek připravil další dopis svému právníkovi a odeslal s ním Hedviku, než se odebral do Velké síně kvečeři.

Následující víkend Harry objevil nejokamžitější a nejhmatatelnější výhodu své účasti v Hermionině studijní skupině. Harry se se značnou mírou studu obrátil na Lavender Brownovou a zeptal se jí na téma kouzelnických vlasových přípravků, avšak Lavender se ho nadšeně ujala a zodpověděla všechny jeho otázky. V neděli odpoledne na něm v nepoužívané učebně Lavender a Parvati provedly “makeover” a představily mladého zmijozele zázrakům Rychlopomády. Když v pondělí ráno vstoupil do Velké síně ke snídani, poprvé v životě se pyšnil perfektně upraveným účesem. Jim se mu smál, ale Snape a Draco souhlasně přikývli. Greengrassová a Davisová vypadaly rovněž spokojeně a nabídly mu, aby jim řikal křestními jmény Daphne a Tracy.

Následující úterý Hermionina studijní skupina vskutku vzrostla. Přidali se k nim Justin Finch-Fletchley a Susan Bonesová, stejně jako Anthony Goldstein a Padma Patilová, i když si schválně sedla co nejdál od své identické sestry. Harryho napadlo, zda kouzelnická dvojčata šla z extrému do extrému - buď prakticky sdílela jeden mozek jako Weasleyovská dvojčata a nebo se nenáviděla jako Potterové a Patilové. Harry zůstal jediným zmijozelem, který se skupinou chtěl mít co dočinění, což možná bylo pro dobro všech, protože skupina rozdělila svůj čas ke studiu školníhomateriálu a diskuzi relativních výhod kouzelnické a mudlovské kultury. Mudlorození a vychovaní mudly se dozvídali mnoho o kouzelnickém světě, zatímco čistokrevní kouzelníci se dozvídali, žespousta jejich domněnek o mudlech byla divoce nesprávná. Všichni se rychle zlepšovali ve svých magických schopnostech, avšak Neville byl čím dál frustrovanější ohledně svého nedostatkupokroku s hůlkou.

Druhé sezení skupiny konečně odpovědělo Hermioně na otázku, která jí vrtala hlavou od chvíle, kdy začala škola - jaké bylo základní vzdělání pro kouzelnické děti? Velmi rychle si uvědomila, že v kouzelnickém světě neexistovaly základní školy, a přesto její čistokrevní spolužáci a spolužácismíšeného původu dokázali psát a číst nad jejich věkovou skupinu v porovnání s mudlovskýmidětmi. Ne v porovnání s _ní_ samozřejmě, ale byla překvapená, jak efektivní byla domácí výuka.Odpověď, samozřejmě, byla magie. 

Anthony Goldstein, kouzelník smíšeného původu, který žil mnoho let v zahraničí, vysvětlil mudlovsky vychovaným členům skupiny to, jak fungovaly “vzdělávací lektvary” a vše o nich.Vzdělávací lektvar, jak naznačoval název, byl lektvar, který okamžitě naučil jeho uživatele konkrétní oddíl vědy.Množství a rozmezí těchto lektvarů bylo velmi omezené, vzhledem k tomu, že byly velmi složité a drahé vyprodukovat. Nejjednodušší bylo vytvořit lektvary, které uživatele naučily jazyk, a studenti, kteří si ve třetím ročníku zvolili jako předmět Starodávné runy, začínali svou výuku režimem těchto lektvarů, které jim okamžitě poskytly plynnost ve starém a novémfurharku, s mnoha více obskurními runickými jazyky později. Anthony užil vzdělávací lektvar, který ho naučil německy, když jeho otec přijal pozici na univerzitě v Hamburku.Řekl, že chutnal odporně a bolela ho z něj celý den hlava, ale druhý den se probudil a mluvil plynně německy, byť s pruským akcentem z devatenáctého století.

Kouzelnické dětské služby poskytovaly zdarma všem čistokrevným dětem a dětem smíšeného původu pár vzdělávacích lektvarů od věku šesti let, aby při příchodu do Bradavic, byly schopné číst, psát a provádět základní matematiku na úrovni srovnatelné s dostatečně inteligentním studentem druhého stupně mudlovské základní školy. Mudly vychovaní studenti byli pochopitelně otrávení, že museli strávit šest let studiem v mudlovské základní škole, když by téhož výsledku dosáhli během pár dní pomocí patřičných lektvarů, ale Anthony jim vysvětlil, že existovaly poměrně rozsáhlé mezery v užitečnosti a dostupnosti těchto lektvarů. Například existoval lektvar, který pokryl základní matematiku, ale většina kouzelníků si byla úplně nevědoma vyšší mudlovské matematiky jako algebry a geometrie nebo, když už jsme u toho, všech matematických oborů jako inženýrství a architektura. Koneckonců kdo potřebuje architekta k navrhnutí budovy, když může přeměnit syrové materiály k vlastní potřebě a zpevnit stavbu pomocí kouzel, i když jsou její základy sebevratší. Existovaly lektvary pro literárnost, které umožňovaly kouzelnickým dětem číst a psát na úrovni osmáka mudlovské základní školy, ale slovní zásoba a syntax nebyla obnovena po víc jak století, proto měly čistokrevné děti, které nebyly příliš společensky aktivní, tak podivně formální způsob mluvy.

Další lektvary, kromě těch pro literárnost a matematiku, musely být zakoupeny soukromě a za značnou sumu. Existovalo mnoho možností pro jazykové lektvary, ale velmi málo pro přírodní vědy. Nejpopulárnější, navržený pro lidi, kteří chtěli studovat alchemii, daroval poživateli kompletní vědomost v oboru mudlovské chemie... jak jí bylo rozuměno v roce 1893.Fyzikální lektvar byl tak zastaralý, že byl dokonce kontraproduktivní a vedl svého poživatele věřit, že oheň je vytvořen z ﬂogistonů (domělé součásti hořlavých látek) a že vakuum bylo ve skutečnosti plné éteru. Existovalo jen pár lektvarů pro kouzelnickou historii a žádný pro Mudlovské studie - SusanBonesová, jejíž teta byla vysoce postavená ministerská úřednice, netušila, kdo je současnýmbritským monarchou, a nikdo z čistokrevných kouzelníků neměl ponětí, jak funguje Parlament.A konečně zřejmě bylo nemožné vytvořit lektvar, který by poživatele naučil praktické znalosti jakékoli stránky skutečné magie, dokonce ani témata zdánlivě světská jako Bylinkářství a Péče o kouzelné tvory, což byl důvod, proč existence Bradavic byla stále nutností. Přetrvávající vysvětlení pro tento nedostatek bylo “ _Merlin něco udělal a tak nemůžeme vytvořit lektvary, které bynás naučily praktickou magii_ ”. 

Pochopitelně, oba Harry i Hermiona shledali toto vysvětlení naprosto neuspokojivým.


	10. Lety a souboje

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn.překladatelky: Tohle je druhá část dvoudílné aktualizace. Pokud jste klikli rovnou sem a nečetli předchozí kapitolu (Kapitola 9: Studijní skupina), měli byste tak udělat nyní ;)) a teď vzhůru...

KAPITOLA 10: LETY A SOUBOJE

_**12\. září 1991** _

Jak Harry mířil na snídani, přemýšlel, jestli bude potřebovat extra dávku Rychlopomády, protože dnes začínala dlouho očekávaná hodina letání. Přirozeně zmijozelové a nebelvíři byli spárování dohromady a tak hodina pravděpodobně skončí v slzách. A přesně jak očekával, den začal tím, že Malfoy a jeho nohsledové z neznámého důvodu během snídaně vyvolali hádku s nebelvíry, která byla rychle ukončena McGonagallovou. Když se vrátili ke zmijozelskému stolu, Harry se zeptal, o co jim šlo. Malfoy byl velmi vyhýbavý, až nakonec Goyle vybleptl, že si dělali legraci z Longbottoma, protože mu jeho babička poslala jako dárek Pamatováčka.

“A k čemu je Pamatováček, když je doma?” zeptal se Harry.

“Je to koule, která zčervená, když jsi zapomněl něco důležitého,” vysvětlil Malfoy, zatímco si mazal máslo na toust.

“Hmm, to by asi mohlo být užitečné,” připustil Harry.

“Nijak zvlášť. Navíc, Longbottomův je obrovský a starodávný a pravděpodobně vyrobený z laciného skla a nejspíš ho rozbije dŕiv než tenhle týden skončí.”

“Já myslel, že ses přenesl přes své problémy s Nevillem.”

“Já nemám ‘problémy’, Pottere. Ale tvůj bratr neudělal nic otravného celý týden a tak jsem se vrátil k pohrdání všemi nebelvíry rovnocenně.”

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a vrátil se ke svému Dennímu Věštci. Doufal, že zbytek dne bude méně dramatický.

** _____________________ **

_**O deset hodin později...** _

Harryho naděje byly marné. Toho večera si Malfoy sedl proti němu k večeři a Harry na něj zíral v zuřivé konsternaci. Konečně si Draco všiml, že je urputně sledován.

“Co?”

“A co _to_ u všech všudy všechno bylo?” zeptal se Harry poněkud rozohněně.

“Budeš muset být víc speciﬁcký, Pottere? Byl to den plný událostí.”

“Ta část, kde jsi urazil Longbottoma, když nebyl přítomný, aby se bránil, potom jsi hrozilrozbitím jeho Pamatověci potom, co spadl z koštěte a zranil se, pak jsi letěl proti Spratkovi protipřísnému zákazu madam Hoochové a pokusil se zničit tu Pamatověc, jenom aby ji Spratekzázračně zachránil. Oh, a právě teď jsi vyzval Spratka a Lasičáka - a nemůžu uvěřit, že něco takového existuje - _ke kouzelnickému souboji_?!”

“Ano. Všechno to se stalo. Chceš být mým sekundantem? Lasičák bude Spratkovým.”

“V kouzelnickém souboji? Ještě není ani říjen! Co budete dělat - přeměníte sirky v jehly a budete je po sobě házet, dokud někomu nevypíchnete oko?”

“Budeš muset přijít a dívat se. Sejdeme se v Síni trofejí o půlnoci.”

Harryho oči se zúžily, jak studoval Malfoyovu usmívající se tvář. “Ty ani nemáš v plánu jít, co? Je to jen trik, jak dostat Spratka a Lasičáka po večerce z koleje.”

Draco se zasmál. “To na tobě mám rád, Pottere. I přes tvé očividné nedostatky, jsi celé ligy před svým ubohým bratrem.”

“No, řekl bych, že toto je v téhle koleji považováno za kompliment.”

“Pﬀ, pokud jsi chtěl komplimenty, měl ses přidat k mrzům.”

Harry se uchechtl. “No, doufejme, že tohle aspoň vyléčilo tvou podivnou ﬁxaci na Longbottomův Pamatováček.”

Draco se na něj zašklebil a pak pokračoval v jídle. Theo celou konverzaci tiše pozoroval.

Později, když se zmijozelové vraceli na svou kolej, Theo šťouchl do Harryho a zašeptal: “Měl bys zvážit koupi Pamatováčku pro sebe.” A pak vytáhl ruku z kapsy a ukázal mu malý orb, který vypadal jako Nevillův jen byl čtvrteční velikosti. “Draco má jeden taky. Jsou užitečnější, než by si sis myslel.” A s tím za sebou rychle zanechal zmateného Harryho Pottera.

**____________________**

_**13\. září 1991** _

Druhého dne ráno se Harry sešel s Hermionou a Nevillem v knihovně. Měli se původně sejít, aby jim odpověděl posledních pár minutových otázek ohledně Obrany proti černé magii před jejich ranní hodinou. Ale teď místo toho seděl ve vypolstrované židli a masíroval si spánky, jak poslouchal Hermionino a Nevillovo líčení o jejich “ _dobrodružství_ ” z předchozí noci.

“Takže, nechte mě to si to ujasnit. Jim a Ron se rozhodli účastnit nelegálního kouzelnického souboje, který by se ani neodehrál, protože to byla past, která měla dostat Jima do problémů, což jsem si já uvědomil během pěti vteřin. A vy jste se rozhodli se přidat, protože...?”

“No, já neměla v plánu s nimi jít, ale vyšla jsem ven za dveře koleje, abych jim to vymluvila, ale pak Tlustá dáma někam odešla, a tak když už jsem byla uvízlá venku, přišlo mi lepší jít s nimi, než čekat sama na chodbě,” řekla Hermione, jakoby to bylo to nejlogičtější řešení na světě.

“A mě ve skutečnosti našli spát na lavičce poblíž, protože jsem zapomněl heslo a usnul tam.” A pak Neville zamumlal “ _Stupidní Pamatováček_ ” tak tiše, že ho Harry sotva slyšel.

“Takže abychom pokračovali,” řekl Harry s notnou dávkou mrzutosti. “Všichni čtyři jste šli do Síně trofejí, tam jste zjistili, že se Malfoy neukázal, málem vás chytil Filch a pak jste se rozhodli, že nejlepší bude vyrazit na Třetí Poschodí Chodbu Jisté a Bolestivé Smrti?”

“No,” řekl Neville s úsměvem. “Očividně ředitelovo varování o jisté a bolestivé smrti bylo přehnané, vzhledem k tomu, že jsme nezemřeli a dokonce ani netrpěli hrozivou bolestí. Ale našli jsme kerbera! A taky jsme zjistili, že Jim křičí hodně vysoce, když je vyděšený.” Zasmál se a Hermione ho zlostně praštila do ramene.

“Taky jsme se dozvěděli, že ten kerberos sedí na padacích dveřích,” řekla Hermione. “Očividně hlídá něco cenného. Ale co by to mohlo být?”

Harry se podíval z jednoho svého přítele na druhého v naprosté konsternaci. “Lepší otázka je: _Proč byste se o to měli starat_? Dumbledore řekl, že se odtamtud máme držet dál, protože je to nebezpečné, a já jeho slovu věřím. Jak jste se vůbec dostali dovnitř?”

“Alohomora. Je to v sedmé kapitole Goshakovy **Příručky kouzelných slov a zaklínadel pro první ročníky**.”

Harry, který už přečetl celou knihu od začátku do konce na Hermionu chvíli zíral a pak pozvedl podezřívavě jedno obočí. “Ne, není,” řekl pevně.

Neville se podíval na Hermionu, která se teď červenala.

“Oh, tak dobře! Bylo to v sedmé kapitole v edici z roku 1923, kterou jsem našla v antikvariátu v Příčné ulici. Obsahovala spoustu úžasných kouzel, které byly uznány nevhodnými pro děti.”

“Oh, to je úleva.” řekl Neville. “Už se nemusím cítit hloupě, že jsem o tom kouzle nikdy neslyšel.”

“Takže abych to shrnul,” prohlásil Harry mrazivě. “Bála jsi se, aby Jim a Ron neudělali něco hloupého, tak jsi je sledovala ven a pak jsi jim pomohla vloupat se do zakázané oblasti pomocí nelegálního kouzla na otvírání zámků.”

“Není nelegální, Harry... jen je neschvalované. Navíc ho učí ve vyšších ročnících. Nelze se naučit ochranná kouzla proti Alohomora, když nevíš, jak to kouzlo uvrhnout.”

“ _Ah_ , takže _je možné_ uvrhnout ochranná kouzla na dveře vedoucí ke smrtícímu kerberovi proti Šperháckému kouzlu, které dokáží uvrhnout předčasně vyspělí první ročníci, ale učitelé se nenamáhali, protože... víš co, už je mi to jedno. Způsobím si migrénu, pokud se budu snažit aplikovat selský rozum na tuhle školu.”

Harry se podíval na Nevilla, který vypadal víc pobavený než zahanbený. “Tak moment. Řekl jsi,že jsi zapomněl heslo ke dveřím na kolej? Myslel jsem, že ten Pamatocokoli tomu má zabránit.”

“Ale ne. Očividně jen zčervená, když jsem zapomněl něco důležitého, ale neřekne ti co.”

“To zní spektakulárně nenápomocně.”

Neville ztuhnul. “Byl to dárek od babči. Je mi jedno, jestli si Malfoy myslí, že je to hloupé...”

“Klid, Neville. Draco je jen... Draco. Navíc, jsem důvěryhodně informován, že sám jeden má a akorát si z tebe dělal legraci, protože ten tvůj je starožitnost. Očividně novější verze jsou menší a uhlazenější. Pravděpodobně skandinávský vliv. Viním IKEU.”

Druhý chlapec, na kterého byl jeho žert zcela ztracený, jen pokrčil rameny. “Je to taková tradice pro Longbottomy, znovu použít rodinná dědictví. Proto používám tátovu hůlku místo nové.”

Hermione se zamračila. “To můžeš? Používat hůlku rodinného příslušníka? Pan Ollivander mě donutil vyzkoušet patnáct hůlek, než jsme našli tu správnou.”

“Mě to trvalo dvakrát tolik hůlek. Neustále mluvil o tom, ‘jak si hůlka vybírá kouzelníka’ a podobně.”

Neville pokrčil znovu rameny, ale Harry vytrval. “Neve, vím, že tě frustruje, že máš potíže v hodinách, ale mě se zdá, že si vedeš _dobře_ ve všem kromě práce s hůlkou. Kniha o hůlkařství,kterou jsem koupil u Ollivandera tvrdí, že používání hůlky, která pro tebe není vhodná, způsobí vnejlepším případě problémy s kouzly, v nejhorším případě ohrozí tvé zdraví. Mohlo by být možné, že ta hůlka pro tebe není vhodná a proto máš potíže?”

“Je to hůlka mého táty, Harry! Byl skvělý kouzelník a já ho chci být hoden!” Neville začínal být rozrušený. Pinceová na ně zasyčela od svého stolu a Neville sklonil hlavu.

Hermione mu poklepala na nohu a něžně řekla: “My víme, Neville. Ale ty nejsi kompletní kopie svého otce. Tvoje máma byla taky skvělá čarodějka. A půlka tebe pochází od ní. Byla její hůlka vyrobená ze stejného materiálu jako tvého táty?”

Neville zavřel oči. “Já... nemyslím si. Chápu, co mi chcete říct. Pokud... pokud se moje práce s hůlkou nezlepší, promluvím si s babčou o tom, abych dostal novou.”

“ _Jako jsi slíbil, že si promluvíš se školní sestrou o své magii a problémech s pamětí?_ ” pomyslel si Harry, ale nahlas nic neřekl.

“No, předpokládám, že bychom měli vyrazit na snídani dřív než jí Lasičák všechnu sní. Ale oba dva, prosím, přestaňte se snažit zachránit Jima Pottera od sama sebe. Chápu touhu zabránit mu ztratit ještě víc bodů, ale nemá cenu se kvůli tomu dostat do problémů nebo ještě hůř přijít k úrazu.” Harry zavrtěl hlavou. “A propos, nikdy jsem se nedozvěděl. Kolik bodů McGonagallová odebrala za tu hloupost na koštěti s Jimem a Dracem?”

Hermiona a Neville se na sebe nervózně podívali.

“Co?” zeptal se Harry s nepříjemným pocitem...

** ______________________ **

_**O třicet vteřin později, poté co byla trojice vyhozena z knihovny kvůli Harryho řevu...** _

“ _Neuvěřitelný_! Tohle místo je naprosto neuvěřitelný! Učitel řekne ‘nedělej tohle, nebo budeš vyhozen’, Jim Potter udělá přesně to o minutu později a samozřejmě, že ho nevyhodí, _dosaděj hodo zatracenýho famfrpálovýho týmu_! K čertu s tím!”

“Jazyk, Harry!” řekla Hermione.

“Vsadím se, že je nejmladší chytač za posledních kolik? Dvacet let? Třicet?”

Neville zakašlal “Století.”

“ **GAAAAAH!** ”

“Harry, prosím. Jen se zamysli.”

“Jen do toho, Hermione, vysvětli mi, jaký racionální důvod tu je pro to, aby Jima nominovali do famfrpálového týmu, kromě toho, že McGonagallová se stará víc o stupidní trofej než jakoukoli přetvářku školní disciplíny!”

“ _Profesorka_ McGonagallová, Harry,” opravila ho Hermione. Harry se na ní skutečně ušklíbnul, což Nevilla překvapilo. Byl zvyklý na ušklíbající se zmijozely, ale nikdy předtím to neviděl udělat Harryho. Byl v tom překvapivě dobrý. 

“Poslouchej, Harry,” pokračovala Hermione. “Vím, že to vypadá hrozně nefér, ale zamysli se nad tím z pohledu profesorky McGonagallové. Používali na Jima bič pěkně tvrdě a k ničemu to nevedlo, tak se rozhodli vyzkoušet pěkný sladký cukr.”

Neville se mezi nimi podíval. “Nemám nejmenší tušení, o čem to mluvíte. _Cukr_? To je něco jako ten ‘nindža’ z minulého týdne?”

Harry si povzdechl. “To je mudlovský výraz, Neve. Abys donutil mezka se hnout, můžeš ho buď mrskat bičem po zadku, nebo mu před obličej pověsit cukr. Znamená to, že očividně Jimanezvládají pomocí trestů po škole, natož ztrátou bodů, tak mu dají něco, po čem zoufale touží -  
status hráče famfrpálu v kolejním týmu - co mu pak můžou hrozit odebrat, pokud se nebudechovat.”

“Přesně,” řekla Hermione. “A jako přidaný bonus, kapitán famfrpálového týmu je šílenec jménem Oliver Wood, který nastavil naprosto brutální trénink - dvanáct hodin týdně. Možná i víc, jak se blíží první zápas. Koneckonců hrajeme proti vám. To je dvanáct a víc hodin týdně, kdy bude pod dohledem starších studentů a mimo potíže.”

Harry se zhluboka nadechl a vydechl. Dávalo to smysl. Ale to neznamenalo, že se mu to musí líbit. “Fajn. Doufám, že Spratek spadne z koštěte.” Ostatní dva se zasmáli. “Omlouvám se, že jsem se rozčílil. Vy dva běžte na snídani. Já musím využít toalet.” Dva nebelvírové se s ním rozloučili a vyrazili napřed. Harry se otočil a vyrazil opačným směrem, zastavil se před chlapeckými toaletami a otočil se zpět za svými přáteli. Když viděl, že se na něj nedívají, hbitě minul toalety a vydal se vedlejší chodbou než zahnul do zřídkakdy využívané učebny Péče o kouzelné tvory. Rychle se ujistil, že nikdo není nablízku, pak zvedl křídu a hodil ji po obrazu velkého popelce, který spal obtočený kolem svých vajec.

“Esme! Esme! Vzbuď se!” Na jeho zasyčení zvedl ohnivý had hlavu a zasyčel na Harryho, koruna plamenů kolem jeho hlavy rozsvítila celou učebnu. “Omlouvám se, že tě budím, ale je todůležité. Co říkají ostatní hadi o zamčené místnosti na třetím poschodí? Víš které, té s tím tříhlavým psem.”


	11. Halloween (Část 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překladatelky 1: ano, dnes opět se zpožděním, omlouvám se. Rovnou dopředu hlásím, že tenhle víkend jedeme kempovat a tudíž bude další kapitola nahraná v pátek, nikoli v sobotu... a když už jsme u změn v rozvrhu, jak jsem naznačila minule, nejsem úplně spokojená s tím, jak pomalu nám ubývají nahrávané kapitoly. Zároveň ale nahrávání dvou kapitol najednou zabírá příliš mnoho času (nebudu vás otravovat podrobnostmi) a proto jsem se rozhodla upravit svůj rozvrh na středy, pátky a neděle... a nyní vzhůru!

KAPITOLA 11: HALLOWEEN 1991 (Část 1.) 

_**31\. října 1991** _

Jak se zmijozelští prváci připravovali na začátek dne, Harry ležel ve své posteli hluboce ponořen do svých myšlenek. Dnes byl v mudlovském světě Halloween. Předpokládal, že byl i v kouzelnickém, ale zároveň to byl Den vítězství, den, kdy Jim Potter porazil Ty-Víš-Koho. Dnešní hostina pravděpodobně bude obzvlášť velkolepá, vzhledem k tomu, že to byl Spratkův první rok v Bradavicích. “Cukr” očividně fungoval. Jim nepřišel o žádný větší počet bodů od chvíle, kdy se přidal k famfrpálovému týmu, a zdálo se, že se zlepšil ve svém studiu. 

Podstatné bylo, že se to jen “zdálo”, samozřejmě. Teď, když věděl, že záchvaty vzteku mu nijak nepomohou, Jim začal uplatňovat více, inu, zmijozelský přístup. Spřáhnul se s Weasleyovskými Terory (jak přezdívali dvojčatům zmijozelové), a když byli tak dobří přátelé, začali si vystřelovat zHadů, a hlavně z Harryho přímo pomstychtivě. Obzvlášť za zmínku stálo ráno, které Harry strávildonucený chodit všude pozpátku, ani nezmiňoval dva dny, kdy celý první zmijozelský ročník bylnucený se místo jmen oslovovat jako “smrtijed junior”, kdykoli mluvili jeden s druhým. Dvojčata si málokdy vystřelovala z Nevilla a Hermiony díky kolejní sounáležitosti, ale mezi prvním ročníkemprobíhala něco jako studená válka s Nevillem a děvčaty na jedné straně a se zbytkem chlapců nastraně druhé. Dean dokonce přestal chodit na setkání studijní skupiny.

Věci zhoršil fakt, že Neville stále neučinil žádný pokrok ve své práci s hůlkou, a přesto odmítal konzultovat problém hůlky se svou babičkou. Neskončil se studijní skupinou, ale momentálně se sotva snažil v Přeměňování a Kouzlech. To samozřejmě vedlo ke ztrátě bodů pro nedostatek snahy a konečně v huláka od jeho babičky, který dorazil během oběda minulý týden.

Díky tomu všemu se Harryho postavení v jeho vlastní koleji proměnilo v trochu více prekérní.Vedl si dobře akademicky a stále měl výhodu dědice rodu Potterů (i když ho jeho právník varoval, že se James Potter stále ještě snaží najít důvod, proč ho vydědit). Avšak jeho pověst již více nebyla pověstí “záhadného ekcentrického samotáře”, ale “ztraceného případu, který byl rozhádaný se svou rodinou a jehož jedinými přáteli byly další ztracené připady”. Jako největší důsledek bylo to, že mu Daphne a Tracy velmi chladně oznámily, že jsou zpět na bázi příjmení. A proto to byl poněkud pokleslý Harry Potter, který scházel se svými spolukolejníky ke snídani. Kus před nimi, hned u vchodu do Velké síně si všiml Weasleyovských dvojčat, která je v očekávání pozorovala. A potom zprava uslyšel tiché zasyčení z tapisérie, která zobrazovala svatého Patrika, jak vyhání hady z Irska. Harry se zastavil... a pak se rozeběhl a přeskočil řadu dlaždic, o kterých ho had varoval, že jsou začarované.

“Pottere, přestaň ze sebe dělat mudlovského blázna,” protáhl Draco za ním. A pak se ozvalo zapraskání kouzel a výkřiky hrůzy. Harry se otočil. Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle a Parkinsonová teď všichni měli vlasy v nebelvírské červené s ladícím zlatým obočím. 

“Weasleyovští Terorové,” oznámil Harry znuděně. “A navíc to tentokrát bylo velmi průhledné.Alespoň se _pokus_ všímat si svého okolí, Malfoyi. A teď by bylo lepší jít na ošetřovnu než se to, ať je to cokoli, vsákne. To a nebo můžeš vypadat jako ztracený Weasleyovský bratranec po zbytek týdne.” Draco na Harryho zavrčel a potom se on, jeho dvě knižní zarážky a jeho... cokoli Pansy byla, řítili na ošetřovnu. Daphne Greengrassová se zastavila vedle Harryho a se zájmem si ho prohlédla.

“Jak jsi věděl, že tam Weasleyovi nastražili past?” zeptala se.

Harry pokrčil rameny a pak lhal. “Jenom něco, na co jsme přišli my ztracené případy v naší studijní skupině ztracených připadů. Jsem si jistý, že někdo tak chytrý jako ty, by na to přišel sám.A když ne, určitě bys vypadala úchvatně s červenými vlasy.” Odfkla si a zamířila na snídani. Harry se otočil a troufale zamířil směrem k dvojčatům doufaje, že Egbertova paměť a oko pro detail byly tak dobré, jak sám tvrdil (Egbert byl had, který visel z větve stromu na pozadí obrazu ve třetímpatře, který tvrdil, že zaslechl dvojčata a pochytil lahodný drb). “Pánové, mohu vás požádat o moment vašeho času?”

Dvojčata, která byla zárověn ohromená a otrávená, jak se jednoduše vyhnul jejich žertu, se narovnala.

“Oh? A co bychom měli my dva...” “nevinní malí belvírové...” “chtít říct...” “zlému malémuhadovi jako jsi ty?” 

Harry si povzdechl. Jedna jeho část přemýšlela, jestli by on a Jim měli natrénovaný stejný doplňující se způsob mluvy, kdyby spolu vyrostli. Druhá jeho část byla najednou vděčná Dursleyům za to, že tomu předešli.

“No, pro začátek chci zkusit diplomacii. Udělal jsem vám dvěma něco, čím jsem vás naštval, abych si zasloužil tohle poněkud agresivní šprýmování, kterým jsem tenhle měsíc trpěl? Pokud ano, tak se omlouvám a budu šťastný vám to vynahradit. Pokud ne, tak samozřejmě budu muset předpokládat to nejhorší - že vy dva jste prostě souhlasili stát se Jimovými útočnými psy a jdete po mě bez jediného důvodu, kromě Jimovy malichernosti.”

“Nebelvíři drží pohromadě, malý hadí Pottere,” prohlásil jeden z nich překvapivě chladně. Takže to byl Jim. Harry uhodl, že je čas na “bič”.

“No, zmijozelové ne. Takže můžete jít po mých spolužácích, jak je vám libo, ale vynechte mě z toho. Protože... a omlouvám se za výhružky, vážně to není můj styl... ale Merlin mi pomáhej,pokud si ke mně najde cestu jediné další zakletí, kletba nebo žertík a já si budu myslet, že vy dvajste za to zodpovědní,” odmlčel se pro zdůraznění, zatímco se na něj dvojčata samolibě dívala. “ _Řeknu Snapeovi o Plánku._ ” 

_**To**_ upoutalo jejich pozornost. A zatímco byla dvojčata celkem dobrá v hraní nevinnosti, nebyla připravená na zmijozelského prváka, který vyhrožoval jejich nejcennějšímu majetku zabavením. Po několika vteřinách s očima navrch hlavy, jeden z nich (“ten s malou pihou vedle levého oka” zpozoroval Harry pro budoucí referenci) konečně nervózně řekl: “J-jakém Plánku?”

“Oh, máte víc než jeden? Ten, o kterém mluvím je aktivován... jak jen to bylo? Něco jako ‘přísahám, že jsem pro každou špatnost’? Už vím! ‘ _Slavnostně_ přísahám, že jsem pro každou špatnost’! To je ono, ne?”

Dvojčata vypadala ještě překvapeněji a Harry uvnitř zpíval chválu na Egbertovu všímavost a paměť. “Koukejte, kluci. Nechci být vaším nepřítelem. Popravdě, jsem fandou vaší práce... no, když není namířená na mě a když nepřekročíte hranici od ‘bujné zábavy’ ke ‘kruté šikaně’.” Po tom, co to dořekl, dvojčata vypadala natolik ublíženě, že se rozhodl nabídnout jim i cukr. “Ve skutečnosti si myslím, že pokud byste měli trochu ﬁnanční výpomoci, mohli byste postoupit o stupeň výš.”

Jejich obočí vystřelila k vlasům a ten bez pihy u oka prohlásil: “Nabízíš nám úplatek za to, že tě necháme na pokoji?”

Harry se naschvál zatvářil uraženě. “Uzavřeme dohodu. Vy tomu nebudete říkat úplatek a já to nebudu zvát placením výpalného. Galeon týdně. A vynecháte mě ze svých vtípků. Když vás Jim požádá, abyste mě napálili, řekněte mu... řekněte mu, že na mě Snape dává pozor a je to přílišriskantní nebo tak něco. A než se zeptáte, ne, nepomůžu vám vystřelit si z ostatních zmijozelů.”

Podívali se jeden na druhého. “Dva galeony.”

“Galeon a osm svrčků. A za tu cenu vynecháte z vtípků i Thea Notta. Nezaslouží si to.”

Oba ztuhli. “Jeho otec je smrtijed.”

“Já vím,” řekl Harry klidně. “A věřte mi, když vám říkám, že osud si s ním zahrál mnohem krutěji, než byste se zmohli vy ve váš nejhorší den, když mu udělil toho šmejda za otce.”

Rozšířily se jim oči a přikývli. Rozuměli. “Platí.” “Žádné vtípky ani žertíky pro prvňáčka hada Pottera.” “Nebo pro prvňáčka hada Notta.” Dokonce si na to i potřásli. “A teď nám řekni, jak ses dozvěděl o Plánku?”

Konspirátorsky se k nim naklonil “Můžu jen říct... ‘snake’ (had) chybně napsaný je ‘sneak’ (donašeč). Zase někdy, pánové.” A s tím odešel, hvízdaje si, aniž by tušil kolik tichého obdivu si u nich vysloužil.

****

Neville byl jako obvykle ve svém živlu v Bylinkářství a získal dva body pro Nebelvír. Přesto si Harry všiml, jak moc byl druhý chlapec napnutý, a když se ho Harry zeptal, Neville o tom odmítl mluvit. Místo toho, potom, co počkal, až většina třídy odešla, se zeptal Harryho, jestli by munevadilo vynechat oběd a pomoci mu s nadnášecím kouzlem, kterému se měli věnovat vKouzlech. Hermione se mu snažila bezúspěšně pomoci, a tak ho napadlo, že Harry bude mít nějaký nápad, v čem je problém, vzhledem k tomu, že byl prvním zmijozelem, který kouzlo zvládl předchozí den. Naneštěstí, jak opouštěli skleník, hlas, o který nikdo nestál, je přerušil.

“Ten had ti nepomůže, motáku,” ozval se Jim Potter za jejich zády. “Koneckonců sám je sotva víc než moták.”

“Počet získaných bodů naznačuje, kdo z nás je lepším kouzelníkem, bratříčku,” řekl Harrypoklidně.

“Jimovi se zablesklo v očích. “Body nejsou všechno. A zatímco si vaše studijní skupina hrála, já dostával skutečné lekce od vyšších ročníků z famfrpálového týmu.” Vytáhl svou hůlku, zamával jí ařekl: “ _ **ACCIO PAMATOVÁČEK.**_ ” K Harryho a Nevillovu překvapení skleněný orb vyklouzl Nevilloviz kapsy a líně se vznášel vzduchem do Jimovy ruky.

“To bylo přivolávací kouzlo, které se budeme učit v pátém ročníku, mimochodem.” Jim se samolibě pousmál a shlédl na kouli ve své ruce. “Pořád si pamatuji den, kdy jsem tohle viděl poprvé, Longbottome. Zatímco tvůj kamarádíček Harry stál s otevřenou pusou, příliš ustrašený postavit se rádoby smrtijedovi Malfoyovi, já byl ve vzduchu, čelil mu přímo a riskoval svůj život,abych tohle získal zpět.” Vykročil směrem k Harrymu a Nevillovi a líně si pohazoval Pamatováčkem.

“Vím, že jsem zezačátku byl tak trochu pitomec, a omlouvám se. Ale už jsem lepší v obojím: jak se nechovat jako předtím a v kouzlech. Zapomeň na Harryho a Grangerovou a jejich stupidní malý klub. Dovol mi ti pomoct.” Podíval se samolibě na Pamatováček, který stále držel v ruce. “Koneckonců, právě jsem dokázal, že jsem v kouzlech lepší než...”

“ _ **ACCIO PAMATOVÁČEK.**_ ” Najednou to byl Jim, na kom byla řada být překvapený, zatímco mu orb vyletěl z ruky jako raketa a vletěl do čekající dlaně Hermiony, která stála bokem mimo dohled.

Harry se usmál, zatímco Jim tupě zíral. “Hezky provedeno,” řekl zmijozel. “Kdy ses to kouzlo naučila?”

“Právě teď. No, ty jsi mi řekl zaklínání ve vlaku, ale nevěděl jsi pohyby hůlkou, které mi Jim právě laskavě předvedl. Není to zas tak obtížné. Jen dvojitý obrácený švih, zatímco vyslovuješ ‘Accio’ a pak mávnutí pod úhlem deseti stupňů do směru toho, co chceš přivolat, zatímco to popisuješ. Hmota a obzvlášť vzdálenost bude pravděpodobně značně omezená, dokud nejsme starší a naše magie nebude silnější, ale základní kouzlo je dost jednoduché pro objekty blízko, které snadno vidíš.”

Harry zvážil její vysvětlení a pak sám švihnul hůlkou. “ _ **ACCIO PAMATOVÁČEK!**_ ” Orb pak vyletěl Hermioně z ruky a narazil do Harryho stejnou rychlostí jako předtím jí. “Páni, to bylo snadné, ”podíval se na Jima se zadostiučiněním. “Díky, bratříčku. Jsi dobrý učitel.”

Jim neměl slov. Trvalo mu dva dny, než to kouzlo ovládl, kouzlo, které Hermione a jeho bratr uvalili potom, co ho jednou viděli ho použít. Konečně setřásl své překvapení ve prospěch hněvu.“Jdi k čertu, ty hade!” řekl. “A vy dva zrádci můžete táhnout s ním.” S tím se otočil a dupal pryč.

Harry zavrtěl hlavou a vrátil Pamatováček Nevillovi, ale byl velmi překvapený, když orb okamžitě změnil barvu na velmi temnou rudou, která se téměř zdála světélkovat, a zuřivě pulzoval v Nevillově ruce.

“Uh, dělá to dlouho?”

“Jo, posledních pár dní,” řekl Neville tiše. “Dává to smysl. Zdá se, že toho zapomenu víc, než si pamatuji.”

“No tak, Neve. Nedovol Jimovi, aby tě pokořil,” řekl Harry.

“On mě nepokuřuje, Harry,” odvětil Neville stroze. “To vy dva.”

Harry a Hermione se na sebe podívali. “Um, pardon?” zeptal se Harry.

Frustrovaně si povzdechl. “Jim právě předvedl páťácké kouzlo, což je dostatečně působivé, i když ho to naučili vyšší ročníci. Ale vy dva? Vy jste se to zrovna naučili sami jenom tím, že jste ho viděli to kouzlo uvrhnout. Mezitím já nedokážu udělat nic z učebnice pro první ročníky!” Začal od obou odcházet “Přemýšlím, že bych měl napsat strýci Algiemu, jestli je nějaký způsob, jak bych mohl sestoupit jakožto dědic a předat mu pozici lorda. Jim má pravdu. Jsem moták ve všem, na čem záleží.”

“Neville!” zvolala Hermione. “Přece se nemůžeš vzdát!”

“Podívejte, jsem vděčný za to, co jste se pro mě pokusili udělat, vám oběma. Ale... už se s tím nemůžu dál potýkat. A jsem unavený z toho, že se cítím... litován! Odteď mě prostě nechte na pokoji a věnujte se ostatním ve skupině. Jim to snad aspoň k něčemu bude.” A s tím odešel.Potom, co se jeden na druhého ustaraně podívali, Harry a Hermione následovali svého přítele do hradu. Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml Thea Notta, který stál v rohu skleníku, s výrazem hlubokého znepokojení ve tváři.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překladatelky 2: POZNÁMKA K PŘEKLADŮM MAGICKÉ TERMINOLOGIE: upřímně si nejsem jistá, zda to bylo či nebylo rozlišováno v originálních knihách, ale já jsem se rozhodla překládat druhy magie následujícím způsobem: 1. Magie (magic): obecný termín pro cokoli kouzelného, 2. Kouzlo (spell): jakékoli kouzlo blíže nespefikované povahy uvržené hůlkou (nebo možná bez hůlky), 3. Kouzlo (charm): a) předmět, který učí profesor Flitwick, b) kouzla neutrální povahy - např. nadnášecí kouzlo (Wingardium Leviosa), vodní kouzlo (Aguamenti), štítové kouzlo (Protego)... 4. Zaklínadlo (hex a jinx): kouzla určená pro napadení a obranu, ale ne tak vážná jako kletba - např. Petrifikační zaklínadlo (Petrificus Totalus), 5. Kletba (curse): kouzlo určené pro napadení, které je přímo “temné” - např. Smrtící kletba (Avada Kedavra)... 6. Zaklínání (incantation): slova použitá pro uvalení kouzla, 7. Ochranná kouzla (wards): kouzla uvalená plošně pro obranu místa, věci, apod. 8. “dark magic” v obecném termínu překládám jako temnou magii, zatímco “Dark Arts” překládám jako “černou magii” (pozůstatek překladu originálních knih, viz Obrana proti černé magii)... to je asi všechno, doufám, že jsem na něco nezapomněla.


	12. Halloween 1991 (Část 2.)

KAPITOLA 12: HALLOWEEN 1991 (Část 2.)

Neville se neukázal na obědě, ale Hermione vedle něj seděla při Kouzlech, které měli nebelvíři společně s Mrzimorem. Jeho hodina věnovaná opakování trochu pomohla - byl schopný uvalit většinu kouzel, co se naučili během září, i když ne se stejnou silou a přesností jako většina jeho spolužáků. Problém nastal, když profesor Flitwick představil nové kouzlo dne - nadnášecí kouzlo.Zaklínadlo bylo “Wingardium Leviosa”, které Neville zvládnul po jediné zašeptané opravě od Hermiony a ta ho i ujistila, že jeho pohyby hůlkou jsou správné. Avšak přes to všechno, se peříčko na stole před ním rezolutně odmítnulo hnout.

Nikoho nepřekvapilo, že Hermione byla první, kdo dosáhl kýženého výsledku - její pírko se ladně vzneslo a potom tančilo u stropu vedené pohyby její hůlky. Malý hlouček nebelvírských a mrzimorských dívek (pro které se Hermione stala vzorem) zatleskal a Flitwick přidělil Nebelvíru tři body. Na druhé straně místnosti protočili Jim a Ron oči vsloup. Potom se Flitwick otočil na Nevilla, který polkl a pak se na své pírko podíval, jakoby to byl jedovatý had. Zvedl svou hůlku, uvalil kouzlo - perfektně, pokud se Hermione nepletla - a soustředil veškerou svou vůli na peříčko. Nic se nestalo.

Ale Neville kouzlo nepřerušil. Místo toho, aniž by přesunul hůlku od pírka, se soustředil silněji a vléval víc a víc svých magických sil do kouzla. Bolestivě zatnul zuby a na čele se mu vytvořila kapka potu. Pírko se lehce zachvělo. Jeho tvář se promněnila v masku soustředění a dokonce bolesti, což zalarmovalo Hermionu i Flitwicka. Neville jim nevěnoval žádnou pozornost. Celou svou pozornost věnoval pouze pírku, které se začalo lehce třepotat, jakoby usilovalo o to vznéstse. Když Hermione zvolala hlasitě jeho jméno, ignoroval ji. Rovněž si nevšímal lechtivého pocitu pod nosem a lehce železité chuti na rtech. Konečně, když jeho vidění začínalo být rozmazané,pírko se pomalu začalo zvedat ze stolu - pět centimentrů, deset, patnáct - než zničeho nic vzpláloa Neville ztratil kontrolu nad kouzlem. Opřel se ve své židli, vyčerpaný a klepající se. Instinktivně si rukou otřel ústa a byl překvapený, když si všimnul, že mu teče krev z nosu. Potom vzhlédl a poprvé si všiml, že na něj celá třída, včetně otřeseného Flitwicka, zírá.

“Jsi v pořádku, můj chlapče?” zeptal se profesor jemně.

Neville hlasitě polkl a znovu si otřel nos. “Já... necítím se moc dobře, profesore. Mohl bych být na chvíli omluven?”

Flitwick zaváhal a potom přikývl. “Dej si tolik času, kolik budeš potřebovat. A pokud se brzy neucítíš lépe, chci abys okamžitě zamířil na ošetřovnu. Je to jasné?”

Neville přikývl, chňapnul svou tašku a prakticky utekl z učebny. Avšak těsně předtím než vyšel ze dveří, otočil se na své spolužáky. Jim Potter se díval přímo na něj a jízlivě se usmíval. A pak Chlapec-který-žil zartikuloval jedno slovo, které Neville nemusel slyšet, aby mu rozuměl “ _Motáku_ ”.Neville vyšel ze třídy a ten den už se do hodiny nevrátil.

O několik hodin později vešel Theo Nott na toaletu, aby si umyl ruce před večeří, a byl překvapený, když našel Nevilla sedět na podlaze opřeného o zeď a zírajícího na svou hůlku. Jeho tvář byla očištěná od jeho dřívějšího krvácení z nosu, ale bylo očividné, že brečel. Theo se rozhlédl, aby se ujistil, že kolem nikdo není, než váhavě promluvil. “Jsi... jsi v pořádku?”

Neville ani nevzhlédl. “Je mi fajn. Prostě mě nech na pokoji.”

Theo začal odcházet, ale pak zaváhal a otočil se k chlapci na podlaze. “Já, uh, všimnul jsem si tvého Pamatováčku po Bylinkářství. Byl... červený. Hodně červený a pulzoval.”

“Jo,” zasmál se Neville hořce. “Očividně jsem hodně zapomnětlivý.”

Theo se nervózně kousl do rtu. Potom se přiblížil k chlapci a poklekl před ním, aby se mu mohl podívat do očí. “Longbottome... Neville... vysvětlil... vysvětlil ti někdy někdo, k čemu Pamatováčky vlastně jsou?”

Neville na něj jen dál zíral bez jakéhokoli porozumění. “ _Oh, k čertu,_ ” pomyslel si Theo.

Ten večer u večeře se Harry akorát zakousl do sedláckého koláče, když do něj Malfoy lehce šťouchnul. “Tvoje mudlovská šmejdka kamarádka se ztrapňuje ve snaze získat tvou pozornost.”

Harry se na něj zamračil. “Neoceňuji použití těch slov, Malfoyi.”

Draco se na něj zamračil zpět. “A já neoceňuji spolužáka, který je loajálnější k nebelvírům než ke zmijozelům. A tady jsme.”

“Je zajímavé, že se tak staráš o mou loajalitu ke koleji, když děláš vše, co je v tvých silách, abys mě v ní izoloval, Malfoyi.”

Než mohl Malfoy odpovědět, na stole mezi nimi přistála papírová vlaštovka, jen tak tak se vyhnuvše míse s omáčkou. Byla na ní napsána slova “ _Pro Harryho! Od Hermiony!_ ” Oba chlapci vzhlédli od papírové vlaštovky a uviděli Hermionu, jak na něj přes síň mává.

“Mám toho dost,” řekl Malfoy s úšklebkem. “Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy. Přemisťujeme se. Je to tu příliš... _mudlovoblátité_.” Vyjmenovaní čtyři zmijozelové se přesunuli na opačnou stranu stolu. Na druhé straně od Harryho se všichni ostatní zmijozelští prváci kromě Thea od něj odsunuli tak daleko, jak jen mohli. Harry se zamračil. Doufal, že se bude moci držet ve zmijozelské koleji u země ještě o něco déle, zatímco bude moci prozkoumat její tajemství, předtím, než učiní jakoukoli hru o moc. Bohužel, jak se zdálo, Malfoy byl odhodlaný ho přinutit k tahu, a proto dříve nebo později musí dojít k nějaké konfrontaci. Bylo to... otravné.

Harry obrátil svou pozornost k Hermionině vlaštovce, kterou rozložil a našel jen prázdný papír. K jeho překvapení se na něm objevila slova v Hermionině elegantním písmu.

“ _Harry, nevíš, kde je Neville? Moc se o něj bojím. Třikrát poklepej na tento pergamen, zašeptej svou odpověď a pak poklepej dvakrát, abys mi zprávu poslal_.” 

Harryho obočí se pozvedla překvapením a pak odpověděl.

“ _Neviděl jsem ho od Bylinkářství. Jak to děláš?_ ” 

“ _Upravené zaměňující kouzlo propojující tvůj pergamen s mým, na který píšu. Je to třeťácké kouzlo, ale tahle varianta se tuším učí v pátém ročníku._ ”

Harry se uchechtl. Jak se mohli ti idiotští čistokrevní kouzelníci tvářit, že jsou nadřazení, když mudlorození géniové jako Hermione pobíhali kolem po škole, pro něj bylo záhadou.

“Co _je_ to?” zeptal se Theo.

“Oh, jen Hermiona opět jednou dokazující, že všechno, co si Draco myslí o čistotě krve, je hloupost. Mimochodem, neviděl jsi teď někdy v poslední době Nevilla?”

Theo si nervózně odkašlal. “Viděl jsme ho asi před hodinou. Byl na toaletách v prvním patře. Byl velmi rozrušený.”

“Jo. Slyšel jsem, že se něco stalo v Kouzlech a musel odejít dřív z hodiny, ale neslyšel jsem žádné podrobnosti.”

Theo se opět kousl do rtu. “Je toho víc. Harry, víš _ty_ k čemu slouží Pamatováček? Protože Longbottom nevěděl, dokud jsem mu to neřekl. Já... Já si uvědomil, že neví, a myslel jsem si, že by vědět měl. Doufám, že jsem neudělal chybu, že jsem mu to řekl.”

Harry byl zmatený, ale z ničeho nic i plný obav. “Neville mi řekl, že Pamatováček ti dá vědět, když jsi zapomněl něco důležitého.”

“Ano, ale je toho mnohem víc.” Theo se rozhlédl paranoidně kolem. “V polovině sedmnáctého století přišlo do rozšířeného využití takzvané Paměťové kouzlo, krátce následováno jeho blízkým příbuzným Falešným paměťovým kouzlem. První v člověku vytvoří zaměřenou ztrátu paměti. Druhé zamění vymazané vzpomínky za vzpomínky, které vytvoří ten, kdo kouzlo uvalí. Zpočátku způsobila spoustu problémů, než Ministerstvo uvalilo zákony, které jejich použití přísně reguluje.Vlastně byla téměř zařazena mezi Kletby, které se nepromíjejí, ale byla uznána za příliš cenná při použití na mudly pro zachování Zákona o utajení, aby byla zakázána úplně. Neučí je v Bradavicích a musíš mít licenci, aby ses je mohl naučit a používat je, ale spousty starých rodin je majízachovalé ve svých grimoárech, a tak je možné se je nelegálně naučit, když máš ty správnékontakty.”

“A Pamatováček tě proti nim ochrání?”

“Ne tak docela - ale dá ti vědět, když na tebe byla uvalena. Je to tradicí v bohatých starých čistokrevných rodinách, obzvláště v těch paranoidních, darovat je dětem, když nastoupí do Bradavic. Ale jen u těch bohatých, protože jsou pěkně drahé. Činí tak ve snaze zabránit tomu, aby někdo mentálně manipuloval s jejich dětmi, dokud nemají dostatečně vyvinuté psychické obrany.Změní barvu na světle červenou, když jsi něco zapomněl přirozeně, na tmavě červenou, když ti byly smazány vzpomínky pomocí kouzel,” Theo polkl. “A na hodně tmavě červenou, když ti bylo smazáno hodně vzpomínek.”

Harry zbledl. “Jako dnes dopoledne Nevillův. Můžou být ty úpravy vzpomínek zvráceny?”

“To je další věc, kterou Pamatováčky dokážou. Když jeden při sobě neustále nosíš, dokáže postupně vzpomínky, které byly smazány nebo upraveny kouzly, rekonstruovat. Může to trvat delší dobu podle toho, jak rozsáhlé ty úpravy jsou a jak silný byl kouzelník, který je uvalil. To je to,co znamenalo to záření dnes. Longbottomův Pamatováček konečně dokončil rekonstrukci vzpomínek a byl připravený je obnovit.”

Harry se prudce nadechl. “Řekl jsi Nevillovi, jak to udělat?”

Theo se zatvářil. “Ano. Ne že by to k něčemu bylo, ale řekl jsem mu taky, že by při tom u sebe pravděpodobně měl někoho mít pro případ, že ty vzpomínky byly traumatické, ale trval na tom, že to chce udělat sám. Asi jsem měl za tebou jít a říct ti o tom i tak, ale zdálo se to pro něj být... dost osobní.”

“Možná ano, ale stejně jsi měl za mnou přijít a říct mi to.”

“No, tak se omlouvám,” řekl Theo rozhořčeně. “Nejsem zvyklý na tuhle... laskavost a tak. Nebyl jsem pro ní vychovaný.”

Harry se usmál. “No nevím, Theo. Myslím, že pro ní máš docela talent.” Pak se obrátil k pergamenu, poklepal na něj a zašeptal odpověď. 

“ _Neville je na chlapeckých toaletách v prvním patře. Je velmi rozrušený. Vysvětlím ti proč na cestě tam. Vyrazíme hned, jak skončí hostina._ ” Ale zrovna když Harry odeslal zprávu, dveře Velké síně se rozletěly a dovnitř vběhl profesor Quirrel v panice.

“TROOOOL!!! VE SKLEPENÍCH!... Myslel jsem, že byste to měli vědět.” A pak ten bláznivý chlap omdlel.

Harry prudce vydechl. “Do hajzlu.”

Na okamžik zavládl moment celoškolní paniky, který ředitel okamžitě ukončil, a potom přikázal studentům, aby se vrátili na své koleje. Harry poklepal na pergamen znovu.

“ _Zpět na stromy. Jdeme hned. Proklouzni ostatním belvírům a sejdeme se venku před dveřmi do Velké síně._ ” 

Hermione na něj přikývla z protějšku místnosti a pak se zvedla, aby následovala zbytek své koleje. Harry se také zvedl, ale v tom okamžiku promluvil Rodney Montague, zmijozelský prefekt ze sedmého ročníku, a svolal svou kolej. “Zmijozelové, sedněte si zpět. Náš renomovaný ředitel ve svém... spěchu zapomněl, že naše kolej, stejně jako ta Mrzimoru, je ve sklepení. Ergo, zůstaneme ve Velké síni a jakmile Lvi a Orlové odejdou, prefektové zapečetí dveře a uvalí na ně ochranná kouzla. Nikdo, ať už člověk nebo trol, se nedostane dovnitř, dokud nebude krize zažehnána. Je to jasné?”

Všichni zmijozelové si sedli zpět. “Dvakrát do hajzlu,” vyplivl Harry žalostně. Zavřel oči a začal si mumlat pro sebe, zatímco si masíroval spánky. “Potřebuju rozptýlení. Potřebuju rozptýlení.Mysli!”

Theo se k němu naklonil a položil mu ruku na rameno. “Vážně?!” zašeptal naléhavě. “Vážně máš v plánu se odsud proplížit, přes příkaz prefektů, a rozeběhnout se hledat Longbottoma, kdyžje venku volně toulající se trol?!”

Harry otevřel oči a podíval se na Thea. “Neville je můj přítel a je v potížích. Tak jsem tu pro něj.Stejně jako jsi ty můj přítel, a budeš-li někdy v potížích budu tady pro tebe.” Harry ta slova řekl objektivně a bez přemýšlení, proto ho překvapilo, když se Theo najednou odtáhl a oči se mu rozšířily údivem. Tehdy, s bodnutím smutku, si Harry uvědomil, že druhému chlapci pravděpodobně nikdy předtím nikdo nenabídl takovou míru přátelství. Theo se rozhlédl kolem a pak posunul ruce pod stůl, aby nikdo nemohl vidět, že si sundal stříbrný prsten, který vždy nosil.Nenápadně ho podal Harrymu.

“Nasaď si ho na prsteník levé ruky. Pak, až budeš připravený, _hluboce_ se nadechni a o půlku ho otoč. Pak si pospěš! Bude to trvat jen, dokud budeš zadržovat dech, a pak se bude muset nabít. Až se příště znovu nadechneš, všichni si okamžitě uvědomí, že jsi pryč. Teď běž!”

Překvapený, Harry si nasadil prsten na prst, nadechl se tak hluboce, jak jen mohl, a otočil ho.Nic se nestalo. Rozhlédl se kolem a nikdo mu nevěnoval žádnou pozornost. Pomalu se postavil.Nikdo se k němu neotočil. Opatrně překročil lavičku a pohnul se ke dveřím. Když bylo jisté, že hovšichni kompletně ignorují, rozeběhl se, prosmýkl se mezerou mezi dveřmi akorát, než je zmijozelští a mrzimorští prefektové uzavřeli. Jak se proplétal ze dveří, všiml si, že Quirrel již neležel na podlaze, kde omdlel. Harry dál zadržoval svůj dech, než se dostal k Hermioně, která se schovávala za brněním a sledovala, jak mizející skupina nebelvírů míří k jejich věži. A pak, když už ho pálily plíce a nemohl zadržovat dech ani o chvíli dýl, vydechl s hlasitým zalapáním, a Hermione povyskočila s tichým “eek!”

“Harry! Jak jsi to udělal?! Neviditelná kouzla jsou určitě příliš složitá pro někoho našeho věku!”

“Řekněme jen,” řekl Harry lapaje po dechu. “Že to bylo skrze sílu přátelství a nechme to tak.Pojď musíme se dostat k Nevillovi.”

Cestou k toaletě Harry vysvětlil Hermioně vše, co mu Theo řekl o Nevillově Pamatováčku.

“Takže někdo si pohrával s Nevillovou pamětí na pravidelné bázi? Zajímalo by mě, jestli je to důvod, že má obecně tak špatnou paměť.”

“Pravděpodobně,” řekl Harry pochmurně. Zničehonic oba zastavil odporný puch, který je téměř donutil k dávení. Zpoza rohu mohli slyšet bručení, zvuk rozbitého kamení... a výkřik naprosté hrůzy Nevilla Longbottoma. Harry si trpce zamumlal pod vousy. “ _Trol **ve sklepení**. Myslel jsem, že byste to měli vědět._”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překladatelky: ode dneška jedeme podle nového rozvrhu...  
> A jelikož nevím, kdy se v neděli vrátíme, někdy během dneška nahraju ještě jednu kapitolu...


	13. Halloween 1991 (Část 3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překladatelky: tohle je druhá část dvoudílné aktualizace... pokud jste nečetli předchozí kapitolu (Halloween 1991 Část 2.), měli byste to udělat teď, než se pustíte do téhle ;))

KAPITOLA 13: HALLOWEEN 1991 (Část 3.)

_Zničehonic oba zastavil odporný puch, který je téměř donutil k dávení. Zpoza rohu slyšeli bručení, zvuk rozbitého kamení... a výkřik naprosté hrůzy Nevilla Longbottoma. Harry si trpce zamumlal pod vousy. “Trol **ve sklepení**. Myslel jsem, že byste to měli vědět.” _

_**O několik vteřin dříve...** _

Neville si několik minut oplachoval tvář vodou, a nyní šplýchal studenou vodu kolem očí, aby se zbavil zarudlosti od pláče. Pak na sebe zíral po několik okamžiků v zrcadle, jakoby se chtěl ujistit, že tvář, která na něj hledí zpět, je tváří někoho, koho stále ještě zná. Emocionálněvyčerpán, zamířil ke dveřím a otevřel je, jen aby zůstal zírat do tváře (no popravdě na žaludek) skoro čtyři metry vysokého trola ozbrojeného kyjem. Monstrum na něj zavrčelo.

“ _Jo, dnešek prostě není můj den,_ ” pomyslel si Neville s podivnou směsicí údivu, rezignace a otrávení. A pak sebou s ustrašeným zaječením praštil o zem akorát včas, aby se vyhnul obří tlapě, kterou po něm trol hrábnul. Chlapec se pozpátku plazil dál od trola, dokud nenarazil na zeď, zatímco marně přemýšlel nad kouzly, která uměl a která by na trola mohla mít nějaký účinek,se ten obrovský tvor posunul do místnosti a utrhl přitom kus dveřního rámu. Neville zkusil Hermionino ohňostrojové kouzlo, ale z hůlky nevyšlo nic kromě tichého prsknutí a dvou osamělých jisker. Trol se pro něj hladově sklonil... a pak zničeho nic zařval, když ho výbuch ohňostroje praštil do zadnice. Naštvaně se otočil na svou novou oběť, Harryho a Hermionu.

“ _ **WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!**_ ” zahřměl Harry a trolův kyj vyletěl nahoru kolem trolovy hlavy a prosvištěl kolem ve snaze praštit trola obličeje. Naneštěstí byl trol, když potřeboval, překvapivě rychlý. Pozvedl tlapu a odrazil kyj směrem k Harrymu a Hermioně, kteří se museli rychle sklonit, aby se mu vyhnuli, a pak byli sraženi k zemi padajícím kamením zdi, o kterou se kyj roztříštil. Hermione se vzpamatovala první a začala znovu vystřelovat ohňostroj. Harry otřepal náraz a rychle se k ní přidal s ohňostrojem vlastním.

Na druhé straně místnosti Nevilla šokoval pohled na své dva přátele, které dopoledne tak hrubě zavrhl a kteří teď riskovali vlastní životy, aby mu pomohli. Stále ještě přemýšlící nad kouzlem, kterým by pomohl, pohlédl na hůlku ve své ruce a zničehonic pocítil _nenávist_ k tomu nepoužitelnému klacku, k hůlce, která si ho nikdy nevybrala a kterou si nevybral on. Pak se znovu podíval na záda trola a v očích mladého Nevilla Longbottoma se rozhořela emoce, kterou by tam nikdo nečekal. _Zuřivost_.

Harry a Hermiona se stále ještě snažili zranit nebo alespoň zahnat trola pryč pomocí ohňostrojů, ale ten tvor jimi byl sotva zpomalen. Harry si vágně vybavoval, že trolové měli velmi kouzlům odolnou pokožku, a nemyslel si, že bylo kouzlo, které by mu ublížilo, které by zvládli dva prváci. A pak ke svému úžasu uviděl Nevilla vylézt na umyvadlo a skočit trolovi na záda! Chlapec jednou rukou chytil železný obojek připnutý kolem trolova krku a vytáhnul se mu přes rameno. V druhé ruce stále ještě svíral hůlku, kterou s hlasitým zabručením zarazil trolovi do levé nosní dírky. Drže se zuby nehty zmítajícího se trola, Neville přehmátl úchop na své hůlce a s výkřikem zuřivého berserka uprostřed bitvy, ji zarazil dalších pár centimentrů hlouběji do trolova nosu s hlasitým “ _skvik_ ”.

Trol zařval bolestí a tenký proud zelené krve mu začal vytékat z nosní dírky, do níž byla hůlka zaražena.Tvor sebou začal divoce zmítat a Neville konečně ztratil stisk a spadl tvrdě na podlahu za něj.Harry rychle švihl svou hůlkou a namířil ji na vyčnívající konec Nevillovy hůlky. “ _ **WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!**_ ” Zatlačil vší svou magickou silou a hůlka se protlačila o dalších pár centimentrů dál do trolovu mozku. Avšak byl tam odpor - Harry skoro cítil, jak špička hůlky praská a štěpí se proti trolově tvrdé lebce. Tvor se v bolesti začal bít do boku své hlavy.

“HERMIONO! SPOLU!” zaječel Harry. Mladá čarodějka pozvedla svou hůlku a oba společně zvolali “ _ **WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!**_ ” S ostrým zvukem praskající kosti, vletěla Nevillova hůlka do trolova mozku. Z tvorova nosu vyletěla sprška zeleného ichoru. Jeho řev okamžitě ustal a oči se mu protočily do hlavy. A potom se ten půl tuny vážící tvor zapotácel a začal padat přímo na Nevilla. Vmžiku Harry upravil svůj postoj a uvalil “ _ **ACCIO NEVILLA LONGBOTTOMA!**_ ” Kouzlo prosmýklo druhého chlapce mezi nohama kývajícího se trola přímo do čekající náruče Harryho a Hermiony. Trol se zhroutil ma zem s ohlušující ránou.

Neville si přitáhl Harryho a Hermionu do kosti drtícího objetí. “Omlouvám se, že jsem se k vám choval jako takový spratek,” vzlykal. “Jste nejlepší přátelé, jaké si kdo může přát.” S tím vhrkly slzy do očí i Harrymu. Než nastoupil do Bradavic, díky Dursleyovým sám nikdy nepoznal přátelství, ale teď v Hermioně, Nevillovi a Theovi našel víc a lepší přátele, než si kdy představil.

Jejich sbližovací sezení však bylo přerušeno hlasitým výkřikem se skotským přízvukem. “CO TOTO ZNAMENÁ?!” Za McGonagallovou stáli Snape, Flitwick a nervózně vypadající Quirrel.

“No, uhm,” řekl Harry nejistě. “Byl tady jeden trol. A... myslím, že jsme ho zabili.”

Hermione zalapala po dechu. “Oh! Opravdu jsme ho zabili! Chci říct, neměli jsme na vybranou, ale stejně to je sebe-uvědomělá bytost!”

Snape, který kolem nich prošel, aby prozkoumal poraženého tvora, si hlasitě odfrknul, aby dal najevo svoje zhnusení nad Hermioninou laskavou povahou. “Pak se radujte, slečno Grangerová, protože vaše nebohá nevinná oběť není mrtvá. Trolovy regenerativní síly jsou jedny z nejlepších. Vaše inovativní využití toho, co se zdá být Longbottomovou hůlkou jako excerebrátoru, uvrhlo trola do komatu. Jakmile bude překážka odstraněna, škoda se sama napraví a trol nabyde vědomí úplně jako nový.” Snape se otočil ke Quirrelovi, který se skrčil pod jeho pohledem. “A s touto myšlenkou, by měl profesor Quirrel dohlédnout na jeho řádné uvěznění. Pokud si dobře pamatuji, prohlásil ses expertem na troly, nebo ne?”

“Oh, a-a-a-a-ano, p-p-p-profesore S-s-s-snape. H-h-h-hned teď!”

“Ale co bych ráda věděla, slečno Grangerová, pane Longbottome, je _proč jste se rozhodli vůbec jít toho trola hledat!_ ” McGonagallová prakticky zaječela.

“No,” přerušil je Harry klidně, zatímco si z hábitu oklepával prach a suť, “upřímně, my jsme toho trola vůbec nehledali. Byli jsme varováni, že je trol ve sklepení ne v prvním patře. Neville... se necítil dobře během Kouzel, a byl tady, když jste nám o trolovi řekli. Chtěli jsme se jen ujistit, že je v pořádku.”

“To je pravda, Minervo, mladému Longbottomovi se dnes udělalo zle během mé hodiny,” řekl profesor Flitwick. “Dovolil jsem mu opustit hodinu dřív a neviděl jsem ho na večeři. Vskutku jsem zrovna zvažoval poslat prefekta, aby ho zkontroloval, když se Quirinus objevil s varováním o trolovi. V tom zmatku jsem na vás zapomněl, pane Longbottome, za což se hluboce omlouvám.”

“To vysvětluje přítomnost slečny Grangerové, Pottere, ale zmijozelové byli instruovaní zůstat ve Velké síni. Co tady děláš ty?” zeptal se Snape přísně.

“Neville je můj přítel, pane,” odpověděl Harry jednoduše. Pokusil se ignorovat znechucení, které jeho prohlášení způsobilo řediteli jeho koleje.

“Ahem,” přerušila je McGonagallová. “To všechno je v pořádku a pěkné, ale jak zvládli tři studenti prvního ročníku porazit trola?!”

“Oh, no, trolové mají pokožku odolnou vůči kouzlům a tak ho žádné z našich kouzel nemohlo zranit. Ale pak měl Neville naprosto geniální myšlenku vrazit svou hůlku trolovi do nosu a jakjednou vložil ten excer-co řekl profesor Snape, zbytek cesty do jeho mozku jsme to zatlačilipomocí nadnášecího kouzla, které jsme se naučili od profesora Flitwicka.”

“Oh, dobrá práce!” řekl profesor Kouzel nadšeně. “Uvědomění si obraných vlastností nebezpečného tvora. Tvořivé využití improvizované zbraně. A kreativní použití kouzla, které jste se naučili zrovna tenhle týden. A navíc _mezikolejní spolupráce_! Opravdu dobrá práce! Řekl bych, že si to zaslouží odměnu patnácti bodů pro každého. Souhlasíte, Severusi? Minervo?”

Ani jeden z nich nic nenamítal (i když Harry měl pocit, že to Snape zvažoval) a McGonagallová prohlásila, že je na čase, aby se všechny tři děti vrátily na své koleje. Ona by doprovodila Hermionu a Nevilla do věže, zatímco Snape by doprovodil Harryho zpět do Zmijozelského sklepení. Avšak v tom okamžiku postoupil Neville dopředu.

“Omlouvám se, paní profesorko,” řekl Neville nezvykle hlasitě. “Ale _opravdu_ nutně potřebuji mluvit se svou babčou, co nejdřív to bude možné. Navíc bych ocenil, kdyby někdo s autoritou kontaktoval Odbor pro uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů a zařídil, aby přišlo několik bystrozorů, kterým chci podat výpověď.”

V místnosti zavládlo ticho. “Pane Longbottome,” řekla McGonagallová přísně. “V tomto okamžiku neexistuje žádný důkaz, že trolova přítomnost je něco víc než jen mezera v ochranných kouzlech hradu. Celý incident bude vyšetřen bradavickými zaměstnanci a pokud se ukáže, že šlo o úmyslné ohrožení školy...”

“Profesorko McGonagallová,” přerušil jí Neville, který byl nyní viditelně otrávený ze své ředitelky koleje. “Se vším respektem - _K čertu. S tím stupidním. Trolem!_ Chci mluvit se svou babičkou a chci mluvit s Odborem pro uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů.” Jak Neville mluvil, vytáhl z kapsy svůj Pamatováček, který byl nyní prostý jakékoli rudosti. “Protože jsem se právě dozvěděl, že se mě můj prastrýc Algernon Longbottom, Regent rodu Longbottomů, pokusil _zavraždit_.” Významně pohlédl na Harryho a Hermionu a pak se podíval zpět na svou ředitelku koleje. “ _Pětkrát_.”

Harryho oči se rozšířily, zatímco Hermione si přikryla ústa dlaní. “No do hajzlu,” zašeptala.

Přes vyčerpání se Nevillovy koutky úst zvedly do mdlého úsměvu. “Jazyk, Hermiono.”


	14. Halloween 1991 (Finále)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překladatelky: přežila jsem kempování a dokonce jsem se vrátila dost brzo na to, abych ještě měla sílu nahrát dnešní kapitolu... vím, že jsem v pátek nahrála dvě pro všechny případy, ale tohle je jedna z mých oblíbenějších... (jako prakticky všechny, kde se vyskytuje interakce mezi Snapeem a Harrym) a tak jsem neodolala... užijte si jí ;))

KAPITOLA 14: HALLOWEEN 1991 (Finále: Hra o moc)

Ihned po svém dramatickém prohlášení byl Neville odveden do ředitelovy kanceláře, zatímcoMcGonagallová doprovodila Hermionu do Nebelvírské věže a Snape zdráhavě vedl Harryho zpětdo Zmijozelského sklepení. Mistr lektvarů se zdál být značně naštvaný na mladého zmijozela a vypadalo to, že cítí nějakou bolest v noze.

“Ze všech nezměrných nebelvírských pošetilostí! A byl jsi za ní odměněn patnácti body! Máš štěstí, že ti neodeberu třicet za tvé chování!”

“Pane, jak jsem vysvětlil, neměli jsme tušení, že ten trol bude v prvním patře, a pouze jsme měliv úmyslu dohlédnout na to, aby se pan Longbottom dostal do bezpečí. Musel jsem okamžitě jednat bez možnosti plánovat a vyšetřit, učinil jsem v dané situaci nejlepší možné rozhodnutí.”

“Přesně! A učinil jsi přesně ten typ rozhodnutí, který bych očekával od nebelvíra ne zmijozele!”

“No, pane, pokud si to myslíte, pak by se pravděpodobně měl změnit způsob, jakým se tu vBradavicích rozřazují studenti. Protože vše, co mi Moudrý klobouk řekl o Zmijozelu, bylo, že je to kolej prohnanosti a ambicí, kde budu mít největší šanci se prosadit. Možná bych si vybral jinou, kdyby mě Klobouk varoval, že je Zmijozel kolejí spratků, kteří opustí své přátele, když jde do tuhého.”

Snape na něj prudce a naštvaně otočil hlavu “A co TO má znamenat, POTTERE!?”

Harry vzhlédl ke Snapeovi, velmi překvapený jeho hněvem. “Pouze to, že jak jsem již řekl, NevilleLongbottom je blízký přítel a já odmítám přijmout fakt, že zmijozelskou charakteristikou je to, žeponechají své přátele osudu, aniž by se jim pokusili pomoci,” odpověděl Harry upřímně.

Snape se uvolnil, upokojený. Na okamžik si myslel, že chlapec mluvil o tom, jak skončilo jeho aLilyino přátelství před mnoha lety. “Přesto ti bude odebráno pět bodů za neuposlechnutíprefektových příkazů.”

Harry si povzdechl. “Ano, pane.” Po několik vteřin pokračovali mlčky. “Pochopitelně, i kdybych _byl_ sobecký spratek, stejně bych šel Nevillovi na pomoc. Vložil jsem značné úsilí do vypěstování si vztahu s pravděpodobným dědicem starodávného a vznešeného rodu. Bylo by hloupé ignorovat šanci získat si jeho přízeň ještě víc, když jsem doopravdy věřil, že riziko bylo minimální.”

Snape se podíval zpět dolů na chlapce, jak pokračovali v chůzi. “To je _lepší_ , řekl bych.” Pak se znovu bolestivě zatvářil.

“Pane, ošetřovna není daleko odsud, pokud byste se tam chtěl zastavit. To vypadá jako velmi bolestivé kousnutí od kerbera, pokud se nepletu.”

Snape se zastavil a zíral na chlapce v kombinaci ohromení a zuřivosti. “Ale ne. Ne, ne, _**NE**_! _Řekni mi_ , že nejsi takový nebelvír, abys...”

“Samozřejmě že ne!” přerušil ho Harry uraženě. “Za jak velkého idiota mě považujete?” A pak se téměř rozveselil. “Ale když už mluvíme o idiotech, jsem informován důvěryhodným zdrojem, že Spratek-který-žil a jeho mazlíček Lasičák se _byli_ podívat na kerbera a že si rovněž všimli padacích dveří, které hlídá. Pokud to chápu dobře, vnímají to jako nějaké... dobrodružství.”

Snape téměř zasténal nad tím prohlášením, zatímco opět pokračovali ve své cestě do sklepení.“Prosím, informuj mě o všem, co se na toto téma dozvíš, a nepřibližuj se sám k té místnosti.”

“Ano, pane. Měl bych dohlížet i na profesora Quirrella?”

Snape se na něj znovu prudce otočil s výrazem překvapení v obličeji. A pak byl na sebe naštvaný pro nedostatek diskrétnosti. Naneštěstí jeho obvykle skálopevné sebeovládání bylo omezeno bolestí v noze, kterou mu způsobila ta Hagridova prokletá bestie. “Proč by sis myslel, že je Quirrell hoden tvého podezření? Koneckonců je bradavickým profesorem.”

“No, vy sám jste před chvílí prohlásil, že tvrdí, že je expert na troly. Ale když jednoho skutečně potká, nepokusí se ho zadržet či zabít. Místo toho běží do Velké síně, kde oznámí, že ve sklepení je trol, a pak omdlí. Pak se však ukáže, že trol _není_ ve sklepení, ale v prvním patře a pořádnou vzdálenost od jakéhokoli schodiště dost velkého na to, aby ho mohl použít. A zatímco se plížím z Velké síně, všimnu si, že Quirrell, zcela zotavený ze svých mdlob, někam zmizel. A tak mě napadá, že _možná_ Quirrell vpustil trola do hradu a do prvního patra záměrně a pouze _řekl_ , že je ve sklepení proto, aby všichni profesoři byli donuceni začít pročesávat hrad poschodí po poschodí počínajíce sklepením a tím mu dali dost času, aby sám zamířil na třetí poschodí a pokusil se dostat přes kerbera. Naštěstí je ředitel zmijozelské koleje dostatečně chytrý na to, aby viděl, žeten trol je jen rozptýlení a sám zamíří na třetí poschodí, aby ho zajistil, při čemž je bohužel pokousán kerberem.”

Snape shlédl na chlapce, jakoby ho odhadoval. “Hm, a zvážil jsi tu možnost, že je to ve skutečnosti prohnaný ředitel Zmijozelu, kdo se pokouší ukrást... to co kerberos hlídá... a pouze použil toho trola jako rozptýlení?”

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. “Ta teorie by nevysvětlila, jak se trol dostal dovnitř, pokud ho prohnaný ředitel Zmijozelu nevpustil dovnitř sám a pak jen slepě věřil, že na něj profesor Quirrell narazí, a bude jednat, jak jednal. A stále to nevysvětluje podezřelé chování profesora Quirrella samotného. A pokud se trol dostal dovnitř náhodou a lstivý ředitel Zmijozelu pouze využil příležitosti, no, to mi zní jako velice netypické pro jeho osobu, vřítit se do situace bez předchozího plánování. Prakticky... nebelvírské.”

Snapovy koutky úst zacukaly. “Možná v tom lstivý ředitel Zmijozelu a Quirrell jedou společně,”poznamenal líně.

“Odmítám věřit, že by prohnaný ředitel Zmijozelu spolupracoval s chlapem, který nosí _turban_ ,” odvětil Harry suše.

“ _Jak je možné, že jsi potomkem Jamese Pottera?!_ ”

“Pokud si dobře vzpomínám, měl jste teorii o přírodě proti péči. Oh, a mimochodem, možná je to úplně nesouvisející, ale kdykoli jsme na blízku Quirrellovi, Jim a já dostáváme bolesti hlavy.Myslel jsem si, že je to jen obecná podivnost, ale po této záležitosti s trolem, to možná je důležité.”

Snape protočil oči vsloup. “Pottere, přestaň předstírat dětskou naivitu. Zatímco některé tvé nebelvírské kvality jsou mi odporné, je jasné, že jsi velmi prohnaný na první ročník. Víš moc dobře, že pokud máš nějaké záhadné onemocnění, které se tě zmocní jen v přítomnosti někoho, koho považuješ za podezřelého, _samozřejmě, že je to důležité_! Trvají ty bolesti hlavy celou dobu, co jsi v jeho přítomnosti?”

“Ne, je to spíš okamžitá bodavá bolest v této oblasti,” Harry se dotkl své jizvy. “Hermione tvrdí, že podle jeho reakcí Jim cítí stejnou bolest v oblasti jeho jizvy.”

“Hmm. Vyhýbej se Quirrellovi mimo jeho hodiny. Během lekcí Obrany, kdykoli pocítíš bolest, zapiš si čas a jestli Quirrell dělal něco neobvyklého, co by ji mohlo způsobit. Pokud se ti to podaří nenápadně, požádej své nebelvírské přátele, aby sledovali, jak reaguje Druhý Potter a jestli se jeho reakce liší od tvých. Přineseš mi sepsaná svá pozorování příští týden. Rozumíme si?”

“Ano, pane,” řekl Harry, jakoby instrukce špehovat jednoho ze svých učitelů a požádat své přátele o to samé, byly naprosto nejobvyklejší věc na světě.

Během jejich rozhovoru dorazili ke vstupu do zmijozelské společenské místnosti. “Jak jsem řekl, Pottere, máš v sobě nepohodlně silné nebelvírské tendence, což je nešťastné, ale vzhledem k tvým předkům pochopitelné. Avšak musím říct, že jsem doposud velmi spokojený s tím, jak jsi je spoutal a ohnul ve zmijozelskou moudrost. Pět bodů _pro_ Zmijozel.” To byly první body, které Snape udělil Harrymu od počátku školního roku, a chlapec se usmál a s přímo ukázkovou skromností mu za ně poděkoval.

Potom Snape vyřkl heslo a dveře do společenské místnosti se otevřely. Uvnitř byla většinaHarryho spolukolejníků, kteří zrovna dorazili poté, co jim bylo oznámeno, že je vše pod kontrolou.Rodney Montague byl první, kterého Snape a Harry potkali u dveří.

“Pane Montagueu,” protáhl Snape, “Vracím vám vašeho posledního svěřence. Jeho trest za to, že opustil Velkou síň poté, co jste ji zapečetil, již byl prodiskutován. Není potřeba se k tomu znovu vracet.”

Montague pohlédl ze Snapea na Harryho. “Rozumím, pane,” konečně prohlásil.

“A pokud to pro tebe něco znamená, pane Montagueu,” řekl Harry. “Upřímně se omlouvám, pokud ti moje zbrklé jednání způsobilo jakékoli starosti.”

Chlapec vzhlížel na prefekta s tak perfektní kombinací respektu a upřímnosti, že mu na okamžik Montague uvěřil, že je upřímný. Snape opustil místnost a Montague, potom co pár okamžiků zíral na Harryho se zvláštním výrazem, shromáždil ostatní prefekty, aby jim dal vědět, co Snape řekl. Harry přešel k nervóznímu Theovi, který stál stranou a čekal sám. Vřele mu poděkoval za jeho pomoc a potřásl mu rukou, ve které měl schovaný jeho prsten, který mu tak diskrétně vrátil. Theo nesměle přikývl. Potom Harry zamířil k pokojům prvního ročníku, když mu cestu zastoupil Malfoy s Crabbem a Goylem. Zbytek prvního ročníku (a tucet nebo víc studentů ze starších) byl dost blízko, aby je mohl pozorovat, ale nikdo přímo nezasáhl.

“Neuvěřitelný!” vykřikl Malfoy. “Až můj otec uslyší o tom, jak se dědic starodávného a vznešeného rodu vypařil, přes přímý příkaz prefekta, z důvodu honby za krevním zrádcem motákem a mudlovskou šmejdkou...”

“ **BINGO**!” zařval Harry nahlas. Všichni zmijozelové poblíž sebou trhli, překvapeni jeho náhlým hlučným výbuchem “Omlouvám se. To je mudlovská věc. Konečně se ti podařilo nakombinovat _mudlovského šmejda, krevního zrádce_ a _tvého otce_ do jedné věty. Myslel jsem, že když na to poukážu jako první, vyhraju cenu.” Někde v pozadí zaslechl Thea krátce se zachichotat, než se ovládl.

“Jsi taková hanba téhle koleje, Pottere. O kolik bodů jsi nás tím svým kouskem připravil tentokrát?”

“No, vlastně jsem nám jich _získal_ patnáct. Ale potom mi profesor Snape sebral pět za neuposlechnutí prefektových pokynů. _A potom_ , když jsem mu vysvětlil své důvody, mi dal pět bodů zpátky za demonstraci toho, co nazval _zmijozelskou moudrostí.”_

“Lžeš,” zavrčel Malfoy.

“Můžeš se ho zítra zeptat,” odvětil Harry vesele. “ _Pokud. Se. Odvážíš._ ”

“Až můj otec...”

“PROČ JSEŠ TADY?” přerušil ho Harry naštvaným výkřikem. Draco byl zaskočený a několik dalších zmijozelů se přesunulo blíž k diskutující skupině.

“Protože ti někdo musí ukázat tvé místo...”

“Ne! Nezajímá mě, ‘ _proč jsi tady, zrovna teď a otravuješ mě?_ ’! Měl jsem na mysli, ‘ _proč jsi vůbec tady ve zmijozelské koleji?_ ’! Ano, jsi bohatý čistokrevný kouzelník. A co. To je i Zacharias Smith a ten je v Mrzimoru! Jsme v téhle koleji dva měsíce a neviděl jsem tě vykázat cokoli, co by se dalo nazvat prohnaným! Rozhodně nejsi raﬁnovaný! A nemyslím si, že bys měl jakoukoli ambici kromě toho, že se kolem naparuješ jako páv a předvádíš bohatství a výsady, které jsi získal skrze své dědictví a neudělal _nic_ pro to, aby sis je zasloužil. A _mluvíš_ jako jedna z těch mudlovských panenek s předehranými zprávami, které se přehrají, když zatáhneš za šňůrku na zádech. Je to samé ‘ _Mudlovský šmejd tohle_ ’ a ‘ _Krevní zrádce tamto_ ’ a ‘ _Počkej, až se můj otec dozví_ ’. Je to patetické!”

“Ty malý špinavý smíšenče...!” Draco začal rozzuřeně šátrat po své hůlce.

Harryho oči vzplanuly téměř v delíriu. “ _Konečně_!” pomyslel si. Svou hůlku a pouzdro na ní dostal 31. července a celý měsíc poté strávil třicet minut každou noc tréninkem, jak ji rychle tasit, protože si bláznivě myslel, že jsou takové věci při používání hůlek důležité. Avšak když dorazil do Bradavic, zjistil, že kromě bystrozorů a profesionálních soubojářů, ostatní kouzelníky takové věci nezajímají. Upřímně, byl jediným prvákem, který zaplatil za Ollivanderovo předražené pouzdro na hůlku místo toho, aby ji nosil v kapse hábitu jako všichni ostatní. Přesto v tréninku s pouzdrem pokračoval každý den po několik minut... _přesně pro tenhle okamžik_.

Harry švihnul svým zápěstím dolů a jeho hůlka vystřelila z pouzdra s tichým “ _snikt_ ” a přistála mu v dlani. Okamžitě zvedl ruku a namířil jí Malfoyovi přímo do obličeje, téměř se její špičkou dotýkaje jeho nosu. Celý manévr netrval ani půl sekundy, dokonce to ani nebyl Harryho nejlepší čas, ale bylo to bleskurychlé v porovnání s jeho oponentem, který se stále ještě snažil vytáhnout hůlku z kapsy. Malfoy zmrzl překvapením, zatímco Crabbe a Goyle nervózně ucouvli. Všude kolem se ozývaly nádechy ohromení nad Harryho nenucenou rychlostí. Velmi málo mladších zmijozelů bylo kdy vystaveno skutečnému souboji a pro jejich omezené zkušenosti se Harryho reﬂexy zdály být nadlidsky rychlé.

“Víš,” řekl Harry příjemně, “Moje kamarádka, mudlovská šmejdka Grangerová, mě naučila tohle hustý ohňostrojový kouzlo. Vsadím se, že z téhle vzdálenosti, by _opravdu_ bolelo.”

Na to Rodney Montague postoupil dopředu. “Pottere, to stačí. Stáhni se.”

“To je v pořádku, pane Montagueu. Jsme v pohodě. Všichni jsme tu v pohodě. Nejsme v pohodě, pane Malfoyi?”

Draco vzhlédl od špičky Harryho hůlky a pohlédl mu do očí. A stejně jako James Potter před ním, si najednou uvědomil, že Harryho oči jsou _přesně té samé barvy_ jako Smrtící kletba. “Ano, Montagueu,” řekl a na sucho polkl. “Jsme... jsme tu všichni v pohodě.”

“Ano, perfektně v pořádku. Mimochodem, zmínil jsem, že jsem získal patnáct bodů pro kolej, ale zapomněl jsem zmínit za co. To bylo tak, mudlovská šmejdka Grangerová, krevní zrádce moták Longbottom a starý dobrý krevní zrádce smíšenec já, no, našli jsme toho trola, co způsobil, že profesor Quirrell omdlel jako malá holka, a pak... jsme ho ubili do bezvědomí.”

Ozvala se další zalapání po dechu a pak Zabini vykřikl “Ani náhodou!” překvapivě mudlovským způsobem. Harry si v myšlenkách udělal poznámku se na to podívat.

“Ano náhodou!” odpověděl se samolibým úsměvem. “Já, s pomocí dvou prváků, na které se většina z vás dívá jako na špínu pod svýma nohama, jsme sami porazili dospělého trola. Takže, pane Malfoyi, měl bys vážně zvážit, zda bych měl být zastrašen tvou slabou magií a penězi tvého otce a tvými dvěma nohsledy. Protože správná odpověď je... Nejsem.”

Potom udělal dva kroky zpět a pozvedl svou hůlku. S nenápadným švihnutím jeho zápěstí, zajela hůlka zpět do pouzdra se slyšitelným “zip”, které přimělo polovinu zmijozelských studentů sebou trhnout. “Dobrá tedy, jsem utahaný, měl jsem dlouhý den a myslím, že mám trolí krev ve vlasech. A tak si dám horkou sprchu a půjdu do postele. Pokud bys chtěl v téhle diskuzi pokračovat, Malfoyi, budu jen šťastný ti vyhovět. Ale než k tomu dojde, myslím, že by sis měl sednout s kusem pergamenu a napsat všechna svá aktiva a potom napsat, co si myslíš, že jsou má aktiva. Můj seznam zdvojnásob, protože ti přísahám, že jsi neviděl ani polovinu toho, co dokážu. A _potom_ , Malfoyi? Pokud pořád ještě budeš mít zájem si to se mnou rozdat, jen do toho. Uvidíme, kdo bude hnít dřív.”

Konečně přerušil oční kontakt s očividně otřeseným Dracem a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Někteří byli zastrašeni, zatímco ostatní pouze vypadali zamyšleně. Ale _všichni_ byli okouzleni Harryho představením. Usmál se. “Dobrou noc, zmijozelové,” řekl mírně a prošel kolem Goyla směrem k prváckému pokoji. Jak odcházel střídavě si broukal a pohvizdoval podivnou melodii, která zmijozelům zněla znervózňující a tajemně zároveň. Kdyby byli ve Zmijozelu nějací mudlorození, okamžitě by ji poznali jako téma z “The Good, The Bad and The Ugly”.

V rohu místnosti, mimo zraky ostatních, Theo Nott pozoroval svého prvního přítele, jak líně opustil místnost. A možná poprvé ve svém životě, se usmál od ucha k uchu.


	15. Seznamte se Longbottomovými (Část 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Jako omluvu za dnešní zpoždění dnes nahraju dvě kapitoly, hlavně proto, že jsou to dvě části. 
> 
> Pozn. aut.: Varování o možném spouštěči. Tahle kapitola a další, co přijde, jsou podstatně temnější ve srovnání, s tím, co bylo doteď, s několika scénami zahrnujícími násilí směrované na malé dítě. Nikdo není doopravdy zraněn, ale pro některé čtenáře by to mohlo být znepokojující. 

KAPITOLA 15: SEZNAMTE SE S LONGBOTTOMOVÝMI (Část 1.)

_**Když byly Nevillovi Longbottomovi dva roky...** _

Algie Longbottom byl otrávený.

Když byly jeho děti malé, dopadlo to na jeho nyní zesnulou ženu Wendy, aby se o ně starala, zatímco on trávil dlouhé hodiny budováním svého skromného dědictví v malé bohatství. Popravdě řečeno, “skromné” a “malé” byly relativní pojmy. Algie byl dost prosperující v porovnání s většinou kouzelníků a jeho dědictví mu poskytlo dostačující začátek do života. Přesto jeho pozemky nebyly nic v porovnání s Longbottomovic panstvím, které zdědil jeho starší bratr, zesnulý Lord Archimedes Francisco “Archie” Longbottom. Ale to nebyl důvod, proč byl Algie otrávený.

Archie se oženil s Augustou Crouchovou (“Gussie” pro rodinu) v roce 1953. Jejich syn Frank se narodil v prosinci 1957 a předvedl svou první náhodnou magii v osmnácti měsících. A tím to všechno pro Algieho skončilo. Archie a Gussie měli svého pravděpodobného dědice, a tak pokud by nedošlo k nějakému neštěstí, Algie byl sám za sebe. S dětmi svými vlastními, které musel nakrmit, dřel se na kost, aby zajistil sobě a své rodině budoucnost, zatímco celou dobu věděl, že malý Frank má budoucnost jistou. Ale to nebyl důvod, proč byl Algie otrávený.

V roce 1972 proběhla zemí neobvykle těžká epidemie dračích spalniček, která si vyžádala jak Wendy tak Archieho. Vzhledem k Frankově věku v té době, byl Algie na tři měsíce povolán jako Regent rodu Longbottomových, dokud chlapci nebylo patnáct a mohl provizorně přijmout své lordství. Když tak učinil Lord Francisco Claudius Longbottom potřásl svému strýci vřele rukou a daroval mu malou mosaznou plaketu s nápisem: “Algernonu Longbottomovi. Jako poděkování za jeho poskytnuté služby.” Od toho dne do současnosti spolu ti dva nepromluvili více jak tucetkrát, naposledy, když Frank slušně, ale pevně odmítl žádost o sponzorování Algieho syna na pozici v Ministerstvu, protože “jeho známky nebyly dost dobré”. Ale to nebyl důvod, proč byl Algie otrávený.

V roce 1981 smrtijedi napadli Longbottomské Panství a uvrhli kletbu Cruciatus na jeho lorda a lady na tak dlouho, že je dovedli k šílenství a museli být hospitalizováni do Sv. Munga. Augusta byla jmenována opatrovníkem jejich malého syna, Nevilla, ale starostolské zákony nařizovaly, aby se Algie stal Longbottomovic Regentem. Jak se ukázalo, ten hlupák Frank se nenamáhal sepsat vůli, a tak Starostolec ustanovil Algieho regentem, protože v případě, že ten chlapec byl motákem, nebo se nedožil svým patnáctých narozenin, Algie byl druhým v pořadí v následovnictví a proto by se měl seznámit se záležitostmi rodu. Mnohem pravděpodobnější scénář však bylo to, že Algie bude odsouzen k patnácti letům otročení na cizím panství, zatímco to jeho leželo ladem. Algie stoicky přijal regentsví a pak předal kontrolu nad většinou svého podnikání svému synu Reginaldovi, o kterém doufal, že je na to připravený. Ale to nebyl důvod, proč byl Algie otrávený.

Důvod, proč byl Algie otrávený, byl ten, že Fracek prostě nechtěl přestat _brečet_! Neochotně souhlasil, že chlapce pohlídá, protože Gussie chtěla navštívit Franka a Alici ve Sv. Mungovi a myslela si, že je Neville příliš mladý, aby šel s ní. Naneštěstí Neville spal, když ho předala Algiemu a tak si neuvědomila, že doma nechala “Ebbyho”. Algie nevěděl, kdo nebo co je “Ebby” a ani ho to moc nezajímalo, ale očividně to bylo tak moc zásadní pro Frackovo štěstí, že se rozbrečel v okamžiku, kdy se probudil ve své dětské ohrádce a všiml si, že s ním “Ebby” není, aby ho přivítal. A brečel už víc jak hodinu, i přes veškerou snahu Algieho domácích skřítků ho zabavit, “Chci Ebbyho!” bědoval stále dokola, zatímco se Algie snažil hluk ignorovat a pokračovat v dávání do pořádku účetních knih jedné z farem, které nyní pro Fracka spravoval.

A pak se náhle ozvalo tiché zapraskání a Nevillovy nářky zničehonic ustaly. Zvědavý, Algie se vydal halou dolů k obývacímu pokoji, kam byl Neville v dětské ohrádce uložen. Chlapec tam pořád ještě byl, tiše se chichotal, zatímco držel v rukou plyšového černého medvídka s blankytně modrýma skleněnýma očima. Neville se podíval na Algieho a usmál se. “Ebby!” vykřiknul.

Algie se podíval na medvídka a pak Nevilla a zpět na plyšáka. “Přirozeně,” řekl tiše. “Lubby, přivolal jsi nebo některý jiný skřítek toho medvídka?”

“Ne, pane Algie! Malý pán Neville si moc přál pro svého Ebbyho a on k němu prostě dorazil!”

“Přirozeně,” řekl Algie znovu. “Všichni se vraťte ke svým ostatním povinnostem. Tady vás není zapotřebí.” Tři domácí skřítci přikývli a s prásknutím zmizeli.Algie zíral na plyšáka. Samozřejmě si ho dobře pamatoval. Jeho jméno nebylo “Ebby”. To bylo jen dětské zkomolení “Elbyho”, nebo přesněji “L.B” pro Longbottom. Archie Longbottom vlastnil L.B.ho, když byl malý stejně jako jeho otec a dědeček předtím. Když bylo Archiemu sedm, rozhodl se, že je příliš starý na to, aby si hrál s plyšovým medvědem, a daroval ho Algiemu jako _dárek k narozeninám_. A když byl Algie o něco starší, také ho odložil. Ale už jako malý doufal, že ho bude moci jednou darovat svým dětem, tak jak byl darovaný jemu.

Ta naděje skončila toho dne, kdy se Archie objevil “na návštěvu” a líně se zeptal, jestli by mohl mít L.B.ho zpět jako dárek pro Franka. Algie vysvětlil, že už ho daroval svému novorozenému synovi Reginaldovi. Archie odvětil, že jako novorozenci by Reginaldovi těžko chyběl. Algie jízlivě odpověděl, že on sám ho dostal jakožto dárek k narozeninám. Archie na to odvětil, že to byl dárek, který mu dal ve věku sedmi, než si uvědomil, že je to něco, co se dědí z otce na syna. Algie na to chladně odpověděl, že nevěděl, že dětská hračka byla něco, co bylo zaručeno jako Longbottomovské dědictví. Situace se rychle vyhrotila do oboustrannému řevu, než Algie vtrhnul do dětského pokoje svého syna, propadl medvěda a prakticky ho hodil svému bratrovi na hlavu se slovy, že doufá, že se jeho malé monstrum udusí jedním z L.B.ho skleněných očí. Šokovaný, Archie rychle odešel a dva bratři spolu nepromluvili do příštích Vánoc, kdy Archie poslal Reginaldovi a jeho čerstvě narozené sestře Enid různorodou sbírku plyšáků (ale ne L.B.ho samozřejmě) a dopis s omluvou pro Algieho.

Pro dobro svých dětí, které možná jednoho dne budou potřebovat podporu rodu Longbottomů, Algie omluvu přijal a vztah s jeho bratrem se víceméně obnovil. Ale nikdy na ten incident, a co znamenal, nezapomněl. Že navždy bude druhorozeným synem bez jakéhokoli nároku na cokoli Longbottomovského kromě značné sumy peněz, kterou získal na základě vágního smyslu rodičovských povinností. Žádná panství. Žádná dědictví. Ani plyšového medvěda, kterého by mohl odkázat svému synovi.

Algie dlouze zíral na roztomilé batole a jeho plyšáka. A pak se v něm něco zlomilo, jako větývka v divoké ledové bouři. “Ne. Ne, ty malý fracku, nebude to pro tebe tak jednoduché. A rozhodně ti nedovolím porazit mě pomocí _téhle_ věci. _**EVANESCO!**_ ” Objevil se záblesk, jak medvěd zmizel z Nevillových rukou, který chlapce vyděsil. Ale než mohl začít znovu plakat, Algieho hůlka zableskla podruhé. “ _ **OBLIVIATE!**_ Zapomeneš na Ebbyho. Zapomeneš, že jsi kdy měl medvěda, který vypadal jako Ebby.” S krutým leskem v očích se zarazil. “Ale _budeš_ si pamatovat, že jsi kdysi měl něco, co jsi velmi miloval, ale je to navždy pryč. A budeš si pamatovat, že jsi o to přišel, _protože sis to přál příliš silně!_ ”

Malý Neville několikrát zavrtěl hlavou a potom se přebatolil přes svou ohrádku a začal si hrát s kostkami se zvláštním výrazem ve tváři, jakoby byl smutný, ale nevěděl proč. Později, když se Augusta vrátila, Algie jí řekl, že Neville byl perfektní malý andílek a aby neváhala ho požádat, kdykoli bude znovu potřebovat hlídání. A připomněl jí, aby si hlídala, jestli Neville nebude vykazovat známky náhodné magie, že už je v tom věku.

Druhého dne Algie navštívil Krucánky a Kaňoury a zakoupil několik knih o motácích a nejnovějších teoriích o tom, co motáctví způsobovalo.

_**Když byly Nevillovi tři roky...** _

Algie byl na týden na návštěvě Longbottovského Panství, jak bylo jeho právem jakožto Longbottovic Regenta. Čtvrtý den seděl v obývacím pokoji a četl si _Denního věštce_ , když ucítil, jak ho malá ruka tahá za nohavici. Byl to Fracek.

“Ahojky, malý Neville!” řekl Algie s falešnou laskavostí. “Co pro tebe můžu udělat?”

“‘čteš mi Kválíka Šmudvu, stvyčku Algie?”

“Myslíš, Králíčka Šmudlíčka? No, tak kde je, Neville?”

“Kválík Šmudva je na poličce v knihouně,” odpovědělo dítě.

“Proč mi ho neukážeš?” zeptal se Algie.

A s tím batole vedlo svého prastrýce do blízké knihovny, kde Neville ukázal na knihu na prostřední polici. Algie si všiml, že knihovna byla samostojící místo toho, abys byla přibitá ke zdi, a oči mu zasvítily.

“Oh, to není moc vysoko, Neville. Na ní dosáhneš. Ukaž mi, jak jsi velký a statečný přesně jako tvůj táta.” Algie se usmál na Nevilla, který se nervózně podíval na vysokou polici. Potom se přebatolil ke knihovně a po chvíli zaváhání se pokusil vyšplhat na třetí polici. A když konečně dosáhl okraje, kde byl Králíček Šmudlíček, Algie vytáhl hůlku.

“Tohle je pro tebe, Reginalde,” zašeptal, jak uvalil kouzlo a těžká knihovna se najednou překlopila na Nevilla. Batole spadlo na zem a knihovna se ho chystala rozdrtit... když se z ničeho nic zastavila uprostřed pádu a vrátila se na své původní místo se všemi knížkami a tretkami na svém místě, jakoby se nikdy nepohnula. Všechno kromě knihy s Králíčkem Šmudlíčkem, kterou Neville hrdě držel v rukách.

Algie zíral na Nevilla, oči rozšířené ohromením. A potom z nějaké vzdálenosti uslyšel Augustu zavolat: “Algie, co to bylo za ránu? Působí Neville nějaké trable?”

“Nic se neděje, Gussie.” A pak zasyčel silné paměťové kouzlo, kterým přinutil Nevilla zapomenout, co se stalo, a doprovodil ho žihadlovým zaklínadlem na chlapcovo pozadí. Neville rychle začal plakat. Sotva Algie schoval svou hůlku, Augusta se objevila zpoza rohu. “Vypadá to, že se Neville pokusil vyšplhat na knihovnu pro svou knihu s Králíčkem Šmudlíčkem, a spadnul na zadek. Je v pořádku.”

Augusta vběhla do pokoje a zvedla chlapce do náruče, aby ho uklidnila. “Neville, říkala jsem ti to! Žádné lezení na nábytek! Co kdybys na sebe shodil celou tu knihovnu! Nech si věci, co chceš, podat ostatními!”

“Nebo si je _přivolej_ pomocí kouzel,” řekl Algie vesele, ale Augusta se na něj jen zle podívala, zatímco Neville tiše vzlykal. “Nedívej se tak na mě, Gussie. Jsou mu tři. Frank v jeho věku dokázal přimět poletovat své hračky kolem pokoje. Vykázal vůbec nějaké známky náhodné magie?”

Zaváhala. “Ne, ale je to ještě dítě, Algie.”

“No, nebude dítětem navždy, Augusto. Pokud nevykáže nějaké známky kouzel, než mu budou čtyři, možná budeme muset...” zaváhal, když na něj Augusta vrhla vražedný pohled a pak se vítězně usmál na dítě a jeho opatrovnici. “No, řekl bych, že to je most, který překročíme, až k němu dojdeme.”

_**Když byly Nevillovi čtyři roky...** _

Byl krásný jarní den, když malý Neville Longbottom cupital po sluncem zalitém poli za krásně barevným motýlem. Avšak, nebyl to obyčejný motýl. Ve skutečnosti to vůbec nebyl motýl, ale iluze vytvořená a kontrolovaná Algiem, který pozoroval z dálky, jak konstrukt motýla tancoval a unikal akorát z Nevillova dosahu. Krok za krokem motýl vedl Nevilla blíž a blíž ke skleníku 4. Celá rodina Longbottomů dorazila na víkend do jejich letního sídla ve Wales, které bylo situováno na pracovní farmě, kde pěstovali různé kouzelné rostliny a zvířata. Skleník 4 byl obrovská zabezpečená struktura, kde byly pěstovány nebezpečné rostliny, rostliny, které byly jedovaté, masožravé, nebo obojí. Obvykle byl skleník 4 zamčený, ale naneštěstí Catesby, hlavní zahradník, byl čím dál starší a ne vždy na to pamatoval. Obzvlášť ne, když na něj byla uvalena Confundus kletba, a proto byly dveře otevřeny dokořán.

Kouzelný motýl pokračoval ve svém letu, a vedl malého Nevilla přímo do skleníku 4. Algie se zhluboka nadechl a připravil se, až přijde křik. Ale žádný křik se nikdy neozval. Místo toho mohl sotva slyšet tiché, dětské...chichotání? Rychle se rozeběhl ke skleníku 4 a skrz jeho dveře. Uvnitř byl ohromen scénou před sebou, Neville se nadšeně smál, jak si s ním dvě _ďáblova osidla_ pohazovala tam a zpátky a chytala ho, jakoby hrála hru. A v pozadí celá řada úponic jedovatých otírala své liány o sebe, jakoby... _tleskaly?!_

Algie si protřel oči, protože si myslel, že možná halucinuje. A pak přivolal Nevilla do svých rukou pomocí přivolávacího kouzla. V tu chvíli se rostliny ve skleníku 4 znepokojily a zničehonic svými liánami zaútočily na Algieho. Zabouchl dveře a pak na ně uvalil své nejsilnější uzavírací kouzla, zatímco rostliny opakovaně zuřivě bušily do dveří.

“To byla sranda!” řekl Neville nadšeně. Algie se podíval dolů na svého nadšeného synovce, který se zdál být zcela v pořádku i přes svoje dobrodružství s jedněmi z nejnebezpečnějších rostlin na světě. Zavrčel na chlapce.

“ ** _OBLIVIATE!_** ”

_**Když bylo Nevillu Longbottomovi sedm let...**_

Algie zdálky pozoroval přes svůj všechnohled, jak Augusta vedla svého vnuka po Blackpoolské promenádě. Jeho narozeniny se shodovaly s víkendem, proto se rozhodla vzít chlapce do Blackpoolu do mudlovské ZOO a zábavního parku a zavzpomínat na dny minulé. Její první rande s Archiem bylo u Blackpoolské Věže během léta v jejich pátém ročníku. O desítky let později unesl Frank Alici do Blackpoolu na jejich líbánky.

Byl to dlouhý horký den a tak se Augusta a Neville zastavili v cukrárně a pak si sedli ke stolu, aby si dali mléčný šejk. Po několika minutách se Augusta naklonila ke svému vnukovi. “Neville, musím si na chvilku odskočit na toaletu. Můžu věřit, že tu na mě v klidu počkáš, než se vrátím?”

“Ano, babi,” řekl plný respektu.

Obmotán v ukrývacích a mudly odpuzujících kouzlech Algie proplouval davem mudlů jako žralok, dokud se nezastavil za nic netušícím Nevillem. Namířil hůlku na Nevillovu hlavu.

“ _ **OBLIVIATE,**_ ” zašeptal. “Tvoje babička na okamžik odešla, ale řekla, že máš počkat na strýčka Algieho.” Nevillova hlava zakolísala ze strany na stranu na pár vteřin. Pak mu Algie poklepal na rameno a chlapec sebou překvapeně trhl a podíval se na svého prastrýce a regenta.

“S...strýčku Algie! Já... jsem tě tu neviděl,” řekl chlapec nervózně. Algie se usmál. Když nic jiného, všechna ta paměťová kouzla ničila chlapcovu sebedůvěru.

“To je v pořádku, můj chlapče. Ale potřebujeme si pospíšit. Máme trochu na spěch.”

“Ale babča...”

“Ví, kam jdeme, a dožene nás. A teď si pospěš.”

S tím se chlapec postavil a vzal Algieho za ruku. Starý kouzelník rychle vedl chlapce pryč dřív, než by se jeho babička mohla vrátit. O pár minut později se procházeli po Blackpoolském molu a rozhlíželi se po památkách. Na konci mola kolem nich Algie uvrhl mudly odpuzující kouzla, aby nikdo nemohl zasáhnout.

“Tak, Neville, přivedl jsem tě sem z velmi důležitého důvodu. Uhodneš, co ten důvod je?”

Chlapec zavrtěl hlavou.

“Dnes jsou tvé sedmé narozeniny, a to je velmi důležité kouzelné číslo. Chápeš, je velmi neobvyklé a velmi zneklidňující, že jsi ještě neukázal žádnou magii. Tvoje babička se bojí, že možná budeš motákem a to je něco, co mi dělá starosti jako tvému regentovi. Víš co je to moták, Neville?”

Chlapec smutně přikývl. “To je kouzelnické dítě bez magie. Myslí...myslí si opravdu babča taky,že jsem moták?”

“Ano, Neville, řekla mi to mnohokrát. Ale když budeš velmi statečný, můžeme jí dokázat, že seplete. Dokážeš pro mě být statečný? Jako byli tvoje máma a táta?”

Chlapec přikývl znovu, tentokrát mnohem naléhavěji. “Udělám cokoli, co můžu, abych dokázal,že mám kouzla, strýčku Algie.”

“Dobře, dobře. A teď poslední otázka, Neville. Umíš plavat?”

Chlapec měl sotva čas zavrtěl hlavou, že ne, než ho Algie pozvedl a shodil ho z mola. S hlasitým šplouchnutím Neville dopadl na hladinu vody a okamžitě vykřikl, ale díky kouzlům, které Algie uvalil, ho nikdo neslyšel.

“To je v pořádku, Neville, nepanikař. Jen se uvolnil a nech kouzla působit.” Algie se usmál na tonoucího chlapce. To samozřejmě byla ta nejhorší možná rada, kterou mohl dát tonoucímu kouzelnickému dítěti, vzhledem k tomu, že náhodná magie se většinou projevila, když dítě panikařilo. Samozřejmě bylo nepravděpodobné, že chlapec vůbec mohl Algieho slyšet přes burácející vlnobití, které se přes něj přelévalo a zaplňovalo mu nos a ústa mořskou vodou. Nevillova hlava se ponořila pod vodu jednou, dvakrát, třikrát... a pak se z ničehonic celé jeho tělo zvedlo z vody, vyzdviženo točící se vodní tryskou. Neville vykašlal nějakou vodu a podíval se kolem s úžasem.

“Já to dělám, strýčku Algie! Dělám kouzla!” vykřikl nadšeně.

“Přirozeně,” zamumlal Algie. Potom ležérně mávnul svou hůlkou a zašeptal slovo “ _ **LACERO**_ ” a řezací kletba prořízla skrze spodek vodní trysky, narušila jí. Neville zařval v panice, jak se znovu zřítil nazpět do rozbouřených vod Irského moře. Ale opět se vynořil a vykašlával vodu znovu.

“Strýčku Algie! Pomoc!”

“To je v pořádku, chlapče. Vedeš si dobře!” Nevedl, samozřejmě. Chlapec měl očividně kousek od toho, aby se utopil. A pak, k Algieho konsternaci, se chlapec začal zvedat z vody _znovu!_ Algie si připravil další řezací kletbu, když byl rozptýlen ženským hlasem volajícím Nevillovo jméno. Otočil se a uviděl Augustu běžet tak rychle, jak jen mohla, ke konci mola s hůlkou připravenou. Kouzelník proklel její načasování. Mohl by zničit druhou trysku, ale chlapec by se v žádném případě neutopil dřív, než by Gussie dorazila a zachránila jej. Otočil se k Nevillovi a místo toho na něj uvalil paměťové kouzlo silné akorát dost na to, aby mu smazalo posledních pět minut. A pak hlasitě vyřkl: “ _ **ACCIO NEVILLA LONGBOTTOMA!**_ ” Zmatené dítě mu vletělo z trysky vody do rukou, kde si na okamžik odpočinul, než ho zuřící Augusta vytrhla Algiemu z rukou.

“CO SI U MERLINA MYSLÍŠ, ŽE DĚLÁŠ?!” zařvala na Algieho.

“Uklidni se, Gussie, měl jsem situaci plně pod kontrolou,” řekl Algie hladce.

“Pod kontrolou?! Pokoušel ses ho utopit!”

“Přiznám, že jsem ho vystavil ohrožující situaci, ale pod kontrolovanými podmínkami v naději, že provede kouzla, aby se zachránil. Mnoho mých přátel poprvé ukázalo magii, když bylo uvrženo do nebezpečné situace. Je to dobrý způsob, jak se naučit plavat jako jakýkoli jiný, řekl bych. Bohužel, už je to sedm let, a ani hrozba utopením ho nepřiměla provést nějaká kouzla. Vím, že jsi jeho opatrovnice a máš ho moc ráda, já taky. Ale jsem Regentem rodu Longbottomů. Mám povinnosti k celému rodu, které převyšují mé pocity pro jednoho chlapce, který je tragicky postižený.”

“Nechci tě nikdy znovu nablízku Nevillovi, Algie,” řekla Augusta chladně.

“Myslím, že to není tvoje rozhodnutí, Gussie. Ne, pokud si nepřeješ napadnout moje regentství před Starostolcem, a nemyslím si, že by se postavili na stranu sedmiletého chlapce bez kouzel.”

Popošel o krok k ní, jak objímala třesoucího se chlapce. “Zapomínáš, s kým mluvíš, Gussie. A zapomínáš, komu bys měla být vděčná, že máš stále ještě povoleno zůstat na Panství.”

“Občas, _regente_ , si nemyslím, že se tak moc obáváš o _rodinu_. Občas si myslím, že stále ještě cítíš dětinskou zášť kvůli Archieho plyšového medvědu.”

Algieho oči se nebezpečně zableskly. Potom se usmál. “Pokud nesouhlasíš s mými metodami, jak donutit chlapce projevit jeho magii, měla bys přijít se svými vlastními. Koneckonců,” pokračoval nemilosrdně, zatímco zíral Nevillovi přímo do očí. “Ty si ostatně taky myslíš, že je moták. A nyní bych navrhl, abys vzala toho chlapce domů pro suché oblečení. Takhle by s toho mohl mít smrt.” Algie se ještě jednou usmál a potom se přemístil pryč.


	16. Seznamte se s Longbottomovými (Část 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Tohle je druhá část dvoudílné nahrávky. Pokud jste nečetli část první, měli byste to učinit právě teď.
> 
> Pozn. aut.: Varování o možném spoštěči. Tahle kapitola zahrnuje scény obsahující násilí směrované na malé dítě. Nikdo není doopravdy zraněn, ale pro některé čtenáře by to mohlo být znepokojující.

KAPITOLA 16: SEZNAMTE SE S LONGBOTTOMOVÝMI (Část 2.)

_**Když bylo Nevillu Longbottomovi osm let...** _

“Ahoj, Neville.”

Neville vyskočil ze židle, jakmile uslyšel zvuk Algieho hlasu. “O... Strýčku Algie! Já... nevěděl, žetu dnes budeš.”

“Jsou to tvoje narozeniny, Neville. Určitě sis nemyslel, že bych o ně přišel. Tady, přinesl jsem ti talíř sněhových pusinek.” Algie si jednu vzal z talíře a zakousl se do ní. “Jsou vynikající. Tvoje sestřenice Enid je upekla.”

Neville se podíval na talíř pusinek na několik sekund bez toho, aby se jich dotkl. “Babča říká, že s tebou nemám být sám v pokoji,” řekl konečně tiše.

“Proč ne?”

“Říká, že by ses zase mohl pokusit mi ublížit, abys mě donutil použít magii.”

“Ano, Neville, možná že pokusím. Řekni mi, Neville. Co si myslíš, že se stane, když se ukáže, že nakonec jsi moták?”

“Nevím. Asi nenastoupím do Bradavic.”

“To je pravda. Bradavice nepřijímají motáky. Ale to je za tři roky od teď. Tři roky nejistoty.Přemýšlení každý den, zda jsi hodný jména Longbottom. A i když ti dorazí dopis, možná to bude proto, že máš sotva dost kouzel, aby tě přijali, ale ne dost na to, abys prošel NKÚ. A když neprojdeš těmi, budeš prohlášen za motáka stejně jistě, jako bys žádný dopis nedostal. To je dalších _pět_ let přemýšlení, čekání a strachování se. Osm let celkem - to je stejně dlouho, jako jsi naživu. Dalších osm let koukání se do zrcadla každý den a vidět selhání. Dalších osm let navštěvování svých rodičů každé prázdniny a přemýšlení nad tím, jestli jsi hoden být jejich synem.”

Neville nejprve neřekl nic, pak se ale rozklepal a zuřivě zamrkal kvůli Algieho slovům. “Proč mi to říkáš?” zeptal se konečně.

“Protože tví rodiče byli skvělí kouzelníci a hrdinové naší společnosti a myslím, že kdybych byl na tvém místě, raději bych zemřel, než je ztrapnil tím, že jsem bezcenný moták. A z toho důvodu, jsem ti přišel udělat tuhle nabídku. Pokud mě necháš otestovat tvá kouzla ještě jednou, slibuji ti, že to bude naposledy, ať uspěješ nebo ne. Pokud uspěješ a předvedeš magii, nikdo na tebe nebude víc hrdý než já a budu tě podporovat, jak jen budu moci. Ale pokud teď odmítneš, a potom, co jsi to roky a roky odkládal, se ukáže, že jsi opravdu moták, budu ti to mít navždy za zlé. A až budu lordem Longbottomem, vydědím tě z rodiny a nedostaneš vůbec nic. Ať je ti jedenáct nebo šestnáct, budeš na ulici, bez domova, bez vyhlídek, bez vzdělání. A nejen ty. Pošlu tvou babičku do háje s tebou. Samozřejmě dostane své věno. To bude dost na malý byt v nějaké malé kouzelnické vesnici a na základní výdaje na živobytí, řekl bych. Ale pokud přijmeš tenhle test, ať už bude výsledek jakýkoli, slibuji ti, že se o tvou babičku postarám ve stylu, na nějž je zvyklá.”

“A když ten test přijmu a selžu?”

“No,” řekl Algie laskavě, “alespoň nebudeš muset nadále žít a zahanbovat tvé rodiče.”

Neville polkl a podíval se na podlahu. Utřel si oči a pak se podíval zpět na kouzelníka, který se o něj měl starat a ochraňovat ho. “Co chceš, abych udělal?”

“Je to jednoduchý test, Neville. Jsme ve čtvrtém patře Panství. Za tebou je okno. Jen z něj musíš vyskočit. Pokud tě tvá magie zachrání, jsi kouzelníkem. Pokud ne, budeš osvobozený od pocitu provinění a starostí a o tvou babičku bude postaráno. Nic jednoduššího.”

Neville pomalu couval před Algiem a k otevřenému oknu. Popravdě, to co Algie řekl, byla pravda. Lidé čekali, až ukáže nějakou magii tak dlouho, ale nikdy se neobjevila. Slyšel ta šeptání svých bratranců a jejich kamarádů - “ _Moták_ ”. Už v osmi letech se naučil, že bez magie je skvrna na Longbottomovic jméně a ostuda svých rodičů. Podíval se dolů z okna a na okamžik pocítil závratě. Byl by to dlouhý pád na dlážděnou cestu pod nimi.

Za ním stál Algie se zatajeným dechem. Jeho výzkum motáků mu konečně poskytl tenhle nový monstrózní nápad. Náhodná magie se většinou aktivovala, když se dítě bálo o svůj život, ale pravděpodobně by se neprobudila, pokud se dítě vědomě a dobrovolně vystaví nebezpečí, ani by se neukázala, pokud nemělo dítě silnou vůli k životu. Neville odporoval Algiemu již předtím, ale pokud by dobrovolně vyskočil z okna, tentokrát by se neobjevil žádný zrůdný výbuch náhodné magie.

Neville přesunul jednu nohu přes parapet, ale než mohl vysunout i druhou, podíval se dolů znovu a uviděl v dálce svou babičku, jak se prochází po dvoře s jednou ze svých přítelkyň. Neville věděl, že si myslela, že je moták. Předpokládal, že si pravděpodobně myslela, že je zklamáním památky jeho rodičů. Ale především, Neville věděl, že ho miluje a že by tohle pro něj nechtěla. Otočil se zpět na Algieho.

“Řekl jsi, že když tohle udělám, postaráš se o babču. Proč bych ti měl věřit? Pokud zemřu, nikdo si nebude pamatovat tvůj slib.”

“Neville, můj chlapče. Copak jsem ti někdy lhal?

Neville zíral na Algieho, jakoby ho viděl poprvé v životě. A pak pocítil, jak se něco hýbe hluboce v jeho žaludku, něco, co za tři roky moudrý klobouk rozpozná jako nebelvírskou odvahu. “Myslím, že mi lžeš. Myslím, že ani trochu nechceš, abych manifestoval magii. A myslím si, že prostě chceš, abych zemřel.” Potom se otočil na druhou stranu a zařval: “BABČO! BABČO! STRÝC ALGIE JE TADY! SNAŽÍ SE...”

“ _ **OBLIVIATE!**_ ” Neville se zapotácel tam a zpátky ve zmatení, byl napůl z okna. Algie se k němu vhrnul, chytil ho za nohu a strčil ho dopředu, dokud se nekýval z okna, a jediné, co ho drželo ve vzduchu, byl Algieho pevný stisk. V dálce se Augusta rozeběhla k nim křičíc Nevillovo jméno, a její společnice se jí držela v patách. Neville oklepal své momentální zmatení a podíval se nahoru na svého strýce, který se na něj jen usmál.

“Přál bych si, abys vyzkoušel alespoň jednu z pusinek sestřenice Enid, než došlo k tomuhle.Jsou opravdu vynikající.” A pak ho pustil.

Neville padal jako kámen. V dálce Augusta zaječela hrůzou, ale byla příliš daleko, aby uvalila kouzlo. Chlapec se podíval na přibližující se dlážděnou příjezdovou cestu a připravil se na svůj konec. Místo nárazu, ucítil lehké zatřesení... a potom byl opět ve vzduchu a točil se. Znovu se zřítil k zemi a ucítil další zatřesení. Tentokrát nevyletěl tak vysoko a zmatený chlapec si konečně uvědomil, že... _hopká?_ Jeho třetí a poslední odražení ho zaneslo blízko jeho babičky, která použila kouzlo, aby ho bezpečně chytila.

Algie pozoroval celou scénu s bláznivým úsměvem na tváři. Snažil se ho zlomit, ale Spratek přežil. Až ze čtvrtého patra mohl Algie rozpoznat, že na něj Augusta zírala se zlomyslným triumfem. Co bylo horší, že jak se se svou přítelkyní přiblížily, poznal Griseldu Marchbanksovou, starou přítelkyni Augusty a váženou členku Starostolce... a nyní nestrannou a nepodplatitelnou svědkyni manifestace Nevillovy náhodné magie. “Přirozeně,” řekl Algie než se začal chichotat. Zatímco se stále chechtal, přesunul se zpět ke stolu a zakousl se do několika pusinek od sestřenky Enid. Rozhlédl se divoce po Nevillově pokoji, jak žvýkal sladkosti, než konečně zvedl celý talíř a mrsknul s ním o zeď.

“Dobře, _Fracku!_ Možná jsi teď _pravděpodobným dědicem_ , ale ještě jsem s tebou neskončil!”Strávil několik okamžiků tím, aby se dal dohromady. A potom, sešel Algie dolů, aby popřál Nevillovi k jeho ohromnému magickému výkonu a aby dal madam Marchbanksové vědět, jak moc je vděčný za to, že toho byla svědkem. Mezitím se sešli ostatní hosté, aby zjistili, co se děje, a tak toho využil k oznámení, že Neville konečně ukázal náhodnou magii a je nyní pravděpodobným dědicem. Pochyboval, že mu Augusta uvěřila jeho představení, ale nijak ho to netrápilo. Stále ještě měl tři roky, než Nevillův dopis dorazí a to znamenalo, že měl ještě jednu kartu, kterou mohl použít.

**_Když bylo Nevillu Longbottomovi jedenáct..._ **

Během tří let od Nevillova “oﬁciálního” předvedení magie Algie ustavičně pracoval na tom, aby ujistil chlapce a jeho babičku, že plně podporuje Nevilla jakožto pravděpodobného dědice, a že jeho jediná obava byla chlapcova magie a že vážně neměl žádné vražedné úmysly vůči chlapci. Zasypal chlapce dárky a “dědečkovskými radami” a tvářil se jako milující regent, který se těšil na to, až bude moci Nevillovi předat Longbottomova panství hned, jak Neville projde NKÚ.

Pravdou bylo, že Algie hrál hru a jen čekal. Nevillovy NKÚ byly jeho poslední šance. Pokud by chlapec neprošel jednou ze zkoušek, které testovaly schopnosti s hůlkou - Kouzla, Přeměňování nebo Obranu proti černé magii - Algie měl podklad pro petici pro Starostolec, že technicky odpovídal deﬁnici motáka, i když měl dost magie, aby dostal bradavický dopis. A s tím na mysli, Algie si dal za úkol přijít na to, jak zařídit, aby Neville neuspěl akademicky. Hůlkové předměty byly nejpodstatnější, proto se rozhodl soustředit se na hůlku.

Jak se Nevillovy narozeniny blížily, Algie a Augusta si dopisovali o tom, kdy by měli vyzvednoutNevillovy školní potřeby. Algie upozornil na to, že jakožto regent, má klíč k trezoru, který by měl Nevillovi stejně ukázat. Augusta souhlasila, ale zároveň požádala, aby Algie vyzvedl rodinný Pamatováček pro Nevilla. Strachovala se, že Neville bude chodit do školy s tolika dětmi smrtijedů.

Když dorazili do Příkré ulice, chlapec byl velice dychtivý dostat svou hůlku - nemluvil o ničem jiném od chvíle, kdy dorazil jeho dopis - a tak ho nejprve Algie dovedl k Ollivanderovi. Stařík si na Algieho a jeho hůlku hned vzpomněl. Překvapivě, vzhledem k Ollivanderově pověsti, Neville našel svou hůlku téměř okamžitě. Podle prodejce hůlek to bylo proto, že dodával hůlky pro Longbottomy po dlouhá léta a měl zkušenost s preferencemi jejich rodiny. Nevillova hůlka byla třináct palců dlouhá a z třešně s jádrem z vlasu jednorožce. “Přesně jako tvůj otec před tebou,” řekl.

Algie pozvedl obočí. “Přesně? Znamená to, že by mohl použít hůlku svého otce?” Shlédl na chlapce. “Chci říct, rozhodně si můžeme dovolit novou hůlku, ale byla by to hezká ukázka respektu k jeho otci, kdyby mohl použít Frankovu starou hůlku.”

Ollivander vypadal vyděšeně. “Rozhodně ne! Hůlka si vybírá kouzelníka, ne jeho rodinu. A navíc, hůlky z vlasů jednorožce jsou velmi loajální. Hůlka z jednorožce, která si vybrala jednoho kouzelníka, pravděpodobně nikdy nebude pořádně fungovat pro dalšího, dokonce ani rodinného příslušníka. A zatímco je jeho otec naživu? To by mohlo být dokonce nebezpečné pro jeho kouzla. To by se taky mohl pokoušet protlačit svou magii skrze cihlu!”

“Ah! Tak to potom nic,” řekl Algie žoviálně, jakoby poslední tři roky nestudoval, vše co mohl o nesnášenlivých hůlkách. “To bychom rozhodně nechtěli!”

Algie zaplatil za hůlku a pak ji uklidil do kapsy. “Dostaneš ji, až se vrátíme domů, Neville.Stejně ji teď nemůžeš použít a nedovolím ti ztrapnit rodinu nezletilým kouzly,” řekl zklamanému chlapci. A potom doprovodil Nevilla do Krucánků a Kaňourů, k Madam Malkinové a nakonec ke Gringottům. Tam nejprve vzal Nevilla k jeho spořícímu trezoru, který propojil s jeho váčkem z kůže svrčka, aby měl Neville přístup ke kapesnému, zatímco bude v Bradavicích. A potom vzal chlapce níže, kde byly jejich rodinné trezory. Jakmile byli v Longbottomovic rodinném trezoru, dal si pozor, aby upozornil na různé zajímavé funkce, a potom řekl Nevillovi, aby se porozhlédl kolem, ale na nic nesahal, protože mu to možná zabere pár minut najít Pamatováček.

Ve skutečnosti si byl perfektně vědom toho, že Frankův Pamatováček v trezoru nebyl, protože se ho již dříve zbavil. Místo toho, Algie strávil těch několik minut u malé prosklené skříňky, která obsahovala hůlky desítek již zesnulých Longbottomovic potomků s malou plaketou, na které bylo napsáno jejich jméno, datum a způsob jakým zesnuli (ve Frankově případě byli zneschopněni).Frankova hůlka byla úplně na vrcholu a tak jí vyndal a porovnal s Nevillovou hůlkou. Vypadaly téměř identicky. Frankovu hůlku uložil do jedné kapsy a Nevillovu do druhé.

“K čertu. Ta zatracená věc tady není! No nic, pokračujme. Potom pošlu domácí skřítky, aby prohledali Panství.” Nevillovi, který se o Pamatováček nijak zvlášť nezajímal, to bylo jedno a tak se společně vydali dokončit Nevillovy nákupy, které završili vynikajícím obědem u Summerisle, zakončeným obrovským kusem čokoládového dortu se svíčkou na vrchu oslavující Nevillovy narozeniny. Potom vzal chlapce domů a dovolil mu předvést své nové dárky, včetně hůlky, Augustě. Navíc oznámil Augustě, že v trezoru Pamatováček nebyl a že musí být někde v Panství.

1\. září nastalo než se nadáli a Algie se vrátil do Longbottomovského Panství brzy ráno. Augusta se ho vyptávala na Pamatováček, ale ujistil ji, že v trezoru není. Dokonce se nabídl, že jí to odpřísáhne, ale řekla mu, aby nebyl hloupý, a pak odešla dohlédnout na přípravy jejich dopravy na stanici. Kdyby na to přišlo, Algie by mohl složit přísahu, že v trezoru žádný Pamatováček nebyl, protože ho z trezoru sám vyndal. Dokonce mohl přísahat, že nevěděl, kde je, protože ho hodil do Temže a neměl nejmenší tušení, kam ho proud zanesl.

Algie zamířil nahoru do Nevillova pokoje, a při tom si nasazoval rukavice. Dveře byly otevřené aNeville uvnitř dokončoval své balení. “Neville, můj chlapče. Máš všechno, co budeš v Bradavicích potřebovat?”

Chlapec lehce povyskočil. “Oh, překvapil jsi mě, strýčku Algie! Ano, pane. Už jsem skoro hotový.” Chlapec byl stále ještě trochu nervózní z Algieho a pravděpodobně vždy bude, ale snažil se to nedat najevo.

“To jsem rád. A máš svou hůlku?” zeptal se Algie. Chlapec se usmál a vytáhl svou hůlku, aby jí strýci ukázal. “Vynikající. Než vyrazíme, mám pro tebe speciální dárek - mazlíčka, aby ti dělal společnost v Bradavicích. Jmenuje se... Trevor.” Sáhl do kapsy svého kabátu a rukou v rukavici vytáhl poměrně velkou žábu, která se zuřivě kroutila v jeho sevření.

Nevillovy oči se lehce rozzářily při zmínce o dárku, ale jeho nadšení se vytratilo, když spatřil kroutícího se obojživelníka, kterého mu strýc podával. S úsměvem a se značným zdráháním se Neville natáhl a vzal si toho slizského tvora, který mu málem vyklouzl z ruky.

“Radši použij obě ruce, než si na tebe zvykne, Neville.” Chlapec přikývl, otočil se a položil svou hůlku stranou, aby mohl držet Trevora v jedné ruce a druhou ho hladit v marné snaze ropuchu uklidnit. Zatímco byl rozpýlený, Algie vytáhl svou vlastní hůlku a hluboce se nadechl, než uvalil nejsilnější a nekomplikovanější paměťové kouzlo, jaké doteď kdy použil. Víc než pouhé Obliviate, navíc zahrnovalo i elementy kletby Confundus. Nevillova kolena se zatřásla a skoro se pod ním podlomila, ale udržel se na nohou. Algie se natáhl dopředu, aby si vzal chlapcovu hůlku a přidržel mu ji před obličejem.

“Poslouchej velmi pozorně, Neville. Zapomeneš na tuhle hůlku. Nikdy předtím jsi ji neviděl. Nešli jsme k Ollivanderovi a nekoupili jsme ti novou hůlku.” Algie uklidil Nevillovu hůlku do kapsy a potom vytáhl hůlku, která patřila Frankovi. “ _Tohle_ je tvoje hůlka, stejně jako patřila předtím tvému otci. Tvoje babička _trvala_ na tom, abys používal jeho hůlku jako poctu tvému otci. Dohnal jsi ji _k pláči na několik hodin_ , když jsi jí jen navrhl, že bys měl dostat novou hůlku, a slíbil jsi, že se nikdy nezeptáš znovu. Pokud nebude fungovat správně, je to proto, že je tvá magie příliš slabá, a budeš se muset víc snažit. Vskutku se budeš přemáhat, i přes bolest, jen abys donutil kouzla fungovat s touhle hůlkou. Přikývni, pokud rozumíš.” Neville v omámení přikývl.

“Navíc, budeš chtít mít Trevora pořád u sebe. Pokud ho ztratíš, budeš velmi rozrušený, dokud ho nedostaneš zpátky. Budeš ho chtít držet v rukou, kdykoli budeš moci.” Trevor byl poslední z Algieho schémat - žába pocházela z jihoamerického druhu, který byl lehce jedovatý. Ne dost na to, aby Neville onemocněl - tedy pokud se nerozhodl tu věc lízat - ale dlouhodobé vystavení bude ovlivňovat Nevillovu paměť a kouzla. Celé schéma byla zoufalá sázka, ale muselo to fungovat jen pět let, méně pokud by chlapec byl příliš frustrovaný tím, že v Bradavicích propadá... a nebo se zabil ve snaze uvalit kouzla skrze nekompatibilní hůlku.

“A konečně, zapomeneš všechno, co tvoje babička kdy zmínila o Pamatováčcích. Je to nepoužitelná zbytečná věc, která má pomoci zapomnětlivým chlapcům vzpomenout si, co zapomněli. Nevěnuj mu žádnou pozornost.” Poslední příkaz byl dodatečný nápad pro případ, že se Nevillovi nějak dostal do rukou Pamatováček někoho jiného, i když se to zdálo nepravděpodobné. Když Algie dokončil svou práci, ustoupil zpět a uklidil svou hůlku. Po pár vteřinách Neville několikrát zamrkal a vzhlédl k Algiemu. “Omlouvám se, strýčku... O čem jsme to mluvili?”

“O tom, jak mi budeš každý týden psát, Neville, abys mi dal vědět, jak se ti daří.” Algie se usmál. “Moc se těším, až uslyším o všech tvých úspěších.”

**_Když bylo Nevillu Longbottomovi jedenáct... a tři měsíce..._ **

Přišli těsně před svítáním. Algie spal hlubokým spánkem, stočený na levé straně své postele (ani po všech těch letech, stále ještě nedokázal spát na Wendyině straně postele), když ho Lubby, jeho hlavní domácí skřítek, probudil několika tichými zakašláními.

“Prosím za pánovo odpuštění, pane, ale u dveří jsou tři bystrozoři, kteří si přejí s vámi mluvit.Říkají, že mají zatykač na pána. Něco s mladým panem Nevillem.”

“Oh, chápu. Přirozeně,” řekl Algie stísněně. “Řekni jim, že budu dole hned, jen se obleču.”

Lubby přikývl a s prásknutím zmizel. Algie si promnul oči a z nočního stolku zvedl svou hůlku.Lenivě přemýšlel, proč byli bystrozorové tak ohleduplní, že pro něj poslali domácího skřítka místo toho, aby vykopli dveře. A pak si myšlenkou ověřil stav ochranných kouzel kolem panství. Ah! Jeho ochranná kouzla byla zrušená a na jejich místě byla uvalena protipřemisťovací a protipřenášedlová kouzla. Navíc bylo uzavřeno letaxové spojení. Předpokládal, že se rozhodli čekat v naději, že jim všem ušetří papírování a udělá “správnou věc”.

Algie zavřel oči a přiložil si hůlku ke spánku. Pokusil se přivolat dostatek nenávisti, aby na sebe uvrhl Smrtící kletbu. Avšak přes všechny své pokusy o vraždu během posledních devíti let, necítil vůči Nevillovi nebo někomu jinému nenávist, jen ubohou závist smíšenou s hořkou sebelítostí, ani jeden z těch pocitů nebyl dost silný k seslání Smrtící kletby. Když bystrozory konečně omrzelo čekání a vyšli nahoru, našli Algernona Longbottoma stále v posteli, ve fetální pozici, vzlykajícího jako dítě.


	17. Mezihra u břehu jezera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Dnešní kapitola. O něco kratší a méně napínavá než obvykle. Jelikož jsem po nočce, tak se na víc než tuhle kapitolu teď nezmůžu. Možná pokud dneska vstanu z mrtvých, nahraju ještě jednu... možná... nic neslibuji.

KAPITOLA 17: MEZIHRA U BŘEHU JEZERA

_**4\. listopadu 1991** _

Harry mohl na Nevilla jen zírat ve špatně skryté hrůze, jak chlapec klidně dokončil výčet různých incidentů, během nichž si jeho strýc pohrál s chlapcovými vzpomínkami, většinou po nepovedených pokusech o jeho život. Seděli na břehu Černého jezera po obědě toho dne, kdy se Neville vrátil do školy. Neuvěřitelné bylo, že pravda vyšla na světlo jen díky nehoráznému štěstí: Augusta Longbottomová, otrávená ze zdánlivé ztráty Pamatováčka Longbottomovic rodiny, se obrátila na svého bratrance Bartyho Crouche staršího a požádala ho, zda by si mohla zapůjčit jeho starého pro Nevillovo použití (proto ten zastaralý model). Crouch st. neměl žádné přeživší dědice své vlastní a vzhledem k **_důvodu_** , proč neměl žádné přeživší dědice, mohl těžko odmítnout Augustinu žádost o půjčku drahé, ale pro něj již neužitečné starožitnosti. Algie neměl nejmenší tušení, že Neville obdržel Pamatováčka, dokud se mu u dvěří neobjevili bystrozoři. Zpočátku mlžil, ale když se dozvěděl, že Neville poskytl ověřené kopie svých obnovených vzpomínek z myslánky, vzdal se a vše přiznal.

“A co se s ním stane teď?” zeptal se Harry. “Bude mít soud?”

Neville zavrtěl hlavou. “Babča a já... jsme o tom strávili nějaký čas diskuzí. Chtěla ho dotáhnout před Starostolec v řetězech.”

“Ale ty ne.”

Povzdechl si. “Po tom všem, upřímně... ani strýce Algieho nedokážu nenávidět. Jsem jím... znechucen, ale odmítám marnit energii na nenávist. A navíc, jeho děti a vnoučata neměli nejmenší tušení, co dělal. Potvrdil to pod Veritasérem. Reginald a Enid jsou oba dobří lidé s vlastními rodinami a vždy se ke mně chovali hezky. Milují svého otce a nezaslouží si být veřejně zahanbeni skandálem jako je tenhle. Navíc za to, co udělal, by dostal dvacet let v Azkabanu a v jeho věku by nepřežil šest měsíců. Nevím, jestli bych se jim kdy dokázal podívat do očí, kdybych poslal jejich otce zemřít mizernou a pomalou smrtí z rukou mozkomorů.”

Harry na pár vteřin pohlédl stranou. Neměl nejmenší tušení, jaké je mít rodinu hodnou lásky... nebo rodinu, která by milovala jeho. Bylo to... matoucí. “Tak co s ním _bude_?” zeptal se.

“Uzavřeli jsme dohodu, která je magicky potvrzená a zapečetěná na Odboru pro uplatnění kouzelnických zákonů. Vzdá se regentství ve prospěch babči. Odevzdá veškeré své britské a kontinentální podnikání do rukou svých dětí a odpřísáhne Neporušitelný slib, že se nikdy přímo ani nepřímo nepokusí mně nebo komukoli pod mou ochranou ublížit ani nijak zasahovat do záležitostí rodu Longbottomů. Potom odejde na odpočinek a bude spravovat farmu mandragor v australském Outbacku s jedním domácím skřítkem a malým měsíčním stipendiem. A pokud někdy vstoupí na britskou půdu, bude souzen v plném právním rozsahu, což by v jeho případě znamenalo mozkomorův polibek.”

“Bez urážky, Neville,” řekl Harry. “Ale neseš to všechno opravdu dobře.”

“Říká člověk, který se smál nad hulákem před celou školou,” odpověděl s uchechtnutím. “Vím, že bych měl být rozzuřený, a nevím, možná to na mě ještě přijde. Ale právě teď... Celý svůj život jsem si myslel, že jsem nicka, moták, hanba památky mých rodičů. Nesnášel jsem se tak moc, že jsem málem dovolil Algiemu, aby mě přesvědčil k sebevraždě, když mi bylo _osm_. A pak jsem zjistil, že jsem to nebyl _já_ , že jsem dokázal používat magii celou dobu, že jsem byl... sabotován. Upřímně, ta obrovská úleva přehlušuje všechno ostatní.”

Usmál se téměř nakažlivě a vytáhl svou hůlku - _svou_ hůlku, tu kterou vyzvedli bystrozoři z Longbottomovic trezoru, kde jí Algie schoval - a namířil ji na blízký kámen. “ ** _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!_** ” pronesl zaklínadlo. Kámen vystřelil do vzduchu, jakoby vyletěl z kanónu, zanechav za sebou dým a jiskry, a dopadl doprostřed jezera. Harry pozvedl obočí v překvapení a Neville si rozpačitě odkašlal.

“Uhm, jo, profesor Flitwick mě varoval, abych s tím byl opatrný. Očividně, dva měsíce ‘protlačování své magie skrze cihlu’, jak to podal Ollivander, znamená, že jsem si zvykl vkládat příliš mnoho síly do svých kouzel. Budu muset všechno trochu krotit a naučit se jemnosti, jinak budu způsobovat požáry na všechny strany.”

Oba chlapci se chvíli smáli a pak okamžik v tichosti pozorovali jezero. V dálce Obří Oliheň líně zvedla jedno chapadlo, jakoby jim mávla, a pak se zase ponořila.

“Závidím ti, Neville.”

Neville se k němu v šoku prudce otočil.

Harry pokračoval, aniž by odhlédl od jezera. “Vím, že to co ti strýc udělal, bylo hrozné. Ale tvoje babička tě miluje a bude se o tebe starat. A zdá se, že všichni tví bratranci a sestřenice jsou slušní lidé a máš je pořád rád. Máš rodinu, kterou miluješ. A to ti závidím víc, než můžu říct.”

“Myslíš... myslíš, že bys kdy dokázal Potterům odpustit, co udělali?”

“Ne,” odpověděl okamžitě. “Nezáleželo by na tom, i kdybych mohl, protože žádný z nich si ani neuvědomuje, že udělali něco, co potřebuje odpuštění. James se mě stále ještě snaží zbavit mého dědického statusu. Jim si myslí, že jsem budoucí Temný pán. A Lily mě prostě jen kompletně ignoruje.” Na okamžik se odmčel. “A navíc, občas si myslím, že tu nenávist potřebuju, abych mohl fungovat. Já... nejsem tak dobrý jako ty.”

Neville se zamračil. “A _to_ má znamenat co? Jsi nejchytřejší člověk, kterého znám, zachránil jsi mě před trolem a plánuješ převzetí Starostolce ve věku jedenácti let. Bez tebe bych byl nepoužitelný, ne-li mrtvý.”

“Tak zaprvé, Hermiona je mnohem chytřejší než kterýkoli z nás. Zadruhé, všichni jsme se zachránili před trolem navzájem. A za třetí, naše křesla Starostolce jsou hodně daleko.” Harry se podíval na zem a lehce se pohupoval dopředu a dozadu, jakoby zvažoval rozhodnutí. Potom vytáhl hůlku.

“ _ **MUFFLIATO.**_ ”

“Co je...?”

“Kouzlo pro soukromí. Hermione ho někde našla.” Harry se nervózně poškrábal za uchem, zatímco Neville trpělivě čekal. “Když říkám, že nejsem tak dobrý jako ty, nemluvím o kouzlech nebo školní práci nebo o tom všem. Mluvím o...” zarazil se a zavrtěl hlavou. Potom si lehnul do trávy a vzhlédl k obloze, zatímco bojoval se svou neschopností vyjádřit se. “Když jsem byl malý, představoval jsem si své rodiče. Dursleyovi řekli, že zemřeli a já to přijal. Lidé umírají a zanechávají po sobě děti jako sirotky. To se stává. Ale zároveň řekli, že mí rodiče byli bezcenní příšerní lidé, a to jsem přijmout odmítal. Rád jsem si představoval, že moje matka byla krásná a můj otec statečný a že, já nevím, zemřeli nějakou hrdinskou smrtí, zatímco mi zachraňovali život nebo něco, a že jednoho dne vykonám něco velkolepého a dokážu světu, že oběť mých rodičů nebyla nazmar. Ale to bylo, když jsem byl malé dítě. Časem to ze mě bylo vybito, doslovně i ﬁgurativně.”

Podíval se na Nevilla. “Vím, jaké to je, cítit se bezcenně, Neville. Kdyby mí rodiče opravdu byli mrtví a Dumbledore poslal někoho jiného, aby mě vyzvedl, nikdy bych nevěřil, že můžu být něco tak neuvěřitelného jako je kouzelník. Jak bych mohl? Byl jsem.... prostě Harry. A přijal bych jakékoli nesmysly, které by mi řekli o Bradavicích a mých rodičích a pravděpodobně bych skončil v Nebelvíru pro všechny špatné důvody a byl bych kompletní outsider. _A rozhodně_ bych nestrávil celé léto biﬂováním se etikety a kouzelnického práva ve snaze zapadnout sem. Ukázal bych se před odjezdem vlaku a byl naprosto beznadějný.”

Jeho výraz ztvrdl.

“Ale... oni mrtví nebyli. James se zničehonic ukázal a řekl mi všechno _včetně_ faktu, že mám identické dvojče, které postavili na piedestal, zatímco mě odhodili do odpadu. A já byl prostě tak... naštvaný! Protože jsem se cítil, jakoby všechno, čím jsem si prošel, bylo k ničemu. Jen velký vtip. A tak jsem se tehdy a tam rozhodl, že nebudu ‘prostě Harry’. Že ať to stojí, co to stojí, _donutím_ Jamese a Lily Potterovy uvědomit si, že vybrali nesprávného syna pro odhození s odpadky.”

“Víš,” řekl Neville jemně. “To od tebe není moc zmijozelské odhalit tak osobní detaily, obzvlášť nebelvírovi.”

Harry si odfknul. “Oh, já rozhodně _jsem_ zmijozel, Neville. Měkký, upřímný, nejistý ‘prostě Harry’ je na dobro pryč. Zmijozel Harry je prohnaný, ambiciózní, a je i trochu bezcitný a manipulativní a občas dokonce krutý. A byla to nenávist k Potterům, která mě v něj proměnila. Ale... nechci, aby mě ta nenávist pohltila úplně, jako tvého strýce. Nechci skončit... zlý, jako Temný pán nebo něco podobně směšného. Potřebuji... potřebuji kompas.”

Neville naklonil hlavu. “Kompas?”

Harry se zahleděl svému příteli hluboko do očí. “Morální kompas, Neville. Když jsem řekl, že nejsem tak dobrý jako ty, měl jsem na mysli... že nejsem tak dobrý člověk, jako jsi ty.” Neville se ho pokusil přerušit, ale Harry ho zastavil. “Ne, opravdu, myslím to _vážně_. Měl jsi někoho, kdo se tě pokusil _zabít_ , vydaného ti naprosto na milost. Kdybych byl na tvém místě, Algernon Longbottom by byl v cele a čekal na mozkomorův polibek, a já bych trval na tom mít místo v první řadě, abych se mohl dívat! Ale ty ses místo toho slitoval nad tím usilujícími vrahem, protože ti bylo líto jeho dětí a vnoučat, a dal jsi mu dům v jiné zemi a práci a dokonce peníze, ke kterým může odejít na odpočinek. Možná se to nezdá, že to znamená příliš, protože většina lidí v mém životě byla naprosto hrozná, ale... jsi opravdu nejlepším člověkem, jakého znám. A proto potřebuju, abys byl mým přítelem, Neville. Protože chci, abys mě hlídal. A pokud někdy přece jen začnu padat do opravdové temnoty...”

“Budeš mít mě, abych tě chytil a vytáhl zpátky,” odpověděl Neville jednoduše.

Harry se uvolnil a usmál se. Oba se otočili zpět k jezeru za zvukem nějakých dalších hrátek Olihně. “Jen aby sis nemyslel, pořád _mám_ v plánu donutit Potterovy zaplatit za to, co mi udělali,” řekl Harry po dlouhé pauze.

“Žádná smrt, roztrhání na kousky, ani trvalá zranění,” řekl Neville s hranou přísností.

“A co veřejné ponížení a ﬁnanční zruinování?” zeptal se Harry.

“Oh, to je v pořádku. S tím ti dokonce pomůžu,” řekl Neville upřímně.

Oba se smáli, jak vlny Černého jezera šplýchaly o břeh.


	18. Famfrpál a zmatek

KAPITOLA 18: FAMFRPÁL A ZMATEK

_**15\. listopadu 1991** _

Zdálo se, že první famfrpálový zápas bude mnohem dramatičtější, než Harry očekával, vzhledem k tradiční rivalitě mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem, _navíc_ se zapojením Spratka-který-žil a dramatem, které ho vždy obklopovalo. Soupeřící kapitáni, Oliver Wood za Lvy a Marcus Flint za Hady, se nesnášeli se zuřivou vášnivostí.Belvírové měli lepší týmovou práci, ale nevyzkoušeného Chytače.Zmijozelové měli silnější individuální hráče, ale chabou spolupráci a silně preferovali hrubou sílu místo efektivní hry. Terence Higgs byl velmi kompetentní a zkušený Chytač ze sedmého ročníku, který byl předchozí dvě sezóny neporažený, ale Flint (ve svém prvním roce jako kapitán) doslova musel žebrat, aby se vrátil a hrál během roku, kdy měl OVCE. Střelci byli Flint a Pucey (oba talentovaní veteráni), spolu s Grahamem Montagueem, mladším bratrem Rodneyho, druhákem, který byl nový v týmu. Brankář Miles Bletchley byl rovněž druhák a stejně nezkušený. Celkově, zatímco jejich tým dominoval soutěž o bradavickou famfrpálovou trofej po několik sezón, letošek bude pravděpodobně rokem znovu sestavování týmu.Plán bitvy, jak mu Harry rozuměl, byl šikanovat Belvíry a udržet je rozhozené, dokud Higgs nenajde zlatonku, zatímco se Jim bude stále snažit zjistit, který konec koštěte míří dopředu.

Prvních zhruba patnáct minut Hadi dominovali hru 40 k 10 bodům, když zničehonic začal kolem Jima rozruch.Zdálo se, že chlapec ztratil kontrolu nad svým koštětem, které se šíleně otřásalo, jako by se ho pokoušelo shodit. Harry sledoval svého bratra skrze pár všehledů ani ne tak s obavou, jako spíše se zaujetím netuše, co je toho důvodem.

“Vypadá to, že někdo zaklel Potterovo koště!” vykřikl Theo. “Nevěděl jsem, že je to možné!”

“Nemělo by,” řekl Blaise Zabini, který seděl poblíž. “Navíc, kdokoli to dělá, je idiot. Jediné, čeho dosahuje, je, že tím koštětem třese. Čekal bych, že vypne všechna začarování a nechá ho spadnout.”

“Ne,” řekl Harry klidně. “Osoba, za to zodpovědná, je neuvěřitelně mocná a prohnaná. Jenom čelí nečekané opozici.” Otočil svůj všehled od nesnází svého bratra k hledišti pro učitele a návštěvníky. Jeho biologičtí rodiče tam oba byli, vzhledem k tomu, že si James vzal volno, aby mohl být na prvním zápase sezóny svého syna, který se pomalu měnil v pohromu. On, Lily a několik ostatních učitelů měli hůlky připravené pro případ, že Jim spadl, aby ho chytili. Za nimi všemi Harry viděl svého hlavního podezřelého, Quirrella, jak má oči zafixované na Jima a nemrká, zatímco mumlá nějaké zaklínání. Snape seděl o řadu před ním a dělal to samé. Očividně jeden z nich proklínal Jimovo koště a druhý ho proti kletbě chránil.

Zničehonic se Hermione k Harryho překvapení objevila v učitelském a návštěvnickém hledišti a důrazně si prorážela cestu davem. V jednom okamžiku vrazila do Quirrella a prakticky ho povalila. Harry se podíval zpět na Jima a viděl, že se jeho koště téměř okamžitě uklidnilo. Potom se podíval zpět k učitelskému hledišti přesně včas, aby uviděl Hermionu hnát se dolů pod lavicemi přesně kolem místa, kde Snape seděl. O pár vteřin později Mistr lektvarů vyděšeně vyskočil, jak lem jeho hábitu chytil v plamenech.

Harry se zasmál. “To je moje holka. Tohle je nedocenitelné! Komediálně zlaté!” Podíval se zpět na Quirrella, rozptýleného Snapeovou snahou uhasit svůj habit a výsledným strkáním davu. Konečně ho řev zmijozelů kolem něj přinutil obrátit svou pozornost k zápasu. Spratek očividně zahlédl zlatonku a vrhl se střemhlav dolů. Naneštěstí Higgs byl na druhé straně stadionu, když se Potter rozletěl, a ač se zoufale a zkušeně proplétal mezi ostatními hráči, bylo příliš pozdě. Kousek od země, Jim ztratil vládu nad svým koštětem a narazil do země, což by bylo vtipné, kdyby Spratek při té příležitosti málem nespolkl zlatonku, zatímco se kutálel po trávníku. Flint byl téměř vzteky bez sebe, podle něj pravidla hry určovala, že zlatonka musí být chycena rukou ne ústy. Madam Hoochová, která neměla příliš v lásce zmijozelský styl hry, nesouhlasila a vyhlásila vítězství pro Nebelvír.

Jak opouštěl hřiště, Harry si z dálky všiml, jak Potterové zuřivě gestikulují na Dumbledora, zatímco Snape je následoval s tolik důstojností, kolik zvládl s čoudícím hábitem. O něco blíž Harry viděl hajného Hagrida, který vedl do své chýše zraněného Jima, s Hermionou, Nevillem a Ronem jim v patách. Zamířil za nimi, ale brzy si všiml, že ho Theo, a k jeho překvapení Blaise Zabini, následují. Thea by očekával, ale Zabini byl nový vývoj.

“Můžu ti pomoct, pane Zabini?”

Druhý chlapec se usmál. “Doufám, pane Pottere. Před pár týdny jsi mě pozval, abych se přidal ke studijní skupině slečny Grangerové. Tehdy jsem odmítl, ale cítím se zklamaný se svým pokrokem v několika hodinách. Zajímalo mě, jestli tvá pozvánka je stále ještě na stole?”

Harry, který perfektně dobře věděl, že Blaise je jeho nejbližší akademický rival ve zmijozelské koleji a rozhodně nepotřeboval ani trochu doučování, pozvedl bradu a zvedl obočí.

“Zvládneš odolat pokušení urážet něčí původ po několik hodin?” zeptal se ostře.

“Pokud všichni ostatní zvládnou neurážet můj vlastní původ, pak rozhodně,” odpověděl klidně. Harry zíral na chlapce po několik sekund, dost dlouho na to, aby to bylo nepohodlné pro všechny přítomné. Jedna věc, kterou se dozvěděl od svého zařazení, byla, že existovaly dva typy zmijozelů: ti s předsudky... a ti s agendou. Silně podezříval, že Zabini patřil do té druhé skupiny, ale nebyl si jistý, jakou agendu měl. A proto se rozhodl otestovat svou teorii, na které pracoval už od Halloweenu.

“Pak souhlasme... že budeme skvělí jeden ke druhému, pane Zabini,” řekl. (hláška z filmu “Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure”) Druhý chlapec se ostře nadechl, jako by Harry Potter právě veřejně prozradil jedno ze Zabiniho nejhlubších a nejtemnějších tajemství, tajemství, které nikdy neprozradil živé duši. Potom se dal dohromady.... a hřejivě se usmál.

“Čas na párty, pane Pottere,” odpověděl a potřásli si rukama.

Theo se během jejich podivné výměny díval z jednoho na druhého. “Byl... to byl... nějaký _kód_ nebo tak něco?” zeptal se zmateně.

“Tak něco,” řekl Harry. “Mimochodem, doufám, že mi budeš říkat Harry, pane Zabini.”

“Jen když mi oba budete říkat Blaise.”

“Rozhodně. Prodiskutuji to s Hermionou, ale pochybuju, že by to byl problém. Setkáváme se v úterky po poslední hodině a v pátky po obědě.”

“Těším se na to,” řekl Blaise, než se lehce uklonil a zamířil k hradu.

Harry ho pozoroval s překvapeným výrazem, než zamířil k Hagridově chýši - Theo ho trochu nervózně následoval - kde troufale zaklepal na dveře. Po chvilce, poloobr otevřel dveře a shlédl dolů na dva zmijozele v překvapení.

“Pane Hagride!” vyhrkl Harry nadšeně. “Je potěšení vás konečně potkat. Nemyslím, že jsme byli oficiálně představeni. Jsem Harry Potter, Jimův starší bratr. Tohle je můj kamarád Theo Nott. Všiml jsem si, že moje další kamarádka Hermione Grangerová mířila sem. Je nějaká šance, že tu pořád ještě je?”

“Uh, no, ah,” koktal Hagrid než Hermione zavolala: “To je v pořádku, Hagride, můžeš je pustit dovnitř.”Neochotně ustoupil stranou a pustil oba chlapce do chýše, která se dvěma zmijozely, čtyřmi nebelvíry, napůl obrem a něčím, co vypadalo jako lovecký pes hlasitě chrápající v rohu, začínala být lehce narvaná.

Jim, který seděl u stolu s pytlíkem ledu přiloženým k hlavě, řekl naštvaně: “Co tady ty a tvůj hadí kamarád chcete?”

“Dobrá otázka. Mám lepší ‘ _proč se necháváš ošetřit hajným, když máme plně vybavenou ošetřovnu s profesionální zdravotní čarodějkou?’_ Ale přece jen, zapomeň, že jsem se zeptal. Jsem si jistý, že odpověď bude směšná. Nicméně, bratříčku,” Jim nad oslovením prakticky zavrčel. “Jsme tady proto, že Theo a já jsme si všimli, že jsi měl problémy s koštětem, a zajímalo nás, co si o tom Hermione myslí.” Podíval se na Hermionu a prakticky se usmál. “Přímo _hořím_ zvědavostí.”

Hermione zkřížila ruce na hrudi a naštvaně si na něj odfrkla, zatímco Neville zakašlal, aby skryl svůj smích. Ale byl to Ron, kdo odpověděl.

“Jsem překvapený, že nevíš, hade! Byl to ten slizský šmejd Snape! Zaklel Jimovo koště!”

“Tak poslyš,” řekl Hagrid, který měl plné ruce s přípravou konvice čaje a hledáním dalších šálků. “To je hloupost. Snape je bradavickej profesor. Proč by chtěl Jimovi ublížit.”

“Přesně tak, Hagride,” řekl Harry vesele, jak zvedl jeden ze šálků, rychle ho zkontroloval a začal ho otírat lemem svého hábitu. “Je směšné myslet si, že by profesor Snape něco takového udělal.”

“Harry,” řekla Hermione lítostivě. ”Vím, že je ředitelem tvé koleje, ale je to pravda. Viděla jsem ho. Celou dobu, co bylo Jimovo koště proklínáno, profesor Snape na něj bez mrkání zíral a mumlal si pro sebe. Musíš udržet neustálý oční kontakt a koncentraci, abys udržel zaklínadlo proti ochranným kouzlům famfrpálového koštěte.”

“To vím moc dobře, Hermiono,” řekl Harry přátelsky a nalil všem čaj. “Potom, co _tatík_ poslal Nimbus 2000 Jimovi před celou školou při snídani minulý měsíc, měl jsem najednou obrovský zájem o košťata, obzvláště jak náchylná jsou k zakletím, zaklínadlům a kletbám. Jen osobní kuriozita, chápete.” Jim a Ron se na Harryho podívali, jako by se právě přiznal k plánování vraždy. Hermione jen protočila oči, zatímco Neville zavrtěl hlavou.

“Zatraceně, Harry, slíbil jsi!” řekl Neville káravě.

“Souhlasili jsme na žádné smrti, roztrhání na kousky, nebo trvalých zraněních, Neville. Jen jsem zkoumal, zda bylo možné zaklít Nimbus tak, aby oblečení jeho jezdce zmizelo, když je poblíž zlatonky.”

“Ty zkurvysyne!” zařval Jim rozzuřeně.

“ _Jime_!” zvolal Harry. “To je naše _matka_ , kterou urážíš! Každopádně, taková kouzla jsou nad mé síly. Alespoň pro teď.” Usmál se zlověstně na svého bratra. “Ochranná kouzla na Nimbusu 2000 jsou nejmodernější a tak silná, že jenom někdo zkušený v nejobskurnější černé magii by jedno z nich dokázal proklít, natož opravdu nebezpečně.”

“To je pravda, Harry,” řekl Hagrid. “Griliášovou hrudku?” Poloobr pozvedl talíř s tmavě hnědými... věcmi směrem k Harrymu a Theovi. Za jeho zády začali Hermione a Neville zuřivě mávat rukama tam a zpět a artikulovat tiché “ _Ne_!”

“To je od tebe velmi laskavé, Hagride,” řekl Harry hladce. “Ale večeře brzy začne a Theo a já bychom si neměli zkazit apetit.” Hagrid vypadal zklamaně, ale potom pokrčil rameny a s děsivých křoupáním se zakousl do jedné hrudky.

“To je možná pravda,” opakovala Hermione, “pokud je v Bradavicích někdo, kdo zná takovou černou magii, je to pravděpodobně profesor Snape.”

“Ano,” řekl Harry, “pokud to není, oh já nevím, třeba _učitel Obrany proti černé magii_? Který, mimochodem, také udržoval oční kontakt a mumlal si, zatímco se Jimovo koště zmítalo jako mustang, alespoň dokud jsi ho nesrazila na cestě za svým pokusem o žhářství.”

Hermione si otráveně odfkla. “Opravdu, Harry. Byly to jen hyacintové plamínky. Nebylo žádné riziko, že by nějak popálily profesora Snapea. Děláš ze mě pyromana nebo tak.”

V tom okamžiku je Jim přerušil. “Tak moment, zapomeňte na hyacintový plamínky. To chceš říct, že to byl _Quirrell_ , kdo se mě pokusil zabít?”

“Jsem si tím dost jistý. Hermiono, ty jsi byla rozptýlená svým soustředěním na profesora Snapea, ale já měl hodně dobrý výhled, a mohl jsem vidět celou událost. Hned jak jsi porazila profesora Quirrella, útok na Jimovo koště okamžitě ustal.” Na okamžik se zamyslel. “Víš, teď když nad tím přemýšlím, bylo velké štěstí, že seděli na místech, kde seděli. Bylo by to přímo... _tragické_ , kdyby ses dostala k profesorovi Snapeovi bez toho, abys napřed rozptýlila profesora Quirrella. Mohla jsi rozptýlit člověka, který uvaloval protikletbu a ponechala tak skutečnou kletbu na místě, v kterémžto případě tady bratříček by byl krvavý flek na trávníku famfrpálového hřiště.”

Hermiona zbledla, zatímco Jim zvedl vzdorně bradu.“Přežil bych. Bylo kolem spoustu kouzelníků, kteří by mě chytili, kdybych spadnul.”

“To je dobrá připomínka,” řekl Neville. “Ať to byl Snape nebo Quirrell, čeho chtěli dosáhnout tím, že by přiměli Jima spadnout z koštěte před víc jak tisíci svědky, z nichž jakékoli množství by ho mohlo chytit pomocí nadnášecí kouzlo?”

Harry si usrknul čaje a zavrtěl hlavou. “Oh, jsem si jistý, že to nebylo plánováno. Profesor Quirrell byl ve skutečnosti velmi chytrý, jen nečekal, že si ho někdo všimne a bude bránit jeho kletbě. Řekl bych, že jeho cílem bylo převzít přímou kontrolu nad koštětem a sletět s ním v maximální rychlosti přímo do země a rozprsknout tak Jima přes hřiště jako pytel přezrálých rajčat.”Nebelvírové nabyli různé odstíny zelené po jeho nenuceném popisu. “Všichni by předpokládali, že Jim uviděl zlatonku a letěl za ní příliš rychle, jen aby ztratil kontrolu nad koštětem. Přece jen existuje důvod, proč škola _obvykle_ nepovoluje prvním ročníkům mít košťata na školních pozemcích, natož aby hráli ve školních týmech, zatímco létají na kvalitních závodních modelech navržených pro profesionální utkání. Chlapec-který-žil by byl mrtvý nebo kriticky zraněný v tragické ale perfektně předvídatelné famfrpálské nehodě. Tak smutné. Tak moc, moc smutné,” řekl Harry tónem, který nenaznačil jedinou unci smutku.“A pak by velmi pravděpodobně byl ředitel obviněn z ohýbání pravidel jen proto, aby povolil Jimovi hrát, a byl by pravděpodobně sesazen ze své pozice, tudíž by zanechal to, co hlídá kerberos, bez obrany.”

“Jak o tom víš?!” vykřikl Ron. Harry se na něj podíval téměř soucitně.

“Jo, jak víš o Chloupkovi?” zeptal se Hagrid rozrušeně. Za jeho zády Neville zamumlal v ohromení “ _Chloupek?!_ ”

“Pouze z druhé ruky, to vás ujišťuji,” řekl Harry klidně. “Jen jsem to zmínil, abych předvedl, že Quirrell je mnohem nebezpečnější, než se zdá. Chci, abyste se ty a ty,” řekl a ukázal na Hermionu a Nevilla, “od něj _drželi dál_.” Pak se podíval na Jima. “Ty, na druhou stranu, do něj můžeš jít šťouchnout holí, je mi to jedno.”

Jim se jen zašklebil na svého bratra, když Hagrid promluvil: “No, vy všichni se držte dál od tý chodby a od Chloupka. Co chrání vás nemusí zajímat! Je to jen mezi profesorem Dumbledorem a Nicholasem Flamelem!... _To sem neměl říkat!_ ”

Harry se prudce nadechl, zavřel oči a začal si masírovat spánky, jak se Hermioniny oči rozsvítily nadšením. “ _K sakru, k sakru, k sakru, k sakru, k sakru!_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Má **projekt** **pro výzkum**! Mám sotva pár měsíců, než přijde na to, kdo je ten Flamel chlápek, a pak..._”

“Co, _ten_ Nicholas Flamel?” ozval se překvapený Theo, který celou dobu seděl mlčky. “Ten alchymista? Ten, co vytvořil Kámen mudrců?”

“ **GAAAAAAAH!** ”


	19. Konference rodičů a učitelů

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: dnešní update bude dvojitý, protože autor sám tvrdí, že je to v podstatě dvoudílná kapitola... :))

KAPITOLA 19: KONFERENCE RODIČŮ A UČITELŮ

_**Mezitím...** _

Z východního okna ředitelovy kanceláře Severus Snape pozoroval, jak se Harry vyřítil z Hagridovy chýše v neobvyklé zuřivosti, krátce následován svými třemi přáteli a dvěma nepřáteli. Na Snapeově tváři se usadil podivný výraz, když viděl, jak Gangerovic dívka doběhla Pottera - něco mezi úsměvem a úšklebkem. Popravdě, měl sto chutí té dívce dát body jednou rukou a pak jí je zase odebrat rukou druhou. Stálo ho to veškeré jeho schopnosti v černé magii, aby zabránil Quirrellovi v zabití Druhého Pottera. A to děvče pak vyřešilo celý problém elegantně (i když náhodou) jednodušše tím, že srazila Quirrella a přerušila jeho linii pohledu a pak vytvořila rozptýlení pomocí svého kouzla pro hyacintové plamínky. Samozřejmě, použila hyacintové plamínky proti _němu_ , ale naštěstí kouzelné plameny obecně nemohly zranit živé bytosti a jen způsobily menší ohoření lemu jeho hábitu. Mistr lektvarů předpokládal, že si ho spletla s původcem potíží Druhého Pottera, místo toho, který se ho snažil zachránit, ale předpokládal, že Rozumný Potter již její nedorozumění uvedl na pravou míru. A nebo možná ne - vzhledem k pro něj netypickému řevu se zdálo, že chlapce něco rozzuřilo.

Snapeovo hloubání nad skupinkou prváků a jejich aktivitami posloužilo k odblokování idiotského blouznění Nejhoršího Pottera, ale náhlý pokles stupně obecné stupidity za ním způsobil, že si uvědomil, že byl na něco dotázán.

“Omlouvám se, řediteli. Byl jsem ztracen ve svých myšlenkách.”

“Ptal jsem se, Severusi, zda máš nějaký nápad, proč profesor Quirrell cílil Jima Pottera za těchto okolností? Doteď proti tomu chlapci nic neudělal. Proč teď?”

“Popravdě, předpokládám, že je to kvůli tvému lehkomyslnému rozhodnutí povolit tomu chlapci, aby hrál jakožto Chytač i přes jeho mládí a nezkušenost,” řekl Snape nevědomky tak opakuje Harryho vlastní teorii. “Celá ta záležitost už od začátku smrdí protekcí a ústupky, a kdyby zemřel během svého prvního zápasu, je pravděpodobné, že by vina za jeho smrt padla na tebe. Pravděpodobně bys minimálně čelil možnému suspendování správní radou školy. Lucius Malfoy, jsem si jistý, by jistě použil jeho smrt proti tobě. Bez tebe v Bradavicích by měl Quirrell čistý výstřel na Kámen... což je téměř zábavné, vzhledem k tomu, že Kámen ještě není na svém místě.”

Dumbledore si povzdechl. “Ano, je to iritující. Zrcadlo z Erisedu mělo být připraveno a na místě před 1. zářím, ale potíže s jeho získáním z Oddělení záhad bez toho, abychom upoutali něčí pozornost, byly větší, než jsem předpokládal. Bude doručeno během týdne a strávím prosinec tím, že ho budu přizpůsobovat ochranným kouzlům hradu. Měli bychom na Quirrella být připravení začátkem druhého semestru, i když si myslím, že počká do konce školního roku, než se o něco pokusí.”

“Celý měsíc na úpravu, Albusi?” zeptala se překvapená Lily.

“Je to _velmi_ temný artefakt, Lily. Který bych normálně nikdy nepřipustil ani na sto kilomentrů k hradu, kdyby nebyla situace tak vážná. Budu muset deaktivovat několik ochranných kouzel hradu, které by za normálních okolností objevily a zabránily přenesení temných artefaktů do školy. Možná to zabere roky, než ta ochranná kouzla budou opět plně funkční. Přál bych si, aby to nebylo nutné, ale všichni víme, co je v sázce pro Jima a kouzelnický svět.”

Severus si odfrknul. V tomhle bodě svého života se staral velmi málo o kouzelnický svět, natož o Druhého Pottera. Prostě chtěl vidět poslední pozůstatek Temného pána navždy zničeny. Potom, až byly všechny jeho dluhy splaceny, mohl by si pro sebe začít hledat nějaký nový život. Možná v Brazílii.

“Je uspokující vědět, že všichni máme své priority seřazené,” řekl znechuceně. “Jim Potter první a zbytek světa druhý. Ah, ale zapomněl jsem, předpokládám, že Harry Potter přijde na řadu jako třetí poté, co bude postaráno o zbytek světa.”

“Proč mě to nepřekvapuje, Snivellusi, že jsi vzal Harry pod svá křídla. Není se co divit, že se zkazil,” řekl James s úšklebkem. Snape protočil oči vsloup, ale McGonagallová vybuchla.

“JAMESI CHARLUSI POTTERE! Zatímco tě respektuji jakožto bystrozora a lorda Starostolce, řeknu to tady a teď, jestli tu odpornou přezdívku uslyším JEŠTĚ jednou, PŘEMĚNÍM TĚ V MYŠ A _PONECHÁM TĚ NAPOSPAS PANÍ NORRISOVÉ!_ ”

Potter polkl. “Omlouvám se, profesorko McGonagallová.”

“Mně se neomlouvej! Omluv se muži, kterého jsem ti, ke své hanbě, povolila po sedm let šikanovat a týrat! A když už jsme u toho, omluv se svému druhému synovi, o kterém si myslíš, že ‘se zkazil’ jen proto, že byl zařazen do Zmijozelu, i přes jeho pozoruhodné hrdinství, které již prokázal tím, že šel na pomoc Longbottomovic dědici. A pak bych ti chtěla připomenout, že to by tvůj _nebelvírský_ syn, kdo měl potřebu použít výraz ‘mudlovská šmejdka’ vůči své spolužačce ze stejné koleje!”

“Minervo,” přerušila jí Lily, “nikdo nebyl tím incidentech víc zahanbený než já a to samé platí pro toho směšného huláka, kterého jsme James a já... dlouze prodiskutovali. Oba hluboce litujeme okolností, za kterých byl Harry vychován. Ale vzhledem k jeho zařazení a jeho vztahu s Jimem, souhlasím s Jamesem, že máme důvod se obávat o Harryho a možnosti, že bude přilákán k... temnějším ideologiím.”

“Pak mi laskavě dovol, abych tě zbavil tvých absurdních obav, lady Potterová,” řekl Snape znechuceně. “Harryho dva nejlepší přátelé jsou mudlorozená dívka a třetí možný kandidát označený v proroctví. Opakovaně odmítl svádění k přátelství dětmi smrtijedů, s výjimkou Theodora Notta, dalšího dítěte z nešťastného domova, s nímž se ztotožňuje, a jehož otce hluboce nesnáší. Jeho vztah k dědici Malfoyovi je přímo nepřátelský. Je jedním ze zakladatelů studijní skupiny, která sdružuje nejlepší studenty ze všech kolejí, ale on sám je jediným studentem ze Zmijozelu, který se jí účastní. _Okamžitě_ vydedukoval, že Quirrell je za tím incidentech s trolem a _okamžitě_ mě na to upozornil. _Nic_ v jeho chování do tohoto okamžiku nepoukazuje na asociální chování. Pokud se Harry Potter kdy stane temným kouzelníkem, bude to proto, že jste ho k tomu vy dva dohnali svým chováním. Kromě toho, že jste ho na deset let přenechali napospas násilným mudlům, je si vědom, že se ho lord Potter i nadále snaží vydědit, a je naprosto oprávněn se obávat o své zdraví a přežití, pokud by přišel o ochranu, kterou mu dopřává jeho status dědice.”

“Severusi, prosím,” řekl Dumbledore po několika okamžicích. “Všichni jsme zarmouceni a znepokojeni z toho, jak bylo s Harrym zacházeno u Dursleyových. Ale zníš, jakoby James... plánoval Harryho smrt.”

Severus chvíli chladně zíral na ředitele. Potom vytáhl svou hůlku a přivolal ze své kanceláře složku na Dumbledorův stůl. “Lékařské záznamy toho chlapce. Nemáme představu o plném rozsahu špatného zacházení, kterého se mu dostalo, protože kouzelnické děti jsou odolnější vůči podvýživě a jejich zranění se hojí rychleji než mudlovským dětem. Avšak ten chlapec byl odvezen do nemocnice nejméně třikrát se zraněními způsobenými jeho příbuznými. Do je _zajímavé_ ” řekl sarkasticky, “že ani v jednom z případů žádný z ošetřovatelů nenahlásil tyto incidenty příslušným mudlovským autoritám, i přes zákony, podle kterých toto neučinit znamená spáchat trestný čin. Kdybych byl náchylný ke konspiračních teoriím, _možná_ bych uvažoval, že někdo strávil nějaký čas mazáním paměti doktorů a sester, aby se mudlovské autority nezajímaly o životní podmínky Harryho Pottera.”

“ _Vážně_ navrhuješ, že jsme _věděli_ , že Harry byl vystaven fyzickému násilí a aktivně jsme to zatajovali?” zeptal se James nevěřícně.

Snape si prohlédl své nehty v hrané znuděnosti. “Nenavrhuji vůbec nic, lorde Pottere, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem byl poměrně zaneprázdněný tady v Bradavicích a neměl jsem příležitost tuto záležitost vyšetřit ke své spokojenosti. Jakmile tu příležitost mít budu, _ujmu_ se šance promluvit si s jeho dřívějšími učiteli, stejně jako lékařským personálem, který chlapci ošetřoval jeho zranění. A pokud _najdu_ známky ovlivňování paměti, _kontaktuji_ Kouzelnické dětské služby.” Otočil se na ředitele s ledovým výrazem. “Zároveň... budu muset přehodnotit svou asociaci s touto školou. Má historii ignorování kriminálního jednání jistých oblíbených studentů, o nichž jsem doufal, že již skončilo.”

“Jak se opovažuješ...!” začal James, ale Dumbledore ho rychle přerušil. Starý muž vypadal téměř, jakoby dostal ránu, po Snapových narážkách, obzvláště těch, o kterých všichni přítomní věděli, že jsou pravdivé. Jeho vlastní předpojatost vůči Nebelvíru a proti Zmijozelu umožnila Pobertům tyranizovat mladého Snapea po léta a ve výsledku dovolila Siriusi Blackovi vyhnout se kriminální prosekuci za něco, co v retrospektivě, byl pravděpodobně úmyslný pokus o Snapeův život. Tato shovívavost málem vedla k tragickým následkům pár let zpět, když se Black obrátil na opačnou stranu a zradil Potterovy.

“Severusi,” řekl. “Pokud to uspokojí tvé obavy, příští léto si vezmi volno a můžeš strávit, kolik času si budeš přát, vyšetřením výchovy a domácího života mladého Harryho ke svému uspokojení. Jako ten, kdo původně identiﬁkoval Harryho jakožto motáka a doporučil Potterům, aby ho poslali k jeho mudlovským příbuzným, jsem ochotný přijmout velkou část viny za jeho utrpení. _Ale_ nevěřím, že najdeš důkaz, o tom, že to bylo záměrem kohokoli zde. Ani si nemyslím, že objevíš cokoli zlověstného jako intriky k aktivnímu utajení jeho špatného zacházení.”

“Rozhodně doufám, že ne, řediteli. Ale nedůvěřuji náhodám, obzvláště když jsou sázky tak vysoko. Harry Potter a Neville Longbottom jsou dva alternativní kandidáti, kteří jsou schopní naplnit proroctví, pokud by Chlapec-který-žil zaváhal. A nejen, že byli oba vystaveni špatnému zacházení z rukou příbuzných, ale zároveň byli chybně identiﬁkováni jako motákové, i přes to, že předvedli značnou magickou moc, kterou celý kouzelnický svět nějak minul. Mezi Longbottomovými obnovenými vzpomínkami je jedna, která naznačuje, že přivolal svou oblíbenou hračku ze vzdálenosti přes padesát kilometrů, mimořádný skutek. A v případě Harryho Pottera, jeho disciplinární složka popisuje událost, která naznačuje, že se jednou vyhnul jeho bratrancovu gangu šikanujících chuligánů tím, že se přemístil na střechu budovy vzdálené zhruba půl kilometru.”

“To je nemožné,” řekl James zamítavě.

“Ne, jen neuvěřitelně neobvyklé. Méně než jedno procento kouzelných dětí má ověřené události buď náhodného přemístění nebo přivolání na dlouhou vzdálenost. A ve většině potvrzených případů, to dítě vyroste v extrémně mocného kouzelníka nebo čarodějku.”

“Jak si ten chlapec vede akademicky, Severusi? Vím, že je na vrcholu zmijozelů v Přeměňování,” řekla McGonagallová.

“Je jednoduše nejlepší student ve zmijozelské třídě a dlouhodobě mezi prvními pěti studenty v celém prvním ročníku. Grangerovic dívka dominuje ve všech hodinách, kromě Bylinkářství, kde má Longbottom sporně nefér výhodu, vzhledem k jeho původu, ale nikdo jiný konstantně nepředstihuje Harryho v každé třídě. V některých předmětech měl těžký začátek, samozřejmě, převážně kvůli tomu, že byl vychovaný mudly. Jsem si jistý, že by si vedl lépe už od začátku, kdyby se mu dostalo stejných včasných příprav, jaké kouzelnické děti považují za samozřejmé.” James ztuhnul nad nevyslovenou urážkou. “Všiml jsem si zajímavého detailu v jeho akademické složce. Když byl Harry ve třetí třídě mudlovské základní školy, dostal k vyplnění test inteligence a jeho IQ bylo odhadnuto na minimálně 140. Škola poslala Dursleyovým dopis, ve kterém jim nabídla, aby se Harry účastnil zrychleného studijního programu pro nadané studenty. Dursleyovi odmítli... poté, co Harry vynechal týden školy, údajně pro nemoc. Poté, co se vrátil, jeho známky prudce klesly a po zbytek svých školních dnů, na konci každého roku neustále končil přesně polovinu známky pod svým neschopným bratrancem Dudleym.”

McGonagallová zavřela oči a zasyčela. “Vysoce inteligentní chlapec, se kterým jeho příbuzní špatně zacházejí a pravděpodobně mu hrozili ještě horším, kdyby předčil svého hloupého bratrance. Je zázrak, že náhodnou magií nikdy nevyhodil svůj domov nebo školu do vzduchu.”

“Což nás přivádí k další otázce,” řekl Snape. “Pokud tomu dobře rozumím, Harry byl poslán, ke svým mudlovským příbuzným, protože se věřilo, že je moták. Moc rád bych věděl, jak k tomu přesvědčení došlo, vzhledem k tomu, že o jeho umístění bylo rozhodnuto, když mu bylo osmnáct měsíců, kdy je u dětí náhodná magie stále ještě vzácná. Dokonce jen letmé přečtení jeho školních záznamů poukazuje na minimálně dva další incidenty náhodné magie, než ten již zmíněný, a nemáme nejmenší tušení, co se dělo doma.”

Dumbledore si povzdechl. “Nemám pro tebe odpověď, Severusi. Po Voldemortově útoku bylo provedeno několik testů ve Sv. Mungovi, které naznačovaly, že jeho magické jádro prakticky neexistuje. Ze začátku bylo Jimovo stejně slabé, ale rychle se vzpamatovalo. Harryho však nikoli, alespoň ne během několika měsíců, kdy byl pozorován.” Stařec zaváhal. “Abych byl k tobě upřímný, jeden z důvodů, proč jsem považoval za vhodné chlapce rozdělit, byl ten, že jsem se obával, že Jim nějak vyprázdnil Harryho magické jádro skrze pouto dvojčat, které mají, když odrazil Voldemortův útok. Sourozenecká rivalita mezi slavným a mocným kouzelníkem a jeho motáckým bratrem by byla dost špatná, ale kdyby se ukázalo, že je Harry motákem kvůli Jimovi, nedovedu si představit nenávist, kterou by ke svému bratrovi cítil.”

“Problém, zda je Harry Potter moták či nikoli, už byl vyřešen. Je na své cestě stát se velmi úspěšným kouzelníkem.” Snape se otočil na Lily a Jamese. “Měli byste se vrátit k otázce, zda si přejete, aby byl znovu členem vaší rodiny, či budete pokračovat ve svém současném a nesmyslném nepřátelství. Nejsem v tomto ohledu příliš optimistický, obzvlášť pokud trváte na tom, že ho pošlete zpět k Dursleyovým. Osobně, kdybych byl na Harryho místě, nesnášel bych vás za takovou urážku do konce svého života. Ale minimálně byste se měli přestat pokoušet ukrást mu jeho dědictví.”

“Žádný zmijozel nikdy neseděl v Potterovském křesle,” řekl James s tichým hněvem. “A žádný zmijozel nikdy nebude.”

“Pak jsi byl velmi hloupý, když jsi svého budoucího dědice zanechal v prostředí, kde mu pouze zmijozelské hodnoty pomohly přežít,” odpověděl Snape nenávistně.

“Zdá se, že jsme uvízli v kruhu, Albusi,” řekla McGonagallová. “Je ještě něco, co potřebujeme prodiskutovat? Pokud ne, ráda bych se vrátila do svých pokojů,” podívala se na Jamese s ledovým výrazem. “Abych mohla dumat nad svými nedostatky jakožto učitelka.”Po její poznámce Potterovi zrudly uši.

Ukázalo se, že už neměli nic jiného k diskuzi a tak ostatní čtyři ponechali Dumbledora samotného svým myšlenkám. Snape to téměř zvládl do sklepení, když za sebou zaslechl volat své jméno. Byla to Lily.

“Co pro tebe můžu udělat, lady Potterová?” zeptal se unaveně.

“Můžeš začít tím, že mi budeš říkat Lily, Severusi. Ať už byla naše minulost jakákoli, jsme teď kolegové a můžeme se k sobě chovat slušně.”

Snape si povzdechl. Kupodivu zjistil, že v sobě neměl dost sil, aby se na ní ušklíbl. “Nechovali jsme se k sobě slušně od roku 1976, _Lily_. Je zajímavé, že vyhledáváš usmíření právě teď poté, co byl tvůj syn chycen při nadávání mudlorozené v okamžiku vzteku, používaje stejnou bigotní urážku, která připravila mě o mé první opravdové přátelství.”

“Ano, dobře. Jim zaútočil ve vzteku a řekl to nejhorší, nejnenávistnější, co ho napadlo. Přesně jako ty. A já jsem pokrytec, že se snažím být chápající k Jimovi, když jsem si nad tebou umyla ruce. A... mrzí mě to. Vím, že to pro tebe už moc neznamená. Ale chápu tlaky, pod kterými jsi tehdy byl jakožto zmijozel a oběti, které jsi učinil pro mou rodinu, i když je James příliš tvrdohlavý, aby je viděl. Omlouvám se a... chybí mi můj přítel.”

Na několik okamžiků na ni zíral. “Přes to se dostaneš,” konečně řekl s chladnou konečností. “A teď, proč jsi opravdu tady?”

Polkla. “Až budeš vyšetřovat Harryho...situaci s Petunií, prosím dej mi vědět, co jsi zjistil. Vím, že si myslíš, že jsem buď hlupák nebo monstrum, že jsem Harryho nechala u ní, ale nemyslela jsem si, že to bude takové.”

“Nemyslela..?! Lily, pamatuješ si, když nám bylo osm a Petunia nám nadávala do _zrůd_ , protože jsme dokázali proměnit pampelišky v motýly? To si Harry myslel, že je jeho jméno než mu bylo šest - Zrůda! Jak by sis vůbec mohla myslet, že je to v pořádku nechat jej u toho tvora?!”

“Myslela jsem, že se změnila!” vykřikla Lily. “Nenechala jsem ho na jejím prahu uprostřed noci, Severusi! Potom, co jsem dostudovala, napsala jsem jí a usmířily jsme se! Dokonce jsme si psaly, když jsme obě byly těhotné. Osobně jsem šla k nim domů a uvalila ochranná kouzla na jejich dům, když se Dudley narodil, pro případ, že by nějaký smrtijed zjistil, že jsou se mnou spříznění.Když jsem k nim Harryho přinesla, její manžel z toho nebyl zrovna nadšený a očividně se pořád necítila příliš dobře ohledně kouzel, ale _dobrovolně_ _souhlasila_ , že se o Harryho postará. Předala jsem jí Harryho osobně a ona slíbila se o něj starat.” Pokročila o pár kroků blíž. Severus odolal touze od ní o krok odstoupit. “Severusi, zjisti, co se stalo. Zjisti, co jí přimělo chovat se k mému synovi tak krutě.”

“Já... vše, co zjistím, a o co se podělím s ředitelem, řeknu i tobě.” Přikývla. Po krátkém zaváhání promluvil znovu. “Odpověz mi na jednu otázku, Lily. Kdyby sis musela vybrat mezi Harrym a Jimem teď, vědouc, že s jedním z nich bude špatně zacházeno a druhý vyroste nenapravitelně rozmazlený, koho by sis vybrala dnes?”

Z tváře se jí vytratila všechna barva, a když znovu promluvila, bylo to s naprostou rezignací. “Nemám žádnou volbu, Severusi, a ty to víš. Jim je Chlapec-který-žil, Dítě Proroctví. A pokud neuspěje, tak celý svět padne do spárů Temného pána. Sama bych zemřela, abych své syny ušetřila toho, co se té noci stalo, ale tu šanci jsem nedostala. Takže ano, obětovala bych Harryho, kdybych musela, abych pomohla Jimovi dojít na konec jeho cesty. Stejně jako možná jednou budu muset obětovat Jima, pokud to osud určí. Neměla jsem žádnou opravdovou volbu, co se mých dětí týče od roku 1981.”

Podíval se na ní a temně se zasmál. “Ne, pravděpodobně ne. Ale musím říct, Lily, že jedna dobrá věc vzešla z toho, jak bylo s Harry Potterem zacházeno během posledních deseti let.”

“Oh?” zeptala se téměř nadějně.

“Ano. Je to dvacet let od chvíle, kdy jsme byli zařazeni do odlišných kolejí. A teď, konečně a pravdivě mohu říct... že jsem s tebou skončil.”

S tím se otočil a odešel.


	20. Konference studenta a učitele

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Tohle je druhá část dvojdílného nahrávání, pokud jste nečetli předchozí kapitolu (Kapitola 19 - Konference rodičů a učitelů), měli byste to udělat teď ;))

KAPITOLA 20: KONFERENCE STUDENTA A UČITELE

_**O několik minut později....** _

Ke svému mírnému překvapení, Snape našel Harryho sedět na jeho obvyklé židli v učebně lektvarů, jak něžně bije hlavou o stůl. Povzdechl si. “Pane Pottere. Nevěřím, že vám byl udělen trest po škole, tak předpokládám, že máte nějakou informaci, o které si myslíte, že s ní nemůžete počkat do pondělka. Ven s tím.”

Chlapec přestal bít hlavou o stůl, ale nezvedal obličej. “Pod padacími dveřmi, které hlídá Chloupek Kerberos, je série pokojů, v každé z nich past navržená jedním z bradavických profesorů. Konkrétně a v pořadí od Sproutové, Flitwicka, McGonagallové, Quirrella a vás. V posledním pokoji je legendární Kámen mudrců slavného Nicholase Flamela, který chce profesor Quirrell ukrást.” Konečně zvedl hlavu a sklesle se podíval na Snapea. “A _Spratek-který-žil_ o tom všem ví.”

Snape rezignovaně zavrtěl hlavou a usedl za svůj stůl. “Jak?”

“Hagrid. Pár detailů od Thea, které jen urychlily nevyhnutelné, ale převážně Hagrid. On. Prostě.Nemohl. Sklapnout! Jsem překvapený, že není na vrcholu astronomické věže s megafonem v rucea nevyřvává tajemství, jak se dostat přes kerbera!”

Snape se předklonil. “A řekl...”

“Ne, ale jen proto, že jsem udělal tak velkou scénu a vyběhl ven takovým způsobem, že mě všichni následovali. Jsem si jistý, že se Jim a Ron později vrátí a dostanou to z něj. Abych řekl pravdu, nevidím problém se přes Chloupka dostat.”

Mistr lektvarů pozvedl jedno obočí. “Opravdu. Takže _jsi_ si uvědomil tajemství, jak uklidnit kerbera?”

“Ne, ale na rozdíl od některých lidí, které bych mohl jmenovat, nejsem mocný vražedný kouzelník, který inﬁltroval Bradavice, aby ukradl Kámen mudrců. Kdybych byl, jsem si jistý, že bych prostě použil Smrtící kletbu na Chloupka a byl bych se vším hotov.”

“Ah, přímý přístup. Naneštěstí pro nás, Pottere, nepřítel je lépe informovaný než ty. Ochranná kouzla Bradavic okamžitě detekují Smrtící kletbu uvrženou v hradě a dají vědět nejen členům fakulty ale i Odboru pro uplatňování kouzelnických zákonů, kde přesně byla použita. Ta bestie je vysoce magicky odolná a žádné kouzlo slabší Smrtící kletby jí snadno nezabije. Je jen jeden způsob, jak ho překonat a dosáhnout padacích dveří, a ten znají jen Hagrid a ředitel.”

“A zvážili jste vymazat Hagridovi paměť?”

“Jeden bod od Zmijozelu za drzost, Pottere. Neposmívej se bradavickým zaměstnancům, dokonce ani Hagridovi. Všichni máme svou roli, kterou hrajeme.”

“No, já se omlouvám, pane, ale jsem lehce naštvaný, vzhledem k tomu, že mám přátele, o kterých si myslím, že jsou v opravdovém nebezpečí. Byl jsem ochotný ignorovat toho trola jakožto jednoduché rozptýlení, které se prostě vymklo z rukou, ale Quirrell právě předvedl ochotu k vraždě studenta před očima několika tisíců svědků. Jasně, šlo o _Jima Pottera_ , ale pořád je to bradavický student. A zatímco je mi jedno, co se se Spratkem stane, dva z mých nejlepších přátel jsou chyceni v jeho orbitu a jsou tak možnými oběťmi, pokud budou zatažení do jeho... _dobrodružství_ ,” z Harryho hlasu odkapávala na posledním slově nechuť.

“Nejsi zodpovědný za osud těch, kteří odmítají poslouchat tvým logickým radám, Pottere.Pokud je to nějakou útěchou, byla to tvrdá lekce, kterou jsem se sám musel naučit. Doporuč svým přátelům, aby se vyhýbali Quirrellovi a odolali nechat se zatáhnout do hloupostí Druhého Pottera. To je vše, čeho můžeš rozumně doufat dosáhnout.”

“Pane, možná bych se cítil mnohem lépe ohledně celé té situace, kdybych v tom viděl nějaký smysl. Proč vůbec schovat Kámen ve škole? Mně je jedenáct a dokážu si představit mocnější ochranu pro Kámen mudrců, než ho strčit do Bradavic za řadu pastí.”

“Opravdu, Pottere?” ušklíbl se na něj Mistr lektvarů. “Opravdu si o sobě myslíš, že jsi chytřejší než všichni členové bradavického učitelského sboru dohromady? Taková arogance je pro tebe nemístná.”

Chlapec se zatvářil a zavrtěl hlavou. “Nic takového si nemyslím, profesore Snape. Ale četl jsem hlášení o porážce Vy-Víte-Koho a roli, kterou v ní Sirius Black hrál. Díky čemuž jsem si _zároveň_ vědom malého šikovného kouzla zvané Fidelius, které poskytuje _absolutní ochranu_ , pokud nejste tak hloupý, abyste se podělil o tajemství, které chráníte, se svým nepřítelem. Pokud chtěl Nicholas Flamel Kámen opravdu ochránit, byl by ho zavřel do svého šuplíku na ponožky, uvalil na něj Fidelius se svou ženou jako Strážcem tajemství a tím by vše skončilo.”

Snape neodpověděl. Ticho, které v místnosti zavládlo na zhruba tři vteřiny, se zdálo se trvat celou věčnost, než chlapec znovu promluvil.

“Což je _samozřejmě_ přesně to, co _udělal_!” řekl Harry se vzrůstajícím vztekem. “ _Skutečný_ Kámen je schovaný pod Fideliem, zatímco ředitel udělá velkou scénu ohledně vytvoření složitých pastí kolem přesvědčivého padělku.” Harry vydechl v očividném hněvu. “Profesore Snapee, kdo _je_ ten chlap? Starší ročníci si pamatují Quirrella jako oblíbeného zdvořile mluvícího profesora Mudlovských studií a rozhodně ne jako koktajícího chladnokrevného zabijáka. Je to nějaký podvodník vydávající se za Quirrella nebo... byl...”

Chlapec se pomalu odmlčel, jeho oči se rozšířily. Mistr lektvarů nechal Harryho mluvit, protože byl zvědavý, kolik toho sám vydedukuje. Snape se podvolil Dumbledorovům rozkazům, aby nevaroval své zmijozele ohledně skutečné povahy hrozby, která si vykračovala po Bradavicích, ale nic v jeho přísaze mu nebránilo nepatrně potvrdit nebo vyloučit hypotézy jeho více inteligentních studentů. Avšak po skoro deseti vteřinách se začal o chlapce, který se zdál být paralyzovaný, lehce obávat a tak použil schopnost, kterou užíval jen zřídka, i přes to, co si více paranoidní rodiče mysleli: Nitrozpyt. Výsledky byly nečekané, vzhledem k tomu, že Snape nikdy předtím nepotkal nikoho, kdo zvnějšku vypadal poklidně, zatímco uvnitř hystericky ječel.

“ _ **PROBOHA! JE TO VOLDEMORT! VOLDEMORT NENÍ MRTVÝ! VOLDEMORT POSEDNULUČITELE OBRANY! PROTO SE JEHO OSOBNOST ZMĚNILA! VOLDEMORT SE POKOUŠÍUKRÁST KÁMEN, ABY ZÍSKAL NOVÉ TĚLO A POSEDL QUIRRELLA, ABY HO ZÍSKAL!PROTO JIMA A MĚ BOLÍ HLAVA, KDYŽ SE QUIRRELL OTOČÍ ZÁDY - PROTOŽE NA NÁSVOLDEMORT PRAVDĚPODOBNĚ ZÍRÁ Z QUIRRELLOVA TÝLA JAKO ZLÝ UHER ZKÁZY APROTO QUIRRELL NOSÍ TURBAN, ABY SVŮJ VŘED ZKÁZY ZAKRYL, A POKUSIL SE ZABÍTJIMA, ABY SE MU POMSTIL ZA 1981 A POKUSÍ ZABÍT MĚ, PROTOŽE UŽ JSEM DOKÁZAL,ŽE DOVEDU SEJMOUT TROLA A TAKY PROTO, ŽE JIM A JÁ VYPADÁME PODOBNĚ AVOLDEMORT JE ZLÝ ŠÍLENÝ IDIOT, KTERÝ NÁS NEDOKÁŽE ROZEZNAT A...!**_ ”

“POTTERE!” vyštěkl Snape. “Seber se!”

Harry zničehonic zatřásl hlavou a několikrát zamrkal, jak se Snape zvedl a přešel k Harryho židli. Profesor sáhl do svého objemného hábitu a vytáhl lektvar, který podal Harrymu. “Vypij to. Je to uklidňující lektvar.”

Harry si vzal opatrně lektvar a vzhlédl na profesora. “Nebyl jsem si vědom toho, že bych potřeboval uklidnit, pane,” řekl roztřeseně.

“Samozřejmě, Pottere. Nikdy předtím jsem neviděl nikoho, kdo by předvedl takovou vnější vyrovnanost, zatímco měl interní záchvat paniky. Pij.”

Harry vytáhl zátku a vypil lektvar na jeden lok. Pak se zamračil, jak zvážil podtext toho, co Snape právě řekl. “Dokážete číst mé myšlenky,” řekl. Nebyla to ani otázka, ani obvinění, pouhý postřeh.

“Ano,” řekl Snape po krátkém zaváhání. “V případě potřeby. Je to obskurní a velmi obtížná schopnost zvaná Nitrozpyt. Uklidnil bych tě, že jí sotva kdy používám na studenty, ale vzhledem k tomu, že nemáš žádné prostředky, jak ji odhalit, ani jak se proti ní bránit kromě vyvarování se očnímu kontaktu, bylo by hloupé mi věřit.”

“Samozřejmě. A kdo další umí tenhle... Nitrozpyt?”

“Opravdu nemohu říct.”

Harry se podíval Snapovi _přímo_ do očí a _pomyslel_ si tak jasně, jak mohl. “ _Protože nevíte? Nebo protože jste pod přísahou to neříct?_ ”

Snapova ústa se zkroutila do něčeho, co byl skoro ale ne úplně úsměv. “Obojí,” řekl. “Mohu říct, že, co vím, profesor Quirrell tuhle schopnost nemá, _ale_ pokud se k tobě otočí zády, bylo by moudré nedívat se na jeho týl. Nebo dokonce nikam v jeho obecném směru.”

“Ooookej. Existuje nějaká lepší obrana proti Nitrozpytu než vyhýbání se očnímu kontaktu?”

Snape se na chlapce na okamžik zadíval. Potom se beze slova zvedl, otočil se a opustil místnost skrze dveře do své kanceláře. O okamžik později se vrátil s malou v kůži vázanou knihou, kterou podal Harrymu. Chlapec pozvedl obočí, jak si prohlédl obal knihy.

“ _ **Skvělí Mistři lektvarů Svaté říše římské**_?” přečetl zmateně.

Snape ho obdařil ‘ _nebuď hlupák_ ’ pohledem. “Obal je přeměněný, Pottere, vzhledem k tomu, že to není téma, se kterým bys měl být viděn náhodným pozorovatelem při jeho čtení. Ač není nelegální, je mystické umění zvané Nitrobrana nepříliš schvalované většinou oﬁciálních autorit, protože Mistr nitrobrany dokáže překonat účinek Veritaséra a dalších kouzelných prostředků k objevení pravdy používaných při soudních úkonech.”

Harry přikývl a otevřel knihu. Název zněl **Nitrobrana: Umění nejvíce skryté**. “Nitrobrana. A to mi pomůže chránit své myšlenky před Quirrellem?”

“Ne,” řekl Snape stroze. “Je fantasticky nepravděpodobné, že by se ti podařilo vytvořit i ty nejzákladnější nitrobrané štíty předtím, než se situace s Quirrellem vyřeší, ať už jakkoli. Bylo by vhodné to považovat za dlouhodobý sebeobohacující projekt. Zatímco ten text bude užitečný k zlepšení tvé paměti a k pomůže ti bránit se proti více očividnými psychickým útokům, bude ti pravděpodobně trvat dva až tři roky stálého studia a tréninku, než se budeš moci ubránit proti jen trochu schopnému nitrozpytníkovi.”

“Dva... až tři... roky. Skvělé. Vůbec žádné zkratky?”

Snape se zatvářil zamyšleně. “Existuje jeden poměrně... extrémní alternativní přístup.” Potom pokrčil rameny. “Občas dokonce funguje.”

“Občas?”

“Ano. Přibližně jeden ze zhruba dvanácti kouzelníků je schopný si vyvinout přirozenou nitrobranu během měsíce nebo dvou v odpověď na pravidelné vystavení vysokým nitrozpytním útokům. To je ve skutečnosti způsob, jakým mi tato disciplína byla představena, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem jeden z těch jedinců.”

Harry přikývl. “A zbývajících jedenáct?”

“Mrhají svým časem tím, že se zmítají v bolestech na podlaze svírajíce si hlavu, zatímco jsou donuceni znovu prožít své nejbolestivější a nejtrapnější vzpomínky.”

Chlapec párkrát zamrkal. “Zkusím nejdřív tu knihu.”

“Rozumné rozhodnutí. A pamatuj si, že to co jsi vydedukoval, nemůžeš sdílet s nikým jiným, jinak bude mít nepřítel větší výběr nechráněných myslí, ze kterých se může dozvědět o našem plánu pro něj. Nemluv o tom. Pokud to bude jen trochu možné, nemysli na to.”

Harry vážně přikývl. Věděl, co bylo v ceně, “ _Voldemort je naživu - no, záleží na deﬁnici ‘naživu’. Voldemort posedl bradavického učitele. Voldemort chce získat Kámen mudrců. A Dumbledore a většina profesorského sboru o tom **ví** a mají **plán** , jak se ho zbavit, snad na nadobro. Takže všechno, co musím udělat, je zabránit skupině hyperaktivních belvírů, aby zasahovala a zruinovala tak jejich plány. Žádný problém_.” Harry odolal touze začít znovu bít hlavou o stůl v beznaději.

Později toho večera, Harry byl sám ve společenské místnosti s knihou od Snapea v ruce. Když se ho zeptali, řekl ostatním zmijozelům, že je to pro extra výzkum pro Binnse, protože se strachoval o svou neschopnost zůstat vzhůru během jeho hodin Dějin. Harry si přečetl prvních šest kapitol a rozhodl se, že půjde spát akdyž knihu uklízel, všiml si něčeho neobvyklého ve své školní tašce: složeného a zapečetěného kusu pergamenu, který nikdy předtím neviděl a který nesl jeho jméno. Nápis byl v obyčejnému generickém písmu a místo toho, aby byl napsán rukou, se zdál být vytesán magií. Uvrhl na něj těch pár diagnostických kouzel, které znal, a všechna vyšla negativně. Což, samozřejmě, znamenalo pouze to, že pokud byl pergamen zaklet, byl to někdo starší než prvák. Harry vydechl. Zmocňovala se ho paranoia, ale očividně existovaly mnohem jednodušší způsoby, jak ho proklít, než skrze záhadný dopis nacpaný do jeho školní tašky.

S pokrčením ramen rozlomil svou hůlkou pečeť a otevřel dopis. Uvnitř byla čtyři slova ve stejném nezajímavém písmě a otazník, slova, která pro něj nic neznamenala, ale rozhodně upoutala jeho pozornost. A hned, jak tu otázku Harry dočetl, pergamen se v záblesku zeleného ohně rozložil, aniž by po sobě zanechal jakýkoli prach či jiný pozůstatek. Pouze čtyřslovnou otázku nyní uvízlou v Harryho hlavě:

“ _ **Kdo je Princem Zmijozelu?**_ ”


	21. Vánoční večeře

KAPITOLA 21: VÁNOČNÍ VEČEŘE

_**25\. prosince 1991** _

Překvapivě, od famfrpálového zápasu mezi Nebelvírem a Zmijozelem uběhlo sedm poklidných týdnů. Quirrell se znovu nepokusil zavraždit ani Jima ani nikoho jiného. Nebelvírové nepodnikli žádné další výpravy na třetí poschodí nebo k “ochraně” Kamene mudrců před Quirrellem... nebo Snapeem, vzhledem k tomu, že Spratek a Lasičák byli stále ještě přesvědčeni, že skutečným zloduchem byl Snape a že Quirrell zachránil Jima od pádu z koštěte. Harry se rozhodl nechat je tomu věřit v naději, že provedou něco hloupého ve Snapeově hodině a jako trest budou po škole tak moc, že je to udrží mimo potíže. Dnes, na vánoční ráno, přemýšlel o nedávných událostech, jak se oblékal.

Věrný svým slovům, Blaise se přidal ke studijní skupině a byl pozoruhodně zdvořilý ke všem méně než neposkvrněného původu. Více než zdvořilý, popravdě. Byl téměř koketní vůči všem členkám skupiny, včetně Hermiony, což byl fakt, který z neznámého důvodu znepokojoval jak Harryho, tak Nevilla. Zpočátku byl kolem Harryho trochu zdrženlivý, potom, co druhý chlapec odhalil jeho skrytý zájem o mudlovskou kulturu, ale brzy se z toho stalo něco jako hra, v níž Harry hádal, jak moc začleněný do mudlovské společnosti ve skutečnosti je.Kromě znalosti ﬁlmu _Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure_ , mu proklouzlo i pár referencí ze _Simpsonových_ a dokonce smutně sympatizoval s Hermionou, když naříkala nad zrušením _Doctora Who_. Navíc byli oba fanouškové něčeho zvaného _Press Gang_.Harry sám si byl vágně vědom posledních dvou seriálů a dokonce viděl několik epizod _Simpsonů_ při příležitosti, kdy ho Dursleyovi nechali u paní Figgové, když byli na prázdninách. Jenom pár, protože stará paní z nějakého zvláštního důvodu měla nejraději americké westerny. Ironicky Harry nikdy ve skutečnosti neviděl _Bill and Ted_ , ale _slyšel_ ho minimálně tucetkrát, vzhledem k tomu, že to bylo jedno z Dudleyových oblíbených videí a televize byla hned vedle jeho přístěnku.

Největší nová nápověda o Zabinim a jeho znalosti mudlovské kultury přišla, když se Harry dozvěděl, že chlapec stráví vánoční prázdniny v sídle své matky na Manhattanu.Madam Zabiniová ( _hraběnka_ Zabiniová, aby byl přesný, ale Blaise tvrdil, že se nerad “vychloubal”) byla velmi bohatá a vlastnila tucet domů po celém světě. Upřednostňovala trávit prázdniny v New Yorku, protože měla velmi v oblibě legendární oslavy na newyorském Times Square. Blaise zmínil, že Manhattan neměl koncentrovanou kouzelnickou komunitu srovnatelnou s Příčnou ulicí a tak kouzelníci v New Yorku považovali věci jako podzemku a kabelovou televizi za normální. Blaise párkrát žertoval, že se občas cítil jako kouzelnický ekvivalent _Fresh Prince z Bel-Air_ , což byla narážka, která Harrymu zcela unikala, vzhledem k tomu, že to nebyl typ televize, kterou by Dursleyovi sledovali.

Theo se také přidal ke studijní skupině, což Harryho potěšilo, avšak zůstal nadále stydlivý a tichý. Neville si předsevzal vzít si Thea pod své křídlo a podporoval jej obzvlášť v nepřítomnosti Harryho. Co se týkalo Nevilla, tím že mu ukázal, jak odemknout jeho potlačené vzpomínky, pomohl Theo zachránit Longbottomův život ve stejné míře jako Harry a Hermiona, a byl odhodlaný mu tu laskavost vrátit. Po pár týdnech se Theovy výkony v hodinách znatelně zlepšily, i když musel trpět posměšné poznámkami od některých starších čistokrevných, kteří tvrdili, že ho Harry svedl ke stýkání se s “nežádoucími”. Avšak ten okamžik, kdy zvládl přeměnu dříve než Malfoy, za to stál.

Když se nepřipravoval na závěrečné zkoušky semestru, Harry rozdělil svůj čas mezi své probíhající právní drama s Potterovými a prohledávání školy ohledně nějaké zmínky o Princi Zmijozelu. Oba problémy se zdály být ve slepé uličce. V tento moment, James neměl žádnou autoritu pro Harryho vydědění, ale pokračoval v hledání. Harry, na druhé straně, vymýšlel záložní plány pro případ, že by se to Jamesovi podařilo, ale podle zákona by to vyžadovalo najmout Gringotty, aby provedli pár krevních testů. Vzhledem k tomu, že Harry neměl v úmyslu poslat vzorky své krve soví poštou, musel počkat do léta.

Navíc a k Harryho ohromení, _žádný_ z hadů v Bradavicích neodpověděl na jedinou otázku ohledně Prince Zmijozelu. Věděli _přesně_ , co ten výraz znamenal, ale byli buď neochotní, nebo neschopní mu odpovědět. To nejlepší, co obdržel, byla rada, aby se _neptal_ ostatních studentů nebo profesorů, protože obojí by bylo v nejlepším ztráta času a v nejhorším pozvánka k vraždě.Otevřenost, s níž někteří z hadů mluvili o nebezpečí obsaženém v té informaci, byla překvapující. Jedinou užitečnou radu dostal od Edgara, který po několika dnech pobízení konečně poradil Harrymu, aby vyhledal “Strážce”, který mohl být nalezen “za hnízdy, kde sídlí menší moci”, což Harrymu vůbec nic neříkalo.

Na začátku prosince Snape rozdal zápisový arch pro ty, kteří se rozhodli zůstat přes vánoční prázdniny v Bradavicích. Ve zmijozelské koleji to byli jen Harry a Theo. Draco učinil urážlivou poznámku o tom, jak Harry neměl rodinu, která by ho chtěla zpátky na prázdniny. Harry se jen usmál a promnul si prsty, jakoby ho svědily z touhy po hůlce a druhý chlapec zbledl a odešel.

Po dva dny nyní měli Harry a Theo zmijozelskou kolej sami pro sebe, což Harryho trochu překvapilo. Předpokládal, že mnohem víc zmijozelů by využilo příležitost vyhnout se svým rodinám během vánočních prázdnin, ale zdálo se, že většina zmijozelských domácností nebyla tak... obtížných jako ta rodu Nottů. Harry sám samozřejmě, neměl nejmenší touhu se vrátit k Dursleyům, ale byl lehce otrávený, když se dozvěděl, že Jim i Lily budou během prázdnin zůstávat a že se k nim James přidá k vánoční hostině. Přemýšlel, jestli by mohl dostat speciální povolení jíst v kuchyni s domácími skřítky.

Různí Weasleyové rovněž zůstali přes prázdniny. Ronald se mu vyhýbal jako moru, očividně se obával, že od něj chytí zmijozelské vši nebo tak něco, ale Harry měl několik přátelských rozhovorů s dvojčaty, stejně jako naprosto radostnou sněhovou bitvu, které se účastnil i Theo. Bohužel skončila předčasně, když prošel kolem Quirrell a dvojčata se pokusila srazit mu z turban hlavy.Harry se vymluvil a zmizel dřív, pro případ, že by dvojčata uspěla a vysloužila si tak smrtelnou odplatu. Dokonce měl několik zajímavých konverzací s Percym Weasleym. No, ne skutečně _zajímavých_ , některé byly ve skutečnosti nesnesitelně nudné. Starší Weasley neměl problém diskutovat o tématech jako systém výběru prefektů, jaké byly šance zaměstnání po dostudování, poté, co se v Harryho přítomnosti trochu uvolnil, i o šesti zmijozelských prefektech. Harry několikrát utrousil nenápadně pár poznámek a varování o Ronově asociaci s Jimem a o tom, jak oba vykazují přílišný zájem o třetí patro. Harry nevěděl, jestli to pomůže, ale neuškodilo by mít pár očí, které je budou hlídat, navíc.

Harryho vánoční ráno začalo na veselou notu, dostal dárky od Nevilla, Hermiony a různých členů studijní skupiny. Oh, a dárkově zabalené záchodové prkénko od Weasleyovských dvojčat. Nejzajímavějším dárkem však byla krásně zabalená krabice, která obsahovala videopásku ﬁlmu _Bill and Ted’s Excellent Adventure_. Uvnitř však byla prázdná videokazeta. Harry se na okamžik zamyslel, kde by ji mohl v Bradavicích pustit, když ho jen tak napadlo na kazetu uvalit Finite Incantatem a kazeta se přeměnila zpět do svého původního tvaru: malé knihy s názvem **Cesty mysli**. Uvnitř byla ručně psaná poznámka, na níž stálo “ _Možná najdeš cvičení v této knize nápomocnější než ta, co jsou v tvém obvyklém textu nitrobrany. Mimochodem, máma by se s tebou někdy ráda seznámila._ ” Samozřejmě byla nepodepsaná. Zatímco se smál nad tím, jak Blaise snadno zkombinoval zmatení s teatrálností, Harry přeměnil knihu zpět v kazetu a uklidil ji. Od Dursleyů dostal jednu libru. Od Potterů vůbec nic. Theo dostal hory cukroví od svého bratra Alexe, Nevilla a samozřejmě od Harryho, ale vůbec nic od svého otce, nad čímž se zdálo se mu velmi ulevilo.

Během oběda Harry a Theo sešli do Velké síně k vánoční hostině. Síň byla vyzdobená tuctem vánočních stromků, které byly překrásně ozdobeny. Obvyklé čtyři kolejní stoly byly pryč stejně jako učitelský stůl na vyvýšeném podstavci, kde normálně seděl učitelský sbor. Místo toho byl uprostřed místnosti jeden dlouhý stůl, který sténal pod množstvím jídla. Bylo tradicí, aby všichni, co zůstali v Bradavicích přes Vánoce, jedli pohromadě. Dva zmijozelové se usadili na vzdálenější straně stolu vedle havraspárů z vyšších ročníků, které neznali, ale vzájemné představování rychle proběhlo. Čtyři Weasleyové a Lily s Jimem seděli na vzdálené polovině stolu, avšak dvojčata a Percy všichni Harrymu zamávali, když se usazoval. Ti členové učitelského sboru, kteří zůstali v hradu, seděli uprostřed stolu.

Zrovna, když se chystali začít s hostinou, do síně vstoupil James Potter, políbil svou ženu, předal Spratkovi velkou krabici zabalenou ve zlatém papíru a posadil se, to vše bez toho, aby se byť jen jednou podíval na Harryho, což od něj ve skutečnosti vyžadovalo očividnou a úmyslnou snahu. Harry v pobavení zavrtěl hlavou.O několik minut později se dveře do síně rozletěly znovu a tentokrát k Harrymu potěšení vešel Neville doprovázen svou babičkou. Stále ještě v klobouku s vycpaným supem! Oba se zastavili, aby popřáli veselé vánoce Dumbledorovi a zbytku učitelského sboru a pak se přesunuli ke vzdálené části stolu, kde seděli Harry a Theo. Neville je oba pevně objal a pak je představil velmi hrůzu nahánějící Augustě Longbottomové. Vysvětlila, že se ve světle “nedávných událostí”, rozhodla vynechat tradiční Longbottomskou vánoční hostinu, kterou obvykle sdíleli s Algieho dětmi a vnoučaty. Oba Harry i Theo se plni respektu madam uklonili a políbili jí klouby v tradičním přivítání. Naznačila svůj souhlas a pak se přísně zadívala na Thea.

“Chápu správně, že jsi syn Tiberia Notta?” zeptala se vážně.

Hlasitě polknul. “Ano, madam. Jsem jeho mladší syn.”

“Musím přiznat, pane Notte, že nejsem velkým příznivcem tvého otce.”

Theo se lehce zatvářil, ale nesklonil zrak. “Pokud mi odpustíte mou troufalost, madam, musím přiznat, že já také ne.”

Stará dáma ho počastovala pronikavým pohledem... a pak se usmála. “Můj vnuk mě informoval, že ti rod Longbottomů dluží. Ráda bych, abys pochopil, že tento dluh je splatný _tobě_ osobně a ne rodu Nottů. Dále, kdyby někdy byla potřeba, rod Longbottomů ti nabízí útočiště.” Otočila se, aby zahrnula Harryho. “To platí i pro tebe, Harry Pottere.”

Oba chlapci se zdvořile uklonili a poděkovali jí. Osobně Harry doufal, že se situace nevyhrotí natolik, aby potřeboval útočiště u Longbottomů, ale kdo ví, co přinese budoucnost. Každopádně bylo dobré vědět, že Theo měl v záloze bezpečný domov pro všechny případy.Harry si navíc všiml, že na druhé straně stolu už je James dál nedokázal ignorovat a byl viditelně rozrušený, že madam Longbottomová a její vnuk spokojeně jedí vánoční oběd se dvěma zmijozely, zatímco plně ignorovali Pottery.

Na konci hostiny se Longbottomovi rozloučili - jak bylo jejich vánoční tradicí, měli namířeno ke Sv. Mungovi, aby navštívili Nevillovy rodiče - a vyšli ze dveří. Harry byl překvapený, když viděl, že je James a Lily následují a táhnou za sebou otráveného Jima.Byl napůl v pokušení vydat se za nimi, ale předpokládal, že mu Neville napíše, kdyby se stalo něco zajímavého. Všiml si ale, že po nich profesorka McGonagallová kouká s jedovatým pohledem v očích. V předsálí Velké síně Potterové dohnali madam Longbottomovou a jejího vnuka.

“Madam Longbottomová! Omlouvám se, že vás zdržuji, jen jsem nechtěl, abyste vy a váš vnuk odešli bez toho, abych vám popřál veselé vánoce!” pronesl James žoviálně. “Nejsem si jistý, zda jsme kdy byli formálně představeni. Jsem James Potter. Tohle je má žena Lily. A samozřejmě náš syn Jim Potter. Lily a já jsme byli dobří přátelé Franka a Alice.”

“Opravdu? Nebyla jsem si toho vědoma, lorde Pottere. Pamatuji si, že vás Frank párkrát zmínil během svých školních let, i když jste byl o několik let mladší. Pokud si dobře vybavuji Alice měla být kmotrou vašich synů zatímco lady Potterová měla být kmotrou malému Nevillovi. Ale pak jsem od vás nic neslyšela poté, co byli Frank a Alice zraněni. Samozřejmě, když jste se rozhodli poslat svého dědice pryč, nikdy jste se nezeptali, zda by byl vítán v rodu Longbottomů, než jste ho odeslali žít s mudly. Proto jsem si _přirozeně_ myslela, že jsem se musela splést.”

James si odkašlal a zatahal se za svůj límec, který se najednou zdál být příliš těsný, zatímco Lily vypadala zkroušeně. “Madam Longbottomová,” řekl James. “Omlouvám se, pokud jsme vás nějak urazili tím, že jsme neudržovali kontakt. Co se Harryho týče, učinili jsme, co jsme považovali za nejlepší rozhodnutí v daném momentu. Ohledně Nevilla, je pravda, že jsme měli být více aktivní. Lilyina role jakožto jeho kmotry nikdy nebyla oficiálně papírově vyřízena a podepsána, mysleli jsme si, že by bylo neslušné vnucovat se po rozhodnutí Starostolece o jeho regentství a opatrovnictví. Nyní, když jsme si to vysvětlili, rádi bychom to rodu Longbottomů vynahradili a doufejme vytvořili nové spojenectví mezi našimi rody. Příští týden budeme pořádat novoroční večírek a byli bychom poctěni, kdybyste se vy a Neville zúčastnili. Mnoho Nevillových spolužáků tam bude.”

“Bude tam i Harry?” zeptal se Neville mírně.

Jamesovi zacukalo oko. Jim se dokonce uchechtl a chystal se promluvit, když mu Lily zaťala prsty do ramene tak silně, že téměř zasyčel bolestí. “Harry se rozhodl... zůstat v hradu po celé prázdniny, raději než se vrátit domů,” řekla. Nevillova tvář při jejích slovech potemněla. Věděl, že Potterské Panství Harrymu nikdy nebylo nabídnuto jako alternativa. Byly to buď Bradavice nebo Dursleyovi.

“Oh, to je škoda,” řekla Augusta. “V každém případě já a Neville máme na Nový rok jiné plány. Možná příště.”

“To doufám.” James uchopil Augustinu ruku (kterou mu nabídla poněkud neochotně) a políbil ji, než se obrátil k odchodu.

“Oh, lorde Pottere?” Obrátil se zpět ke staré dámě, která k němu přistoupila velmi blízko, jakoby mu chtěla pošeptat tajemství jen pro jeho uši. “Můj syn Frank... vás nikdy neměl rád,” řekla tiše a nebezpečně. “Myslel si, že jste rozmazlený a arogantní. Byl velmi rozčilený, že Dumbledore ani McGonagallová neudělali nic, aby vás a tu tlupu tyranů, kterou jste se obklopoval, zkrotili.Alice ho prakticky musela dotáhnout na vaši svatbu a sama byla ohromená, že se její jinak rozumná a inteligentní přítelkyně rozhodla si vás vůbec vzít. Jen jsem myslela, že byste to všechno měl vědět, než se ztrapníte ještě více tím, že se pokusíte prohlašovat za dobré přátelé s někým, kdo to již nemůže popřít.”

S tím se Augusta Longbottomová otočila a odváděla rozzářeného Nevilla pryč od potupeného Jamese Pottera a jeho rodiny. Jakmile prošli dveřmi, Neville promluvil. “Zmínil jsem teď někdy, jak úžasná jsi, babi?”

“Hloupost, Neville. S věkem jsem příliš změkla. Před dvaceti lety bych mu odčarovala choulostivé partie.”


	22. Zrcadlo z Erisedu

KAPITOLA 22: ZRCADLO Z ERISEDU

_**26\. prosince 1991** _

“ _Harry!_ ” zašeptal Theo naléhavě. Harry zabručel a otočil se a uviděl svého přítele stát u postele, proč šeptal, byla pro Harryho záhada, vzhledem k tomu, že byli jediní dva v místnosti.

“Co se děje, Theo?” zeptal se Harry nevrle stále ještě napůl spící. “A kolik je hodin?”

“Na tom teď nezáleží,” řekl Theo o něco hlasitěji. “Našel jsem něco...něco zvláštního. A... já opravdu potřebuju, aby ses na to podíval a řekl mi, co to znamená. Prosím?”

Harry potmě nahmatal své brýle a hůlku a uvalil Lumos a Tempus. “Theo! Jsou skoro tři hodiny ráno!” řekl otráveně. “Co bys mi chtěl ukázat, že to nepočká alespoň do svítání?”

“Nepočká to, Harry. Prosím, prostě pojď se mnou.” Teprve v tom okamžiku si Harry v mdlém světle kouzla Lumos všiml, že jeho přítel plakal.

“Theo, co se stalo? Řekni mi, co se děje?” zeptal se, najednou vzhůru a pln obav.

“Nemůžu to vysvětlit - nevěřil bys mi. Proto chci, abys šel se mnou a sám se podíval... je _možné_ , že jsem se zbláznil, proto chci aby někdo... rozumný... komu věřím šel se mnou a ověřil, jestli to co jsem našel je opravdové nebo ne.” Theo rozpoznal Harryho váhání v šeru. “Harry, po celou dobu, co jsme přátelé, jsem tě nikdy o nic nežádal. Ale teď tě prosím, pojď se mnou.”

Harry studoval svého přítele. Byla to pravda, že nesmělý Theo, nikdy nic nežádal od jejich přátelství. Ani poté, co Harrymu půjčil svůj nevšímej-si-mě prsten, aby pomohl Nevillovi na Halloween. Tehdy Harry nedokázal plně ocenit, jak cenný ten dar byl. Ten prsten byl dědictví rodu Nott. _Měl_ být s Theovým bratrem Alexandrem v Kruvalu, ale Alex byl extrémně i když tajně ochranitelský vůči Theovi a tajně mu ten prsten, Pamatováčka a řadu dalších kouzelných artefaktů, které Tiberius Nott věnoval svému právoplatnému dědici, dal. Nejstarší Nott by zuřil, kdyby se dozvěděl, že Theo má ten prsten a Harry se třásl při představě, jaká by byla jeho reakce, kdyby se ukázalo, že ho Theo půjčil Potterovi, aby mohl zachránit Longbottoma.

“Mám alespoň čas se oblíct?” zeptal se unaveně. Očividně ne, protože o několik vteřin později oba opouštěli sklepení v pyžamu, hábitu a pantoﬂích, i když Harry trval na tom, že si nasadí pouzdro na hůlku. O pět minut později zavedl Theo Harryho do opuštěné prachem zasypané učebny v nepoužívané části hradu. Uprostřed místnosti stálo samostojící zdobené zrcadlo zhruba metr a půl široké a dvakrát tak vysoké. Theo na něj vzrušeně ukázal a chystal se k němu přejít, když ho Harry chytil za rameno. “Ne. Následoval jsem tě sem po večerce, ale nepřiblížím se k té věci, dokud mi neřekneš, co se děje. Jak jsi tuhle místnost našel?”

Theo vypadal zahanbeně. “No, měl jsem trochu hlad v noci - víš, že špatně spím - tak jsem se proplížil do kuchyní pro něco na zub. Jeden z vyšších ročníků, co je kamarád s Alexem, mi řekl, kde jsou a jak se dostat dovnitř. Na cestě zpět jsem potkal paní Norrisovou a bál jsem se, že mě chytne Filch, tak jsem utekl. Ztratil jsem se a myslel jsem, že je za sebou slyším, tak jsem vběhl do téhle místnosti. A tak jsem našel jí.”

“Jí?”

Theo vzrušeně přikývl a vytáhl se z Harryho sevření. Přeběhl přes místnost a stoupnul si před zrcadlo s výrazem blaženosti. Harry ho opatrně a mnohem pomaleji následoval do potemnělé místnosti pokryté prachem. Zhruba v polovině cesty povyskočil, jak za ním zaskřípěly dveře. Zapomněl, že je nechal pootevřené. Pomalu se otočil zpět k Theovi a pomalu se k němu vydal opatrně se vyhýbaje prachu a pavučinám, zatímco se mentálně připravoval na to, co v zrcadle uvidí.

“Není krásná?” zašeptal Theo tiše. A byla, s jejími zářivě rudými vlasy a zelenýma očima jen o odstín tmavšíma než Harryho. Jeho jediná otázka byla, proč byl Theo tak okouzlený Lily Potterovou. No, to a proč Theo ignoroval ostatní tři postavy v zrcadle - Jamese Pottera, Jima Pottera a Harryho samotného. Ale koneckonců Harry nikdy neviděl odraz sebe samého jako byl tenhle: zdravý, šťastný a nadšený v přítomnosti ostatních Potterů. Stále měl na sobě svou zmijozelskou uniformu, stejně jako Jim byl oděný v nebelvírských barvách, ale mezi dvěma bratry kvůli tomu nebyl jediný náznak nesnášenlivosti. Oba bratři měli paži kolem ramen toho druhého, jakoby byli nejlepší přátelé. James, ve své bystrozorské uniformě, projel prsty Harryho vlasy, cuchaje mu tak jeho rychlopomádovský účes, ale Harry se jen zasmál, jakoby na to byl zvyklý. A Lily se jen usmívala na své tři chlapce (protože Jamesův šťastný smích způsobil, že vypadal jako přerostlý chlapec hrající si na převlékání), hotový obraz mateřské lásky. Theo měl pravdu, byla překrásná.

“ _Takhle to všechno mělo být. Tohle je život, který jsme měli mít,_ ” pomyslel si Harry užasle.

Pak Theo promluvil znovu, téměř zasněně. “Tak krásná. Proč musela zemřít, Harry?”

Theova slova prořízla Harryho proud myšlenek jako zubatý nůž, a z bezmyšlenkovitého reﬂexu Harry nastartoval sebediagnostický proces, který byl zahrnut v jeho textu o nitrobraně. “ _Počkat cože? Lily je stále naživu. Tak o čem to Theo mluví? Nějaké jiné ženě? Samozřejmě. Vidí v tom zrcadle někoho jiného, někoho, koho miluje stejně moc jako já svou rodinu. Vidíme odlišné věci. Já vidím, že mě má rodina miluje, a on vidí někoho, koho miluje on a kdo zemřel. Ale... to znamená, že to, co on vidí, není skutečné. A pokud on vidí něco, co není skutečné... pak to, co vidím já... není také. Vypadají jako že mě milují. Nemožné. Vypadá to jako, že mě přijali. Nemožné. Vypadám jako, že je miluji. Nemožné. Všechno jsou to lži. Nic než NEMOŽNÉ LŽI!_ ”

S hlubokým hrdelním výkřikem jako nějaké zraněné zvíře, Harry odtrhl oči od zrcadla a zapotácel se pryč, pak klesl na všechny čtyři, jak bojoval s touhou zvracet. _Bolelo_ to! Bylo to fyzicky bolestivé odtrhnout se od té příjemné fantazie, která ho lákala k zrcadlu. I teď, když věděl, že je to jen podvrh, _stále_ ještě chtěl jít zpět k zrcadlu a nahlédnout do něj. Odněkud zezadu měl pocit, že zaslechl pohyb, a hůlka mu okamžitě vletěla do ruky a prohledávala místnost. Ale nikdo tam nebyl - jen jeho představivost na něj hrála triky, bušení jeho srdce ho dělalo ustrašeným.

Jak vrátil svou hůlku zpět, zničehonic si všiml, že se mu klepou ruce, ze svého úhlu pohledu z boku zrcadla se odvážil se na něj znovu podívat. Zdálo se to být bezpečné. No, bezpečné pro něj - Theo také padl na kolena a v úžasu zíral na odraz, zatímco se mu po tvářích kutálely slzy, i když se nadšeně usmíval. Očividně zrcadlo mělo sílu jen, když do něj někdo pohlížel přímo. Harry přemýšlel nad tím, co za stupiditu vedlo k tomu, aby bylo zrcadlo umístěno do školy. A pak si vzpomněl, co dalšího bylo umístěno ve škole a pochopil. Byla to past, _past_ určená přímo pro _Voldemorta_ _samotného_. Nějaký hlupák jí nechal v odemčené učebně přes Vánoce. Harry zavrtěl hlavou a pak se zamyslel nad tím, jak se cítil, když nahlédl do zrcadla, a roztřeseně vydechl.

Téměř byl očarován pastí určenou pro Voldemorta. Dohnala by ho k šílenství? Vysála jeho duši? Nebo ho pouze zanechala neschopného a bezmocného, dokud nedorazil někdo další? Téměř určitě by se nedokázal osvobodit, kdyby nezačal své studium nitrobrany a i tehdy bylo nutné, aby Theo řekl něco, co spustilo jeho obranné mechanismy. Poděkoval jakýmkoli bohům, které snad kouzelníci vyznávali, že se Theo dokázal osvobodit na dost dlouho, aby pro něj zašel, místo toho, aby tu strávil celou noc sám.

Harry se zvedl a pomalu se kradl kolem, vyhýbaje se přímému odrazu. Všiml si, že na vrcholku zrcadla je nějaký nápis. Písmo bylo archaické, ale písmena byla v latince, avšak nebyla to angličtina (ani žádný jiný jazyk, se kterým se setkal). Stálo tam “MÍZAR BOZYHU OTEŠAVE LAŘÁV TEN”. Harry na okamžik zkoumal ta slova a potom protočil oči. “ _Kouzelníci_ ,” pomyslel si pohrdavě. Doufal, že se Voldemort nezastaví, aby si přečetl manuál, který někdo nápomocně napsal na vrch zrcadla, než se do něj podívá, protože jinak by Dumbledorův malý plán byl k ničemu.

“ _Takže to zrcadlo ukazuje věci, které si člověk podvědomě přeje vidět, což v Theově případě je obraz mrtvé ženy,”_ pomyslel si Harry _. “Pravděpodobně jeho matky, která podle Nevilla zemřela v roce 1985 za podezřelých okolností. Theovi by byly čtyři nebo pět._ ” Harry se soustředil na to, co se dělo v Theově očarované hlavě a brutálně odsunul stranou jakoukoli myšlenku na to, co sám v zrcadle viděl. Nebyl velkým fandou sebereﬂexe ani v nejlepších časech, a teď s očarovaným Theem před ním rozhodně nebyl nejlepší čas.

“Theo, proč jsi mě sem přivedl?” zeptal se Harry něžně.

“Jsi mnohem chytřejší než já. Můžu jí vidět, ale nemůžu jí donutit mluvit. Věděl jsem, že kdybych ti jí ukázal, našel bys způsob, jak s ní komunikovat a mohla by všem říct pravdu o tom, jak zemřela. Pak by mohla odpočívat v klidu. Oba bychom mohli.”

Harry zavřel oči a pak znovu tiše proklel toho, kdo tu to zrcadlo nechal. Předpokládal, že to byl Dumbledore, ale v Bradavicích nebyla nouze o idioty. “Koho, Theo? Koho vidíš v tom zrcadle?”

“Je to... je to má máma,” potvrdil, aniž by z ní sňal oči. “Ty jí nevidíš?”

“Ne, Theo. To zrcadlo ukazuje každému něco jiného. Pověz mi o ní. Jak vypadá?”

“Jak jsem řekl - je krásná. Má ledově modré oči a její vlasy jsou barvy čerstvého sena. A miluje mě, i když...” Theo rychle zamrkal. Harry k němu přistoupil a připravil se, vyhýbaje se pohledu do zrcadla.

“I když... co?” zeptal se Harry laskavě.

Theova ústa se začala kroutit. “To kvůli mně. Otec chtěl dceru. Už měl svého dědice pokračovatele rodu, a tak chtěl dceru Dracova věku, aby mohl uzavřít manželskou smlouvu s Malfoyovými. Donutil matku vypít nelegální lektvar, který zvýšil šance na ženského potomka. Ale nefungoval a byla kvůli němu velmi nemocná a já málem umřel jako malý. Byl jsem roky nemocný... další důvod, proč mě nenáviděl. Když mi byly tři roky, donutil jí zkusit to znovu.Miminko se narodilo mrtvé a ona už nemohla mít další děti...” Theo začal rychle mrkat a Harry se napnul. “Po tom byl pořád naštvaný. Hodně pil... často říkal... ‘ _jaký je smysl mít manželku, která ani nemůže pořádně plodit?_ ’ A kdyby to jen zjistili dřív... že jsem byl chyba... mohla by mě potratit... a začít znovu.”

A pak se Theo rozvzlykal, sklonil hlavu a zavřel pevně oči, a když byl vizuální kontakt přerušen, Harry učinil svůj tah. Vyrazil kupředu k Theovi, otočil chlapce za ramena pryč od zrcadla a oběma rukama ho ze stran uchopil za tváře, aby se nemohl otočit zpět. A pak se naklonil kupředu, dokud se oba chlapci nedotýkali čely.

“Ššš, Theo. To je v pořádku. Jsem tu. Řekl jsem ti, že tu pro tebe budu, když mě budeš potřebovat a jsem tu. Ale potřebuju, abys byl silný a poslouchal mě. Ze všeho nejvíc, _potřebuju, aby ses soustředil na mě. Nedívej_ se do toho zrcadla.”

“Ale moje matka...” řekl skrze slzy.

“ _To. Není. Ona._ Theo. Je mi to moc líto, ale není opravdová. To zrcadlo je past. Ten nápis nahoře je pozpátku a říká “ _NE TVÁŘ, ALE VAŠE TOUHY ZOBRAZÍM_ ” Je to příšerná věc, ukázat někomu, kdo je zraněný, jeho touhy srdce, které se mu nenaplní, ani se jich nemůže dotknout, je jedna z nejkrutějších věcí, kterou můžeš někomu udělat. Pokračuj se svým příběhem. Co se stalo tvé mámě? Budu tady, abych poslouchal a abych ti pomohl, ale musíš zůstat soustředěný na mě.”

Oba chlapci se pomalu otočili, aby se posadili na podlahu se zády otočenými k zrcadlu. Stejně to bylo pořád těžké, protože by Harry nějak mohl přísahat, že i se zády otočenými k zrcadlu mohl _cítit_ , jak na něj obraz jeho milující rodiny volá, aby získal jeho pozornost. A byl si jistý, že pro Thea to bylo ještě horší. Harry položil svou paži kolem ramen svého vzlykajícího přítele a pevně ho držel.

Theovi trvalo několik minut než se trochu uklidnil. “Když mi bylo kolem pěti, slyšel jsem je, jak se hádají a vystrčil jsem hlavu ze dveří své ložnice. Byl zase opilý a zrovna se dozvěděl, že Malfoyovi uzavřeli manželskou smlouvu mezi Dracem a Pansy. Byl zuřivý, řval o tom, jak jsem zbytečný a ona neschopná. Hádali se... a on jí tvrdě udeřil. Stála na vrcholu schodiště a ... spadla.”

Theo se v ten moment zhroutil a bezmocně vzlykal do Harryho ramene. Protože Harry nevěděl co říct, prostě pevně sevřel Theovo rameno a čekal, až se uklidní.

“Po tom... otec uviděl mě a uvědomil si, že jsem všechno viděl. Chytil mě za ramena a řekl, že mě zabije, jestli neodsouhlasím všechno, co řekne. Když dorazili bystrozoři, řekl, že jsem do ní omylem strčil, když jsem běžel chodbou a ona tak spadla. Řekl jsem, že je to pravda, i když muselo být zřejmé, že lžu. Stejně na tom nezáleželo. Jsme Starodávný a Vznešený rod, tak žádný z nich nechtěl zkoumat příliš pozorně to, jak skončila lordova žena mrtvá. Ale Alex věděl.Proto mi dal ten Pamatováček - pro případ, že by se otec kdy pokusil změnit moje vzpomínky, abych jeho příběhu _věřil_. Alex nechtěl, abych nesl vinu za to, co udělal otec, ale donutil mě slíbit, že o tom nikomu neřeknu, protože... protože otec by mě zabil.” Theo se trpce zasmál. “Otec mě chce stejně zabít. Při večeři občas žertuje o tom, kolika způsoby by mě mohl zabít a prošlo by mu to. Myslím, že jen čeká na dobrou výmluvu. Proto když... jsem viděl... myslel jsem, že je to duch nebo duše nebo že ti to zrcadlo dovolí mluvit s mrtvými. Kdyby ho mohla obvinit, tak že by Ministerstvo... _něco_ podniklo!”

Theovo celé tělo se třáslo tichými vzlyky, zatímco ho Harry hladil po zádech, přemýšleje o něčem - o čemkoli - co by mu mohl říct na uklidnění. Chlapcův nepokoj byl tak hlasitý, tak srdcervoucí, že málem neslyšel to zakašlání. _Málem_. Vrhl rychlý pohled k východu z místnosti a neviděl nic. Pak se podíval na podlahu a všiml si všeříkajících stop v prachu. Dva páry, které patřily jemu a Theovi a třetí pár, který vypadal jako otisk tenisek a vedl k výklenku na druhé straně místnosti přímo naproti místu, kde seděli.

“Theo?” zašeptal Harry. Chlapec se pomalu podíval do Harryho najednou pozorných očí. “Potřebuju, abys zůstal velmi klidný a nehýbal se. Drž své oči na mně a záda k zrcadlu, dobře? Můžeš mi to _slíbit_?” Theo pomalu přikývl. A pak se Harry _pohnul_ , vytasil svou hůlku a zvedaje se uvalil “ ** _VENTUS!_** ” Vložil do kouzla, které vytvoří proud vzduchu, tolik magické síly, kolik dokázal, a byl odměněn silným závanem větru, který obklopil vetřelce mrakem plným prachu, čímž ho nekontrolovatelně rozkašlal. Ale co bylo víc, vítr odhrnul lem neviditelného pláště, který osoba měla na sobě, a odhalil nohy chlapce oblečeného v nebelvírském hábitu, který měl na nohách stejné drahé tenisky, které předváděl Harryho bratr během vánoční hostiny předchozího dne.Theo vše překvapeně pozoroval, než ztuhnul strachy, když uslyšel něco, co znělo jako zdivočelé zvíře někde poblíž. Pak si uvědomil, že to byl Harry, který... vrčel.

“ _ **ACCIO JIMA POTTERA!**_ ”

Jim vyjekl, když mu podjely nohy a praštil se do hlavy o podlahu. Neviditelný plášť z něj spadl úplně, když nohama napřed klouzal po podlaze ke svému bratrovi. Dezorientovaný se pokusil vytáhnout svou hůlku, ale Harry ho nakopl do ruky a jeho hůlka odletěla přes pokoj. Potom na něj Harry skočil, tvrdě dopadl na jeho žaludek a zatížil mu ruce. Okamžitě měl Harry levou ruku obtočenou kolem Jimova hrdla s palcem přímo pod jeho ohryzkem a špičku hůlky bolestivě zabodnutou pod Jimovu bradu.

“Ahoj, bratříčku,” procedil Harry skrze zatnuté zuby. “Jsem tak _rád_ , že ses k nám mohl přidat.”Harryho hlas měl podivně skřehotavé ostří, které u něj Theo nikdy neslyšel. Jim zmrznul. Těžko se mohl pohnout a z této pozice, si Harry mohl vybrat mezi rozdrcením Jimova hrtanu nebo vystřelením kouzla přímo do hlavy. Chlapec-který-žil pohlédl Harrymu do jeho smrtících očí a po čtyřech měsících nazývání ho “temným kouzelníkem” Jima najednou napadlo, jak moc nebezpečný jeho bratr ve skutečnosti je. Nebyl jediný.

“Theo?” řekl Harry rozhodným hlasem, aniž by se vůbec pohnul nebo přerušil oční kontakt s Jimem, “díváš se pořád na mě a ne na zrcadlo?”

“A-ano, Harry,” řekl Theo. Jeho vlastní hlas se lámal úzkostí. Když Harry držel Malfoye na špičce své hůlky tehdy během halloweenské noci, mluvil lehkým a hravým tónem, zatímco vyhrožoval Dracovi tím, že mu vystřelí ohňostroj do obličej. Když se na to podíval zpětně, vypadal jako kočka hrající si s myší. Tohle byl odlišný, mnohem více nebezpečný predátor, který nebyl ani trochu v hravé náladě.

“To je dobře. Teď chci, abys odešel tamtěmi dveřmi, aniž by ses otočil a šel zpět na kolej. Budu hned za tebou.”

“N-ne. Já... nenechám tě s ním samotného, Harry.”

“Neboj, Theo. Zvládnu ho.”

Ve vzduchu viselo ticho. “Nebojím se, že by _on_ zranil _tebe_ , Harry,” řekl Theo tiše.

S tím se Harry usmál, stále ještě s pohledem upřeným do Jimových očí, který při tom pohledu polknul. Jak to viděl on, Harry na něj mohl tasit zuby. “To je v pořádku, Theo. Už jsem slíbil Nevillovi. Žádná smrt, roztrhání na kousky, ani trvalá zranění. A teď běž zpět na kolej. Jim a já si jenom trochu popovídáme. Brácha s bráchou.”

Theo se pomalu plížil kolem dvojčat, která se zdála být ztuhlá v jakémsi násilném výjevu, jako oživlé sochy Kaina a Ábela. U dveří se téměř znovu otočil, když Harry znovu promluvil tím strašidelným hlasem. “ _Neohlížej_. _Se_.” Zničehonic ho vyděsilo zjištění, že mu Harryho hlas připomínal hlas jeho otce, během jeho temnějších tirád. Theo se zhluboka nadechl a vyšel z pokoje a zavřel za sebou dveře, doufaje, že za sebou nezanechal scénu blížící se vraždy Jima.

Harry se ani nepohnul ani nepovolil svůj stisk a jeho oči se zařezávaly do Jimových. Mluvil tiše, ale s takovým chladem, že se druhý chlapec otřásl. “Užil sis představení, Jime? Jeden slizský zmijozelský had utěšující druhého, který brečel nad svou mrtvou matkou a vražedným smrtijedským otcem. Jsem ohromený, že jsi zvládl zadržet smích. Vsadím se, že se nemůžeš dočkat, až o tom budeš moct říct svým nebelvírským kamarádíčkům.”

Jim si odkašlal. “Harry, tak to ne...”

“ _Sklapni_. Nenamáhej se přede mnou předstírat. Sledoval jsi nás pod svým malým neviditelným pláštěm a doufal, že nás dostaneš do potíží. To, že jsi nás našel vzlykající před Dumbledorovou novou hračkou bylo příliš šťavnaté. Nemáš nejmenší tušení...” Harry se na okamžik rozklepal, jeho palec se zaryl o kousek hlouběji do Jimova hrdla. Jimovi se rozšířily oči.

“Vy nebelvíři... se svými hrami a žertíky a... _dobrodružstvími_. Nemáte tušení, jaké to je být Theo Nott a žít každý den s vědomím, že tě tvůj vlastní otec možná zabije v opileckém rozmaru. Nebo jaké to je být Harry Potter a bát se, abys nerozbil talíř při mytí nádobí a nebyl za to zamknut do svého přístěnku na den. Nebo možná týden. Pro nás tohle není hra, Jime, protože _zmijozelové nehrají hry_. Theo a já jsme to, co jsme, protože tak jedině přežijeme. Rozumíš tomu, co říkám, Jime?”

“A-ano, Harry. Rozumím.”

“Ne. Ne, nemyslím si, že rozumíš, bratříčku. Tak budu mnohem přímější.” Harry se naklonil kupředu bez toho, aby povolil svůj stisk nebo pohnul svou hůlkou, dokud nebyla jeho tvář méně než třicet centimetrů od Jimovy. “Téměř od prvního dne, kdy jsme se potkali, jsi rozhlašoval komukoli, kdo byl ochoten tě poslouchat, že jsem temný kouzelník. A teď chci, abys poslouchal, co ti ten temný kouzelník chce říct, a věřil tomu celým svým scvrklým srdcem. Pokud Theo Nott přijde k jakémukoliv úrazu, a já jeho původ vystopuji zpět k nevymáchané puse _Chlapce-který-žil_ , přísahám ti na duše rodičů, kteří mě opustili, že se naučíš bát se mě víc než ses kdy bál Voldemorta. Rozumíš tomu, bratříčku?”

Jim, neschopný promluvit, kvůli tlaku na jeho hrdle, naléhavě přikývl. Harry pomalu uvolnil své ruce a postavil se, aniž by kdy přestal mířit svou hůlkou na Jima. A pak se otočil a zamířil ke dveřím. “Pěkný plášť,” pronesl ležérně, když procházel kolem. “Řekl bych, že vím, co _tatík_ daroval svému Synovi-číslo-jedna k Vánocům.”

Akorát položil ruku na dveře, když Jim vykašlal jeho jméno. “Harry...! Počkej!” Zaváhal a čekal, jak Jim bude pokračovat.

“Co jsi viděl... v tom zrcadle? Co jsi viděl?”

Harry se otočil zpět ke svému bratrovi, který stále ještě odpočíval na podlaze. “Ty první,” odpověděl chladně.

Jim znovu polkl a obrnil se a otočil se, aby čelil zrcadlu. A pak zalapal po dechu. Jedna jeho část byla zvláštně nepřekvapená tím, co v zrcadle spatřil teď, když věděl, co zrcadlo dělalo, ale Jim Potter by nikdy ani za milion let neuhodl, jak podobné to bylo tomu, co viděl Harry. James a Lily tam byli a Harry a Jim byli milující bratři, ačkoli jeho verze Harryho měla vlasy stejně neposedné jako Jim a měl na sobě identický nebelvírský hábit. Jim vskutku nedokázal říct, který bratr v zrcadle je který, protože ani jeden z nich nebyl poznamenán jizvou, podle které by šli poznat. Zdálo se, že ve světě, po kterém _jeho_ srdce toužilo, Voldemort nikdy nepřišel k nim domů a neroztrhl dvojčata od sebe.

“ _POTTERE!_ ” vyštěkl Harry po pár vteřinách. Jimova pozornost se odtrhla od svůdného obrazu a zpět k realitě naštvaného Zmijozele, který na něj zíral. “Tak co?”

Jim polkl. “Viděl jsem mámu a tátu a sebe a...” slova mu umřela v hrdle, pravda, kterou se nedokázal donutit přiznat žádnému zmijozelovi, obzvláště ne tomuhle. “A to je všechno. Jsem jedináček.”

Harry si odfrknul, jakoby to očekával.

“A co ty?” zeptal se Jim. “Co jsi viděl?”

“Jen sám sebe,” zalhal Harry stejně snadno. “Nic víc jsem nikdy nepotřeboval. Je mi tak dvacet, myslím, mám na sobě formální hábit, jak mě zapřísahávají na Starostolec jakožto nového lorda Pottera.” Nenávistně se ušklíbl na své dvojče. “Pravděpodobně proto, že James Potter hnije v hrobě.” A pak se teatrálně otočil a vypochodoval z místnosti, zanechav za sebou naštvaného a otřeseného Jima. Po okamžiku zaváhání se Jim pomalu zvedl a vyšel také z místnosti, při odchodu zvedl svou hůlku a otcův plášť.

O pár vteřin později se u vzdáleného výklenku objevilo třpytění, jak Dumbledore zrušil své kouzlo zneviditelnění. Výklenek vedl k tajné chodbě, kterou mohl použít jen ředitel - přišel tak rychle, jak jen mohl, když ucítil záhadný alarm, který mu řekl, že zrcadlo očarovalo další oběť.Dumbledore pomalu vydechl a vrátil svou hůlku do rukávu. Měl ji připravenou pro případ, že by bylo nutné oddělit Potterovy dvojčata od sebe, než by došlo k nějakému násilí, avšak i přes Harryho zuřivost, byl starý kouzelník přesvědčen, že v jeho srdci nebyla vražda, jen hrozná rána, která se nemohla zahojit. Tak starý kouzelník zastavil svou ruku a rozhodl se neviditelně sledovat, co se stane. Přesto to bylo velmi znervózňující, jak rychle Harry přešel od pochopení a ochranitelství vůči tomu chlapci Theovi k chladné efektivnosti, s níž nejprve odzbrojil a poté vyhrožoval Jimovi.

Dumbledore se podíval zpět na zrcadlo se znechucením. Pracoval na úpravě zaklínadel na něm celou noc a jen na hodinu odešel, aby si prošel nějaké poznámky, které měl ve své kanceláři. Dveře musely zůstat odemknuté, jak rušil ochranná kouzla hradu s prokletým zrcadlem, ale byl přesvědčen, že ve tři hodiny ráno a s tak málo studenty přítomnými to bylo bezpečné. A přesto _tři_ studenti zvládli tu zatracenou věc najít za méně než hodinu! Podařilo se nějak zrcadlu z Erisedu samotnému oslovit potenciální oběti? Byla kolem ve hře nějaká další síla? Nebo si možná jen Osud pohrával s Potterovic dvojčaty, jak to dělal již jedenáct let.

Ředitel zatřásl hlavou. Měl v plánu strávit několik dalších dní dokončování svých úprav, ale nyní se zdráhal opustit to zrcadlo samotné i jen na další hodinu, kde by na něj mohli studenti narazit. Zavřel oči a v myšlenkách vyslal příkaz pro domácího skřítka, aby mu připravil konvici silné kávy. Dokončí svou práci dnes v noci, ať to stojí, co to stojí, a zítra přesune to zrcadlo na třetí poschodí. Jak se posunul blíž k zrcadlu, Dumbledore ignoroval obrazy mrtvých a odcizených členů rodiny, kteří na něj mávali z druhé strany skla zrcadla. Protože byl nyní navyklý na vnitřní práci zrcadla, jeho černá magie a lítost, na něj neměli žádný vliv. Mnohem víc ho znepokojily obrazy, které viděl, že se ukázaly pro Potterovic dvojčata - dva chlapci tolik si podobní a s tolika věcmi, které měli společné, ale kteří, jak se zdálo, nyní dokázali pouze jeden druhému ublížit. S těžkým srdcem se Albus vrátil k práci.


	23. Strážce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.:Dnes bude opět dvoudílná aktualizace, protože obě kapitoly nejsou zrovna dějové a protože se mi chce ;))

KAPITOLA 23: STRÁŽCE

Harry našel Thea, kterému se při pohledu na něj ulevilo, jak na něj čekal jen o pár metrů dál v chodbě. Potom, co chlapce ujistil, že ano, Jim Potter je stále ještě bohužel na živu, oba se vrátili do zmijozelských sklepení.Tam Harry a Theo zůstali vzhůru celou noc a povídali si, dokud po svítání neodpadli a nespali až do poledne. Během oběda Harry krátce pohlédl Jimovi do oči - nevýhružně, myslel si, ale Jim přesto při pohledu na něj ucukl - a zdálo se, že si Chlapec-který-žil vzal jeho slova k srdci. Ron se podíval na Harryho bez zájmu a Thea úplně ignoroval, a tak Harry usoudil, že pro teď se Jim nechystal roznášet drby o včerejší noci.

Zbytek vánočních prázdnin se vrátil do normálních kolejí, kromě jednoho výrazného vyměnění okolností. Theo, který dříve trpěl záchvaty nespavosti, nyní spal spánkem zabitých, pravděpodobně díky katarzi z toho, že se konečně svěřil někomu, komu věřil, o okolnostech matčiny smrti. Byl mnohem uvolněnější během dne, když mluvil s ostatními studenty a dokonce pomohl Weasleyovským dvojčatům napálit Percyho. Navíc měl konečně plné zuby poslouchání Rona, jak se vytahoval, a vyzval nebelvíra k zápasu v šachu. Prohrál samozřejmě - Lasičák byl opravdový génius v šachu, což bylo překvapivé, vzhledem k tomu, že byl jinak velmi tuctový student, ale vytrval déle než kdokoli mladší pátého ročníku a Ron několikrát vypadal opravdu vyděšeně a když hra skončila, dokonce si potřásli rukou a Ron se ho zeptal, jestli by si někdy nemohli zahrát znovu.

Byl to naopak Harry, kdo měl teď problémy spát. Nebyl najednou náchylnější k nočním můrám, ale jeho noční můry byly občas nahrazeny podivnými sny, v nichž on a Potterové žili v rodinné harmonii, včetně několika, kde byl nebelvírem s příšernými vlasy, _na které byl z neznámého důvodu hrdý!_ Nakonec byl donucen přiznat si pravdu - že jedna jeho malá část, hluboce pohřbená v jeho nitru, i přes všechno, čím si prošel, toužila být součástí rodiny Potterů. Byla to směšná touha, o tom nebyl pochyb, vzhledem k tomu, že Spratkova “nejhlubší touha” byla, aby se nikdy nenarodil. Harry musel přiznat, že to zrcadlo bude nebezpečná past. Pokud jeho přimělo toužit po lásce Potterových, určitě chytí Voldemorta v nějaké podobně nepravděpodobné fantazii.

Přidal nespavost ke svému již tak dlouhému seznamu osobnostních podivností a zvykl si potulovat se po zmijozelské koleji v ty noci, kdy se spánek zdál nemožným. Hledal převážně hady schované v umění a architektuře, se kterými ještě neměl šanci si popovídat, ale zdálo se, že je našel všechny. Podstatné bylo, že se to jen “ _zdálo_ ”, protože existovalo šest pokojů, do kterých ještě nevstoupil. Harry nevěděl, jak to fungovalo v ostatních kolejích, ale ve Zmijozelu měl každý prefekt svůj vlastní pokoj, který sloužil i jako kancelář v koridoru zvaném “Prefektská řada”, který odbočoval přímo ze společenské místnosti. Harry předpokládal, že všechny pokoje budou mít ochranná kouzla proti vetřelcům, ale pokud tam nebyly nějaké skryté oblasti (což popravdě pravděpodobně byly), prefektské pokoje byly jediné místnosti ve sklepení, do kterých ještě nevešel. Tak přesně po půlnoci poslední soboty prázdnin Harry nervózně stál u vchodu do Prefektské řady, místa, kde žádný prvák nechtěl být chycen bez pozvání.

Kousek před ním byl mdle osvětlený koridor zhruba dvacet metrů dlouhý. Na každé straně byly troje dveře v pravidelných rozestupech, na levé straně pokoje chlapeckých prefektů na pravé dívčích. Začal s těmi nejblíž nalevo, dveřmi Tituse Mitchella, prefekta z pátého ročníku, na základě naprosto nepodloženého předpokladu, že Titus (jakožto nejmladší ze tří) bude méně paranoidní ohledně bezpečnosti než ostatní. Harry se připlížil k Mitchellovým dveřím a uvalil na ně Alohomora. Ironie toho, že používal “nelegální šperhácké kouzlo” za stejným nekalým účelem, za který před několika měsíci napomenul Hermionu, mu neušla. V každém případě, dveře se neotevřely, což znamenalo, že nejmladší a nejméně pragmatický ze šesti zmijozelských prefektů měl víc rozumu než ten, kdo umístil Chloupka do jeho místnosti na třetím poschodí. Světlejší stránkou bylo, že se nerozezněl žádný hlasitý alarm, ani žádná jiná známka toho, že by byl identiﬁkován jako možný vetřelec. Harry se v soukromí své mysli rozhodl, že pokud se kdy stane prefektem, uvalí na svůj pokoj kouzla, která přemění barvu pokožky těch, kteří se mu pokusí vloupat do pokoje, na ﬁalovou na celý rok.

Se značnou dávkou nervozity zkusil Alohomora na zbývajících pět prefektských dveří, bez úspěchu. Otrávený a zklamaný se Harry otočil, aby se vrátil do společenské místnosti. V retrospektivě mu mělo být jasné, že by se žádný první ročník, ať už jakkoli schopný, nedokázal vloupat do prefektských pokojů. Nestali by se prefekty, kdyby nebyli minimálně dost mocní na to, aby si ochránili své soukromí. Harry se z ničeho nic zastavil.

“ _Mocní_ ” pomyslel si Harry. “ _Prefektové jsou mocní, alespoň v porovnání s ostatními studenty a jsou vybírání převážně **pro** jejich moc. Nejen pro akademické úspěchy (které samy o sobě jsou typem moci, minimálně ve škole), ale pro surovou magickou moc a schopnosti, pro rodinnou reputaci a ﬁnanční zázemí, pro oblíbenost v koleji, charisma a schopnost vytvářet spojenectví a dokonce pro fyzickou schopnost. Popravdě řečeno, Marcusi Flintovi hrozilo, že propadne v polovině svých předmětů, ale stále je prefektem pro šestý ročník díky svým rodinným konexím a famfrpálové šikovnosti._”

Harry se otočil zpět k Prefektské řadě, jak si vybavil Edgarova kryptická slova z několika týdnů zpět. “ _Ale Princ Zmijozelu, ať už je to kdokoli či cokoli, je pravděpodobně mnohem mocnější než pouhý prefekt. Tudíž v porovnání, šest prefektů by byli ‘menší moc’ a Prefektská řada by byla ‘hnízda, kde menší moc dlí’._ ”

Harry opatrně prošel chodbou kolem všech šesti pokojů, dokud mu cestu nezablokovala prázdná zeď. Až na to, že to tak úplně nebyla prázdná zeď. Vypadalo to jako klenutý průchod, který byl před lety možná i staletími zazděn pomocí šedých cihel. V nějaké době, musela zeď popraskat a být opravena pomocí bílé malty, která zanechávala představu dlouhé klikaté jizvy několik centimetrů široké táhnoucí se z pravého horního rohu do levého spodního. Harry se zarazil.

“ _Proč by v Bradavicích opravovali prasklinu ve zdi pomocí malty, když mají kouzla?”_

Opatrně natáhl ruku, aby se té praskliny dotkl, a uvědomil si, že to vůbec nebyla malta. “Prasklina” byla opatrně namalovaná na zeď. Při bližším prohledání si všiml mdlé jakoby šupinaté textury kresby a uvědomil si, že ta klikatící se prasklina byl ve skutečnosti velmi primitivně nakreslený had. A pak si uvědomil, že primitivnost té kresby byla úmyslná, aby v ní žádný náhodný pozorovatel nepoznal hada, pokud by ho nehledal. Harry si odkašlal.

“Ehm. Mluvím se Strážcem?”

Prasklina ve zdi se okamžitě pohnula, její širší část, která byla vespod se přesunula nahoru zhruba dvacet centimetrů nad Harryho hlavu a zbytek naopak dolů do horizontální polohy zhruba metr nad zemí. Nyní to byl _rozhodně_ had, bílý s šedýma očima, kobra soudě podle toho, jak se mu zlověstně rozvinula koruna kolem hlavy, když pozoroval chlapce před sebou.

“ _Strážce já jsem. Zaúkolován Zakladatelem, abych střežil Doupě Princovo. Kdož jsi ty, Mluvčí, že ke mě promlouváš jazykem posvátným, jazykem Zakladatele samotného?_ ”

Harryho obočí vystřelila vysoko do čela. Potkal v hradě mnoho starých hadů, ale žádný z nich nebyl tak starý, aby zněl takhle archaicky.

“Mé jméno je Harry Potter, Strážče. Hledám informace o tom, kterému říkají Princ Zmijozelu. Bylo mi řečeno, že mi možná budeš schopný pomoct.”

Strážce rozzlobeně zasyčel. “ _Nejsi než pouhým dítětem, nevzdělaným a slabým. Neučinil jsi nic, co by ti povolilo vstupu, kromě blekotání v jazyce zakladatele, obdržev jsi neprávem informace od upovídaných hadů. Tvá skromnost tě činí nehodným a tudíž je tvá... žádost zamítnuta. Odejdi!_ ”

Harry byl šokován. Nikdy s ním žádný had, kterého dosud potkal, nemluvil tak neomaleně, a způsob, jakým Strážce vyřkl “žádost”, zněl jako čistá urážka. Harry o krok ustoupil, a pak se zastavil a hluboce se zamyslel nad Strážcovými slovy... a co přesně by mohl Strážcův pohled na hodnost být. Poté, co se zhluboka nadechl, opět odhodlaně přistoupil.

“Velmi se mýlíš, Strážče, obzvlášť pokud si myslíš, že jsem učinil nějakou... _žádost_. Co jsi nazval skromností, byl pouhý pokus o diplomacii, který jak nyní vidím, na tebe byl vyplýtván zbytečně, proto budu mnohem příměji. Jsem Harry Potter, pravděpodobný dědic Starodávného a Vznešeného rodu Potterů. Jsem Mluvčí posvátného jazyka Zakladatele. Pátral jsem po hradě ve snaze tě najít a získal si respekt nejmoudřejších z bradavických hadů. Možná jsem mladý, ale nejsem žádné dítě, protože mé dětství mi bylo odepřeno krutým zacházením a brutalitou hned, jak jsem se naučil chodit. Nejsem nevzdělaný, neboť jsem byl prohnaný dost na to, abych skolil horského trola. Nejsem slabý, neboť jsem již zkřížil hůlky se svým největším rivalem ve zmijozelské koleji a pokořil ho, čímž jsem zanesl strach z mé moci do srdcí mých vrstevníků. Jako stín unikám pohledu nejnebezpečnějšího temného kouzelníka našich dob, zatímco hrdě vypomáhám těm, kteří plánují jeho zkázu. Viděl jsem touhu svého srdce zrcadlící se v nejtemnějším z prokletých artefaktů a měl dost sil od ní odtrhnout zrak. A tak, Strážče, pokud tyto mé skutky nejsou dostačující k tomu, abys mě vpustil dovnitř, řekneš mi, co ještě musím vykonat. Jinak, hade, _se podrobíš mému příkazu a řekneš mi vše, co víš o Princi Zmijozelu!_ ”

Strážcovo vzteklé syčení bylo hlasitější a nesrozumitelnější, jak Harry mluvil, až konečně úplně umlklo a potom, co Harry vyřkl svůj poslední rozkaz, had znehybněl. Potom, bez další odpovědi, se Strážce zkroutil do své původní podoby a opět vypadal jako prasklina ve zdi. Harry splasknul, zklamaný, že jeho pokus o chvástání neuspěl, když uslyšel tichý skřípot ze zdi. Zničehonic se cihly, ze kterých byla zeď vytvořená, rozdělily podél praskliny. Nezhroutily se jako spíš rozevřely způsobem podobným tomu, který otevíral vstup do Příčné ulice. Během pár vteřin tam, kde původně byla zeď, byl nyní vstup do... temnoty.

Harry uvalil Lumos svou hůlkou a postoupil dopředu. Nemusel se namáhat - jakmile přešel práh místnosti, temnota u vchodu byla zahnána a před ním se objevil pokoj osvícený nádhernými lustry, jejichž krystaly odrážely světlo tuctů začarovaných svící. A jaká to byla místnost, Princovo Doupě! Tajná komnata byla zhruba dvacet metrů široká a dvakrát tak dlouhá se zhruba čtyři metry vysokým klenutým stropem. Stěny byly pokryté panely z dubu, mramorová podlaha pokrytá elegantními koberci. Stěně po Harryho pravici dominoval ohromný kamenný krb, dost velký na to, aby jím prošel dospělý člověk bez toho, aby se musel sklonit, na něm seděla urna s čerstvým letaxovým práškem. Po obou stranách krbu byly knihovny plné svazků tak starých a záhadně vypadajících, že se Harry rozhodl o této místnosti nikdy neříct Hermioně, protože se bál, že by ve snaze se k nim dostat rozebrala zmijozelské sklepení kámen po kameni. Na stěně po jeho levici bylo čtyřicet nebo padesát malých stříbrných jmenovek opatrně seřazených s prostorem na další tucty. Vzdálená zeď před ním byla zcela pokrytá ohromnou tapisérií. Většina nápisů byla příliš malá, aby je ze svého místa mohl přečíst, ale nápis “ZDE JSOU DĚDICOVÉ SALAZARA SLYTHERINA” jednoznačně naznačoval, že šlo o rodinný strom zakladatele.

Uprostřed Doupěte byl dlouhý mahagonový stůl se třemi židlemi na každé straně, všechny rovněž z mahagonu se smaragdově zeleným polstrováním.Ze zad židlí se zvedaly dvě stejné mosazné hlavice elegantně tvarované do podoby hlav zmijí. Ale byla to sedmá židle, která upoutala Harryho pozornost, protože nazývat ji židlí se zdálo tak nevhodné, že to hraničilo s urážkou. Byl to bezpochyby nejvznešenější kus nábytku, jaký Harry kdy viděl. Poté, co Harry otřepal své ohromení, narovnal se a sebevědomě promluvil.

“Dobrý večer vám všem. Jmenuji se Harry Potter. Je mi ctí před vámi stát.” Různorodý _chór_ syčení, který ho přivítal do místnosti, ho přiměl usmát se od ucha k uchu.

O několik hodin později byla řada na Harrym, aby vzbudil spícího Thea a dotáhl ho do tajné místnosti obsahující starodávný a lehce zlověstný artefakt. Jakmile měl chlapce v místnosti, vysvětlil mu, kde byli, proč tam byli a co to vše znamenalo a jen tak mimochodem zmínil, že uměl mluvit s hady. Bylo naprosto pochopitelné, že Theo Nott omdlel.


	24. Párování

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl: Tohle je druhá část dvoudílné aktualizace, pokud jste nečetli tu první (Kapitola 23: Strážce), měli byste tak učinit nyní.

KAPITOLA 24: PÁROVÁNÍ

_**7\. ledna 1992** _

Harry strávil v Doupěti tolik času, kolik jen bylo možné, během posledního víkendu prázdnin, zatímco ho Theo kryl u ostatních obyvatel hradu. Chlapec věděl, že je jeho čas krátký. Bylo by pro něj velice riskantní pokusit se proplížit zpět do Doupěte, až budou prefektové zpět, a ani Theův prsten by nepomohl, vzhledem k tomu, že nemohl zadržet dech, když udával heslo ke vstupu a když za sebou vstup zavíral. Z toho důvodu se Harry potřeboval dozvědět o Princi Zmijozelu, co nejvíc mohl, jak nejrychleji mohl, obojí pomocí vyzpovídání hadích obyvatel a pomocí užívaní toho omezeného množství knih, které měl povoleno odebrat z místnosti pro osobní použití. Velmi úmyslně _neodnesl_ žádné knihy, které by učitelský sbor považoval za “temné”, i když se brzy ke svému otrávení dozvěděl, jak moc nejasný termín “temný” byl podle školních vágních pravidel.

Zároveň si dal stranou čas na to, aby se naučil Gemino kouzlo, které mu dohromady s Hermioniným použitím Vyměňujícího kouzla umožnilo vytvořit malou přenosnou kopii Salazarova rodinného stromu k pozdějšímu studiu. Použil stejné kouzlo ke zkopírování jmen a dat na stříbrných plaketách, které pokrývaly jednu stěnu, a utřídil je do jediného dokumentu plného jmen k výzkumu, z nichž nejstarší pocházelo z doby krátce po zakladatelích. Předposlední jméno na jeho seznamu ho hlasitě rozesmálo. Nebylo divu, že Draco očekával, že jeho otec vyřeší každý jeho problém! Nyní se doopravdy těšil, až pozná Luciuse Malfoye, a doufal, že až k tomu dojde, bude Draco u toho.

První úterý poté, co znovu začaly lekce, znamenalo návrat Hermioniny studijní skupiny. Čekali na tři chybějící: Lavender Brownovou a sestry Patilovy. Pár minut po začátku dorazila Padma Patilová se svou školní taškou a usadila se ve svém obvyklém místě. A potom s poněkud afektovaným odkašláním spustila svou očividně připravenou řeč.

“Byla jsem požádána, abych vám oznámila, že Lavender a Parvati se nebudou moci nadále účastnit této studijní skupiny, neboť byly požádány, aby vedly jinou studijní skupinu, která se bohužel časově kryje s touto. Zároveň jsem byla požádána, abych vám vyřídila, že to v žádném případě není myšleno jako urážka koholiv z vás, obzvláště tebe Hermiono, protože jsi ‘ _super hustá_ ’,a tebe Hermiono, protože jsi ‘ _naprosto úžasná_ ’. Avšak loajalita k nebelvírské koleji a upřímnost, s jakou Jim Potter žádal o akademickou pomoc, je donutily učinit toto těžké rozhodnutí. Lavender a Parvati obě upřímně doufají, že toto rozhodnutí nijak neovlivní vaše přátelství s nimi a přejí vám mnoho štěstí do zkoušek a dalších budoucích projektů. Tím končí jejich vzkaz.”

Všichni po několik vteřin zírali na Padmu v různých stupních zmatení. Nakonec promluvil Blaise. “Dám tady ruku do ohně a budu hádat, že ‘ _naprosto úžasná_ ’ a ‘ _super hustá_ ’ byla jediná slova z jejich vzkazu, která byla citována doslovně.”

“Správně. Pro snadnější porozumění jsem si dovolila jejich zprávu přeložit z Parvati-řeči do královské angličtiny,” řekla Padma suše.

“Moc si toho vážíme,” řekl Harry. “Takže abych to shrnul, chtěly, abys nám vyřídila, že se k nám nemohou přidat, protože se raději budou účastnit studijní skupiny jen pro nebelvíry, kterou Jim záměrně naplánoval na stejný čas jako tu naší. Pochopil jsem to dobře?”

“Ano.”

“Loajalita k Nebelvíru?!” vyplivla Hermione v šokované nevěřícnosti. “Stěžovala si na Jima skoro tak moc jako já!”

Padma pokrčila rameny. “To je zpráva, kterou jsem byla požádána doručit... mínus nějaká nesmyslná slova, která pravděpodobně pochází z _Týdeníku mladé čarodějky_.”

“Uhm-hm,” řekl Blaise. “A co je pravý důvod?”

“Prosím?”

“Co chce Blaise říct,” řekl Harry. “Je, že jsi to úmyslně nazvala ‘ _zprávou, kterou jsi byla požádána doručit_ ’, což nutně není to samé jako ‘ _skutečná pravda_ ’. Takže co si myslíš, že je skutečný důvod, proč se nás zbavily?”

“Proč myslíš, že rozumím jejich pohnutkám?”

“Ty jsi to chytré dvojče,” prohlásil Harry s kamennou tváří.

Padma zamrkala... a pak se rozesmála. “Popravdě, kdyby měl Zmijozel víc lidí jako ty a Blaise a míň Pansy Parkinsonových, možná jsem se nechala zařadit do vaší koleje. Krátká odpověď na tvou otázku je... kapitalismus.”

“Co?” zeptala se Hermione. “Nerozumím.”

“Chce tím říct, že jim Jim Potter platí, aby studovaly s nebelvíry místo s námi,” pronesl Justin Finch-Fletchley. Všichni na něj chvíli zírali. Harry a Blaise dokonce vypadali dojatě. “Co? Možná jsem Mrzimor, ale jsem mudlorozený a z bohaté rodiny. _Samozřejmě_ , že vím, co znamená ‘ _kapitalismus_ ’.”

“A upřímně,” řekla Padma. “Není to ani úplatek. Očividně Chlapec-který-žil a jeho malá družina mají opravdu potíže s Lektvary, což je Lavendeřin nejsilnější předmět. A tak jí platí dva galeony za sezení, aby doučovala Jima, Rona, Deana a Seamuse v tom předmětu.”

“Proč je s nimi Parvati?” zeptala se Hermiona celkem naštvaně.

Padma si odfkla. “Protože tam bude Lavender, což byl jediný důvod, proč Parvati chodila do _téhle_ skupiny. Moje sestra... není akademicky zaměřená. V každém případě, Hermiono, myslím, že mezi tebou, mnou a Harrym máme Lektvary pokryté i bez Lavender, tak bychom na ně možná měli zapomenout a vrhnout se na revizi?”

Hermione vypadala jako, že chce říct něco dalšího, ale Harry prohodil “Souhlasím.”, než mohla promluvit. Vrhla na něj pohled, když jí přerušil, a Harry na ní vrhl jeden, který říkal “ _promluvíme si víc později_ ” zpátky. S tím se dala skupina do práce a strávila solidní dvě hodiny opakováním a revizí domácích úkolů, které dostali před vánočními prázdninami. Na konce sezení se skupina začala rozcházet, ale Harry přikývl na Hermionu a oba následovali Padmu. Dohnali jí, než stihla opustit knihovnu, zatáhli jí stranou, zatímco Hermiona uvalila kouzla pro soukromí.

“Takže,” řekl Harry. “Co byla dlouhá odpověď?”

“Co prosím?”

“Řekla jsi, že krátká odpověď je kapitalismus. Co je ta dlouhá odpověď, kterou jsi nechtěla vyslovit před celou skupinou?”

Padma zavrtěla hlavou a zatvářila se. “Zmijozelové,” řekla lehce otráveně. Pak se podívala tam a zpátky z Harryho na Hermionu. “Dobře, tohle není nic, co by _přiznaly_. Jsou to jen má pozorování. Proto to kolem nikde nešiřte.” Druzí dva vážně přikývli. “Zaprvé, Hermiono, Lavender tě opravdu hluboce respektuje pro to, jak jakožto mudlorozená, která je v našem světě nová, jednáš a pro to, jak snadno jsi se adaptovala na naší kulturu. Ale to, co se chystám vám říct, se možná s dotkne tvé... no, mudlovské citlivosti, pro nedostatek lepšího výrazu, a proto to prosím neměj jí nebo mně za zlé.”

Hermione lehce ztuhla. “Pokusím se, jak jen budu moct. Prosím, pokračuj.”

“Jako část jejich domluvy, Jim a ostatní chlapci nejen platí Lavender, museli jí navíc slíbit, že budou tvrdě studovat, že se budou chovat slušně v hodinách, vyhýbat se ztrátě kolejních bodů a chovat se jako vzorní gentlemani, alespoň kolem Lavender a Parvati. Ve zkratce, myslím, že Lavender to vidí jako příležitost strávit čas kolem Jima v situaci, kdy může ovlivnit jeho chování a rozhodnout se, zda je... vhodný.”

Hermioniny oči se zúžily, zatímco Harry si dal ruku před ústa. Měl pocit, že ví, kam tohle všechno vede. “Vhodný pro co?” zeptala se Hermione pomalu.

“Manželství, samozřejmě,” odpověděla Padma jednoduše.

Harry zoufale bojoval se smíchem při pohledu na výraz v Hermionině tváři. “Manželství?!” vyprskala ze sebe. “Je jim jedenáct!”

“Hermiono,” řekl Harry s uchechtnutím. “Draco a Pansy byli zasnoubeni od chvíle, kdy jim bylo _pět_.”

Hermione se přímo zakuckala a Harry se rozesmál hlasitěji. Dokonce i Padma vypadala pobaveně.

“Manželské svazky... ve věku _pěti!_ Řekla bych, že budu stará panna, pokud se nevdám ve svých nácti letech. Prosím, řekněte mi, že to není něco, o co se musím strachovat!”

“Není,” ujistil ji Harry. “Velká většina kouzelníků a čarodějek se sezdává stejně jako mudlové. Potkají se, zamilují se a rozhodnou se strávit zbytek svých životů spolu. Rozvod může být trochu komplikovaný, protože během svatební ceremonie jsou většinou pronášeny magické sliby, ale obecně většina kouzelníků a čarodějek nepoužívá manželské smlouvy, pouze jako ekvivalent předmanželským dohodám.”

“Ano,” řekla Padma. “Věci se jen trochu komplikují a legalizují - alespoň tady v Británii - pokud jsi dědicem rodiny ze Starostolce. Vzít si špatnou osobu může ohrozit tvé dědické právo a dokonce tvé rodinné křeslo. V tomhle případě Lavender je pravděpodobnou dědičkou Vznešeného rodu Brownů. A Vznešený rod Brownů by si velmi přál stát se _Starodávným a Vznešeným_ rodem Brownů, ale potřebují politickou podporu, aby je povýšila. Myslím si... ne jsem si _celkem jistá_ , že kdyby se provdala za Chlapce-který-žil, který je _navíc_ druhým synem rodu Potterů a - bez urážky, Harry - _oblíbeným_ synem rodu Potterů, získají tak podporu, kterou potřebují.”

Dokonce i Harry byl překvapený nad Padminou otevřeností. “Takže to, že je Chlapcem-který-žil, je významnější než být pravděpodobný dědic rodu Potterů?” zeptal se s notnou mírou naštvání.

Zavrtěla hlavou. “Ne, je v tom víc. Chápej, Brownové jsou matrilineální rod.” Pokračovala ve vysvětlení pro Hermionu. “Jinak řečeno, na základě rodinných stanov, které vešly v platnost, když Brownové poprvé usedli ve Starostolci, dědicem rodu se může stát pouze nejstarší čarodějka v Brownovské následovnické linii. Pokud si Lavender bude přát udržet svůj status pravděpodobné dědičky a nakonec se stát lady Brownovou, ten, koho si vezme, musí být ochotný si změnit jméno na Brown, případně ho alespoň připojit za své, a musí se smířit s tím, že jejich děti ponesou příjmení Brown. Protože Potterové jsou Starodávný a Vznešený rod, to pro _tebe_ není možné, Harry, alespoň ne bez toho, abys obětoval možnost stát se lordem Potterem. Můžeš se oženit s kýmkoli chceš, pokud tvoje snoubenka - nebo snoubenec, pokud je upřednostňuješ - přijme příjmení Potter, ale nemůžeš si změnit jméno nebo k němu přidat jméno rodu nižšího postavení, aniž bys přišel o svůj status dědice.”

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. “Přísahám, strávil jsem nad těmito kravinami měsíce a pořád ještě se najdou detaily, které mě překvapí.”

Padma pokrčila rameny. “Není to problém, který se vyskytuje často. Už je jen pár matrilineálních rodin, stejně jako je jen pár striktně patrilieálních. Byly mnohem obvyklejší, když byl Starostolec založen, ale kvůli jejich povaze, takové rodiny mnohem častěji čelily vymření rodu, protože jsou mnohem vybíravější ohledně toho, kdo může zdědit jejich jméno, než rody, které upřednostňují pohlavní neutralitu. Situace Susan Bonesové je opačná od Lavender, vzhledem k tomu, že Bonesové jsou patrilieální rod, jehož posledními členkami jsou Susan a její teta Amelia. Nebude žádný dědic Bones ani lord Bones, pokud si Susan nevezme kouzelníka ochotného přijmout její příjmení a neporodí kouzelnického mužského potomka. Podobně, rod Blacků pravděpodobně přijde o své křeslo, jakmile Sirius Black umře - neexistují žádní další živí potomci rodu Black, kteří by nebyli diskvaliﬁkováni tím, že mají jiné příjmení. Rodinné peníze a majetky pravděpodobně přejdou na nejbližšího žijícího příbuzného, ale jejich křeslo ve Starostolci zůstane prázdné, dokud nějaký vznešený rod nebude povýšen na jeho místo.” Ušklíbla se při zmínce o neslavném rodu Blacků. “Žádná škoda. Každopádně, většina rodů Starostolce nerozlišuje mezi mužskými a ženskými dědici, i když příjmení občas způsobují čarodějkám potíže.”

“Hmm,” řekla Hermione, jak to vše vstřebávala. “A co Parvati? Ta je taky na lovu manžela?”

“Kdepak,” řekla Padma snadno. “Je zasnoubená od svých tří let.”

Hermione se nekontrolovatelně rozkašlala. Padma se usmála a podívala se na Harryho. “Už chápu, proč jí to neustále děláš. Je to celkem zábavné.”

“ _Tří!_ ” přerušila jí Hermione.

“Ano, paša Kumar, nejbohatší a nejmocnější z indických kouzelníků, měl syna rok před tím, než jsme se já a Parvati narodily. Chtěl vytvořit politické a obchodní spojenectví s Patilovými a tak otci nabídl uzavření manželské smlouvy. Jeho syna Sanjeeva jsem několikrát potkala. Vypadá mile a pravděpodobně vyroste v celkem pohledného, každopádně bude velmi bohatý.”

“Tak moment. Byly jste tři roky stará dvojčata. Jak se rozhodli, kterou z vás zasnoubí? Je Parvati starší dvojče?” zeptal se Harry se zájmem. Padma se na něj znovu usmála, ale tentokrát mu z jejího úsměvu přeběhl mráz po zádech. _Tenhle_ úsměv vypadal, jak si představoval, že pro ostatní vypadaly jeho vlastní umělé úsměvy, když ještě pořád předstíral, že má rád Pottery.

“Věk a pořadí narození s tím nemělo nic společného. Náš nejstarší bratr je dědic Patilů a máme několik dalších starších sourozenců. Ne, jak tomu rozumím, můj otec si doslova hodil mincí, jedné dceři se dostane zaručeného života plného bohatství a privilegií, doplněného několika paláci, šperky pro každý prst a armádou sluhů, kteří budou plnit každý její rozmar. Druhá dcera bude muset pilně studovat a najít si práci.”

Padma se zarazila a zamračila se. “Znělo to stejně trpce nahlas, jako to znělo v mé hlavě?” Ostatní dva se zašklebili a váhavě přikývli.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: Název téhle kapitoly (“Párování”) je očividné napálení, kterému jsem nemohl odolat, vzhledem k tomu, kolik lidí mě prosilo, abych zpároval Harry s touhle nebo tamtou osobou během prvních kapitol, než jsem dal jasně najevo, že tak neučiním. V téhle kapitole očividně není moc akce, ale je to milé představení lehce zahořklé uštěpačné Padmy Patilové, vysvětlení, jak by se Jim kdy mohl dostat k nějakému Mnoholičnému lektvaru, pokud by ho jednou potřeboval (skrze “Lav-Lav”), nahlédnutí do Dědického zákona Starostolce, který bude později důležitý, a něžné šťouchnutí do Hermioniny “mudlovské citlivosti” (což pro mě je naprosto perfektně rozumná odpověď na dohodnutá manželství). Navíc, naše poslední čistě humorná kapitola, než se hlavní zápletka přivede k varu.


	25. Zmijozelské manévry (část 1.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Dnes opět dvoudílná aktualizace... užívejte si toho, dokud můžete ;))

KAPITOLA 25: ZMIJOZELSKÉ MANÉVRY (část 1.)

_**14\. dubna 1992** _

K Harryho ohromení, i přes přítomnost vražedného Temného pána a i přes to, že Spratek-který-žil s ním sdílel školu, druhý semestr byl téměř... nudný. Hermionina studijní skupina přežila ztrátu Lavender a Parvati, i když téměř došlo ke vzpouře, když v polovině března prohlásila, že chce začít opakovat k závěrečným zkouškám. Nebelvírská čtyřka (jak Jim, Ron, Dean a Seamus vešli ve známost) se pod Lavenderovým doučováním zlepšila v Lektvarech... alespoň do té doby, než začal Draco v ukázce dětinskosti pravidelně sabotážovat Jimovy lektvary. Jim to nikdy nedovedl dokázat ke Snapově uspokojení, ne že by Snape potřeboval mnoho důvodů k odebrání bodů “Druhému Potterovi”, jak Mistr lektvarů trval na tom Jimovi říkat i do tváře.

Prakticky jediné nadšení během prvních tří měsíců způsobil famfrpálový zápas mezi Nebelvírem a Mrzimorem zpět v únoru. Madam Hoochová očividně onemocněla nějakou lehkou nemocí a nemohla dělat rozhodčí, a z neznámého důvodu byl Snape donucen zaujmout její místo. Harry a Blaise se soukromě rozhodli, že to bylo proto, že prohrál nějakou sázku s ostatními profesory.Jeho nenávist k Nebelvíru byla široce známá a Harry byl překvapený, že znal pravidla dost na to, aby mohl soudcovat. Mnoho studentů ve Zmijozelu se sázelo, že Snape začne vymýšlet pravidla, aby mohl penalizovat nebelvíry. Očividně Lvi se báli toho samého, protože Jim byl tak soustředěný, že chytil zlatonku během prvních pěti minut - nový školní rekord - k velkému zahanbení nového trochu arogantního chytače Jezevců, třeťáka Cedrica Diggoryho.

Tohle brzké ráno nalezlo Harryho, jak četl v knihovně zamaskovanou knihu o nitrobraně, kterou mu dal Snape. Bylo úterý a lekce byly zrušeny, protože to odpoledne budou studenti odjíždět na velikonoční prázdniny do příštího pondělka. Naneštěstí docela velké množství zmijozelů se chystalo zůstat přes prázdniny ve škole, víc než jich zůstalo o Vánocích. To Harryho značně otrávilo, protože doufal, že bude moci strávit nějaký čas v Doupěti, když kolem nebude mnoho studentů, avšak oba prefekti ze sedmého ročníku zůstávali v hradě, aby mohli studovat pro své OVCE, a jejich pokoje byly po obou stranách vstupu do Doupěte.

Hermione a Neville seděli u stolu naproti Harrymu, oba studujíce, když se dveře knihovny otevřely a dovnitř, k Harryho překvapení, vešel Hagrid. Měl pár víceméně příjemných konverzací s poloobrem, ale nebyli si nijak zvlášť blízcí. Ve skutečnosti se Hagrid zdál být kolem Harryho nervózní, z čehož Harry vinil Jima a Rona, kteří ho pravděpodobně proti němu otrávili svou protizmijozelskou propagandou. Nicméně, podívaná, kterou představoval Hagrid v bradavické knihovně, upoutala Harryho pozornost. A jeho zájem ještě vzrostl, když Hermione a Neville začali Hagrida upřeně sledovat, zatímco se snažili (neúspěšně) o tom být diskrétní. Hagrid sám byl podobně směšný, jak se snažil nenápadně projít knihovnou do oddělení Kouzelných tvorů a zpět s několika knihami o chovu draků. Bylo to jako pozorovat slona, který se pokoušel chodit po špičkách. Jak odcházel, Neville a Hermione z něj nespustili oči. Potom se otočili jeden na druhého a vyměnili si sérii opravdu pozoruhodných zírání a grimas, se záměrem (zcela neúspěšným) komunikovat jeden s druhým, zatímco vynechali ze svého rozhovoru Harryho. Jádro bylo, jak Harry snadno vytušil, že Neville chtěl, aby Hermione Harrymu řekla, co Hagrid prováděl, pravděpodobně, aby mohli Harryho požádat o pomoc, ale z nějakého důvodu se do toho Hermioně moc nechtělo. Konečně jejich pokusy o nebelvírskou “raﬁnovast” byly příliš bolestivé ke sledování a tak Harry položil svou knihu na stůl a uvrhl kolem nich kouzla pro soukromí.

“Takže,” řekl vesele. “Chápu to dobře, že Hagrid chová draky?”

Oba se na něj šokovaně podívali. “Jak _ty_ o tom víš?” zeptala se Hermione.

“Nevěděl jsem. Hádal jsem a ty jsi mi to teď potvrdila. V kolikátém je měsíci?”

Hermione odmítla odpovědět, až konečně Neville řekl: “Malý Norbert by se měl vylíhnout během jednoho až dvou týdnů.”

“Norbert?! Samozřejmě. To je... to je roztomilé. A navíc už jsme dosáhli stavu ‘spoluúčasti před zločinem’! Řekni mi, Hermiono, už sis vyhledala, jaký je trest za nelegální chov draků?” zeptal se Harry s úšklebkem.

Čarodějka se zdála být nerozhodnutá, jestli být víc naštvaná na Harryho, nebo se strachovat o Hagrida. “Minimálně tři roky v Azkabanu,” řekla nakonec.

“Hmm. Já bych se nebál. Jsem si jistý, že to je jen pro dospělé. Nedospělí komplicové určitě budou jen vyloučeni. Takže, Neville, řekl bych, že ty chceš prohnanou zmijozelskou radu, jak se vypořádat s tou kalamitou, ale zajímalo by mě, proč tady Hermione _nechce_ , abych vám pomohl. Měl bych se odvážit doufat, že je to proto, že se o mě stará dost na to, aby nechtěla, abych měl kriminální záznam?” Zahýbal na ní obočím.

Hermione si odfrkla. “Ne! Chci říct, nechci, aby měl _kdokoli_ kriminální záznam. Vím...že jsi zmijozel a my nebelvíři, ale...” otočila se otráveně na Nevilla. “Neměli bychom se muset ptát Harryho _pokaždé_ , když potřebujeme prohnaný plán. Nebelvíři mohou být lstiví taky!”

S ohromnou zásobou sebeovládání se Harry nezasmál nahlas. Neville jen zavrtěl hlavou. “Hermiono,” řekl zoufale.“Momentálně to nejbližší, co máme k lstivému plánu, je ten, se kterým přišel Ron.”

Harry neodolal smíchu, i když vypadal omluvně. “Pardon. Chystáte se řídit _Lasičákovým_ _plánem_? Prosím, řekněte mi, v čem spočívá. Potřebuji něco na povznesení dne.”

Oba Lvi se na něj zamračili. “Není to _tak_ zlé,” řekla Hermione zpruzeně. “Ronaldův bratr Charlie pracuje v dračí rezervaci v Rumunsku. Za pár týdnů potom, co se ten drak vylíhne a je dost starý, několik jeho přátel přiletí z Rumunska na košťatech a vyzvednou ho v bedně na Astronomické věži.A pak s ním odletí zpět do rezervace.”

Harry na to přikývl a pak začal odpočítávat body na prstech. “Mimino draka. V kleci. Dýchající oheň. Převáženo na dřevěných košťatech. Které pravděpodobně poletí v tandemu. Celou cestu do Rumunska.” Harry zavrtěl hlavou. “A to jsou přátelé Charlieho Weasleyho, říkáte? A ne jeho nepřátelé, které plánuje zruinovat? Už víš trest za nelegální chov draků. Vyhledala sis i trest za mezinárodní pašerování draků? Protože se vsadím, že je mnohem horší.”

“Harry...” začal Neville.

“Co je to za druh draka?” přerušil ho druhý chlapec.

Podívali se jeden na druhého. “Norský ostrohřbetý,” odpověděla Hermione.

“Uh-huh.Poukázal někdo Hagridovi na fakt, že žije v dřevěné chýši?”

“Opakovaně,” povzdechl si Neville.

“Správně. Odpověď je ne, nehodlám se do toho nechat namočit. Ne, když dospělí chlapi, kteří by měli vědět líp, zamotávají děti našeho věku do kriminálních aktivit, protože ‘je to _zábava_ ’. Vsadím se, že každý jeden člověk do toho zapletený je nebelvír.” Zavrtěl hlavou, jak se zamyslel nad absurditou celé situace. “Teď ale vážně, pokud se bojíte o to, že se Hagrid dostane do potíží, proč nejít za McGonagallovou? Bůh ví, že jsou v Bradavicích horší věci, než nelegální dračí mimino, které učitelský sbor vesele zamete pod koberec.”

“ _Profesorka_ McGonagallová, Harry,” řekla Hermione a donutila tak mladého zmijozele zavřít oči a počítat do deseti. “Nemyslím si, že ani ona by byla schopná přehlédnout nelegální chov draka.”

“Což činí mnohem očividnější, že by do celé záležitosti neměli být zapletení prváci. Prosil jsem vás, abyste se nezaplétali do šílených schémat Jima Pottera, dokud jsem nebyl modrý ve tváři, a teď chcete riskovat vyhození ze školy, protože _člen_ _sboru_ chce nelegálního draka jako mazlíčka! Nevím, co víc k tomu říct!”

“Nemusíš říkat _nic_ , Harry! Pokud si vzpomeneš, _já_ jsem tě nechtěla zahrnovat vůbec do ničeho!” řekla Hermione naštvaně, než se zvedla a odešla.

Neville si povzdechl. “Dobrá práce, Harry.” Vstal a následoval svou nebelvírskou spolužačku z knihovny. Harry zavřel oči a znovu si promnul spánky. Příliš frustrovaný, než aby se soustředil na nitrobranu (ironické, vzhledem k tomu, že nitrobrana mu měla _pomoci_ s emocionální kontrolou), sbalil si své věci a vyrazil na kolej.

Naneštěstí, pokud si dělal nějaké naděje, že se zmijozelové chovají lépe než nebelvíři, byly rychle zmařeny. Harry prošel vchodem do společenské místnosti akorát v čas, aby mohl být svědkem toho, jak Theo třikrát zahopsal s nohama semknutýma k sobě směrem ke své hůlce, která ležela na zemi, a ztratil rovnováhu a praštil sebou přímo obličejem na podlahu. Opodál se mu Malfoy, Crabbe a Goyle s vytaženými hůlkami smáli, když si všimli, že Harry vešel do místnosti. Celkem hloupě na okamžik zaváhali, než na něj zamířili, dost dlouho na to, aby Harry reﬂexivně vytasil svou vlastní hůlku. Tváří v tvář třem protivníkům, Harry ignoroval všechny tři a namířil za ně.

“ ** _ACCIO KONFERENČNÍ STOLEK!_** ” Na Harryho pokyn konferenční stolek, který byl za třemi chlapci, přejel po podlaze k němu, podrazil všem nohy a srazil je na zem. Na jedné straně se Pansy pokusila nenápadně vytáhnout svou hůlku. Aniž by Harry pohlédl jejím směrem, prohlásil: “To bych nezkoušel, Pansy. Nevypadala bys tak pohledně s obličejem plným uhrů.” S očima dokořán ztuhla. Mezitím Theo zvedl svou hůlku a uvrhl protizaklínadlo k Nohy zamykajícímu zaklínadlu, které na něj bylo použito, a postavil se Harrymu po bok.

“Takže jsi se snížil k zbabělému tyranizování zmijozelů ve vlastní společenské místnosti, Malfoyi? Tvůj otec by na tebe byl tak hrdý!”

“Zmlkni, Smíšenče!” zavrčel Malfoy, když se zvedal na nohy. “Nejsi o nic víc hoden toho zmiňovat mého otce, než jsi hoden být ve Zmijozelu.”

Harry smutně zavrtěl hlavou. “To byl Halloween tak dávno, Malfoyi, že už jsi na něj zapomněl? Jsi celkem statečný, když jste tři na jednoho. Chtěl bys to zkusit ve třech na dva?”

“Ehm,” řekl Blaise, jak vstoupil do místnosti, toče svou hůlkou v prstech. “Tři na tři, ve skutečnosti. Omlouvám se, Theo. Dával jsem si šlofíka a neslyšel jsem ten rozruch.”

Harry se usmál a podíval se na Draca. “Tři na tři, Malfoyi. Ve tvém případě je to jako bys byl proti přesile.”

Dracova tvář byla maskou rozzuřenosti, ale pak se podíval na Thea. “Kdo by si to jen pomyslel: syn Tiberiuse Notta, závislý na krevních zrádcích a přátelící se dokonce s mudlovskými šmejdy. Zajímalo by mě, co by tvůj otec řekl, kdyby se o tom dozvěděl.”

Theo ztuhl, ale odmítl ukázat strach. “Proč mu to nejdeš říct, Draco? Pobíhat kolem a žalovat na na ostatní jako rozmazlený spratek se zdá být tvou jedinou dovedností.”

Harry krátce pohlédl na Thea s notnou dávkou hrdosti. A potom se spekulativně podíval na Malfoye. “Malfoyi, jsi si... tak... jistý, že tohle je cesta, kterou se chceš vydat? Rozumíš plně... jak moc eskaluješ věci?”

Draco se k nim přiblížil s výrazem nadřazenosti. “Vždycky se zaměř na největší slabinu svého nepřítele. Můj otec řekl, že to jedno z tajemství, jak vyhrát ve Zmijozelu. _Tvojí_ největší slabinou je Theo Nott.”

Na to Harry pozvedl jedno obočí. “ _To tě naučil tvůj otec, eh Draco?_ ” pomyslel si. “ _Zajímavé, já četl tu knihu z Princova Doupěte taky. Celá citace je ‘zaměř se na největší slabinu svého nepřítele, ale vždy ze stínů, jinak přitáhneš jeho nejsilnější odplatu.’ Máš tušení, jakou odplatu jsi na sebe právě přivolal?_ ”

Nic z toho ale neřekl. “Naše neshoda se stala příliš veřejnou, Malfoyi,” řekl místo toho přátelsky. “Možná bychom se měli přesunout do našeho pokoje pro více... civilizovanou diskuzi.”

Draco se vítězně usmál. “Až po tobě.”

Harry uklidil svou hůlku a sebevědomě zamířil k chlapeckým pokojům. Theo šel o krok za Harrym po jeho pravé straně a zamračil se na Malfoye a jeho nohsledy, když procházeli kolem. Blaise se přidal k Theovi na Harryho levé straně, jak stoupali po schodech.

“Harry...” začal Theo.

“To je v pořádku, Theo,” přerušil ho Harry. “Všechno je v pohodě. Mám to pod kontrolou.” Jeho hlas byl tichý a ač nebyl tak hrozivý ani nebezpečný jako během onoho vánočního dne, nepříjemně Theovi připomínal, jak Harry mluvil s Jimem té noci v místnosti se zrcadlem.

O pár minut později bylo šest chlapců v pokoji prvních ročníků a zíralo jeden na druhého.

“Tak mi řekni, Malfoyi, co přesně víš o Tiberiusovi Nottovi, že tě to vede k tomu, abys věřil, že tvoje výhružky by nás měly zastrašit?”

“Vím dost. Vím, že je násilný opilec, který má málo trpělivosti pro krevní zrádce, obzvlášť ve svém vlastním rodě.”

Harry přikývl. “Přes to nemáš problém s tím, pokusit se ho obrátit proti Theovi bez ohledu na výsledek?”

Draco pokrčil rameny, jako by ta otázka byla bezvýznamná. “Jaký výsledek, Pottere? Jakýmkoliv nepříjemnostem se lze plně vyhnout. Jediné, co musíš udělat, je učinit nějaké... vhodné gesto - před ostatními zmijozely samozřejmě - kterým naznačíš, že si jsi vědom svého místa ve zmijozelské hierarchii. I když si upřímně stále myslím, že ve zmijozelské hierarchii žádné místo _nemáš_ , předpokládám, že ty a tví příživníci se možná budete jednou pro něco nepodstatného hodit. Ale každopádně, ať se rozhodneš pro cokoli, rozhodni se rychle. Otec možná pozve lorda Notta na večeři přes velikonoční prázdniny, a mohl by se mě zeptat, jak se vede jeho synovi.”

Draco o pár kroků přistoupil k Harrymu. “Tvůj soucit s někým, kdo je očividně pod tebou, je tvá slabina, Pottere. Skutečný zmijozel by se nikdy neučinil tak zranitelným.”

“ _Vydírání. A velmi hrubé a špatně promyšlené vydírání navíc. A taková zbytečná zlost. Jakoby neměl žádné jiné cíle než donutit všechny kolem, aby se před ním plazili, a ani ho nezajímá, kolik nepřátel si v tom procesu vytvoří. Je možné, že Lucius Malfoy z neznámého důvodu úmyslně zruinoval svého syna?_ ”

Harry a Draco na sebe několik vteřin zírali a pak Harry konečně splasknul a podíval se do země, poražený a submisivní. “Dobře. Vyhráls. Co... co tohle jako gesto? Jim Potter má neviditelný plášť. Velmi dobrý. Popravdě jsem si dost jistý, že je to potterovské dědictví. Jen nic neřekni Theovu tátovi během Velikonoc. Prosím. Dostanu ten plášť a budu ho mít pro tebe, až se vrátíš. Jen... jen neudělej nic, co by ublížilo Theovi, dobře?”

Draco se usmál. A pak se natáhl a poplácal Harryho po tváři, jakoby byl malé dítě. “Samozřejmě, Pottere. Sežeň pro mě ten plášť, až se vrátím, a já se ujistím, že tvůj kamarád nedostane příliš naplácáno během tohohle léta.” Pak se krutě zachichotal a opustil místnost. Crabbe a Goyle ho následovali. Harry je pozoroval, jak odcházejí a zíral za nimi, i když se zavřely dveře.

“Harry!” zvolal Theo, když byli pryč. “Zbláznil ses? Jestli ukradneš rodinné dědictví a dáš ho Malfoyovi, přijdeš o svůj status dědice! Bude to k ničemu, protože Malfoy mě stoprocentně udá mému otci stejně!”

“Co je podstatnější,” řekl Blaise suše. “Naprosto jsi zruinoval mé společenské postavení. Myslel jsem, že jsem se s tebou přidal na stranu vítěze, Pottere. A místo toho skáčeš jak ten malý spratek píská při první skutečné výhružce.”

Harry dál zíral na dveře. “Skáču. Jak píská.” Řekl ta slova pomalu, povaluje si je po jazyce, jakoby pro něj byla cizí a neznámá. “Skáááaču. Jak pííííská.”

Pak se otočil k Blaisovi s pobaveným výrazem ve tváři. “Vážně je to to, co si myslíš, že se právě stalo, Blaisi? Moje herecké umění musí být dost dobré, když ošidilo i tebe.” Otočil svůj planoucí pohled zpět ke dveřím. “Za pár hodin Malfoy odjede na velikonoční prázdniny. To je šest dní, co bude mimo hrad. Šest dní mimo můj dosah. Tak jsem přirozeně _předstíral_ , že skáču, jak píská, a slíbil mu dar hodný jeho ega, aby držel jazyk za zuby, než se vrátí.”

Blaise se při Harryho slovech trochu uvolnil. “Takže máš plán?”

“Ne,” řekl Harry ledabyle, zatímco stále zíral na dveře. “Ale _mám_ šest dní. Bůh stvořil svět za šest dní. Určitě dokážu vymyslet plán, jak se vyrovnat s naším malým lordem Špatná víra za šest dní. A sedmý den budeme odpočívat. A Malfoy nás nikdy nebude znovu obtěžovat.”

Blaise a Theo chvíli zírali na Harryho s očima dokořán a pak se nervózně podívali jeden na druhého. Ani jeden z nich nepromluvil, protože se oba báli nadnést téma, zda je dobré nebo ne, že se Harry Potter přirovnal k Bohu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: V knihách stojí, že mají velikonoční prázdniny, ale neříkají kdy. A tak jsem se rozhodl, že studenti odjíždějí den před Svatou Středou a vrací se na Velikonoční Pondělí, hlavně proto, že mi to dovolilo použít tu hlášku o “šesti dnech”.


	26. Zmijozelské manévry (část 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Tohle je druhá část dvoudílné aktualizace, pokud jste nečetli první část (Kapitola 25: Zmijozelské manévry část 1.), měli byste to učinit, než se pustíte do téhle.

KAPITOLA 26: ZMIJOZELSKÉ MANÉVRY (část 2.)

Většina studentstva opustila školu na vlakovou stanici v Prasinkách kolem jedné hodiny. Kolem páté hodiny poslal Harry Hermioně vzkaz přes začarovaný pergamen, v němž se omluvil za jejich dřívější hádku a požádal, aby ona s Nevillem přivedli Jima a Rona na setkání s ním, protože měl nějaké nové informace ohledně “Hagridova malého problému” a nápad, jak mu pomoci, který byl lepší než Ronův plán. Velkoryse přijala jeho omluvu a krátce po večeři Hermione a Neville fyzicky dotáhli zdráhající se Jima a Rona do prázdné učebny kousek od vstupu do nebelvírské věže. Harry na ně už čekal, sedě na učitelském stole, zatímco nepřítomně točil v prstech svou hůlkou.

Jimova tvář potemněla vzteky hned, jak uviděl Harryho. “Ne. Ani náhodou. Nezasvětíme ho. Nepotřebujeme ho.”

“Ale ano, bratříčku, potřebujete. Vskutku potřebujete.” Harry seskočil ze stolu. “Protože _váš_ plán už selhal. Draco Malfoy ví o tom drakovi _a_ o vašem plánu propašovat ho z Bradavic. Jediný důvod, proč vás ještě neudal je, že vás chce chytit při činu, protože pašování draka je mnohem vážnější zločin než jeho chov, jak už jsem zmínil Hermioně a Nevillovi.”

Nebelvírové po Harryho prohlášení vypadali vyděšeně. “Jak se o tom dozvěděl?” zeptala se Hermione nervózně.

Harry pokrčil rameny. Jedna jeho část se cítila provinile nad tím, jak snadné bylo lhát svým nejlepším přátelům za účelem toho, aby opustili Ronův bláznivý plán. Utěšoval se tím, že zároveň lhal Jimu Potterovi a pro dobrou věc.

“Netuším. Dozvěděl jsem se o tom, jen díky tomu, že je nehorázný vejtaha a zaslechl jsem, jak se o tom baví s Crabbem a Goylem. Pokud se budete řídit Ronovým plánem, Hagrid a přátelé Charlieho Weasleyho z rezervace budou zatčeni za pašování draka a těm z vás, kteří budou obviněni, že se toho účastnili, bude hrozit vyloučení. Minimálně přijdete o ohromný počet bodů a nedovedu si ani představit, jaké poškolní tresty si pro vás připraví.”

Čtyři nebelvírové se po sobě nešťastně podívali. Konečně Jim promluvil. “A ty máš alternativmí plán?”

“Ano. Takový, který problém vyřeší bez jediného risku pro všechny zúčastněné včetně draka. Není to nelegální. Dokonce to ani není neetické. Kdo ví - někdo možná dokonce získá nějaké body.”

“Fajn, v čem ten plán spočívá?” zeptal se Jim.

Harry si založil ruce na prsou. “Ne,” řekl jednoduše. “Jak jsi mi celý tenhle rok připomínal jsem slizský zmijozelský had a nedostaneš výhody mé slizské zmijozelské hadovitosti zadarmo. Na oplátku něco chci, něco, co mi můžeš dát jen ty.”

“Co to je?” zeptal se naštvaně Jim.

“Plášť,” řekl Harry. Pak pozvedl ruku, když Jima začal ﬁalovět. “ _Ne_ permanentně. Chci si ho jen půjčit přes Velikonoce. V pondělí ti ho vrátím.”

“Ne! V žádném případě!” vykřikl Jim.

“Harry!” přerušila je Hermione ostře, jako by se jí dotklo, že zmijozel vyžadoval za svou pomoc něco na oplátku.

“Co, Hermiono?” zeptal se Harry očividně otráveně. “Je ode mě špatné, když chci za svou pomoc na oplátku půjčit potterovské dědictví, ale přijatelné pro Jima sobecky odmítnout, i když je to _jeho_ kamarád, kterého zachraňujeme?”

Pak se otočil od ní k ostatním Lvům. “Jste všichni tak hrozně vyděšení příšernou hrozbou, kterou představuje neviditelný zmijozel? Pomohlo by, kdybych slíbil, že zatímco mám ten plášť, nebudu dělat nic nezákonného ani kriminálního a dokonce ani nic proti školním předpisům? Když slíbím, že ho nepoužiju proti nebelvírům ani nikomu z jiné koleje? Když slíbím, že ho nepoužiju mimo zmijozelskou kolej, protože ho potřebuji k vyřešení vnitřní kolejní záležitosti? Protože to vše je pravda.”

“Co za vnitrokolejní záležitost?” zeptal se Jim podezřívavě.

Harry se na něj zamračil. “Takovou, která by neměla být projednávána s nikým mimo kolej, Jime. Proto to slovo ‘vnitřní’. Pokud to nutně musíš vědět, má co do činění tématem, které jsme prodiskutovali během Vánoc. Víc říct nemůžu. Tak máme dohodu nebo ne?”

Jim se na něj taky zamračil, ale pak se zatvářil zamyšleně. Pokud _tématem_ Harry myslel Theo Notta, pak to pravděpodobně znamenalo, že druhý chlapec byl v potížích a Harry potřeboval plášť, aby ho ochránil. “Slibuješ, že ho vrátíš v pondělí?”

“Přísahal bych na své rodinné jméno a čest zmijozelské koleje, ale pochybuju, že bys cokoli z toho bral vážně. Ale ano, slibuji, že ti ho v pondělí vrátím naprosto celý a neponičený.”

Po dlouhé chvíli váhání si Jim rezignovaně povzdechl. “Fajn, budu ti věřit... ale jen pro dobro Hagrida. Hned jsem zpátky.”

Jim opustil místnost a zanechal Rona, Hermionu a Nevilla uvnitř. Ron byl Harrym otevřeně zhnusený, zatímco Hermione se zdála být naštvaná, že Harry měl tu drzost požádat o něco zpět za svou pomoc. Harry odolával pokušení zeptat se jí, kolika pacientům její rodiče opravili zuby zdarma. Co se Nevilla týče, nevypadal ani tak naštvaný jako spíš zklamaný.

O několik minut později se Jim vrátil se svou školní taškou a vytáhl z ní plášť, který podal svému bratrovi. Harry plášť úhledně složil a uklidil ho své vlastní tašky.

“Fajn,” řekl Jim. “Co je tvůj brilantní plán?”

“No, mě se zdá, že největší problém, který Hagrid má - kromě nezměrné hlouposti snažit se vychovat draka v dřevěné chýši - je, že jedná bez legálního práva buď chovat nebo se starat o tvora třídy XXXXX. Naštěstí _je_ tu někdo, kdo povolení pro obě věci má - jmenovitě školní instruktor pro Péči o kouzelné tvory.”

“Kettleburn!” vyhrkla Hermione.

“ _Profesor_ Kettleburn, Hermiono,” napomenul jí Harry samolibě. “Který, jak se věci mají, pracoval několik let v dračí rezervaci v Kanadě, než nastoupil do Bradavic.”

“To je všechno?!” zeptal se Jim naštvaně. “To je tvůj velký zmijozelský plán? Chceš, abychom o tom prostě řekli učiteli?!”

“Nechci, abys _ty_ cokoli dělal, bratříčku. _Já_ už jsem to udělal. Mluvil jsem s profesorem Kettleburnem hned po obědě.”

Nebelvírové zírali šokovaně na Harryho.

“Ty šmejde!” vybuchl konečně Ron. “Nemůžu uvěřit, že jsi jen tak Hagrida udal!”

Harry se zasmál. “Ve skutečnosti, Lasičáku, jsem ani neměl _šanci_ Hagrida udat. Dostal jsem se jen tak daleko, že jsem požádal o to si s Kettleburnem promluvit v soukromí a řekl mu, že hypoteticky, vím o někom, kdo se dostal k dračímu vejci, aniž by si uvědomil, jaké by to mohlo mít legální následky. V kterémžto okamžiku mě Kettleburn přerušil se slovy, a cituji ‘ _Oh sladká Morganina ňadra, do čeho se to Hagrid zase namočil?!_ ’ - konec citace. Jinak řečeno, Hermiono, měl jsem dnes ráno naprostou pravdu. Tohle je něco, co Hagrid _opakovaně_ provozuje a učitelský sbor ho opakovaně dostává z maléru. I když popravdě řečeno, dokonce i Kettleburn se zdál ohromený, že se Hagrid dostal k vejci norského ostrohřbetého.”

“Každopádně,” pokračoval. “Kettleburn řekl, ať se nestrachujeme, že se o to postará. Má nějaké kontakty na Ministerstvu, kteří mu zpětně schválí povolení k inkubaci dračího vejce, které bylo darováno škole, dokud se nevylíhne, a povolení k jeho výchově po pár měsíců, dokud nebude dost velké na to, aby bylo bezpečně přemístěno. Očividně existuje výjimka z normálních zákonů o chovu draků ‘pro vzdělávací účely’. Během dne nebo dvou, jakmile bude dokumentace hotova, převezme Kettleburn péči o vejce od Hagrida, který bude mít povoleno jemu a studentům Péče na úrovni OVCE asistovat při procesu líhnutí a pak následné výchově až do zkoušek. Pak ho pošlou do Rumunska skrze naprosto legální a perfektně standartní proces někdy během léta.”

Hodil si tašku na rameno a zamířil ke dveřím. “Oh, a získal jsem pět bodů pro Zmijozel za to, že jsem ho na ten problém upozornil a vyřešil tak diskrétně.”

“Počkej moment!” řekla Hermione naštvaně. Zastavil se a podíval se na ní s prázdným výrazem. “Setkal ses s ním tohle odpoledne? To znamená, že jsi měl celou situaci vyřešenou ještě předtím, než jsi mě kontaktoval!”

“Samozřejmě, bylo by to celkem trapné prezentovat tak jednoduchý plán jako ‘řekněte to učiteli’ a on by potom nefungoval.”

“Co by se pak stalo, kdybych ti nepůjčil plášť?” zeptal se Jim nabručeně.

Harry vypadal zamyšleně. “Řekl bych, že jsem pomohl Hagridovi z velmi závažného problému a jediné odměny, které by se mi dostalo, by bylo pár bodů pro kolej a vědomí toho, že jsem lepší charakter než Chlapec-který-žil.” S tím se otočil a odešel, zanechav za sebou čtyři bezeslovné nebelvíry.

____________________________

_**15\. dubna 1992** _

Druhého dne pozorovala Hermione netrpělivě dveře do Velké síně, ale Harry se na snídani neukázal. Poslala mu několik zpráv přes začarovaný pergamen, ale nikdy neodpověděl. Když přišel oběd, stále po něm nebylo památky, ačkoli sebou Ron trhnul pokaždé, když ucítil závan, přesvědčený, že se za ním plíží neviditelný Harry s nějakým nekalým úmyslem. Jim nebyl tak paranoidní, ale byl neustále nervní. Jedna jeho část bylo vyděšená, že na vždy ztratil nedocenitelné dědictví, které mu otec svěřil. To odpoledne Hermiona odeslala další zprávu přes pergamen, aniž by očekávala odpověď, když pergamen zacinkal s odpovědí. Ta zpráva však nebyla to, co očekávala.

“ _Uh, ahoj, Hermiono, tady Theo. Harry mě poprosil, abych ti vyřídil, že je mimo kontakt, zatím co... oh, sakra, jak to řekl... dělá slizské, úskočné, neetické věci, o kterých s tebou nemůže mluvit a se kterými bys nesouhlasila, protože ‘ **Nebelvír!** ’ A navíc řekl, že, uh, toho má příliš mnoho na talíři, aby se musel strachovat o to, že je neustále souzen pro nedostatek ultraismu. Ne, řekl jsem altruismu!... U Merlina, tahle věci potřebuje nějakou funkci pro editaci. Každopádně, mezi námi dvěma, si myslím, že jsi ho včera večer ranila. No, ty a Neville, ale převážně ty. Bez urážky. Promiň. Prostě jen říká, že s tebou o tom nechce mluvit... zatím co... dělá důležité zmijozelské... věci... o které se s tebou nemůže podělit, protože, ještě jednou... ‘ **Nebelvír!** ’ Každopádně, uvidí tě příští úterý, až bude... hotový... s věcmi. A teď jak odešleš tu zatracenou zprávu?..._”

Znepokojená a zahanbená, Hermione ukázala pergamen Nevillovi, který jen pokrčil rameny.

“Co myslíš, že to znamená? A proč se nám Harry vyhýbá?” zeptala se.

“Oh, já nevím, Hermiono,” řekl Neville trochu deprimovaně. “Možná proto, že měl stoprocentně pravdu o tom, jak vyřešit ten problém s drakem, a my jsme jeho radu kompletně ignorovali, protože nebyla dost vzrušující. Možná proto, že má stejné právo použít ten plášť jako Jim a fakt, že se musí uchýlit k podvodu, aby ho mohl použít, je připomínkou toho, jak špatně s ním jeho rodiče zacházejí? Možná proto, že se občas cítíme příliš hrdí na to, že jsme členy koleje Unáhleného hrdinství a chováme se jako bychom byli nadřazení koleji Prohnaného pragmatismu, dokonce i tehdy, když udělají práci lépe než my?”

Hermione se na několik vteřin podívala dolů. “Je to tak zvláštní. Jsem si s Harrym blízká stejně jako s ostatními v téhle škole, ale ve výsledku zmijozelové a nebelvíři jsou... prostě rozdílní, nejsme?”

Přikývl. “Ano, jsme. Nemyslím si, že musíme být nepřátelé, jako si myslí Jim a Ron - a Draco řekl bych. Ale opravdu máme odlišné způsoby přemýšlení.” Pak se usmál s lehkým zahanbením.“Víš... já byl opravdu... zklamaný, když Harry požádal Jima o něco na oplátku za svou pomoc, i když bych se vůbec nezarazil, kdyby nějaký jiný zmijozel udělal to samé, ani kdyby požádali o něco moc cennějšího než Harry. Popravdě, bych nepovažoval za nevhodné, aby si o něco na oplátku řekl _havraspár_. Myslím, že je od nás nefér předpokládat, že se Harry bude chovat jako nebelvír jen proto, že je náš přítel. Přece jen je zmijozel a vždy bude mít nějaký vedlejší zájem, obzvlášť co se týká Potterů.”

“Přesto... pomohl Hagridovi líp, než kdo z nás mohl a _předtím_ , než o něco požádal.”

“Jo, to je náš Harry. Je nejvíc nebelvírský zmijozel, kterého znám.”

“Měli bychom se tedy strachovat, že se vyhýbá svým nebelvírským přátelům... pro zmijozelské věci?”

Neville se zamračil. “Ukaž mi ten pergamen znovu. Mimochodem, opravdu jeden z nich chci taky. Můžeš propojit víc než jeden?”

“Zatím ne, ale pracuju na tom,” řekla, zatímco mu pergamen podávala, a vysvětlila mu, jak funguje.

O pár minut později se v Princově Doupěti rozezněl pergamen propojený s Hermioniným a Theo ho zvedl a přečetl zprávu nahlas.

“ _Theo, tady Neville. Prosím připomeň Harrymu, že mě může povolat, kdykoli mě potřebuje pro cokoli. A obzvlášť pro to, o čem jsme se bavili u jezera to odpoledne, co jsem se vrátil po Halloweenu._ ”

Harry vzhlédl od hromádky starodávných svazků, kterými se zaobíral, jak zvažoval Nevillovu zprávu. A pak se otočil k Theovi, který seděl na druhé straně mahagonového stolu a šťoural se v čokoládové žabce. “Řekni mu... Řekni mu přesně tohle: ‘ _Věci jsou trochu pochmurné, ale zatím tu není opravdová temnota. A dík’._ ”

Theo pozvedl obočí nad kryptickou zprávou a pak ji poslal, jak si Harry přál.

_____________________________

_**18\. dubna 1992** _

Rodney Montague naštvaně rozrazil dveře svého pokoje a vstoupil do Prefektské řady oblečen jen v nátělníku a černých boxerkách s malými zelenými a stříbrnými hady. Už třetí noc po sobě byl prefekt sedmého ročníku probuzen zvukem posunujících se ozubených koleček a padajícího zdiva hned před jeho dveřmi. A už třetí noc po sobě nebylo po původu těch zvuků ani památky. Rodney zavrtěl frustrovaně hlavou, zavřel dveře a vrátil se do postele. Jen doufal, že ho později v noci zase nevzbudí ten příšerný syčící zvuk, který začal poslední dobou znít v náhodných intervalech z nějakých unikajících vodovodních trubek někde za zdí jeho pokoje.

____________________________

**_21\. dubna 1992_ **

Těsně před svítáním posledního dne velikonočních prázdnin Blaise Zabiniho, jehož matka vychovala k lehkému spánku, vzbudil tichý zvuk dveří, které se jakoby samy od sebe otevřely a zavřely. O pár vteřin později se Harry Potter zhmotnil odnikud a pohodil potterovský neviditelný plášť na svou postel. Vypadal, jakoby posledních několik dní sotva spal. To bylo pravděpodobně proto, že posledních několik dní sotva spal.

“Tak co?” zeptal se Blaise. “Máme povolení?” Jeho hlas vzbudil Thea Notta, který byl rovněž lehkým spáčem ze zcela odlišných rodinných důvodů. Oba chlapci se posadili na svých postelích, pozorovali přítele, jak si svléká vnější hábit a bez toho, aby se převlékal do pyžama, se zřítil na postel.

“Prošlo to,” řekl skrze povlak nedostatku spánku. “Hlasování bylo 4 ku 2 s jedním zdržením. Bylo to víc na hraně, než by se mi líbilo, ale stačilo to. Uděláme to dneska večer po večeři. Vzbuďte mě před obědem, prosím. Mám nějaké obíhání, které musím zařídit, než... se vrátí... Malfoy...” jeho hlas se pomalu vytrácel, ale Blaise měl ještě jednu otázku.

“Jsi si jistý, že nás tam nechceš mít s sebou?”

“Mmmmm. Ne - _zív_ \- vy dva zůstaňte ve... společenské místnosti... pozorujte reakce. Navíc to tam možná bude - _zíííííív_ \- trochu děsivé. Musím vyzařovat naprostou vyrovnanost, sebedůvěru a tak. By to ztratilo efekt, kdyby byl jeden z vás... lekavý....”

Blaise se zamračil nad narážkou, že mu chybí vyrovnanost, a chystal se odpovědět, ale Theo ho přerušil. “Nech ho spát. Navíc má pravdu. Nebyl jsi tam, když jsou všichni...naštvaní.” Theo se viditelně otřásl a Blaise si uvědomil, že jeho přítel má nejspíš pravdu. Na druhé straně místnosti začal Harry tiše chrápat.

Později to odpoledne, když Jim opouštěl Velkou síň, uviděl Harryho, jak míří jeho směrem. Chystal se na něj zavolat, ale Harry se zamračil a zavrtěl na něj hlavou, a tak Jim zavřel ústa, protože byl momentálně vyděšený udělat cokoliv co by jeho bratra naštvalo, dokud neměl neviditelný plášť bezpečně zpět. Harry kolem něj beze slova prošel a na poslední možnou chvíli ladně vytáhl malý balíček, který předal Jimovi a bez toho, aby zpomalil, mířil dál do Velké síně.Jim se zmateně podíval za svým bratrem a pak si prohlédl balíček. Jak ho otočil, uviděl poznámku v Harryho upraveném písmu.

_“U všech všudy, otevři to ve svém pokoji!_ _Nestůj tu a nezírej na to před všemi těmi lidmi jako idiot!”_

Jim se lehce začervenal a strčil balíček do svého hábitu. Potom odešel tak rychle, jak jen mohl, směrem k nebelvírské věži, odolávajíc touze po chodbách běžet. Jakmile byl uvnitř, přestal se kontrolovat a rozeběhl se k momentálně prázdnému pokoji prváků. Posadil se na své posteli a s třesoucíma se rukama otevřel balíček a vytáhl třpytící se látku neviditelného pláště svých předků.

Třpytící se látku, která nyní byla _**OSTŘE ZMIJOZELSKY ZELENÁ**_. Jim plášť roztáhl a začal rychle dýchat, když si přečetl čtyři centimetry široké písmo na zádech, sdělující hrdou zprávu nyní navždy vyšitou do nejcennějšího majetku jeho otce.

_**“ZMIJOZELOVÉ VLÁDNOU.** _

_**NEBELVÍŘI SMRÁDNOU.”** _

Jim zařval ve vražedné zuřivosti. “ _JÁ HO ZABIJU!_ ” S tím vyskočil z postele a rozeběhl se ke dveřím, rozzuřený na své zrádné dvojče. Ovšem, jak otevřel dveře, málem vběhl do Nevilla Longbottoma, který se na svého spolubydlícího s obavou o něj podíval.

“Whoa! Jime!” řekl “Jsi v pořádku?”

Jim Potter zavrčel na druhého chlapce, o němž věděl, že je kamarád jeho bratra. “Jakoby tě to opravdu zajímalo, _Longbottome_.”

Neville protočil oči. “To je fuk. Zapomeň, že jsem se zeptal. Tady, Harry mě právě poprosil, abych ti tohle doručil.” Podával chlapci balíček. Vypadal téměř identicky jako ten, co Jim právě rozbalil, jen na něm nebyla žádná poznámka. Jim byl na pár okamžiků paralyzován a jen otvíral a zavíral pusu jako ryba, zatímco mu z hrdla zněl hrčivý zvuk. Pak vytrhl balíček Nevillovi z rukou a roztrhl obal. Jeho ruce, které se předtím třásly, se nyní doslova klepaly. Uvnitř balíčku byl plášť, který vypadal naprosto stejně jako v den, kdy ho Harrymu půjčil. Jim si ho přitiskl k hrudi, jako by ho už nikdy neměl dát z rukou.

Neville se na něj starostlivě podíval. “Měl by ses naučit uklidnit se a tolik se nerozrušovat, Jime. Prý je na to dobrá meditace.” Pak se otočil a odešel, vrtě hlavou. Jim ho ignoroval a prakticky se dopotácel zpět ke své posteli, na kterou se zhroutil. Po pár okamžicích vzhlédl a všiml si, že na jeho posteli tam, kam předtím upustil falešný zelený plášť, ležel jen kus pergamenu.Na něm byla velká usmívající se tvář s mrkajícím okem. Jim zíral na pergamen, zatímco se jeho horečný puls pomalu uklidňoval.

“MŮJ BRATR JE _ZATRACENEJ ŠÍLENEC!_ ” konečně zařval do prázdné místnosti.


	27. Kdo je Princem Zmijozelu?

KAPITOLA 27: KDO JE PRINCEM ZMIJOZELU?

Na večeři Harry a jeho dva zmijozelští přátelé seděli daleko od Malfoye a jeho tlupy. Harry a Malfoy se na sebe podívali a Draco pozvedl jedno jeho obočí v tiché otázce na svého poraženého rivala. Harry se na něj na chvíli díval s poraženým výrazem a pak zamumlal “ _po večeři_ ”. Draco samolibě přikývl a vrátil se k povídání si se svými přáteli. Harry, Theo a Blaise jedli mlčky. Nemluvili mezi sebou. Řekli už všechno, co byla potřeba říct.

O hodinu později trojice stála pohromadě v rohu společenské místnosti. Harry se rozhlédl po místnosti, která byla značně narvaná, jak si navrátivší se zmijozelové povídali o školní práci nebo o tom, co dělali během jejich týdenních prázdnin nebo ve kterém přístěnku na košťata se po večerce sejdou. Na jedné z blízkých pohovek seděl Rodney Montague, který byl zapojen do vášnivé debaty s Oliviou Kolumbikovou, prefektkou pro sedmý ročník, velmi atraktivní dívkou tmavé pleti, jejíž rodina pocházela z jižní Afriky a která mohla vystopovat své čistokrevné předky zpět téměř celá tři staletí. Zdálo se, že diskutovali o nějakém záhadném bodu Aritmancie důležitém pro jejich OVCE. Na vzdálenější straně místnosti předsedal Marcus Flint svému dvoru famfrpálových hráčů, jak projednávali nové techniky pro jejich nadcházející zápas s Mrzimorem.Konečně Draco vstoupil triumfálně do společenské místnosti s Crabbem a Goylem v patách.

“Jsou tu,” řekl Theo tiše.

“Jdem na to,” odpověděl Harry. “Čas na představení.”

Dvě skupiny prváků se sešly ve středu společenské místnosti.

“No, Pottere? Máš pro mě ten plášť? Moc se těším, až ho budu moct vyzkoušet.”

“Popravdě, Malfoyi,” řekl Harry přátelsky. “ _Měl_ jsem ten plášť. Theo a Blaise ti to potvrdí - oba ho viděli. Ale potom, co jsem měl týden na to si to promyslet, rozmyslel jsem si to a vrátil ho zpět Spratkovi. Jistě chápeš, že radši než, abych se podřídil tvému ubohému vydírání, bude mnohem efektivnější a praktičtější a popravdě mnohem větší zábava _tě_ prostě _rozdrtit_.” Přistoupil o krok blíž k Dracovi a jeho dva bodyguardi ztuhli. “Jako brouka. _Pod. Svou. Nohou._ ” Potom, než mohl Draco odpovědět, Harry se od něj odvrátil a pohnul se ke středu místnosti. 

“ _Dámy a pánové kouzelníci zmijozelské koleje!_ ” řekl Harry nahlas a sebevědomě. “Mohu požádat o vaší pozornost, prosím?” Shromáždění zmijozelové, kteří nyní tvořili téměř polovinu koleje, se utišili a zpozorněli, i přes své pobavení nad drzostí malého prváka. “Děkuji. Jsem si jistý, že někteří z vás jsou si vědomi konﬂiktu v prvním ročníku mezi mnou a Dracem Malfoyem a našimi přáteli. Poslední úterý, předtím než začaly velikonoční prázdniny, tato naše neshoda přerostla ve fyzické násilí zde ve společenské místnosti a zatímco mluvím za sebe, omlouvám se za svou roli v takové vulgární ukázce.”

“Jak to vidím já,” pokračoval. “Tato neshoda mezi mnou a panem Malfoyem pochází z jeho víry - o které mele _stále a stále do kola už měsíce_ \- že kvůli mému rodokmenu, mému spojení s Chlapcem-který-žil a mým obecným názorům na jisté politické záležitosti, nejsem hoden místa ve zmijozelské koleji. No, rád bych na to něco řekl v odpověď. Vskutku, to, co na to mohu říct mi zajistí místo v této koleji, přímo nezvratně.” Odmlčel se a jeho výherní úsměv se zničehonic proměnil v chladný. “ _Ve skutečnosti_ , aniž bych si přál zde někoho urazit, to, co mám k tomu co říct, dokáže, že jsem hoden být zmijozelem víc, než téměř většina zmijozelů přítomných v tomto hradu.”

Někteří v davu, obzvláště nejvíce bigotní čistokrevní ze starších ročníků, začali temně mumlat, ale Harry pokračoval, jakoby se o to nestaral. “Naneštěstí, to co chci říct, zároveň zahrnuje poněkud delikátní záležitosti, o nichž si nemyslím, že by měly být projednávány ve společenské místnosti, aby je slyšeli všichni. Na rozdíl od pana Malfoye věřím, že opatrnost a nenápadnost jsou důležité, i když nedoceněné, zmijozelské hodnoty. Tak až vyřknu svůj názor, bude to na soukromém místě před malou skupinou respektovaným členů koleje. A s tím bych chtěl požádat pana Rodneyho Montaguea, slečnu Oliviu Kolumbikovou a pana Marcuse Flinta, aby doprovodili pana Malfoye a mě, abychom mohli pokračovat v této diskuzi,” Harry na okamžik zaváhal, “ _do konferenční místnosti._ ” Poté se Harry otočil na patě a zamířil k Prefektské Řadě. 

Shromáždění zmijozelové za ním začali zmateně mluvit (a někteří i rozzuřeně), dokud na něj Marcus Flint nezavolal, “Počkat! V jaké konferenční místnosti?!”

Harry se zastavil u vchodu do koridoru a podíval se zpátky na něj. “Té na konci Prefektské Řady, samozřejmě.” Pak se otočil a pokračoval chodbou pryč.

Flint se zmateně zamračil. “V Prefektské Řadě není žádná konferenční místnost!” zavolal.

“Ale ano, je,” ozval se Harryho hlas z chodby hlasitě. “Dokonce dost velká!”

Nyní ještě víc zmatený, Flint se otočil k prefektům ze sedmého ročníku... a nevěřil vlastním očím. Marcus _slyšel_ slovní spojení “vytratila se mu krev z tváře”, ale nikdy ho _neviděl_ naživo. Ale momentálně Rodney Montague upřímně vypadal tak bledě, jakoby ho vysál upír. Olivia vypadala o něco lépe. Když se dva prefektové pomalu zvedali, Marcus se pohnul směrem k nim (kolem naprosto ohromeného Draca Malfoye) akorát v čas, aby zaslechl, jak se otřesená Olivia ptá:“Mohla by to být pravda, Rodney?”

Zničehonic se Montague otočil a prakticky se rozběhl směrem k Prefektské Řadě, vykřikuje spoustu sprostých slov, o kterých si Flint nemyslel, že by je prudérní sedmák vůbec znal.

“Marcusi, vezmi Malfoye a běž za Rodneym,” řekla Olivia pevně. Potom se otočila a hlasitě oslovila zbytek zmatených zmijozelů. “Všichni ostatní, zůstaňte tady! Ostatní prefektové, budete hlídat vstup do Prefektské Řady. _**Nikdo**_ do ní nevstoupí, dokud se nevrátíme! Pokud chytím někoho, jak se na ní jen kouká - včetně mladších prefektů - můžete předpokládat, že vás zakleju tak silně, že vás budou muset odnést k madam Pomfreyové v kyblíku!” S tím vytáhla mladá čarodějka hůlku a následovala ostatní pryč chodbou.

Jak se místností rozezněl vzrušený hovor, Crabbe a Goyle se podívali jeden na druhého a potom na Zabiniho a Notta. “Uhm, co se děje?” zeptal se Goyle Harryho dvou přátel.

“Váš šéf zasel vítr,” řekl Theo klidně. “Možná to bude chvíli trvat. Umíte hrát Řachavého Petra?”

Crabbe a Goyle se znovu podívali jeden na druhého, pokrčili rameny a pak se rozhlédli hledajíce volný stůl.

Mezitím se Olivia, Marcus a Draco prudce zastavili za Rodneym, který stál před inkoustově černým vchodem, kde dříve bývala zeď. “Oukej,” řekl Marcus znepokojeně. “ _Tohle_ tu nikdy předtím nebylo!”

“Olivio,” řekl Rodney roztřeseným hlasem, “tohle vypadá _přesně_ tak, jak nám ten vchod popsali. Znamená to, že...?”

“Nevím, Rodney,” řekla tiše.

“Ale pokud to _je_ , znamená to, že Potter je... víš co?”

“ _Já nevím,_ Rodney,” řekla znovu.

“O čem je tohle všechno? Nějaký trik Pottera?”řekl Draco otráveně.

“Zmlkni, Malfoyi,” řekla Olivia, jak studovala dveře.

“Nemůžeš ke mně takhle mluvit! Můj otec - AUU!”

“Strč si to někam, prcku!” řekl Marcus naštvaně, potom co vrazil Malfoyovi pohlavek.

Rodney a Olivia se podívali jeden na druhého a přikývli, než společně prošli vstupem s vytaženými hůlkami. Marcus a Draco je následovali. Jakmile byli uvnitř, Marcus byl tak ohromený, že si ani nevšiml tichého skřípání, jak se za nimi dveře zavřely. Tohle byla _rozhodně_ konferenční místnost, i když velmi neobvyklá. Dokonce tam byl i konferenční stůl, kterému po obou stranách stály nóbl židle s mosaznými ﬁniály ve tvaru hadích hlav. V čele stolu ale nebyla židle.

Byl tam trůn.

Aby byl přesnější, byl tam masivní černý trůn, který vypadal jako vytesaný z jednoho kusu čediče, proložený stříbrným ﬁligránem a s tlustými zelenými hedvábnými polštáři poskytujícími pohodlí. Ale nejzajímavější - a nejhrozivější - na celém trůnu bylo to, co se tyčilo z jeho opěradla: množství opravdu obrovských stříbrných hadích plastik, každá s obrovskými smaragdy místo očí. Nejdominantnější z nich byl stříbrný bazilišek v prostředku, který byl kolem trůnu obtočen téměř ochranitelsky. Jeho tělo bylo šířky kmenu stromu a tyčil se do výšky skoro tří metrů se smaragdovýma očima velikosti mužské pěsti. Po obou jeho stranách byl hroznýš a kobra královská, kteří byli skoro stejně vysocí, i když ne tak širocí. Na pravé straně (z Marcusova pohledu) byla tři menší, ale stále přerostlá - znázornění popelce, hřímala a modré krajty, i když tahle byla samozřejmě stříbrná. Na levé straně byl obrovský runovec s jeho třemi hlavami vyrůstající z jednoho přerostlého těla. Celá ta věc vypadala jako něco z dávnověku nebo mýtů, trůn nějakého starodávného pohanského hadovitého boha-krále.

A v současnosti na tom trůně - jakoby pro to byl zrozen - seděl Harry Potter.

“Děkuji všem, že jste přišli,” řekl rozumně. “Prosím, posaďte se.”

Rodney zamířil svou hůlku na Harryho. “Zvedej se,” zavrčel ve směsi hněvu a strachu.

Harry se předklonil s nevinným výrazem ve tváři. “Proč, Rodney? Je... je to _tvá_ židle?”

“Zatraceně, Pottere...!” vykřikl Rodney. Ruka, která svírala jeho ruku, se třásla a na čele měl kapky potu.

“Nee!” řekl Harry vesele. “Nemyslím si, že je to tvoje židle, Rodney. Ani tvoje, Olivio. I když vím, že stejně jako každému prefektovi v sedmém ročníku, i vám vaši předchůdci řekli o téhle židli... a téhle místnosti... a pravděpodobně i to, co to znamená, že v tomhle křesle sedím.” Opřel se a podíval se na zbylé dva zmijozele, kteří se rozhlíželi kolem Doupěte v úžasu. “Marcusi? Draco? Z vašich pohledů odhaduji, že ani jeden z vás neví nic o téhle židli. Což je v tvém případě celkem smutné, Draco. Protože ne tak dlouho zpátky, seděl v mém křesle tvůj otec. Lucius Malfoy si toto křeslo zabral, když tu byl studentem. Jeho jméno je na jedné z těch stříbrných plaket támhle na stěně.”Ukázal na předposlední jmenovku. “‘ _Lucius Malfoy. 1970-1972._ ’ Ale je mi líto, že ti to říkám, tohle křeslo nikdy nebude tvoje.”

Harry ignoroval Dracovu zmatenou nedůtklivost a oslovil celou skupinu, pozvedaje ruce, aby ukázal kolem sebe. “Tohle... je Trůn Hydry. Byl vytvořen samotným Salazarem Slytherinem, než opustil Bradavice, aby poskytnul vedení budoucím generacím zmijozelských studentů. Tohle místo je rezervované pro studenta, který získal pozici... Prince Zmijozelu.”

“A to jsi ty?” zeptal se Rodney nevěřícně. Olivia mu něžně položila dlaň na ruku, v níž držel hůlku, kterou pomalu sklonil.

Harry se rozesmál. “Ne, samozřejmě, že ne. Nebuď hloupý, Rodney! Jedenáctiletý Princ? To by bylo směšné! Pochopitelně mám v _plánu_ být Princem Zmijozelu, ale budou to roky, než uspokojím požadavky té pozice. Ne, dnes tu sedím proto, že mám, no, dalo by se říct speciální povolení na jednu noc. Dispens, dalo by se říct. Což je dobře, protože trůn je schopný zabít lidi, kteří v něm sedí _bez_ povolení. Nyní, jak jsem řekl ve společenské místnosti, mám něco, co bych rád řekl, ale je to něco, co chci udržet v tajnosti, proto jsme tady.”

“Chápete,” pokračoval, “jsou důvody, proč téměř nikdo neví o téhle místnosti nebo dokonce o celé záležitosti s ‘Princem Zmijozelu’. Jeden z důvodů je, že Princ sám není někdo, kdo se producíruje kolem a vytahuje se jeho postavením. Nebo jejím, když už jsme u toho - skoro polovina Princů byly dívky. Princ vládne ze stínů, tiše tvaruje a vede kolej podle Salazarovy vize místo toho, aby šikanoval ostatní kolem jako rozmazlené dítě, myšlenka, která je očividně nad tvé chápání, Draco. Ale mnohem důležitější důvod, proč je Princ tajemstvím, je samozřejmě, magie.”

Harry mávnul rukou kolem místnosti. “Tenhle pokoj - Princovo Doupě - je protkaný mocnými zaklínadly, jedno z nich ochraňuje jeho tajemství po jedenáct století. Zatímco je tohle křeslo obsazené, ať už dlouhodobě nebo jen dočasně, kouzelný kontrakt ochraňuje vchod a zavazuje kohokoli, kdo vstoupí, přísahou tajemství. Potom, co odsud odejdeme, budeme naprosto neschopni mluvit o tom, co se tu dnes řekne bez povolení Prince samotného. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem zastupující Princ, i když jen na jednu noc, jsem si jistý, že si všichni to tajemství ponecháme pro sebe. Cokoli tu bude vyřčeno, nebudete moci opakovat nikomu jinému ani to napsat na papír. Nebudete moci být donuceni cokoli odhalit pod účinky Veritaséra ani pod kletbou Imperius. Pokud se vás pokusí číst nitrozpytník, vše co uvidí, bude temnota černá jako tuš a ticho na místě, kde by měly být jakékoli vzpomínky na tuhle místnost. To všechno znamená, že mohu říct, co chci, beze strachu z drbů, a potom, co dokáži mou zmijozelskou hodnotu, můžeme se přesunout k vyřešení mého malého konﬂiktu s Dracem.”

Draco se zamračil nad Harryho familiárností, avšak uvnitř byl čím dál nervóznější. Nikdy o téhle místnosti neslyšel, ani o “ _Princi Zmijozelu_ ” a rozhodně nevěděl, že to byl titul, který jeho otec kdysi vlastnil. Co bylo horší, vzrůstal v něm nepříjemný pocit, že tím, jak zatlačil příliš daleko na Harryho Pottera, vypustil něco, co bylo mimo jeho kontrolu. Něco nebezpečného, možná dokonce hrozivého. Následuje příkladu starších zmijozelů, Draco si sedl do jedné ze židlí blíže ke dveřím, naproti Flintovi. Dva prefektové si sedli na každé straně stolu na prostřední židli a zanechali tak prázdné židle po obou stranách Pottera. Jak si sedali, Harry se na ně všechny hřejivě usmál, ale Draco mohl vidět záludnost v jeho zelených očích a lehce se otřásl, jak si vzpomněl na Harryho slib rozdrtit ho jako brouka.

“Dobrá, prváku,” řekl Marcus víceméně otráveně. On sám neměl absolutně žádné tušení, co se děje, což ho v tomto okamžiku uvrhlo do podivné situace, kdy byl jedinou osobou v pokoji, která se nebála Harryho Pottera. “Jsme tady. Co je tak důležitého, co nám chceš říct?”

Harryho úsměv se rozšířil do širokého zakřenění, pak se tiše zasmál. “Omlouvám se, Marcusi. Zdá se, že jste mi nerozuměli. Řekl jsem, že chci říct něco, co prokáže mou hodnotu pro Zmijozel.Nikdy jsem nenaznačil, že budu mluvit _ke komukoli z vás_.”

A potom... _**Harry Potter ZASYČEL!**_

Ostatní čtyři měli jen desetinu vteřiny, aby vstřebali fakt, že “ _Harry Potter, Dědic rodu Potterů a Bratr Chlapce-který-žil je zatracený Hadí jazyk!_ ”, když byli najednou překvapeni pohyby a zvuky, které explodovaly všude kolem nich. Každá z šesticentimetrových mosazných zmijích ﬁniál se protáhla do tří metrů dlouhých mosazných zmijí, které se otočily a vytasily své jedovaté zuby jen nějakých dvacet centimetrů od obličejů čtyř zmijozelů. Zároveň se každý ze stříbrných hadů kolem trůnu probudil k životu svíjejíce se a zasyčeli na skupinu. Obrovský bazilišek v prostředku se sklonil a podíval se přímo na Oliviu, která se rozkřičela ve smrtelné hrůze po skoro osm sekund, než si konečně uvědomila, že to není skutečný bazilišek a jeho pohled není zhoubný. Trvalo dalších deset vteřin, než zbytek řevu odezněl v obecné hysterické mumlání a hyperventilaci natolik, aby mohl Harry konečně pokračovat.

“Tak,” řekl snadno, “mám vaší pozornost?”

O pár vteřin později rozhlížení se kolem místnosti v panice, čtyři zmijozelové pomalu přikývli.

Rodney byl první, kdo promluvil.

“Jsi... ty jsi... Hadí řeč?”

“Ne, Rodney, jsem _Hadí jazyk,_ ” řekl Harry. “Hadí řeč je jazyk. Hadí jazyk je osoba, která tou řečí mluví. Je to běžná chyba. Taky mi chvíli trvalo, než jsem si to ujasnil.”

“Ale... jsi Potter! Potterové nenávidějí zmijozele! Bylo to tak po minimálně dvě staletí!”

“Vážně? Nevěděl jsem, že ta nenávist trvala _tak_ dlouho. Vím, že můj biologický otec má iracionální nenávist ke zmijozelům. Poslal mi ohledně toho moc milý dopis v den po mém zařazení. Pokud si dobře pamatuji, byli jste tam všichni, když vybuchl. Ale naštěstí, James Potter mě nevychoval a tak jsem neměl příležitost vsáknout jeho dědičnou bigotnost. Obecné téma hadí řeči přišlo na řeč během naší návštěvy Příčné ulice tohle léto, zmínil svou víru, že hadí řeč je známkou temného kouzelníka, což je nevzdělaná hloupost, ale myslel jsem, že bude lepší mu vyhovět a neprozradit, že ten talent mám. Samozřejmě, tam v mudlovském světě můžu mluvit jen se skutečnými hady, ale Bradavice jsou tak prostoupené kouzly, že cokoli co vypadá jen trochu jako had je ovlivnitelné hadí řečí.” Podíval se kolem na všechny hady, kteří ho obklopovali. “Jak jste si bez pochyby všimli.”

“Je Jim taky Hadí jazyk?” zeptal se Marcus.

Harry se rozveselil a zamyslel se nad tím. “To je _velmi_ bystrá otázka, Marcusi. Chápu, že tě má popelec rád. Popravdě, netuším. Okolnosti mě a Jima nikdy nepřivedly do situace, kdy jsme byli spolu v jedné místnosti s hadem. Nebyl bych překvapený, kdyby byl, vzhledem k tomu, že jsme dvojčata. Samozřejmě, názor mého biologického otce na hadí řeč není tajemstvím, tak předpokládám, že pokud Jim ten dar má, tak ho skrývá. Nebo možná Jim nikdy nebyl poblíž hada z dětinské víry, že jsou slizcí a zlí.” Harry si odfrkl. “Nebylo by to k popukání, kdyby Chlapec-který-žil byl Hadí jazyk a bylo by to veřejně odhaleno? James by měl mrtvici. Budu se muset pokusit to zařídit.”

“Každopádně,” pokračoval. “Je pravda, že žádný potomek Salazara Slytherina se nikdy nevdal nebo neoženil do rodu Potterů. Což znamená, že jsem ten dar mohl zdědit - a je to dar exkluzivní pro potomky Salazara Slytherina - jen z matčiny strany.”

“Ale tvoje matka je mudlov...” zmije na obou stranách Dracovy hlavy na něj hlasitě zasyčely, “chci říct, mudlorozená. Jak by mohla být potomkem Salazara Slytherina?”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “No, předpokládám, že zprávy o jejím mudlorozeném statusu jsou tak nějak přehnané. Řekněme, že jsem už nějaký čas prováděl výzkum o její straně rodiny a v létě bych měl mít nějaké odpovědi. Další otázka?”

Olivia se na něj podívala kalkulativně, zatímco se snažila ignorovat baziliška, který se mu tyčil nad hlavou. “Pokud nejsi Princem Zmijozelu, kdo je?”

“Jak jsem řekl, momentálně nikdo. Abys byl Princem, musíš být studentem, který získal uznání všech sedmi hadů, kteří tvoří Trůn Hydry, z nichž každý reprezentuje rozdílné vlastnosti, které zakladatel považoval důležité pro své studenty.” Harry ukázal na baziliška, který se tyčil nad ním.

“Tenhle velký chlapík, Rajah, představuje ambici, i když on sám upřednostňuje o tom přemýšlet jako o ‘ _vizi_ ’. Pro něj není dost, aby byl člověk osobně ambiciózní jako chtít být bohatý nebo slavný. Potřebuješ ambici kvůli které jsi ochotný změnit celý svět ke své vůli nějakým způsobem. Po Rajahově pravici je hroznýš, Jormangand, pojmenovaný po hadovi, který obtočil svět. Reprezentuje politickou prozíravost a schopnost tvořit vítězné aliance. Například, velmi podporuje mé členství v mezikolejní studijní skupině, ale celkově je zhnusený nad tím, jak izolovaný se zbytek koleje se stal během posledních několika desítek let. Na Rajahově levici je kobra Ka, která představuje Slytherinův respekt pro inteligenci a akademickou excelenci. Vedle ní je popelec Mara, který reprezentuje prohnanost a mazanost. A další je hřímalka Delilah, která představuje hodnoty šarmu a raﬁnovanosti, které, jak už jsem řekl, jsou poslední dobou v naší koleji nedoceněné.”

Zarazil se a podíval se na hřímalku. “Popravdě, musím říct, že Delilah je má nejoblíbenější. Je rozkošná.” Hřímalka otočila své tělo, dokud se nedívala na Harryho. Tiše na ní zasyčel a poškrábal jí pod bradou, čímž způsobil, že stříbřitý had ze sebe vydal tichý “ki-ki-ki” zvuk, o kterém si ostatní zmijozelové uvědomili, že je to zvuk hadího smíchu. Harry se otočil zpět ke skupině a soustředil opravdu temný výraz na Draca. “Na pravé straně uprostřed je krajta Nidhogg, který reprezentuje nemilosrdnost,” řekl bez dalšího vysvětlení. Draco polkl. Najednou si všiml, že na něj krajta upřeně zírá, což dělala již po nějakou dobu.

“V neposlední řadě, na druhé straně je runovec, jehož tři hlavy jsou nazvané Tisiphone, Megaera a Alecto. Hromadně představují respekt pro kouzelnické tradice, což, jak bych měl zmínit, _není_ to samé jako krevní čistota.”

“To je lež!” vyhrkl Draco i přes naštvané syčení mosazných zmijí. “Salazar Slytherin chtěl zbavit školu mudlovských šmejdů!”

Harry si povzdechl a pak líně mávnul hůlkou směrem ke knihovně. “ _ **ACCIO SLYTHERINOVY PAMĚTI ČÁSTI 1, 2 a 3.**_ ”

S tím tři velké svazky odletěly z knihovny a přistály na stole s buchnutím. “Dlouho zapomenutá pravda, Draco, je, že Salazar Slytherin byl proti tomu, aby mudlorození nastupovali do Bradavic, ale ne proto, že byli podřadní. Myslel si, že by byli v nevýhodné pozici v porovnání s dětmi vychovanými kouzelníky. Ve dnech založení Bradavic bylo velmi pravděpodobné, že mudlorozený bude pocházet ze sedlácké rodiny, což znamenalo, že je neschopný číst a psát, počítat, je silně pověrčivý a pravděpodobně se nikdy nekoupal. Salazar věřil, že mudlorození by měli být odebráni z mudlovské společnosti hned, jak se jejich magie projevila, a zařazeni do speciální přípravné školy, aby mohli být povýšeni na stejný intelektuální a kulturní stupeň a začlenění do kouzelnické společnosti, než jim bylo povoleno nastoupit do Bradavic. Z kombinace politických a etických důvodů byly jeho návrhy zavrženy ostatními zakladateli stejně jako kouzelnickou vládou té doby, a proto Salazar neochotně přijal přítomnost mudlorozených sedláckých kouzelníků a čarodějek, kteří nastoupili do školy rovnou. I přes jeho výhrady malé množství mudlorozených bylo zařazeno do Zmijozelu během jeho funkčního období, z nichž mnoho si získalo jeho respekt za to, jak tvrdě pracovali na tom, aby naplnili své ambice a aby se začlenili do kouzelnické společnosti. Je to jenom poslední tři nebo čtyři desetiletí, co se kolej stala tak nepřátelská vůči mudlorozeným, že k nám nejsou zařazení skoro žádní.”

“Oh, a než dojde k dalšímu nedorozumění, mezi ním a Godricem Gryﬃndorem nikdy nedošlo k žádné roztržce, která skončila jeho opuštěním Bradavic. Jeho žena chytila dračí spalničky a měla těžké zotavování a tak ji a jejich nedospělé děti vzal do svého rodného domu ve Španělsku za teplejším klimatem a zůstal tam do konce života. Gryﬃndor ve skutečnosti zemřel z přirozených příčin několik let předtím, o čemž Slytherin psal s velkým skutkem a lítostí. Poslední díl jeho memoárů obsahuje zmínky o jeho nadále pokračující korespondenci se zbylými dvěma zakladateli, v které vytrval po dvacet let až do své smrti. Cokoli jiného, co jste o něm kdy slyšeli, je jen propaganda rozšířená krevním puristy, kteří přišli na svět staletí po něm. Další?”

“Znamená to všechno, co jsi teď řekl, že nepodporuješ Temného pána?” zeptal se Marcus přímo.

“Předpokládám, že máš na mysli posledního Temného pána, který se nechal vyhodit do vzduchu před jedenácti lety miminem, a odpověď je, ne, nepodporuji. Možná nemám svou mudlorozenou matku zrovna v lásce, ale porodila mě, a budu zatracený, jestli budu podporovat politickou ﬁlozoﬁi, podle které bych se nikdy neměl narodit! Co je důležitější, Hydra se mnou _souhlasí_. Během zhruba století nebo tak sice jmenovala Prince, kteří věřili doktrínám o krevní čistotě, protože to vypadalo, že čistokrevní extrémisti jako Grindelwald a později Voldemort,” ostatní čtyři se prudce nadechli a cukli sebou, “ _oh, pro lásku_...fajn, Grindelwald a _Vy-Víte-Kdo_ zvítězí a zmijozelové obvykle podporují vítěze. Ale pak, oba dva celkem mizerně _prohráli_ , a poté, co měla Hydra mnoho let to znovu zvážit Hydřin společný názor je, že krevní purismus jako takový poškozuje zmijozelskou kolej, což je jediné, o co se Hydra stará. V současné době lidé, kteří by na základě své povahy a ﬁlozoﬁe měli být zařazení do Zmijozelu, sedí pod Kloboukem a místo toho žebrají, aby byli zařazeni kamkoli jinam, protože nechtějí uvíznout po sedm let v jedné koleji se skupinou násilných předpojatých teroristů, z nichž mnoho vykazuje známky degenerace. Místo toho jsme se stali něčím jako temným zrcadlem Mrzimoru - získáme každého, kdo nepatří do jiné koleje a je navíc _podlý a předpojatý._ ”

Následovala dlouhá pauza, jak to zmijozelové vstřebávali.Konečně, Olivia promluvila. “Proč jsi nás sem přivedl?” zeptala se tiše.

Harry se zhluboka nadechl. “Teď se dostáváme k jádru věci. Draco Malfoy nastoupil do naší koleje s předpokladem, že bude dětským tyranem Zmijozelu, jehož každý rozkaz musí být vyplněn. Já jsem mu v tom zabránil a od té chvíle se mě snaží dostat. Většinu času to bylo jen otravné, ale minulé úterý přímo ohrozil někoho pro mě důležitého. Theo Nott je můj přítel a spojenec a někdo, o kom si myslím, že vyroste v přínos naší koleje. Ale Theův _otec_ je psychopatický šílenec, který by měl být zavřený v Azkabanu a kterému už prošla vražda Theovy matky přímo před Theovýma očima. Malfoy mi v podstatě řekl, že pokud mu nepředvedu, jak se před ním umím plazit, řekne Tiberiusovi Nottovi, že se jeho syn přátelí s nepřijatelnými za účelem toho, aby byl Theo fyzicky potrestán nebo přímo zavražděn. To je pro mě ... nepřijatelné.”

“A tak, Olivio a Rodney,” pokračoval, “jsem požádal Hydra o radu. Po několika dnech vyjednávání, většina hadů souhlasila, že dnes mohu využít omezené autority jakožto Princ jen proto, abych vám ukázal tento pokoj a povolil vám přístup k některým výhodám s ním spojeným, výměnou za to, že mi pomůžete s mým Malfoyovým problémem. Obzvlášť...” přivolal další tlustou knihu z police, která přistála hned vedle Slytherinových memoárů. “Tahle kniha je plná automaticky se doplňujících záznamů _každé_ otázky, která kdy byla položena u _všech_ OVCE zkoušek během posledních sta let. Neobsahuje odpovědi, ale má reference, kde je najít lze, stejně jako poznámky k otázkám, které byly položeny opakovaně, a příklady kouzel a lektvarů, které vám, pokud je předvedete, zaručí extra body.”

Olivia a Rodney se na knihu hladově podívali. “Co chceš výměnou za ní?” zeptal se Rodney.

“Způsob, jak zabránit Dracu Malfoyovi, aby ublížil mým přátelům. Permanentně.” Harry se podíval na Draca, jakoby chlapec byl něco, co si otřel z boty. “Protože _já_ jsem na tom problému pracoval poslední týden a popravdě, jediné řešení, ke kterému jsem se dopracoval, je _prostě toho malého šmejda zabít!_ ” Zavládlo krátké šokované ticho... které rychle přerušilo tiché “ki-ki-ki” od krajty, kterou Harry identiﬁkoval jako Niddhogga, vzor zmijozelské nemilosrdnosti.

Draco zbledl. “To bys ne...”

“Přímo jsi ohrozil život někoho v týmu Harry, Draco,” přerušil ho Harry hlasem ostrým jako břitva. “Pokud jsi úplně ignoroval šanci životu nebezpečné odplaty, pak tvrdím, že _ty_ nepatříš do Zmijozelu. Tady Niddhogg měl spoustu zajímavých návrhů a mezi námi dvěma jsme přišli alespoň na čtyři různé způsoby, jak tě zabít před koncem školního roku a které by mi prošly. Jakmile opustíš tuto místnost, nebudeš ani moci říct jediné živé duši, že po tobě jdu.” Pozastavil se, aby se uklidnil. “Ovšem, nejsem... dychtivý začít dělat zářezy v jedenácti letech, a proto jsem v tomhle okamžiku otevřen jakémukoli méně drastickému návrhu od svých kolegů.”

“Neporušitelný slib,” řekl okamžitě Rodney. “Odpřísahá nikdy se nepokoušet přímo i nepřímo ublížit... no, komukoli řekneš.”

“Nebudu přísahat Neporušitelný slib,” řekl Draco rozzuřeně.

“Tak na tebe uvrhnu Imperius a zařídím to tak, abys _nemohl_ ublížit Potterovi ani jeho přátelům,” řekla Olivia chladně. “To nebo tě místo něj sama zabiju.”

“Olivio!” vykřikl šokovaný Rodney.

Jen se rozhlédla po místnosti s úsměvem na rtech. “Věděla jsem o tomhle místě, Rodney, ještě předtím, než mi o něm můj předchůdce řekl. V mé rodině kolují příběhy po generace, ale vzdala jsem veškeré naděje, že ho uvidím na vlastní oči.” Otočila se na Harryho. “Mám předka, který rovněž seděl na tom trůně.”

Přikývl. “Kristoﬀ Kolumbiko, třída 1756.” Ukázal na stěnu se stříbrnými plaketami. “Sedmý sloupec, třetí odspodu.”

Podívala se, kam ukazoval, a její úsměv se rozšířil. “Navíc,” pokračovala, “je to, jak jsi řekl. Opravdový zmijozel si vždy vybírá vítěznou stranu. Podle toho, co jsem viděla dnes večer, Harry Pottere, myslím, že konečné vítězství bude tvoje.”

Marcus Flint pomalu zvedl ruku, opatrně sleduje hady po svých stranách. “Uh, pokud jde o to získat podporu prefektů ze sedmého ročníku, Pottere, proč jsem tady?”

“No, napadlo mě, že jako kapitán famfrpálového týmu, bys mohl vyhrožovat Dracovi tím, že ho nevpustíš do týmu příští rok, abys ho udržel v lajně. Ale hlavně proto... že mě Hydra požádala, abych tě přivedl.”

Marcus bez mrkání zíral. “Cwawpwah?”

Harry znovu ukázal na plakety se jmény minulých Princů. “Na té zdi jsou čtyři lidé pojmenování Flint, Marcusi, i když žádný po roce 1870. Jeden Nejvyšší divotvorce, jeden vážený bradavický profesor, jeden vysoce oceněný bystrozor... a, no, jedna aspirující temná paní, která zemřela v Azkabanu, ale tu pusťme z hlavy. Hydra tě už delší dobu pozoruje. Hadi jsou ve shodě, že máš ohromný potenciál, ale že ho promarňuješ. Mysleli si, že kdyby ti ukázali tenhle pokoj... motivovalo by tě to. Pokud to pro tebe něco znamená, Marcusi, budu-li ti moci být nějak nápomocný k tomu, aby ses dostal zpět na správnou cestu, neváhej mě požádat.”

Flint několikrát zamrkal a podíval se po místnosti novýma očima. “Děkuju, Pottere, myslím, uh, Harry. Já... si to promyslím.”

Konečně se všichni otočili a zírali na mladého Malfoye. Chlapec téměř bolestně polkl, jak se díval z jedné nemilosrdné tváře svých spolukolejníků do druhé. Zjistil, že kompletně prohrál a tak se rozhodl zachránit, co se dalo. “Co by bylo obsaženo v tom slibu?”

“Ki-ki-ki,” zasmál se Niddhogg znovu.

O zhruba čtyřicet minut později pět zmijozelů opustilo Prefektskou Řadu společně, jako by se stali skvělými přáteli. Rodney oznámil společenské místnosti (která nyní byla narvaná skoro _všemi_ zmijozelskými studenty), že “Harry a Draco” zakopali svou válečnou sekeru a spoustu dalších klišé frází. Ve skutečnosti Rodney, Olivia a Marcus _všichni_ předvedli, jak jsou na bázi křestních jmen s oběma chlapci, vysoce neobvyklá pocta pro zmijozelské prváky, i když jeden z nich byl Malfoy. 

Potom Draco přešel k Theovi, hlasitě a hluboce se mu omluvil za své “skandální chování” a pozval ho, aby strávil letní prázdniny na Malfoyském Panství, aby se lépe poznali, jak bylo vhodné pro “zmijozelské bratry”. Theo velkoryse přijal obojí, omluvu i pozvání, jakoby obojí očekával.

Brzy se přiblížila večerka a Olivia i Rodney trvali na tom, aby všichni šli do postele včas. Avšak druhého dne vstala většina koleje dříve a pospíchala do sovince s urgentními dopisy rodičům. Některé byly více podrobné a kritické než ostatní, ale většina obsahovala verzi stejného tématu:

_“Něco se od základů změnilo ve zmijozelské koleji. A Harry Potter byl ve středu a udával směr té změny.”_

Draco Malfoy dokonce poslal _dvě_ sovy. Osobní sova nesla dopis jeho otci, v němž mu mezi jiným oznamoval, že se nedávno začal přátelit s Theem Nottem, synem Luciusova bývalého známého Tiberiuse Notta, že Draca znepokojuje, jak se k němu Tiberius Nott chová a prosí Luciuse, zda by nepřemluvil Tiberiuse, aby nechal mladého Thea strávit letní prázdniny na Malfoyském Panství.

Druhá, naprosto nevýrazná školní sova nesla mnohem kratší nepodepsanou zprávu odeslanou pouze pro oči jeho matky, Narcissy Blackové Malfoyové. Obsahovala jedno jediné souvětí.

“ _Nikdy nedosáhnu výšin, které si pro mě přeješ, dokud je Harry Potter naživu._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Editováno 2020/10/4.  
> Zatímco se obvykle snažím držet původního překladu z knih, rozhodla jsem se Arithmancy překládat jako Aritmancii, a ne jako věštění z čísel, protože v téhle fanfikci je aritmancie mnohem víc, než jen věštění z čísel, jak jsem si uvědomila při překladu třetího dílu.... nijak zvlášť podstatný detail, který by jakkoli ovlivnil tuto kapitolu... nenechte se rušit ;))


	28. Ticho před

KAPITOLA 28: TICHO PŘED

_**22\. dubna 1992** _

Druhý den ráno Harry, Theo a Blaise seděli pohodlně na lavičce v předsálí Velké síně. Rozruch a energie jejich kolegů Hadů, kteří se všichni _z nějakého důvodu_ to ráno rozhodli vstávat brzy, probudily zmijozelské trio dřív než obvykle, a ač již snídaně začala, Harry ještě nechtěl jít dovnitř.Strávil větší část týdne tím, že se vyhýbal Hermioně a Nevillovi, zatímco se soustředil na svůj “problém s Dracem”, ale chyběli mu jeho nebelvírští přátelé a tak trpělivě čekal, až sejdou na snídani. Theo a Blaise s ním seděli skryti soukromými kouzly, jak projednávali události předchozí noci.

“Tak si to projděme ještě jednou, i kdyby jen pro klid mé mysli,” řekl Theo. “Draco je nyní aktivně vázaný a povinný nejen zanechat pokusů přivést mě do potíží s mým otcem, ale zároveň udělat cokoli může, aby mě ochránil před _jakoukoli_ újmou - ať už od mého otce nebo z jakéhokoli jiného zdroje - jakýmkoli prostředkem kromě ohrožení svého života.”

“Správně,” řekl Harry. “Nemůžeš nikoho donutit přísahat Neporušitelný slib, který po nich bude vyžadovat úmyslně obětovat svůj život pro někoho jiného, ani čelit podstatnému riziku smrti ve snaze pomoci, jinak bych mu nedal ani tolik prostoru pro vyhnutí se povinnosti. Ale nemůže úmyslně udělat nic, co by ti ublížilo, ani stát stranou, když jsi v nebezpečí, pokud opravdu nevěří, že by tím, že ti půjde na pomoc, ohrozil svůj život.”

“Uh-huh. Je tam pravděpodobně nějaká mezera, ale věřím, že jsi chytřejší než Draco a tudíž ji on nikdy nenajde. Každopádně, Draco je dále vázán nepokoušet se tě manipulovat nebo tě kontrolovat nebo se ti mstít tím, že ohrozí bezpečí jiné osoby.”

“Opět správně. Může dál nějak zranit lidi, ale nemůže tak učinit za účelem toho, aby mi tím nějak ublížil. Opět, nemůžeš přimět někoho přísahat otevřený slib nikdy nikomu neublížit nebo nespáchat žádný zločin. Jinak by donutili každého kouzelníka takový slib složit, jakmile dosáhl jedenácti let a žili bychom v utopii.”

Na to Theo zamyšleně přikývl. Jeho život by byl mnohem příjemnější, kdyby žil v takové utopii. “A nikoho nemůže záměrně urazit na základě krevní čistoty nebo krevní politiky. Nedokáže říct ‘mudlovský šmejd’ nebo ‘krevní zrádce’ jako urážku kohokoli, ať už jim do tváře, nebo když o nich mluví v přítomnosti někoho, o kom ví, že ho ty termíny urážejí.”

“Jop,” řekl Harry s úšklebkem. “Nechal jsem mu možnost použít ty termíny, když je sám nebo v přítomnosti ostatních bigotů. Nejsem úplná nestvůra.” Všichni tři se zasmáli. “Je tu ještě pár menších klauzulí, ale prošli jsme většinu těch podstatných. Byl jsem celkem omezený v tom, co jsem mohl do slibu zahrnout, než by se zhroutil pod váhou vlastní magie.”

“Jasně,” řekl Blaise suše. “Z toho důvodu jsi nezahrnul žádné požadavky, aby se zdržel přímého ohrožení zdraví a bezpečí _tebe osobně_?”

“Ne, to bylo vynecháno úmyslně. Věci by pak byly moc jednoduché.”

“To,” řekl Theo naštvaně, “je jednoduše nejvíc idiotská nebelvírská věc, kterou jsi _kdy řekl_.”

Harry se uchechtl. “To si vyříkej s Niddhoggem. Trval na tom a budu potřebovat jeho hlas, abych získal právo na Trůn Hydry, tak jsem se mu podřídil. Řekl, že pokud svého nepřítele nezabiju, potom, co jsem to tak dlouho plánoval, tak bych neměl mít dovoleno ho jen... ‘ _vykastrovat_ ’. Navíc prohlásil, že potřebuju silného rivala ve své věkové skupině, jinak ‘ _vyměknu_ ’.”

“Myslel jsem, že Jim je tvůj rival,” řekl Theo.

“Řekl _silného_ rivala,” odvětil Harry, čímž donutil druhé dva se uchechtnout.

“Hmmm,” pronesl Blaise zamyšleně. “Pořád bys mohl ‘vykastrovat’ Malfoye a pak vyvolat spor se Zachariem Smithem, Temným princem Mrzimoru.” Všichni tři považovali ten nápad za srandovní. Zatímco se pořád ještě smál, Harry si všiml, že Hermiona a Neville kráčeli směrem k nim. Tři zmijozelové se postavili, jak Harry zrušil soukromá kouzla. Oba nebelvírové k nim mířili trochu nervózně, ale Harry se na ně oba usmál.

“Hermiono, Neville, rád vás zase vidím! Byl to dlouhý týden. Dlouhý namáhavý týden! Oba jste mi chyběli.”

Hermiona se rozeběhla dopředu a k jeho překvapení ho objala. “Taky jsi mi chyběl, Harry. A omlouvám se, jak nesnesitelná jsem k tobě byla minulý týden. Opravdu jsem se bála o Hagrida a dovolila jsem, aby mě to dostalo. Můžeš mi odpustit?”

“Není, co odpouštět, Hermiono,” ujistil jí. “Já sám byl vystresovaný kvůli jedné kolejní záležitosti a byl jsem pak uštěpačný. Ale už je to vyřešené.”

“Je to něco, o čem můžeš mluvit teď, když je to... vyřešené? Nebo je to pořád... zmijozelská věc?” zeptal se Neville.

“Pořád zmijozelská věc. Ale nic, o co se musíme nadále strachovat. Teď se můžu přidat k Hermioně ve stresování se ohledně zkoušek.”

Hermiona ho v odpověď na jeho poznámku hravě praštila do paže. Pak se k němu Blaise naklonil a zamumlal: “Draco. Na třech hodinách.” Harry se na něj divně podíval a pak shlédl na své hodinky. Blaise ho pozoroval se starostí v očích a pak trhnul hlavou do směru, kterým Draco přicházel. Hermiona a Neville se zatvářili, když si nově přicházejícího všimli.

“No, to je nejspíš nápověda pro nás, abychom šli,” řekl Neville.

“Nesmysl,” pronesl Harry sebevědomě. “Pravděpodobně nám jen chce popřát dobré ráno.” Ostatní čtyři studenti se na Harryho podívali, jakoby se zbláznil.

Jejich překvapení jen vzrostlo, když k nim Draco skutečně přistoupil a vesele zahlásal: “Dobré ráno, Harry, Blaisi, Theo, pane Longbottome a slečno Grangerová.” Harry mu okamžitě popřál dobré ráno, a ostatní následovali jeho příkladu, když po několika vteřinách šok vyprchal.

“Slečno Grangerová?” pokračoval Draco trochu nervózně. “Mohl bych tě požádat o okamžik tvého času?” Několikrát opakovaně zamrkala a pak se podívala na stejně zmateného Nevilla. “Oh, je zcela v pořádku, když budeme mluvit před tvými přáteli. Koneckonců, omluva, která musí být předána v soukromí, není omluvou, jak by řekl můj otec.”

“Eh... omluva?” zeptala se Hermiona zmateně.

“Ano,” řekl Draco s něčím, co se rozhodně _zdálo_ být upřímnost. “Musíš pochopit: byl jsem vychován ve velmi uzavřené čistokrevné rodině s prakticky žádnou znalostí či zkušeností s mudly. _A_ byl jsem vychován dvěma rodiči, kteří byli vychováni v podobně uzavřených prostředích a tak dále zpět celé generace. Přišel jsem do Bradavic s velkým množstvím předpojatých názorů ohledně mudlorozených jako jsi ty, názorů, které byly založeny na nevzdělanosti a odvážil bych se říct, i předsudcích. Naštěstí nedávné rozhovory tady s Harrym mě přiměly, no, znovu uvážit SVé minulé názory. Nyní chápu, že ode mě bylo hloupé zavrhnout potenciál tebe a ostatních mudlorozených jen proto, že jste vyrostli v nekouzelnickém prostředí. Co je horší chápu nyní, že ode mě bylo hulvátské a neomalené ponižovat takové kouzelníky a čarodějky a že takové předsudky nejsou hodny rodu Malfoyů. Proto ti nabízím svou upřímnou a hlubokou omluvu za své předchozí chování k tobě, a doufám, že bychom mohli začít nanovo.”

Harry s heroickým úsilím překonal touhu se smát, ne Dracovi ale jeho přátelům, kteří stáli jako opaření. Blaise do něj strčil a mlčky artikuloval “ _Menší klauzule?_ ” Harry lehce přikývnul.

Konečně Hermiona oklepala své ohromení. “Tvá laskavá omluva je přijata, pane Malfoyi. Rovněž doufám, že můžeme... začít nanovo a vybudovat jakési... přátelství?” zakončila Hermiona trapně.

“Prosím, slečno Grangerová, říkej mi Draco.”

“... Jen pokud mi budeš říkat Hermiono,” řekla mdle.

“Rozhodně. Je tu ještě jedna věc, kterou bych rád prodiskutoval, když jsem tady. Chápu, že se blíží zkoušky a bez pochyby máš málo času. Avšak mí dva dobří přátelé, Gregory Goyle a Vincent Crabbe, mají potíže s některou školní látkou. Pokud bys ve svém rozvrhu našla nějaký čas, zajímalo by mě, jestli bys byla ochotná je doučovat. Byl bych víc než ochoten ti zaplatit tvůj čas.Řekněme čtyři galeony za hodinu pro oba?”

Jak to dořekl mudlorozené se rozšířily oči. Podle toho, kolik doučování potřebovali, mohla by to být slušná částka peněz. “Oh, pane, chci říct Draco, nemohla bych..”

Harry hlasitě zakašlal, aby skryl své “ _Vem to!_ ” Frustrovaně se na něj na okamžik podívala a pak se otočila zpět k Dracovi.“Chci říct, nemohla bych odmítnout takovou štědrost. Pánové Goyle a Crabbe jsou velmi šťastní, že tě mají za přítele.”

Draco se znovu usmál a opět to _vypadalo_ celkem upřímně. “Jsi velmi laskavá. Pošlu ti jejich rozvrh a zařídíme, aby ses s nimi sešla, jak se ti to bude hodit.” Napřáhl svou ruku. Hermiona natáhla svou. Potom vzal její ruku jemně do své a políbil ji na hřbet. “Později, Hermiono.”

Potom, co odešel, Hermiona se otočila na Harryho. “Co to mělo být?”

“Pokud ti čistokrevný kouzelník vyššího postavení nabídne za nějaký úkon peníze a ty ho odmítneš a nabídneš udělat to za míň, změní se to v nabídku charity z tvé strany. V některých případech to může čistokrevného kouzelníka urazit.”

“Ne! Ne to! Myslela jsem... to _VŠECHNO_!” vykřikla.

“Jo,” řekl ohromený Neville. “To bylo... mimo vesmír pravděpodobnosti.”

“Jak jsem řekl, byl to dlouhý a komplikovaný týden. Kromě toho nemůžu říct nic než, že Draco by teď měl být... většinou snesitelný. Alespoň v nejbližší budoucnosti. Užijte si to, dokud to jde.”

Neville vypadal jako, že se chtěl zeptat na něco dalšího, ale Hermiona se rozhodla přijmout tento nový vývoj jako další kus podivnosti. “No, teď když jsme opět pohromadě, máš něco naplánovaného na tenhle večer po večeři?”

“Slečno Grangerová!” řekl Harry, který si z ničeho nic položil ruku na srdce. “Jak velmi troufalé! Nesnažíš se přimět pana Malfoye žárlit, že ne?”

Praštila ho do ramene a nazvala ho idiotem.Harry se zasmál. “Fajn, fajn. Ne, nemám nic v plánu. Proč?”

“Ráda bych tvou pomoc s jedním projektem. Chci zkusit, jestli je možné přimět naše pergameny mluvit.”

“Hm... mluvit? Co, jako jeden s druhým?”

“Ano. Tedy, měla jsem na mysli, že bych ti poslala zprávu a místo toho, abys ji musel číst, uslyšíš můj hlas.”

Tentokrát to byl Harry komu se rozšířily oči. “Ty se chystáš vytvořit telefon... z papíru.”

“Ano,” usmála se. “Není magie úžasná?” Viděno zpětně, ten zasněný výraz na tváři jeho přítelkyně, mu měl napovědět, že to vše skončí v slzách.

_________________________

_**19\. května 1992** _

Samozřejmě to nemohlo být tak jednoduché. Během několika dalších týdnů experimentovali Harry, Hermiona a několik dalších jejich přátel ze studijní skupiny s různými kouzelnými technikami pro modiﬁkaci a přenos zvuků, ale nic, co vyzkoušeli, je neodměnilo výhodami srovnatelnými s mudlovským telefonem. Tenhle konkrétní nedělní večer se Harry a Hermiona nacházeli v nepoužívané učebně na druhém poschodí u stolu pokrytého knihami o kouzlech jakkoli se týkajících zvuku, komunikačních kouzlech, výměnných kouzlech a všeobecně zaklínacích kouzlech. Neville, Theo a Blaise tam byli také, aby poskytli morální podporu... především tím, že pracovali na zlepšování svých schopností v Třasklavém Petrovi. Jak se blížila večerka, Hermiona byla více méně připravená přiznat porážku, když Harry, který nenápadně propašoval několik knih z Doupěte, najednou zbystřel.

“Okamžik, Hermiono. Ukaž mi to zesilovací kouzlo znovu.”

“Harry, nefunguje na pergamen. Myslím, že to už jsme prokázali.”

“Ne, ne... prostě mi ho předveď, třeba na sobě.”

Pokrčila rameny, mávla hůlkou a dotkla se svého hrdla, jak pronesla zaklínadlo “ ** _SONOROUS!_** ”A pak řekla “JAKO TAKHLE!” zatímco kouzlo zesílilo hlasitost jejího hlasu. Harry přikývl a zašklebil se bolestí, zatímco Hermiona na sebe uvalila protizaklínadlo.

“Oukej, takže je to _švihnutí_ a pak se dotknout věci nebo osoby, kterou zesiluješ zatímco vyslovuješ “sonorus” s důrazem na druhé slabice.”

“Přesně.”

“ _Akorát_ , že v téhle knize,” pozvedl knihu, která vypadala mnohem stařeji, “je jiný způsob, jak ho uvalit. Podívej, vypadá to jako obrácený trojúhelník s promávnutím dolů a vyslovením s důrazem na _první_ slabice. Takhle.” Harry předvedl alternativní techniku. A pak se všichni v místnosti chytili za uši bolestí, jak se z Harryho hůlky ozval ohlušující, vysoký vřískot. Harry, který držel hůlku kousek od vlastní hlavy, vykřikl bolestí a reﬂexivně namířil hůlku od sebe a svých přátel.Naneštěstí to znamenalo, že teď jeho hůlka mířila _na_ řadu oken, které směřovaly na dvůr. A s ohromným třeskem se všechna okna vysklila směrem ven. Konečně Harry dokázal umlčet svou hůlku pomocí _Quietus_ kouzla, než mohl rozbít něco dalšího.

Všichni zhrozeně zírali. Potom se Hermiona přihnala k Harrymu a vytrhla mu knihu. “Harry! Co jsi to udělal?!” Otočila knihu a podívala se na její obal. “Harry, tohle je učebnice Obrany pro čtvrtý ročník! To byla kletba!”

“CO?!” zařval. “NESLYŠÍM TĚ! UMLČELO TO KOUZLO VŠECHNY NEBO CO?”

Neville se plácl do čela. “Skvělý. A Harry je teď hluchý! Může tenhle večer být ještě horší?”

Hned na to se dveře učebny rozletěly a dovnitř vtrhl rozzuřený školník Argus Filch. Jeho zuřivost ještě vzrostla, když uviděl, že všechna okna učebny byla vysklená.

Blaise se otráveně podíval na Nevilla. “Musel jsi to říct, že jo.”

A Tak si Harry a Hermiona vysloužili jejich úplně první poškolní trest v Bradavicích. Poté, co Harry strávil první noc na ošetřovně a nechával si znovu narůst ušní bubínky, oba strávili následujících pět večerů tím, že pomáhali Kettleburnovi a Hagridovi namíchat odpornou směsici kraví krve, ovčích mozků, kozích vnitřností a teplé brandy, kterou krmili novorozného draka.Norbert se vylíhl pár týdnů předtím, jen den po Harryho konfrontaci s Dracem v Doupěti. Několik minut po jeho vylíhnutí, bylo Norbertovo jméno změněno na Norbertu, poté, co profesor Kettleburn potvrdil její pohlaví. Několik prvních týdnů k ní měli přístup jen studenti Péče o kouzelné tvory a Hagrid, ale postupně drak vyrostl příliš na to, aby přebýval v Kettleburnově třídě a byl přemístěn do ohrádky poblíž Hagridovy chýše, která byla opatřena kouzly proti tomu, aby ji drak mohl opustit nebo z ní odletět. Od té chvíle se na něj byli alespoň jednou podívat skoro všichni studenti Bradavic. Podle Kettleburna se těšila dračice perfektnímu zdraví a měla být přemístěna do rumunské rezervace pomocí přemístění na začátku července. Poté, co posledních pět večerů strávili přípravou odporně páchnoucí dračí výživy, oba Hermiona i Harry tvrdili, že se nemohou dočkat, až bude pryč. Jak se vraceli do hradu (oba páchnoucí až do sedmého nebe) po své poslední po škole, Hermione se konečně utrhla na svého přítele.

“Jen chci, abys věděl, že budu muset použít celou láhev šampónu, až se budu dnes večer sprchovat... A DÁVÁM TI TO ZA VINU!”

“ _Mně?!_ ” zvolal Harry. “Bylo to tvé nepovolené experimentování s kouzly vyššího stupně, které mělo způsobit revoluci v kouzelnickém světě, co nás dostalo do tohohle maléru!”

“A bylo to tvoje zbrklé použití čtvrťácké soubojové kletby z učebnice Obrany, která byla vyřazena z oběhu před třiceti lety, co vymlátilo okna!”

“Říká holka, která prohledává Příčnou ulici pro staré knihy obsahující šperhácká kouzla! Navíc, není to moje vina, že se nějaký idiot rozhodl, že by zaklínadlo pro Hlas zesilující kouzlo a Sklo drtící kletbu mělo být jedno a to samé jen s důrazem na rozdílné slabiky!” řekl rozhořčeně.

“Proč jsi sebou vůbec přinesl učebnici Obrany?” zeptala se stejně rozhořčeně.

“No, _nechtěl_ jsem. Já jen... máme malou soukromou knihovnu ve zmijozelské koleji. Já.. získal jsem k ní přístup a prostě použil Accio, abych přivolal každou knihu, která obsahovala kouzla související se zvukem.”

“ _Co?!_ Použil jsi obecné přivolávací kouzlo na knihy ze _zmijozelské knihovny_?! Máme štěstí, že jsi neřekl nějaké Zakázané Vražedné Slovo jako ‘ _Muad’Dib_ ’ nebo tak něco!”

“Muade kdo?”

“ _Muad’Dib_! Z Frank Herbertova... oh, to je fuk!” řekla popuzeně Hermiona, jak si vytahovala kusy kozích vnitřností ze svých divokých vlasů.

“Proč jsi vůbec naštvaná na mě?”

“Protože po pět nocí za sebou se vracím do nebelvírské věže _páchnoucí po útrobách a vnitřnostech a... CHCI Z TOHO NĚKOHO VINIT!_ ”

Podíval se na ní s jedním pozdviženým obočím. Dívala se na něj zpět naštvaně. Konečně po několika vteřinách oba vybuchli smíchy a napětí ve vzduchu se rozplynulo.

“Auuugh!” řekla Hermione. “Promiň. Tohle byl prostě nejhorší týden v mém životě. Šest let v mudlovské základní škole bez jediné poznámky a pak dostanu týdenní trest po škole v Bradavicích za ‘ _spoluúčast na vandalizmu_ ’. Moji rodiče budou nadšení.”

“Hermiono, já se taky omlouvám. Měl jsem zkontrolovat, jakou jsem četl knihu, než jsem uvrhl to kouzlo. Ale ač to bylo příšerné, jsme konečně hotovi. Dnes byl poslední večer, kdy jsme po škole, a navíc, bylo to pro dobrou věc, pomáhat Kettleburnovi a Hagridovi s drakem. Navíc, vždycky jsme mohli dopadnout hůř.”

Hermiona si odfrkla. “Jak by _mohl_ být jakýkoli poškolní trest horší než tohle?!”

“Já ti nevím, mohli nás poslat honit monstra do Zapovězeného lesa nebo něco takového.”

“Prosím tě! Kantoři tady jsou možná krutí se svými poškolními tresty, ale žádný z nich není tak šílený!”

Oba se smáli, když vstupovali do hradu a mířili ke svým kolejím. Ani jeden z nich si nevšiml, že za nimi Hagrid stál na kraji Zapovězeného lesa, kde byl plně ponořen do vášnivé diskuze s několika rozzuřenými kentaury.

___________________________

**_4\. června 1992_ **

Jakmile jejich poškolní trest skončil, Harry a jeho přátelé se soustředili na přípravu na závěrečné zkoušky. Když konečně zkoušky začaly, Hermiona si vydělala téměř sto galeonů vtloukáním znalostí do tupých hlav Crabbea a Goyla. Byla si jistá, že pokud zůstanou během zkoušek klidní, projdou. První byla zkouška z Obrany, u níž si byl Harry jistý, že v ní exceloval, i přes nevýhodu, že jejich lekce byly učeny koktajícím idiotem, který byl pravděpodobně posednut temným pánem. Druhý den měli zkoušku z Lektvarů a po jejím konci se Harry zdržel, aby se zeptal, zda byl nějaký nový “vývoj”. Snape odpověděl, že je vše pod kontrolou, ale že očekávali, že ředitel bude ve čtvrtek mimo školu a tak bude možná lepší jít brzo spát. Harry nad jeho narážkou přikývl a ulevilo se mu, že celá záležitost s Quirrellem brzy skončí. Poslední zkoušku měli z Historie kouzel ve čtvrtek ráno, po níž strávili odpoledne relaxací u jezera. Harry se poptal Hermiony a Nevilla, jestli byli Jim a Ron stále ještě ﬁxovaní na kámen a oba mu slíbili, že na ně dnes večer dohlédnou, aby neudělali něco hloupého. Po večeři Harry strávil nějaký čas relaxací ve společenské místnosti. Draco se zastavil, aby Theovi řekl, že se vydá z nástupiště King’s Cross přímo na Malfoyského Panství, kde stráví celé léto, a že doufá, že je Harry a Blaise rovněž navštíví. Jako obvykle poslední dobou, _vypadal_ upřímně.

Marcus Flint se u nich rovněž zastavil, a trval na tom, aby si Harry přes prázdniny sehnal koště a pokusil se získat místo ve školním famfrpálovém týmu, protože se uvolní několik pozic. Flint si navíc vzal Harryho stranou a oznámil mu, že má v plánu znovu složit NKÚ v naději, že se dostane do dalších OVCE lekcí, než pro které se kvaliﬁkoval. Podle toho, jak to dopadne, možná stráví v Bradavicích rok navíc. Naneštěstí jeho rodiče, kteří nebyli velkými fanoušky vzdělání, odmítli zaplatit za rok studia navíc, obzvlášť vzhledem k tomu, jak špatně si Marcus vedl v minulosti. Zeptal se, jestli měl Harry nějaký nápad, jak se “dostat zpět na správnou cestu”. Harry mu řekl, že udělá vše proto, aby mu pomohl zaplatit za extra studium.

Jak se blížila večerka, Harry se odebral do postele. Nemohl se dočkat, až bude po všem - po situaci s Quirrellem, závěrečných zkouškách, dokonce i zápasu mezi Havraspárem a Nebelvírem (který pravděpodobně rozhodne o výsledku školního poháru). Jeho přátelé mu budou během prázdnin chybět, alespoň dokud nebude mít šanci je navštívit, ale jedna jeho část se těšila na to, až bude trávit své dny ve svém pokoji na Zobí ulici 4, kde se zamkne s velkou hromadou knih z Princova Doupěte, daleko od intrikujících zmijozelských rivalů, rozmazlených nebelvírských sourozenců a vražedných Temných pánů. Nervozita zabránila Harrymu spát a tak hned vyskočil, když po půlnoci stoh začarovaných pergamenů zacinkal konkrétním zvukem, který naznačoval, že mu Hemiona poslala zprávu. Rychle za svými zataženými závěsy rozsvítil svou hůlku pomocí Lumos a nasadil si brýle na nos. Okamžitě ho napadlo to nejhorší - že se Jim a Ron dostali přes Hermionu a Nevilla a mířili na třetí poschodí. Pak si zprávu přečetl a okamžitě si uvědomil, že podcenil, co by “ _to nejhorší”_ mohlo být.

“ _Dobrý večer, pane Pottere. Tady je profesor Quirinus Quirrell, který vám píše prostřednictvím geniálního malého pergamenu slečny Grangerové. Myslím, že je na čase, abychom si promluvili._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: “Jo,” řekl ohromený Neville. “To bylo... mimo vesmír pravděpodobnosti.” je lehce upravená hláška z podobného prohlášení z kapitoly 55 fanfikce “Family Bonds” od xXDesertRoseXx, v níž je Neville toho příběhu podobně ohromený tím, jak se Draco otočil o sto osmdesát stupňů. Vždycky jsem miloval tu hlášku a tu fanfikci, tak jí tímto skládám poctu.


	29. Poslední zkouška (část 1.)

KAPITOLA 29: POSLEDNÍ ZKOUŠKA (Část 1.)

“ _Dobrý večer, pane Pottere. Tady je profesor Quirinus Quirrell, který ti píše prostřednictvím geniálního malého pergamenu slečny Grangerové. Myslím, že je na čase, abychom si promluvili._ ”

Harry si přečetl Quirrellovu zprávu třikrát, než ho napadlo proběhnout skrze rychlé cvičení v nitrobraně, aby uklidnil své myšlenky z totální paniky do chladné racionality. Pak popadl svou hůlku a rychle uvalil tři zašeptaná ztišující kouzla na postele Draca, Crabba a Goyla, aby nic neslyšeli, a zavolal na Blaise a Thea, aby se probudili a přišli blíž k němu. Pergamen znovu zacinkal.

“ _Jsem zaneprázdněný člověk, pane Pottere, proto bych ocenil vaší rychlou odpověď, nebo usoudím, že mě slečna Grangerová oklamala o funkci tohoto pergamenu a budu jí muset vyslechnout důkladněji._ ”

Harry zatnul zuby, zhluboka se nadechl a řekl: “ _Jsem tady. Co po mě chceš? A co jsi udělal s Hermionou?_ ”

“ _Zatím nic, ujišťuji tě. No, nic kromě pár psychickým manipulací. Jsi chytrý malý had, Pottere, ale stále je ti jen jedenáct a nejsi tak chytrý, jak by sis rád myslel. Tvoje snaha vyhnout se veškerému očnímu kontaktu se mnou jasně odhalila, že víš o mé schopnosti... sbírat informace, ale tví nebelvírští přátelé nebyli tak dobře připraveni a dal jsem dohromady většinu toho, co jsem potřeboval z jejich vzpomínek. Vím, že jsi vydedukoval, že jsem za tím trolem a famfrpálovými potížemi tvého bratra minulý semestr. Vím, že jsi vydedukoval, že jsem tu proto, abych získal jistý předmět ukrytý na třetím poschodí. Vím, že ses střetnul s jistým začarovaným zrcadlem a vlastními silami mu unikl. Nebo jsi možná jen využil jistých ochran, které do něj vetkal ředitel a díky kterým je zrcadlo méně nebezpečné pro děti než pro dospělé. I tak bych rád využil tvé pomoci k získání předmětu **mé** nejhlubší touhy z jeho momentálního úkrytu v již zmíněném zrcadle._”

Harry rychle odpověděl: “ _Proč bych ti měl pomáhat?_ ” Jak čekal na odpověď, řekl svým dvěma přátelům, aby se oblékli, zatímco si sám natahoval kalhoty přes pyžamo, aby ušetřil čas.

“ _Protože jsem momentálně v místnosti s tím samým zrcadlem ve společnosti čtyř malých nebelvírů, kteří si mysleli, že se proplíží dovnitř a ukradnou Kámen, aby ho ‘zachránili’ před jejich odporným starým instruktorem Obrany. No, dva z nich. Druzí dva očividně očekávali, že tu najdou Severuse Snapa. Hloupí chlapci. Mluvím samozřejmě o slečně Grangerové a pánech Longbottomovi, Weasleyovi a Potterovi mladším. Zatímco tvé opovržení pro poslední dva je dobře známé, Pottere starší, stejně tak je známá tvá sympatie k prvním dvěma._ ”

Blaise zavrtěl hlavou. “Hermiona a Neville by nikdy nesouhlasili s něčím tak bláznivým jako pomoct Spratkovi a Lasičákovi ukrást Kámen.” Harry přikývl a poslal to prohlášení jako odpověď. Quirrell odpověděl rychle.

“ _Narozdíl do tvého ředitele, chlapče, nemám ve zvyku ponechávat věci náhodě. Dostal jsem se do poslední místnosti Dumbledorovy pasti před třemi týdny. Ale když jsem poznal zrcadlo v poslední místnosti, jako to ze vzpomínek Pottera mladšího, začal jsem podezřívat skutečnou povahu této pasti. Trvalo mi měsíce dozvědět se tajemství, jak se dostat přes kerbera bez toho, abych vzbudil podezření, ale zbytek pastí byl podnětný ale ne neporazitelný... až na místnost se zrcadlem. Předpokládám, že ředitel očekával, že snadno překonám prvních šest místností a zatímco si budu blahopřát ke svým schopnostem, vrhnu se hlavou napřed k zrcadlu, které by mě uvěznilo v mých ‘nejhlubších touhách’. Ne děkuji. Místo toho jsem se rozhodl pozvat tě, aby ses ke mně přidal, Pottere starší, abych vyzkoušel, jestli pro mě ten Kámen dokážeš získat. Už jsi prokázal svou schopnost pohlédnout do zrcadla, aniž by tě v sobě uvěznilo, tak se zdá logické, že zvládneš překonat ochranu Kamene. Abych se ujistil o tvé spolupráci, umístil jsem kletbu pro zmatení - Confundus na papíry se zkouškou z Obrany tvých nebelvírských mazlíčků, jednu, která byla navržená tak, aby je sem dnes večer vylákala i přes tvá upozornění vyhýbat se třetímu poschodí. Uvrhl bych jednu přímo na **tebe** , ale očividně máš silnou vůli a obdržel jsi nějaký psychický trénink, tak jsem si myslel, že bude účinnější zaměřit se na tvé snadněji oklamatelné přátele, kteří teď všichni leží u mých nohou spoutaní kouzlem Incarcerous._”

“ _Očekávám tě na konci Dumbledorovy pasti, Pottere starší, i když najdeš většinu místností již deaktivovaných. Ty zbývající by neměly být žádný problém pro tak chytrého malého hada, jako jsi ty. S nikým nemluv a přijď sám. Máš dvacet minut, než špatné věci začnou. Spočítejte si to, pane Pottere. Čtyři nebelvíři jsou dohromady čtyřicet prstů na rukou a čtyřicet na nohou než se přesunu k větším končetinám. Váš čas začíná -Teď!_ ”

Harry zanadával a pak pětkrát poklepal na pergamen, aby uzamknul zprávu na místě, než zmizela. Potom podal pergamen Theovi. “Předej to Snapovi. Vy oba. Ujistěte se, že chápe, že Quirrell má rukojmí.”

“Ne,” řekl Theo rychle.

“Theo...”

“Ne, _sklapni!_ Nebudeš mu čelit sám! To se nestane a nemáš čas se se mnou dohadovat, tak prostě přijmi fakt, že jdu s tebou!”

Theo předal pergamen Blaisovi, který se podíval z jednoho na druhého a pak na pergamen a pak ho vrátil zpět Harrymu, který si akorát připevňoval hůlku do pouzdra a natahoval svetr, aby jí ukryl. “Co řekl on.”

Harry vyplýtval celé tři vteřiny vztekáním se, než naštvaně vytrhl Blaisovi pergamen z ruky. “To je jako bych byl obklopený _zatracenými nebelvíry!_ ” A vyběhl ze dveří s oběma chlapci těsně za ním. Trvalo to dalších patnáct vteřin, než se prohnal Prefektskou Řadou a prakticky z chodby řval heslo k Doupěti. Uvnitř našel, jak čekal: Rodneyho a Oliviu, kteří byli začtení do knihy se zkouškami OVCE. Oba k němu překvapeně vzhlédli.

“Nemám čas vysvětlovat!” řekl bez dechu a podal Olivii pergamen. “Dostaň tohle ke Snapovi, jak nejrychleji dokážeš. Jestli nenajdeš Snapa, tak McGonagallové nebo Flitwickovi. Závisí na tom životy.” Pak se otočil a vyběhl zpět ven, doufaje, že ho dva prefekti vezmou vážně.

O čtyři minuty později, zmijozelské trio stálo před zakázanými dveřmi. Harry se podíval na své přátele, jak se snažil popadnout dech. “Opravdu tohle nemusíte dělat. Je to zbrklé a nebezpečné. Chce jen mě.”

“Marníš čas, Pottere,” řekl Theo. “Neville a Hermiona jsou mí přátelé a jsou v potížích. A tak jsem tu pro ně. Stejně jako jsem tu pro tebe.”

Harry zčervenal nad tím, jak proti němu byla použita jeho vlastní slova, obzvlášť chlapcem, který o sobě tvrdil, že nebyl nijak zvlášť dobrý ‘v laskavosti a tak’.Otočil se a uvalil Alohomora na dveře. S tichým cvaknutím se otevřely a tři chlapci tiše vstoupili do místnosti. Uvnitř se pochmurně rozhlídli. Zdálo se, že kerberos spí. Harrymu se rozšířily oči - slyšel o té zrůdnosti v září, ale poprvé ho viděl na vlastní oči. Stranou v rohu si Blaise všiml zlaté harfy, která stála na podlaze. Harry o krok postoupil dopředu a podlaha pod ním zavrzala. Pravé oko prostřední hlavy Chloupka se okamžitě otevřelo a pes se začal probouzet. Harry a Theo ztuhli hrůzou, ale Blaise jen ukázal svou hůlkou na harfu a klidně řekl: “ ** _MUSICA - BRAHMOVA UKOLÉNABKA_** ” Harfa se okamžitě vznesla do vzduchu a místností se rozezněla uklidňující melodie. Kerberos se znovu ponořil do spánku.

“Co to je za kouzlo?” zeptal se Harry s úlevou.

“To není kouzlo,” řekl tiše Blaise. “Ta harfa je celkem běžný kouzelný předmět. Řekneš ‘musica’ a název skladby a harfa vyskočí do vzduchu a začne jí automaticky hrát. Quirrell jí musel koupit v hudebním obchodě v Příčné ulici. Máma má minimálně tři.”

“Jak jsi věděl, že hudba Chloupka uspí?” zeptal se Theo, jak se všichni tři pomalu plížili kolem kerbera směrem k padacím dveřím.

“Nevěděl. Vstoupil jsem do místnosti se spícím kerberem, kolem kterého již prošlo pět lidí, a všiml jsem si kouzelné harfy v rohu, která očividně vypadá, že sem nepatří. Dvě a dvě jsou čtyři.”

Harry a Theo přikývli nad jeho neochvějnou zmijozelskou logikou. Padací dveře byly stále ještě otevřené a mohli rozpoznat namodralé světlo zevnitř. “Co teď?” zeptal se Blaise.

“Teď mě vy dva snesete nadnášejícím kouzlem dolů,” řekl Theo. Harry se chystal promluvit, ale Theo ho přerušil. “Jsem lehčí než vy dva a oba jste v tom kouzle lepší než já. Takhle mě můžete snést dolů pomalu a kontrolovaně, můžu prozkoumat, že je místnost dole bezpečná a můžete mě okamžitě vytáhnout nahoru, kdyby hrozilo nějaké nebezpečí.”

Harry váhavě souhlasil. “Tohle by měl být pokoj Sproutové, tak si dej pozor na nebezpečné rostliny.” Theo přikývl a uvalil Lumos na svou hůlku, zatímco druzí dva na něj seslali nadnášející kouzlo a pomalu ho snesli do místnosti. Asi po pěti vteřinách zavolal. “Rozhodně rostliny. Vypadá to jako nějaký typ pohyblivých lián v rozích místnosti. Je tu kruh hyacintových plamínků, které ji drží u zdi. Ale měli bychom si pospíšit - plamínky vypadají, že brzy uhasnou.”

S tím Thea snesli až na podlahu a pak postupně jeden druhého snesli dolů. V okamžiku, kdy se Harry dotkl podlahy, jedna z agresivnějších lián se proplazila mezerou v ohnivém kruhu a plížila se k Theovým nohám. Harry ji spatřil a instinktivně na ní vykřikl “Zpátky!” Liána se okamžitě stáhla a druzí dva chlapci zírali na Harryho v překvapení.

“Hadí řeč funguje na zabijácké liány?” zeptal se Blaise ohromeně.

“Netuším. Použil jsem hadí řeč?” zeptal se Harry.

“Ano. To jsi nevěděl?”

Harry pokrčil rameny, jak zamířil ke dveřím. “Upřímně mi to zní jako angličtina. Hadi narození v jiných zemích zní, jako když mají cizí přízvuk, a většina hadů protahuje jejich ‘S’, ale slyším je v angličtině. Nikdy jsem si neuvědomil, že na ně syčím zpět, dokud mi to Theo neřekl, když jsem ho poprvé vzal do Doupěte.”

Další místnost byla obrovská prázdná komnata. Na druhé straně byly těžké dřevěné dveře, které do sebe měly zabodané něco, co vypadalo jako třesoucí se klíče. Jak se chlapci přiblížili, všimli si, že každý klíč měl křídla, kterými zoufale mával. Na straně dveří byl stojan s košťaty s jednou mezerou. Blaise zkusil dveře, ale byly zamčené a odolaly Alohomora. Harry se kolem zamyšleně rozhlédl.

“Velký pokoj s vysokým stropem. Okřídlené klíče a košťata. Očividně ty klíče poletovaly vzduchem a musel jsi letět s nimi, dokud jsi nenašel ten správný... a tehdy začaly být klíče nepřátelské a zaútočily. Někdo - pravděpodobně Jim - chytil klíč, hodil ho někomu na podlaze a pak proletěl dveřmi...” Harry pohlédl na dveře s chvějícími se klíči. “což znamená, že ten klíč je na druhé straně,” dokončil naštvaně.

Blaise poklekl a prozkoumal dveře. “Jop. Vidím ho stále ještě v zámku.” Vytáhl z kapsy kus pergamenu.

“Je to Hermionin pergamen?” zeptal se Harry.

“Jo, občas si rádi povídáme o domácích úkolech a... tak různě.” Blaise rozevřel pergamen a opatrně ho zasunul pod dveře, až byl skoro celý na druhé straně. Harry pozoroval svého přítele se zvědavostí a trochou žárlivosti, že Blaise a Hermiona měli “a tak různě” o čem si povídat a Harry o tom nevěděl. Potom Blaise opatrně namířil hůlku do klíčové dírky a řekl “ ** _WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA._** ” Jemně svou hůlkou zavrtěl a po několika vteřinách se ozvalo tiché cinknutí, jak klíč vypadl z dírky na druhé straně dveří. Blaise pak vytáhl pergamen zpod dveří a klíč na něm ležel. Vítězně ho zvedl a zasunul do zámku.

“To bylo _ÚŽASNÉ!_ ” vyhrkl Theo ohromeně.

“No, já _jsem_ úžasný a obvykle bych byl rád, že to někdo uznal, ale v tomhle případě musím přiznat, že jsem ten nápad dostal díky staré epizodě _Scooby-Doo._ ” Oba se na něj podívali s prázdným výrazem v očích. “Dobře, pochopím Thea. Ale chceš mi říct, mudly vychovaný Harry Pottere, že jsi nikdy neslyšel o _Scooby-Doo_?!”

Harry pokrčil rameny. “Jediné, kdy jsem se mohl dívat na televizi, bylo u staré bláznivé kočičí paní přes ulici, když Dursleyovi jeli na dovolenou. Měla v oblibě telenovely a spaghetti westerny. Pokud si chceš popovídat o ﬁlmech Sergia Leoneho nebo _Coronation Street_ , jsem tvůj člověk.”

Blaise si povzdechl, jak prošli odemčenými dveřmi. “Seženeme ti kabelovou televizi do tvého pokoje u Dursleyových, Harry, ať to stojí co chce.”

Další místnost byla stejně velká, ale s mnohem nižším stropem. Uprostřed byla obrovská šachovnice pokrytá obřími - převážně poničenými - šachovými ﬁgurkami.

“Šachy,” řekl Harry. “Ale samozřejmě.”

“Je štěstí, že se ty pasti neobnovily, když nebelvíři prošli,” řekl Theo. “Nikdy bychom nestihli odehrát šachovou partii v časovém limitu, který máme.”

Jak se proplétali na druhou stranu šachovnice, Blaise promluvil s hraným nezájmem: “Takže jsme prošli Bylinkářskou pastí, pastí pro chytače a teď pastí pro šachového génia. Ještě někdo další v tom vidí vzorec?” Theovo obočí vystřelilo k jeho vlasům, jak zvažoval Blaisovo prohlášení. Harry vypadal zachmuřeně.

“Ano, taky jsem si všimnul,” odpověděl stísněně. “Ale momentálně to není naší prioritou, tak ten problém prozatím odložme.” Další pokoj obsahoval trola v bezvědomí, kolem kterého rychle prošli. Místnost za ním byl malý pokoj se stolem situovaným ve výklenku. Jakmile vstoupili dovnitř, ﬁalové plameny se rozhořely ve vchodu za nimi a černé před nimi. Na stole byla řada lektvarů a papír s hádankou, kterou začal Harry číst nahlas.

“ _Od této chvíle ti hrozí jen nebezpečí, dvě z nás ti pomohou - ta menší, či ta větší, jen jedna ze všech ti umožní pokračovat, druhá tě vrátí zpátky a musíš začít znova_... ALE NO TAK!” Podíval se na své hodinky. Měli méně než tři minuty. “Nemáme šanci tohle _dočíst_ během tří minut, natož to vyřešit!”

“Tak to vyřešíme po zmijozelsku,” řekl Theo a začal si vyprazdňovat kapsy. “Budeme podvádět.” Z hromádky, kterou utvořil, vytáhl malé pouzdro, které by se mu vešlo do dlaně. Otevřel ho a vytáhl z něj něco, co vypadalo jako monokl na mosazném řetízku. Krátce na něj dýchl, což způsobilo, že se průsvitné sklíčko změnilo na jantarovou barvu. A pak ho začal pomalu přemisťovat nad lektvary.

“Další dárek od Alexe?” zeptal se Harry.

“Ano. Detekuje to jedy, nebezpečné lektvary a další možné nebezpečné substance, které se dají přidat do jídla nebo pití. Přesně věc, co by člověk potřeboval, když jsou mu jídla podávána ﬁlicidní zrůdou.”

“Fili-co?” zeptal se Blaise.

“Filicidní. To znamená někoho, kdo chce zabít své vlastní děti.” Theo vzhlédl na druhé dva chlapce, kteří se tvářili pochybovačně. “Je to skutečné slovo. Vyhledal jsem si to. Každopádně, tyhle tři jsou jedovaté,” řekl a ukázal na tři různé ﬂakóny. “Zatímco tyhle nejsou otrávené, ale obsahují vysoké množství alkoholu. A teď když tu dodatečnou informaci doplníme do hádanky...” na okamžik se zamyslel. “Znamená to, že tenhle lektvar tě pustí dopředu a tenhle ti pomůže se vrátit.”

“Skvělá práce, Theo,” řekl Harry. “Fajn, uděláme to takhle. Vylejeme jeden z ﬂakónů s kopřivovým vínem a použiju Gemino kouzlo na zkopírování dostatku lektvaru na cestu zpět pro vás dva, abyste se mohli vrátit a zajistit pomoc. Rozptýlím Quirrella, dokud se nevrátíte.”

“Hmmm, to je jedna možnost,” řekl Blaise. “Tady je druhá. Vylejeme _dvě_ vína a použijeme Gemino na zkopírování lektvaru _dopředu_ pro nás tři.”

“Nemůžete jít se mnou. Řekl, že mám přijít sám.”

Theo zvedl ruku, aby ukázal svůj rodinný prsten. “Nevím, jestli sem to kdy zmínil, vzhledem k tomu, že jsi už dlouho neudělal nic šíleného, abys ho potřeboval, ale tenhle prsten dokáže přenést efekt Nevšímej-si-mě kouzla na více lidí, pokud jsou v kontaktu a zadrží na dost dlouho dech. Můžeš jít dovnitř a rozptýlit ho na dost dlouho, zatímco se proplížíme za tebou a připravíme útok ze zadu.”

“Ne, je to příliš nebezpečné...”

“Je to jenom Quirrell! Když ho dostaneme zezadu, mohli...”

“Je to Voldemort,” přerušil ho Harry.

“Co?” řekl Blaise ohromeně. “Omlouvám se, _CO?!_ ” Theo jen stál oněmělý a zhrozený.

“Quirrell je posedlý duchovním zbytkem Voldemorta. Chce Kámen mudrců, aby si znovu vytvořil tělo. Až si uvědomí, že ten Kámen je padělek, začne zabíjet všechny kolem. Tedy pokud nepůjdu dovnitř a nerozptýlím ho na dost dlouho, aby dorazila pomoc.”

“A proč _přesně_ se to dozvídáme až teď,” zasyčel Blaise a chytil Harryho ruku, aby se mu podíval na hodinky. “S míň jak minutou a půl nazbyt?!”

“Omlouvám se. Chtěl jsem vám to říct, ale Voldemort má tuhle schopnost zvanou nitrozpyt, která mu umožňuje číst myšlenky. Kdybych vám o tom řekl, byli byste v mnohem větším nebezpečí. Předpokládám, že když dokáže vycítit vaše myšlenky, bude o vás vědět i přes Nevšímej-si-mě kouzlo.”

“Uh-huh,” řekl Blaise sarkasticky. “A propos, uvědomil sis _vůbec_ tajemství té videokazety, co jsem ti dal k Vánocům?”

Harry zamrkal. “Samozřejmě. Byla to... zakletá...kniha... nitrobrany,” odmlčel se rozpačitě.

“Jasně. A nikdy tě nenapadlo, že jsem ti jí daroval, protože jsem ji sám dostal, _když mi bylo osm_ a už jsem se z ní naučil vše, co jsem mohl?!”

Harryho ústa se několikrát otevřela a zavřela, než vyhrkl: “Měl jsem toho na talíři hodně od Vánoc... byl jsem rozptýlený.”

“Očividně,” řekl Blaise suše.

“Kterou knihu?” zeptal se Theo se zájmem. “ **Tajemství nejskrytější** nebo **Aegis Mentalis**?”

“Ani jednu z nich. Byly to **Cesty mysli**.”

“Ooo, slyšel jsem, že je dost dobrá. Ale je zakázaná v Británii.”

“No, můžeš si půjčit Harryho kopii, když ji očividně ani neotevřel,” odpověděl Blaise jedovatě.

Harry přebíhal pohledem mezi dvěma zmijozeli v ohromení. “Chcete mi říct, že jsem si _všechno tohle_ nechával pro sebe, abych ochránil své přátele a mí dva nejlepší zmijozelští přátelé studovali nitrobranu od věku...?”

“Osmi,” řekl Blaise.

“Devíti. _Samozřejmě_ , že jsem se naučil, jak ochránit své myšlenky. _Filicidní táta_ , pamatuješ?”

Harry se zhluboka nadechl, aby mohl zařvat “GAAAAH” z plných plic, ale jeho dva přátelé na něj rychle uvrhli Umlčující kouzlo, vzhledem k tomu, že ve vedlejší místnosti byl Temný pán a tak bylo potřeba zachovat určitou úroveň raﬁnovanosti.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: protože vás nechci dlouho nechat viset s otevřeným koncem, druhá část bude zanedlouho následovat... nemáte zač ;))


	30. Poslední zkouška (část 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: tohle je druhá část dvoudílné aktualizace, pokud jste nečetli tu první (Kapitola 29: Poslední zkouška (část 1.)), měli byste to učinit nyní.

KAPITOLA 30: POSLEDNÍ ZKOUŠKA (část 2.)

Bylo to tak... _správné_. To bylo na tom všem pro Hemionu to nejhorší. Ona a Neville mluvili s Harrym akorát to odpoledne o třetím poschodí a Kamenu mudrců a o tom, jak bylo důležité, aby dali pozor na Jima a Rona, aby se nedostali do maléru. Zůstali ve společenské místnosti po večerce a povídali si pro případ, že by se jim Jim a Ron pokusili proklouznout. Ale místo toho k nim Jim s Ronem před půlnocí prostě směle napochodovali, aby jim oznámili, že Dumbledore byl vylákán pryč, že se té noci Snape chystá ukrást Kámen, že by jim nikdo nevěřil a že jejich jedinou šancí bylo ukrást Kámen předtím, než se k němu dostal Snape, a najednou... jí to přišlo _správné_.

Ne ta část o Snapeovi. Hermiona ohledně něj věřila Harryho úsudku a souhlasila s ním, že je Quirrell pravděpodobně pachatelem. Ale najednou jí přišlo _správné_ , že ať už byl zloděj kdokoli, nikdo jiný ho nemohl zastavit, kromě čtveřice nebelvírských prváků, kteří neznali žádná kouzla určená pro boj, kromě Nohy uzamykacího zaklínadla... které je sám Quirrell naučil! Ale na ničem z toho nezáleželo, protože pokusit se ho zastavit bylo _správné_ a všechno ostatní už nějak dopadne.

Sotva se vešli pod Jimův neviditelný plášť, ale nakonec dorazili na třetí poschodí bez problému. Kerberos stále čekal, i když vypadal trochu ospale. Všimla si malé harfy ležící na zemi poblíž, ale Jim se dal do práce. Hagrid očividně omylem prozradil Jimovi, že hudba tvora uspí, což Jim udělal pomocí dřevěné ﬂétny, kterou dostal od Hagrida k Vánocům. Padací dveře již byly otevřené, ale Neville všechny zastavil, než jimi mohli proskočit, a zhluboka se nadechl zatuchlého vzduchu linoucího se z místnosti. Okamžitě ostatní informoval, že je tam dole Ďáblovo osidlo, nebezpečná masožravá rostlina, která zabíjela své oběti tím, že je rozdrtila, ale byla zranitelná vůči ohni. Neville šel první a vyčistil jim cestu pomocí kouzla pro hyacintové plamínky.

Jimovy chytačské schopnosti rychle zdolali pokoj s klíči a Hermiona si pomyslela, že je zvláštní vytvořit past, která může být překonána jen někým se skvělými famfrpálovými schopnostmi. Něco ohledně toho se jí nezdálo... _úplně_ _v pořádku_ , ale odehnala své obavy, když se přesunuli do další místnosti, která obsahovala obrovskou šachovnici. To se zdálo být ještě _méně_ _v pořádku_ , ale neviděla jinou možnost než hrát dál. Nastal okamžik hrůzy, když se Ron rozhodl obětovat jezdce, kterého sám používal, aby dosáhl rychlého vítězství. Vykřikla, když se k němu protivníkova ﬁgurka přiblížila, ale na poslední chvíli ho Neville zvedl pomocí nadnášejícího kouzla od útočící ﬁgurky a opatrně ho postavil na stranu šachovnice.

“Dobrá práce, Neville,” vykřikla.

“Jo,” odpověděl nadšeně. “Dokonce jsem ho ani nepodpálil.”

“Počkat, CO?!” vykřikl Ron. “To se mohlo stát?!”

“Uh, ale to nic,” řekla Hermiona rychle. “Zapomeň, že něco řekl. Jime, seber krále, ať odsud můžeme zmizet.”

Sebral a všichni prošli dalším pokojem a kolem již zneškodněného trola v něm, do místnosti, o které si Hermiona myslela, že je předposlední. Hermiona rychle vyřešila Snapeovu hádanku, ale zatímco tak činila, musela potlačit rostoucí pocit, že to _není_ _správné, že to naopak_ _je_ _moc moc špatné_ , který ji začal trápit. Co ji také trápilo, byl fakt, že tu byl jen jeden lektvar pro cestu vpřed a jen jeden pro cestu zpět, tudíž by dva lidé zůstali uvízlí v tomhle pokoji, dokud nedorazí pomoc... což by mohlo být nějaký čas, protože nikomu neřekli, kam jdou, což bylo pro ní neobvyklé a _vskutku_ _velmi_ _špatné_. Ale než mohla své myšlenky vyslovit, Jim jí rozptýlil svým postřehem o ﬂakónech, ve kterých lektvar byl.

“Tak počkat. Tohle jsou samodoplňovací ﬂakóny. Můj táta jich nosí sadu. Bystrozorové je používají v akci pro nošení sebou léčivých lektvarů a podobně. Když jsi jeden použil, po minutě nebo dvou se doplní tím samým množstvím lektvaru, který je přivolán z centrální zásoby v OPVKZ.

“To dává smysl,” řekl Neville. “Nedávalo by to smysl, aby se zloděj mohl dostat přes plameny a pronásledovatel by tak neměl šanci ho následovat. Navíc pokud tudy Quirrell nebo Snape nebo kdokoli jiný už prošel, pak musel použít ten správný lektvar, ale žádný z nich není prázdný. Takže kdo půjde první?”

“Já,” řekl Jim vážně. “Tohle... tohle je moje práce. Vždycky byla. Jakmile projdu, chci, abyste všichni popořadě vypili ten lektvar pro cestu zpět a přivolali pomoc. Pokud nepřijdu na to, jak přemoci Snapea,” pohlédl na Hermionu a Nevilla, “nebo Quirrella, bude to na vás, abyste přivolali ostatní profesory.”

Jedním lokem vypil lektvar a prošel černými plameny. Ani jeden z nich se nepohnul směrem k lektvaru, který by je vrátil zpět. Po minutě se ﬂakón, který Jim vyprázdnil, znovu naplnil. Ron ho zvedl a řekl: “Vy dva si dělejte, co chcete, ale Jim je můj kamarád a já ho nenechám čelit... komukoli to je samotnému.” Vypil lektvar, hodil prázdný ﬂakón Nevillovi a prošel skrze černé plameny.

Neville se podíval zpět na Hermionu s výrazem utrpení. Chytila si hlavu do dlaní, zatímco se snažila přijít na to, jak jen se dostali do téhle situace, ale přemýšlení nad tím jí způsobovalo bolest hlavy. Po pár vteřinách vzhlédla, když uslyšela, jak Neville polyká lektvar. Pak vrátil prázdný ﬂakón zpět na stůl, zvedl lektvar pro cestu zpět a vložil ho Hermioně do ruky.

“Běž zpátky, Hermiono. Ty jsi ta chytrá. Dostaň se odsud a přiveď pomoc. Pomůžu Jimovi a Ronovi udržet pozice tak dlouho, jak to jen půjde.” Pak jí objal, proběhl plameny a nechal jí samotnou. Dívala se na plameny po celou věčnost a pak shlédla na lektvar ve své ruce, ten, který by jí pomohl se vrátit a přivolat pomoc. Přemlouvala se, aby otevřela zátku a udělala, co je patřičná a rozumná věc. Nadále se soustředila na lektvar ve své ruce, i poté co se ﬂakón, který použili ostatní znovu naplnil. Ale i přes veškerou svou vůli a inteligenci, nedokázala se přimět udělat tu chytrou věc. Místo toho byla nucena udělat _to_ _správné_ a tak vyměnila ﬂakón ve své ruce za ten, který zrovna Neville použil, a bezmyšlenkovitě ho vypila. Vytáhnuvší svou hůlku, proběhla plameny, fakt, že dělá _co je správné_ , jí dodával odvahy. Teprve až když uviděla profesora Quirrella, jak se na ní samolibě šklebí nad třemi spoutanými nebelvíry u svých nohou, udeřilo do ní vědomí _naprosté_ _špatnosti_ jako hrom.

O pár vteřin později byla Hermiona svázaná po boku svých spolužáků. Pak Quirrell přivolal její začarovaný pergamen, který jí dovoloval komunikovat s Harrym. “Jak to funguje, slečno Grangerová?” zeptal se poklidně. Nic neřekla a jen na něj naštvaně zírala. “Slečno Grangerová, jestli se vás budu muset ptát znovu, bude to až po tom, co jednoho z vašich přátel vystavím kletbě Cruciatus. Jsem si jistý, že jí váš přítel Longbottom zmínil. Je to kletba, která z jeho rodičů učinila napůl uvědomělou zeleninu. Chcete, abych se ujistil, že se Longbottom shledá se svými rodiči? _Natrvalo_?”

“Nic mu neříkej, Hermiono,” řekl Neville pevně.

“Ah, nebelvírská odvaha. Jak předvídatelně kavalírské,” řekl Quirrell s úsměškem. Pak vytáhl svou hůlku a namířil ji na Nevilla.

“Přestaňte!” vykřikla Hermione. “Já... Řeknu vám to!” A vysvětlila mu, jak pergamen funguje.

“Děkuji, slečno Grangerová. Ach, netvařte se tak zklamaně ze své kamarádky, pane Longbottome. Jsem si jistý, že věří, že když pošlu zprávu Potterovi staršímu, jako správný mladý zmijozel, půjde za učitelem. Co si bohužel slečna Grangerová neuvědomuje je slabina v jinak velmi agresivní zmijozelské povaze Pottera staršího - když jsou jeho přátelé v ohrožení úplně ztrácí veškerý nadhled. Není to pravda, Pottere mladší?”

Jim semknul zuby nad oslovením “Potter mladší”, které mu připomnělo jeho status druhorozeného. Avšak po událostech vánočního rána věděl, že má Quirrell pravdu. Když Harry věděl, že je jeden z jeho přátel v potížích, dokázal být stejně zbrklý jako jakýkoliv nebelvír. Quirrell si líně vykouzlil židli, posadil se začal posílat zprávy, pravděpodobně Harrymu. Potom si po pár minutách strčil pergamen do kapsy a vytáhl kapesní hodinky.

“Dvacet minut. Pak uvidíme, jak moc nebelvírského ducha v sobě Harry Potter má.” S ležérním mávnutím své hůlky přidal roubíky k poutům čtyř nebelvírů a zavřel oči, jakoby si dával šlofíka.Všechny čtyři děti sebou trhaly, ale nebyly schopny se osvobodil z kouzelných provazů, které je svazovaly. Po delší době Quirrell otevřel oči a znovu zkontroloval své hodinky. “Hmm, zdá se, že pan Potter je víc zmijozel, než jsem si myslel,” řekl a zmizel židli, jak se přesunul ke spoutaným dětem. “Nebo možná není tak chytrý. Tak jak bych ho jen motivoval? Pokud to chápu dobře, tak Potter starší nemá svého bratra příliš v lásce, natož pana Weasleyho. Tak zbýváte vy dva, slečno Grangerová a pane Longbottome.” S mávnutím hůlky odstranil všem čtyřem roubíky. “A teď, kdo chce křičet první?”

Než mohl kterýkoli z nebelvírů odpovědět, ze schodiště, které vedlo dolů do místnosti, se ozval impozantní hlas: “QUIRRELLE! Jsem tu. Můžeš se přestat chovat jako nějaký zlosyn z mudlovského komiksu.”

Quirrell se otočil, aby se překvapeně podíval na Harryho Pottera. Jen na kratičký okamžik byla Hermiona zmatená, protože to vypadalo, že místo Harryho po schodech scházel Jim. Pak si uvědomila, že je to poprvé od září, kdy viděla Harryho v ležérním oblečení a bez Rychlopomády v jeho vlasech.

“Pan Potter! Jen tak tak na čas!” řekl Quirrell sebevědomě.

“Ano, slyšel jsem tvé zlé posměšky, už z vrcholku schodů. Velmi strašidelné.” Quirrell zpražil chlapce pohledem a ten byl najednou rád za svůj omezený trénink v nitrobraně. Bez něj by měl další záchvat paniky, jako ten ve Snapeově třídě, až na to, že tentokrát by ho měl nahlas. Místo toho byl teď schopen potlačit svůj instinkt schoulit se do malé fňukající kuličky a promítat stejné sebevědomí, jaké předvedl v Princově Doupěti tehdy, když jednal s Dracem. “Řekni mi, profesore Quirrelle” pokračoval a doufal, že tak udrží jeho pozornost na sobě. “Jsme tu jen my, tak můžeš být upřímný. Co se ti, u Merlina, stalo? Všechny vyšší ročníci, se kterými jsem mluvil a kteří si tě pamatují, tě znali jakožto inteligentního muže, který získal mistrovství v oboru mudlovských studií, muže, který byl respektován svými studenty i kolegy profesory. A teď je z tebe potměšilý zloduch, který mluví o mučení dětí, aby dosáhl svého.”

Quirrell se krutě zasmál. “Opustil jsem Bradavice z důvodu roční dovolené pro výzkum, než jsem se vrátil jako instruktor Obrany. Stále tak mladý a naivní, plný směšných idejí o dobru a zlu. Pak jsem ho našel - svého pána. Ukázal mi pravdu o světě, ukázal mi, jak moc jsem se mýlil. Že neexistuje dobro ani zlo. Je jen...”

“Moc,” přerušil ho Harry. “Moc a ti příliš slabí aby jí rozuměli. Ano, jsem seznámen s tou citací. Byla ve **Vzestupu a pádu černé magie** a poprvé byla přiřčena Temnému pánovi Emericovi, který tyranizoval Británii ve čtrnáctém století. _Přesto_ Emericova slova nezabránila lidem, aby ho nazvali _Emericem Zlým._ ” Harry se téměř pohrdavě uchechtl na Quirrella. “Je to docela vtipné, že se tvůj pán modeloval podle jednoho z mála nebelvírských Temných pánů. Vlastně to vysvětluje spoustu jeho zlozvyků. Mimochodem, zmínil tvůj pán, že ta slova byla součástí Emericových posledních slov jen pár okamžiků před jeho popravou?”

Quirrell byl ohromen Harryho podivně klidným chováním, stejně jako jeho znalostí ohledně černé magie. A pak se po místnosti rozezněl chraptivě syčivý hlas. “ **Přessstaňte sss mluvením. Sssežeň ten Kámen! Použij toho chlapce!** ” Čtyři spoutaní nebelvírové se divoce rozhlédli po tom děsivém hlase a Harry ztuhnul.

Quirrell na něj zuřivě zagestikuloval. “Pojď sem, _Pottere_!” vyštěkl. Harry pomalu kráčel ke Quirrellovi a zrcadlu. Jeho plán v tomto okamžiku bylo pohlédnout do zrcadla, doufat, že odolá jeho moci teď, když věděl, jak funguje, a vymyslet si nějakou lež, aby zdržel Quirrella a “jeho pána”, než dorazí nějací dospělí. Pokud ovšem žádní dospělí nedorazí...v kterémžto případě on a jeho přátelé zemřou a on by pak jako duch strašil Oliviu Kolumbikovou a Rodneyho Montaguea po zbytek jejich života, ať to stojí, co to stojí.

Ale jak prošel kolem Quirrella a pohlédl do zakletého zrcadla, Harry byl překvapený, že v něm neviděl, co očekával. Jeho nejhlubší touha se již nezobrazovala jako být milovaným a věrným členem rodu Potterů. Místo toho byl obraz znázorněním jeho současného sebe, jak pohodlně sedí na Trůně Hydry, který ho nyní uznával jako Prince. Zrcadlová verze Harryho shlédla na skutečnou verzi s královským sebevědomím... které se najednou rozbilo do rozpustilého úsměvu. A pak se Delilah, jejíž hlava byla mimo rám zrcadla, zkroutila do obrazu s velkým krystalickým kamenem v ústech. Upustila kámen do čekající ruky zrcadlového Harryho a zasyčela koketní smích. Zrcadlový Harry strčil kámen do kapsy svých kalhot a mrkl... Harryho kapsa se najednou vyboulila, jak v ní přibyla nová váha. Harrymu se rozšířily oči.

“ _Schovali kámen do zrcadla tak, aby ho z něj získal jen ten, kdo ho ve skutečnosti získat nechtěl,_ ” pomyslel si v ohromení. “ _To je nikdy nenapadlo, že Quirrell možná přinutí neochotné rukojmí, aby mu pomohlo?! **Mám ve svém týmu idioty**!_”

Quirrell si musel všimnout Harryho reakce. “Co je to, Pottere? Co vidíš?” zeptal se vztekle.

“Uh, vidím sebe. Dumbledore si se mnou, uh, třese rukou. Vyhrál jsem školní pohár.” Uvnitř se Harry tvářil zahanbeně. Obvykle byl _mnohem_ lepší ve lhaní, ale byl tak překvapený, že mu předmět Quirrellovy touhy zničehonic spadl do kapsy, že zmrzl a prostě nedokázal přijít s ničím přesvědčivým. Nebyl jediný, kdo si toho všiml.

“ **Lže ti!** ” zasyčel ten hrozivý hlas.

“ _No nic, stálo to za pokus,_ ” pomyslel si Harry. Pak jedním plynulým pohybem vytasil svou hůlku, namířil ji Quirrellovi na hlavu a zařval, tak hlasitě, jak mohl “ _ **SONOROUS!**_ ” opatrně pokládaje důraz na _první_ slabiku. Stejný vysoký vřískot, který zajistil Harrymu jeho první poškolní trest, se linul z jeho hůlky. Spoutaní nebelvírové se zašklebili bolestí, zatímco Quirrell téměř omdlel. Harry se přesouval ke schodům tak rychle, jak jen mohl.

“ **Zassstav ho, hlupáku!** ” zaječel ten hrůzostrašný hlas a Quirrell i přes svou bolest uvalil na Harryho zapuzovací kouzlo. Chytilo chlapce tak silně, že se ve vzduchu protočil a bolestivě dopadl obličejem napřed na zem. Pak Quirrell luskl prsty a bariéry z plamenů vzrostly na vrcholu schodiště a zablokovaly tak Harrymu únikovou cestu.

“Ubohé dítě! Vážně sis myslel, že bys mě mohl porazit pomocí tak slabého útoku?!” utrhl se na něj Quirrell vztekle.

Harry vstal pomalu otočený zády ke kouzelníkovi. “Ne,” zakašlal. “Chtěl jsem se jen ujistit, abys věděl, že dokážu použít Sklo tříštící kletbu.” Jak mluvil, otočil se ke svému nepříteli se svou hůlkou v jedné ruce a její špičkou dotýkající se (falešného) Kamene mudrců, který držel v ruce druhé. “A teď, _profesore_ , věřím, že jsi předtím řekl, že si chceš promluvit tak... si promluvme. Jinak roztříštím ten Kámen na milion kousků.”

“Ty drzej _SPRATKU!_ ” zaječel Quirrell. “Dej mi ten kámen nebo ty a tví kamarádi umřete v BOLESTECH!”

“Oh, ZMLKNEŠ konečně!” zařval Harry zpátky. “Přísahám, že jsi byl míň otravný, když jsi koktal! Nemáš nic, co bys mi nabídl kromě výhružek, že nás všechny zabiješ, a vzhledem k tomu, že jsi měl v plánu nás zabít tak jako tak, ty mě neděsí.” Harry se zachichotal téměř pohrdavě. “Navíc, jak jednou slavný mudla jménem Winston Churchill prohlásil: ‘ _Nikdy nemluv s opicí, když je ﬂašinetář v místnosti_ ’. Tak zmlkni a nech mluvit svého pána.”

Quirrell zavrčel, ale ten nadpřirozený hlas znovu promluvil: “ **Nech mě promluvit sssi sss tím chlapcem.** ”

“Pane,” řekl Quirrell nervózně. “Nejsi dost silný.”

“ **Jssssem dosssst sssilný na tohle.** ” A s tím se Quirrell narovnal a začal si odmotávat turban z hlavy. Harry se obrnil proti pohledu na to, co si před měsíci představoval jako “Uher zkázy”. Skutečnost byla mnohem horší. Jak poslední část látky sklouzla z Quirrellovy hlavy, odhalila Voldemortovu, vrásčitou odpornou tvář plnou čisté nenávisti a nepřátelství naroubovanou na týl Quirrellovy plešaté hlavy, odrážející se v zrcadle. Harry zariskoval rychlý pohled na Voldemorta, zatímco byly oči Temného pána rozostřené. Potom upřel svůj pohled na Quirrellovi hruď, soustředě se na svůj omezený trénink v nitrobraně silně odhodlaný se za žádných okolností nepodívat Voldemortovi do očí. Jeho život a život jeho přátel závisel na tom, že nedokáže číst Harryho mysl. Co se nebelvírů týče, zdáli se být umlčení hrůzou. “ _Voldemort_ ,” zašeptal vyděšeně Jim.

“ **Podívej co sssse ze mě sssstalo, Harry Pottere. Podívej sssse, co mi tvůj bratr udělal,** ” zasyčel Voldemort.

“Očekáváš omluvu? Navíc nemám v plánu podívat se na žádnou část tebe. Vím, že jsi mistr v nitrozpytu a tak s dovolením budu držet svou pozornost na profesorovi Quirrellovi, pro případ, že se pokusí o něco, čeho budeme všichni litovat.”

“ **Ah, jssssi vssskutku prohnaný, Harry Pottere. Hodný zmijozelssské koleje. Když sssi pomysslím, že tví hloupí rodiče tě odhodili ke šššpinavým mudlům a zavrhli tě znovu jen pro to, kam jsssi byl zařazen. Přidej ssse ke mně, Harry Pottere. Posssaď ssse po mé pravici a já ti zajissstím odplatu proti všššem, ktreří ti ublížili, a víc moci než sssi dokážeš předssstavit.** ”

“Vážně? Protože já si dokážu představit _opravdu_ _hodně_ moci, víš,” řekl Harry a předstíral, že Voldemortovu nabídku opravdu zvažuje.

“Harry, to ne!” vykřikla Hermiona.

“Neposlouchej ho, Harry!” vyhrkl Neville.

“Vždycky jsem věděl, že jsi temný kouzelník, hade!” zařval Jim. 

Harry bojoval s nutkáním protočit oči nad Jimovou stupiditou. “Omluvte mě, mohli by všichni nebelvírové - obzvlášť Jim - laskavě _sklapnout!_ Teď mluví dospělí!” Pak otočil svou pozornost zpět na Quirrella, zatímco se opatrně vyhýbal očnímu kontaktu s Voldemortem. “Očividně, můj pane, bych potřeboval... nějaké ujištění,” řekl.

“ **Jako třeba...** ”

Zhluboka se nadechl a pokusil se najít něco, co by pokračovalo v udržení Voldemortovy pozornosti na mluvení místo na konání. “Proč jsi napadl Godrikův důl na Halloween 1981?”

Voldemort zaváhal. “ **Proč by ti odpověď na tu otázku byla... ujiššštěním?** ”

“Tvé skutky té noci mi nikdy nedávaly smysl. Omráčil jsi Jamese a Lily Potterovy, ale potom ses pokusil zabít Jima. Můžu jenom předpokládat, že pokud bys uspěl, zabil bys mě jako dalšího. Rozhodně si nedovedu představit důvod projít tolika problémy, abys zabil jedno dvojče a to druhé nechal naživu, ale rozhodně by to bylo ujišťující, kdybys mě dokázal přesvědčit, že jsi chtěl zabít jen Jima konkrétně a ne mě. Popravdě, ta noc značí přesný okamžik, kdy můj život šel do háje, a tak si myslím, že mám právo znát pravdu.”

Temný pán se znovu zasmál způsobem, který Harrymu připomínal Niddhogga. “ **Fassscinuješ mě, Pottere. Dobrá. Bylo vyřčeno... proroctví...** ”

“Co? Jaké proroctví?” zeptal se Jim zmateně.

Quirrell lehce pootočil hlavu a Harry si uvědomil, že to bylo proto, aby se Voldemort mohl podívat na Jima. “ **Nikdy o něm neřekli ani tobě? Jak vtipné! ‘ _Ten, v jehož moci je porazit Temného pána_** ** _, ssse blíží... narozen těm, kteří ssse mu již třikrát postavili... narozen na sssamotném sssklonku sssedmého měsssíce_...” Tolik z proroctvé bylo odposlechnuto jedním z mých smrtijedů a doručeno mě.**”

“Kterým smrtijedem?” zeptal se Harry, aby věděl, koho potom zabít.

Voldemort se zasmál. “ **Tvým renomovaným missstrem lektvarů sssamozřejmě.** ” Na to Harryho krev zchladla. Některé profesory měl v oblibě víc než ostatní, ale Snape byl to nejbližší, co měl k mentorovi. Stranou Hermiona zalapala po dechu v šoku a Jim a Ron prokleli Snapeovo jméno. Neville nevydal ani hlásku, ale do očí mu vstoupila temná intenzita. Přesně jak Harry doufal, Temný pán nedokázal odolat pokušení k vedení monologu.

“ **Původně jsssem chtěl prvního sssrpna navšštívit Sssv. Munga a jednodušše zabít každé dítě v porodnici, ale někteří z mých nássledovníků mi to rozmluvili sss tím... že takový ssskutek násssilí by byl kontraproduktivní. Časssem jsssem zúžil možné kandidáty na tebe, tvého bratra a dědice Longbottoma, ale tehdy už byly vaššše rodiny ukryté pod Fideliusssem. Byl jsssem velmi tvrdý v potressstání těch, kteří mě přesssvědčili, abych útok odložil. Naššštěssstí jen pár dní před osssudným Halloweenem ke mě přišššel nový rekrut a oznámil mi, že je Ssstrážcem Potterovic tajemssství. Zbytek byl, jak říkají, hissstorie. Jediný důvod, proč jseeem nezabil tvé rodiče okamžitě, byl ten, že jsssem ssse obával, že jsssou kolem ssstejná ochranná kouzla jako tady v Bradavicích, která odhalí uvalení Kleteb, které ssse nepromíjejí, a nepřál jsssem sssi dát Dumbledorovi vědět o sssvém útoku dřív, než jsssem ho mohl dokončit. Navíc mi odporovali v minulosssti a chtěl jsssem, aby žili dossst dlouho na to, aby trpěli vědomím, že nedokázali ochránit sssvé děti. V každém případě událosssti toho Halloweenu prokázaly zcela jednoznačně, že Jim Potter je ten ssss mocí mě porazit. Což byl bezpochyby důvod, proč tě tví rodiče odvrhli mísssto něj. Nemáššš ssse ode mě čeho bát, Harry Pottere, a pokud mi dášš ten Kámen, budešš dobře odměněn.** ”

Harryho mysl vířila důsledky toho, co Voldemort řekl. Proroctví? A Snape byl ten, kdo ho odhalil Voldemortovi? A Strážce tajemství?

“Tak moment. Strážce tajemství k tobě přišel koncem října? Ale doznání Siriuse Blacka tvrdilo, že ti sloužil tajně několik let!”

“ **Sssiriusss Black?** ” zeptal se Voldemort s něčím, co znělo jako zmatení. Popravdě to znělo tak moc jako zmatení, že Harry proti svému dobrému úsudku vzhlédl a podíval se Voldemortovi do tváře - a Temný pán se zdál být upřímně zmatený. A pak si Harry uvědomil, že se dívají jeden druhému do očí. _Pak_ si Harry uvědomil díky narůstajícímu výrazu zuřivosti na Voldemortově tváři, že se Temný pán z jeho mysli dozvěděl, že Kámen je padělek. _A pak_ Harry udělal první, co ho napadlo - vystřelil Quirinovi Quirrellovi ohnňostroj do tváře.

“TEĎ!” zařval Harry přes hlasitě práskání a Quirrellův řev.

Na to se Theo a Blaise prosmykli kolem obrovského zrcadla, kde byli schovaní, zatímco Harry rozptylovat Quirrella. Okamžitě uvalili svá nejsilnější Finite na nebelvíry, jejichž pouta rychle zmizela. S jejich pobízením, Hermiona, Neville a Ron běželi ke schodišti, jehož vrchol byl stále v plamenech. Blaise a Theo je následovali, ale Jim se k Harryho překvapení a zmatku _rozběhl_ na Quirrella. V posledním okamžiku (a s hlasitým “Kaai!”) se sklonil a vší silou vrazil do Quirrela, kterého silně nakopnul do boku jeho kolenního kloubu, který se pod ním s hlasitým křupnutím podlomil a způsobil, že se muž s bolestivým výkřikem složil k zemi.

Nahoře na schodišti zatím pět studentů zoufale uvalovalo Vodu přivolávací kouzlo na plameny, ale slabé prameny vody, které vytvářeli, nebyly dost na to, aby plameny uhasily. Pak se Hermiona otočila k Nevillovi.

“Neville! Vzpomeň si, jak ses cítil ten den, když jsi poprvé zkusil nadnášející kouzlo s hůlkou tvého otce! Vzpomeň si, jak ses cítil... jako bys tlačil svou magii skrze cihlu!”

Neville se na Hermionu na vteřinu zmateně podíval a pak si najednou uvědomil, co myslí. Přikývl, namířil hůlku na plameny a zařval “ ** _AQUAMENTI!_** ”... ale nepropustil to kouzlo. Místo proudu vody se u špičky jeho hůlky objevila malá modrá koule, bublina plná bublající, pěnící vody. Nevillova tvář se zkroutila bolestí, bublina začala růst.

Dole v místnosti se zrcadlem Harry překonal své překvapení nad Jimovými bojovým manýry a začal jednat. “ _ **PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!**_ ” Quirrellovy paže a nohy se okamžitě semkly k sobě. Quirrell sám nemohl nadále mluvit, kromě slabého kňourání nad bolestí z popálenin v obličeji a pravděpodobně vykloubeného kolene, ale Voldemort dál hulákal urážky. S pocitem nevolnosti si Harry uvědomil, že nebudou mít, jak s Voldemortem bojovat, pokud opustí svého hostitele a rozhodne se posednout někoho jiného. “JIME! Musíme se ODSUD DOSTAT!” zařval.

Nahoře na schodech se Nevillovi třásla kolena a začalo se mu mžít před očima, ale bublina vody na špičce jeho hůlky byla víc jak čtyřicet centimetrů široká. Protože už ji nedokázal déle udržet, Neville uvolnil své přehnané kouzlo a obří povodeň se vyřítila přes plameny a uhasila je. Síla vody by srazila Nevilla celou délku schodů zpět dolů, kdyby ho Ron, Theo a Blaise nezachytili a nepodepřeli ho, zatímco kouzlo uvolnil. Navíc ho dokázali zachytit, když se mu zavřely oči a on omdlel vyčerpáním. Hermiona seběhla dolů po schodech a zavolala na Harryho a Jima.

Dole pod schody, Harry akorát chytil Jima (který se omezil na překvapivě efektivní zvyk opakovaného kopání do hlavy nehybného Quirrella) s úmyslem odtáhnout ho z pokoje, když otřesná síla vytryskla z ležícího těla a oba je odhodila na záda. Quirrellovo tělo se vzneslo do vzduchu a ozvalo se bolestivé zapraskání, jak se Quirrellovy paže oddělily od jeho těla i přes paralyzující kouzlo.

Quirrell zařval. “Můj pane! NE! Sloužil jsem vám věrně!”

“ **Bezcenný HMYZE! Celý ROK vyplýtvaný na tohle bláznovssství, když tu ten Kámen ani nikdy nebyl! Teď trp cenu za sssvou nessschopnossst, Quirrelle!** ”

Quirrellova hlava sebou trhla doprava a on zaječel bolestí. A pak se dál otáčela. Řev zničehonic umlkl, nahrazen zvukem praskajících kostí a trhajících se šlach, jak se Quirrellova hlava otočila o celých 180 stupňů, aby byla Voldemortova tvář vepředu. Namířil na schodiště a vyštěkl “ _ **BOMBARDA!**_ ” Blaise jen tak tak dokázal chytit Hermionu a odtáhnout jí zpět na schody, když výbušná kletba zasáhla strop, který se zbortil a zablokoval tak schody. Jak se Harry snažil ignorovat svou bolest, mohl slyšet Hermionu, jak volá jeho jméno. Najednou jej mocná síla zvedla ze země a přirazila ke zdi.Podle ostrého výkřiku bolesti usoudil, že jeho bratr byl přiražen ke zdi vedle něj.

“ _Úžasné. Jim a já můžeme umřít společně. Jak.. poetické._ ” Harry bojoval proti síle, která ho svazovala, když si uvědomil, že on a Jim byli přiraženi ke stěně několik metrů nad zemí. Pak k jeho zděšení uviděl Voldemorta, stále ještě ve znetvořeném těle Quirrella, jak se k nim vznáší.

“ **Vyplýtvaný rok a teď mám jen pár sssekund než mi tohle tělo bude k ničemu. Moje duššše všššak přetrvá. Vzdoruje tomu proroctví ssstejně jako vzdoruje sssmrti. Ale než přijdu o sssvou tělesssnou formu, mám ssstále ješšště časss zabít Chlapce-který-žil... a jeho všššetečného bratra! Už jednou jsssi odolal Sssmrtící kletbě, Jime Pottere. Uvidíme, jessstli jsssi ssstejně odolný více obyčejným prossstředkům zabití!** ”

S tím Temný pán uchopil oba Pottery za hrdla a začal je dusit k smrti. Bolest v Harryho hrdle byla ještě zhoršena náhlou bodající agonií z jizvy na jeho čele a slyšel Jima rovněž křičet bolestí. Oba chlapci slabě drápali muže po pažích, ale bezúspěšně. Před Harryho očima tančily černé tečky a šly na něj mdloby. Instinktivně natáhl ruku a pokusil se Voldemortovi vydrápat oči. Jim udělal to samé. Jak se Harryho vidění potemňovalo, uvědomil si, že slyší syčící zvuk, téměř jako by se smažila slanina, následovaný bolestivým řevem.Nakonec se propadl do bezvědomí.Jeho poslední smysluplná myšlenka, jak padal na podlahu pokoje, byla o zlomyslné síle, která prošla jeho tělem na své cestě ven z místnosti, síle, která si nárokovala schopnost odolat smrti a která byla hladová po pomstě nad Potterovými dvojčaty. A pak nic než jen temnota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: Myslím, že už jsem dřív zmínila, že se obvykle držím originálních překladů toho, co se vyskytovalo v knihách. Jak je vidno v minulé kapitole, kde je překlad začátku Snapeovy hádanky převzat z knih (resp. Z překladu, který jsem dokázala dohledat na internetu, vzhledem k tomu, že u sebe knihy v češtině nemám). Překlad začátku neslavného proroctví, který je zmíněn v téhle kapitole, jsem však upravila místo toho, abych se držela původního překladu. Za a) proto, že je to bližší překlad originálu a za b) proto, že tenhle překlad lépe navazuje na budoucí děj. Doufám, že to nikoho příliš nepohorší.


	31. Otázky, odpovědi a nečekaná nadávka

KAPITOLA 31: OTÁZKY, ODPOVĚDI A NEČEKANÁ NADÁVKA

Zpočátku bylo světlo tak ostré, že si myslel, že zemřel a odešel do nebe. A pak se jeho zrak pročistil a uvědomil si, že je to jen ošetřovna. “Dobré ráno, pane Pottere!” zvolala madam Pomfreyová, bolestivě veselá školní sestra. Když ji viděl naposledy hudrovala nad tím, že byl tak hloupý, že si protrhl ušní bubínky tím, že uvalil zvukovou kletbu na svou vlastní hlavu, ale dnes se zdála být mnohem přátelštější. Možná proto, že tentokrát si zranění nezpůsobil sám.

Harry se pomalu posadil a všiml si svých brýlí a hůlky na nočním stolku. Když si brýle nasadil, uviděl překvapivě velké množství dárků a kartiček přejících mu brzké uzdravení od různých zmijozelů a jeho přátel z ostatních kolejí. Harry se natáhl pro kotlíkový dortík a řekl: “Dobré ráno i vám, madam Pomfreyová. Nepředpokládám, že byste mi mohla říct, jak dlouho jsem tu. Poslední co si pamatuji bylo, že se mě pokoušelo oživlé tělo našeho instruktora obrany udusit.”

Školní sestra na něj zírala. “To je poněkud... ponurý popis, pane Pottere. Vy a váš bratr jste sem byli přineseni brzy v páteční ráno spolu s několika vašimi přáteli.” Na to se v obavách rozhlédl kolem, ale sestra ho rychle ujistila. “Všichni ostatní utrpěli jen drobné rány a modřiny, byli hned ošetřeni a posláni zpět na své koleje během hodiny. Vy a váš bratr jste však byli v kómatu po několik dní. Nějaký zvláštní druh kouzelného šoku. Vaše životapodpůrné funkce byly v pořádku a včera v noci jste se probudili z kómatu, ale vzhledem k tomu, že vám byl předepsán odpočinek, oba jsme vás nechali spát, dokud jste se sami neprobudili. Mimochodem, dnes je pondělí 8. června. A teď jakékoli další otázky, které máte vám budou zodpovězeny ředitelem a vašimi rodiči, pro které jsem již poslala.”

Na to se Harry zamračil, ale předpokládal, že to bylo neodkladné. Na okamžik uvažoval, jestli by měl trvat na tom, aby byl Snape rovněž přítomný, jak bylo jeho právem na základě příkazu, který jeho právník vyplnil. Pak si ale vzpomněl, co jim Voldemort odhalil. Snape byl smrtijed. Snape byl tím, kdo řekl Voldemortovi o proroctví. Snape, ve stejné míře jako Dumbledore a Potterové a Temný pán, na něj uvalil Zobí ulici 4.

“Poslední otázka, pokud mohu? Netušíte náhodou, jaký byl výsledek zápasu mezi Nebelvírem a Havraspárem, který byl naplánovaný na minulý pátek?” zeptal se.

Smutně zavrtěla hlavou a pohlédla na Jima. “Nebelvíři museli přesunout jednoho svého střelce na pozici chytače, aby pokryli Jimovu pozici a hráli celou hru o jednoho hráče méně. Byla to nejhorší prohra pro Nebelvír za posledních tři sta let, alespoň to říkají.”

Harry se usmál. “To mě mrzí, že jsem o to přišel,” řekl tiše, jak se madam Pomfreyová vrátila do své kanceláře.

“To se vsadím, že jo” povzdychl si Jim ze své postele, zatímco se snažil posadit.

“Oh, rozvesel se, bratříčku. Vždycky je tu příští rok. Možná se dostanu do zmijozelského týmu a pak budeme mít další novou arénu, kde se budeme moct nenávidět.” Jak mluvil, natáhl se pro malou krabičku, na jejíž kartičce stálo: “ _Pravděpodobně tohle budeš potřebovat. B.Z._ ” Uvnitř našel malé zrcátko a čerstvou tubu Rychlopomády. Nadšený okamžitě začal upravovat své krysí hnízdo vlasů do něčeho více reprezentativního.

Jim se nerozčílil nad Harryho škádlením. Místo toho byl chvíli zticha, než se zeptal: “Byl tam jeden okamžik, kdy jsi opravdu uvažoval, že se přidáš k... Ty-Víš-Komu?”

“Co, Voldemortovi?” zeptal se Harry a užil si, jak sebou Jim trhl, zatímco upravil posledních pár neposedných pramínků. “Eeh. To si říkáš Chlapec-který-žil. Ani nedokážeš vyslovit jméno svého arcinepřítele. Ne, nikdy bych se k Voldemortovi nepřidal. Je jedním z pěti lidí, kteří jsou zodpovědní za to, že jsem strávil deset let v naprostém utrpení u Dursleyů a z těch pěti je jediný, koho mám legálně povoleno zabít.”

Jim byl ohromený, jak přirozeně Harry mluvil o zabití Voldemorta. Věděl, že se od něj čekalo, že “porazí” Temného pána, ale tak nějak si nikdy nespojil to slovo se synonymem pro “zabití”. Z nějakého důvodu si vzpomněl na svou první konverzaci s Harrym, v níž se vytahoval, že jeho bratr bude moct dohlídnout na funkci podnikání rodu Potterových, zatímco se Chlapec-který-žil bude moci soustředit na “padouchy”. Teď, když věděl, co “bojování s padouchy znamenalo”, otřásl se nad tím, jak naivní a arogantní tehdy byl. Otočil se zpět na svého bratra a zúžil oči. “Kdo jsou ti zbylí čtyři?” zeptal se podezřívavě.

Harry se tiše zasmál, ale neodpověděl. “Ne že bych měnil téma, ale... no, měníme téma. Co to bylo za strategii opakovaně kopat do Quirrella tak úžasně mudlovským způsobem? Řekl jsi, že jsi měl roky tréninku, které tě připravily na něco takového. Myslel jsem, že to byl kouzelnický trénink. Jsi kouzelník nebo ne?”

Jim se podíval stranou. Fakt, že byl tak snadno zneškodněn, že byl proměněn v nic víc než návnadu, která měla přilákat _Harryho_ a ten byl mnohem více... kompetentní v konfrontaci s Voldemortem jím hrozivě otřásla. “Jsem kouzelník, kterému nebylo legálně dovoleno vlastnit hůlku, dokud mu nebylo jedenáct, hade. Moje... naše matka trvala na tom, abych se naučil sebeobranu. Ale chodil jsem na lekce bojových umění jenom rok a... tak nějak jsem v Bradavicích vyšel ze cviku.” Podíval se na svého bratra. “Už se to znovu nestane,” řekl odhodlaně.

Než mohl Harry odpovědět, dveře ošetřovny se otevřely a dovnitř vstoupil ředitel společně s Potterovými a Snapeem. Jim si nebyl jistý, ale měl pocit, že slyšel Harryho zamumlat: “ _My o vlku._ ”

“Dobré ráno, Jime. Dobré ráno, Harry. Jak se dnes ráno cítíte?” Dumbledore vypadal vesele, ale Harry předpokládal, že to jen předstírá. Rok práce a žádný výsledek, kromě blízké smrti uškrcením Chlapce-který-žil pravděpodobně starce příliš nepotěšil. I když podle toho, co se stalo s Voldemortovou duší poté, co oba chlapci ztratili vědomí, možná byl opravdu šťastný. Co se Potterů týče, rychle přeběhli k Jimovi a objali ho, ale alespoň měli tu slušnost (nebo možná drzost) tvářit se omluvně, že neobjímali i Harryho.

“Hloupě a bezcenně, tak se cítím,” řekl Jim poraženě. “Omlouvám se. Nikdy jsem neměl jít dolů do té komnaty, natož tam dotáhnout své přátele. Netuším, co jsem si myslel.”

“Věřím, že tvůj bratr na to má odpověď,” řekl Dumbledore, jehož oči se třpytily. Harry si pomyslel, že je něco nadpřirozeného nad tím, jak září, a pokusil se vyvarovat se přímému očnímu kontaktu, jak jen mohl. “Koneckonců byl to on, kdo odpověděl na zavolání profesora Quirrella poté, co jsi ty a tví přátelé byli zajati, avšak ne předtím, než předal přepis jejich konverzace prefektovi, který ho doručil členům sboru.”

Harry se podíval na svého bratra s prázdným výrazem a povzdechl si. “Použil kletbu Confundus na vás čtyři. Zkouška z Obrany, kterou jste psali, na sobě měla kouzlo, které vás všechny donutilo pokusit se ochránit Kámen mudrců, jakmile jste se jednou dozvěděli, že ředitel opustil školní pozemky.”

Jim byl zmatený. “Ale proč? Proč se prostě nepokusil ukrást Kámen sám?”

“Nemohl,” řekl Harry. “Kámen byl v zrcadle ukryt takovým způsobem, že jen ten, kdo ho chtěl před Voldemortem ochránit, ho dokázal vytáhnout. Ne že by to byl skutečný Kámen mudrců. Celé to byl podvod navržený k přilákání Quirrella a jeho pána. Předpokládám, že to zrcadlo mělo ještě nějakou další obzvláště šikovnou výhodu, když bylo použito proti posednutí duchem, jako Voldemort.” Potterové sebou všichni trhli nad vyřčeným jménem, ale Harry se o to nestaral. “Jinak by to byl velmi nepřímý způsob, jak vyřešit celou situaci, kdyby se jednalo jen o Quirrella, o koho jste se báli.”

“Přesně tak, Harry,” řekl Dumbledore. “Doufám, že ti nevadí, že ti říkám Harry, vzhledem k tomu kolik Potterů je momentálně v místnosti.” Harry pokrčil rameny odolávaje pokušení zeptat se ředitele, jestli mu mohl říkat _Albus_. “Zatímco to zrcadlo může učarovat živým myslím, jeho původní účel bylo bezpečně osvobodit oběti posednutí od jejich duchů. Z počátku bylo velmi úspěšné, mnohem více než většina tradičních metod exorcismu. Takoví duchové a jiné nepřátelské duše byli přirozeně vábeni k zrcadlu a nakonec uvězněni v přeludové snové krajině, kde by se všechny jejich sny a naděje splnily, a zanechali tak své hostitele naživu a nezraněné. Nakonec, až byly všechny jejich světské touhy naplněny, by se duše prostě rozplynula.”

“Naneštěstí během let to ohromné množství zlých a rozhněvaných duchů, které zrcadlo pohltilo, jej pokřivilo a dalo mu hlad po duších živých. Získalo omezené sebe uvědomění a moc očarovat jak živé tak mrtvé pomocí obrazů jejich nejhlubších, nejintimnější tužeb. Nevědomý pozorovatel by mohl stát očarovaný před zrcadlem, dokud se jeho tělo pomalu neztratilo před očima a jeho stále ještě živá duše z něj nebyla vytažena a pozřena zrcadlem. Jakmile byly jeho temnější vlastnosti rozpoznány, přestali ho používat a umístili jej v Oddělení záhad k dalšímu studiu. Musel jsem zatahat za velké množství nitek, abych ho mohl použít jako past pro Voldemorta. Náš plán byl, že se Quirrell pokusí získat Kámen ze zrcadla, jen aby byl Voldemort v zrcadle uvězněn a pozřen.” Ředitel se zatvářil. “Očividně byl náš plán neúspěšný.”

“Co ho pokazilo?” zeptal se Jim.

“Já,” řekl Harry nevýrazně, aniž by se podíval na někoho v místnosti. “Uvědomil jsem si pravdu o obou, Kameni i Voldemortovi, v listopadu. Tady profesor Snape mi poradil, že Voldemort možná bude schopný dozvědět se, co vím, pomocí nitrozpytu a tudíž bych se měl vyvarovat přímého pohledu na Quirrella. Očividně jsem nebyl dost nenápadný. Nedozvěděl se, co vím já, ale uvědomil si, že něco vím, a tak začal používat nitrozpyt na mé nebelvírské přátelé a postupně na Jima. A tak se dozvěděl, že skutečná past je to zrcadlo a že jsem ho porazil. Quirrell a Voldemort tě a ostatní vlákali skrze pasti, aby mě donutili vás následovat. Potom, co viděl tvou vzpomínku z minulých Vánoc, Voldemort se odmítl postavit přímo před zrcadlo.”

Jim to všechno vstřebal. Nejen, že jeho zmijozelský bratr přišel a všechny zachránil, byli v nebezpečí v prvním místě jen proto, že Harry si celý plán uvědomil měsíce zpátky, kdy se on motal v temnotě nevědomosti. No, to a jeho dětinské skutky přes Vánoce. Následoval Harryho a Thea do místnosti se zrcadlem ve snaze dostat je do potíží. Místo toho se nevědomky dozvěděl informaci, kterou Voldemort potřeboval k překonání Dumbledorovy pasti. Zavrtěl hlavou, odmítal nedobrovolně zabřednout do tohoto směru myšlenek ještě hlouběji.

“Mimochodem,” přerušil je Jim. “Snape je smrtijed. Jen pro případ, že by to třeba někoho zajímalo.”

Potterové se podívali jeden na druhého zamyšleně, zatímco Snape si pohrdavě odfkl směrem k Jimovi. Konečně Dumbledore promluvil: “Když byl _profesor_ Snape mladý, učinil pár nešťastných chyb, chyb, jež od té doby pilně pomáhal napravit. Vše, co vám na toto téma ještě mohu říct, je, že profesor Snape má mou plnou důvěru. Věřím, že to bude pro vás oba dostačující.”

Jim pomalu přikývl. Harry se pouze podíval na Dumbledora a pak změnil téma. “Když už mluvíme o důvěře, nepředpokládám, že byste byl ochotný nám říct _celé_ proroctví, když už víme o jeho existenci.”

“Želbohu, nemohu. Zatímco Voldemort ví, jak proroctví začíná, neví jeho celý obsah a v obsahu celého proroctví je informace, která, kdyby se jí dozvěděl, by pro něj byla velmi cenná. Doufal jsem, že ty, Jime, by ses o proroctví nedozvěděl ještě nějaký čas. Existují... jistá břemena spojená s jeho kompletní znalostí, břemena, kterých jsem tě chtěl ušetřit. Doufal jsem, že by sis mohl užít trochu víc svého dětství...” zastavil se, jak ucítil, jak Harry ztuhnul, a uvědomil si své faux pas. Z toho, co Severus řekl, to znělo jako, že “dětství” staršího dvojčete skončilo někdy kolem jeho čtyř let. Zhluboka se nadechl a vytrval.

“V každém případě, Jime, co jsem slyšel, tak tvůj bratr, Harry, začal studium nitrobrany. Pokud tví rodiče svolí, doporučil bych, abys začal taky. Odhalím ti celý obsah proroctví tehdy, a pouze tehdy, budu-li přesvědčen, že dokážeš ubránit svou mysl proti napadení Voldemortem a jinými.” Pak se obrátil na druhého bratra. “To platí i pro tebe, Harry. Věřím, že svými skutky sis zasloužil právo znát obsah proroctví, které ti sdělím, jakmile dokončíš svůj vlastní trénink nitrobrany.”

To překvapilo nejen Harryho, ale i Jamese Pottera. Ani jeden z rodičů nevypadal nadšeně představou, že by Jim měl studovat nitrobranu a James vypadal, že bude otevřeně protestovat, aby se jí kterýkoli z obou chlapců učil, nebo se dozvěděl víc o proroctví. Vzdal to, když ho ostře bodla Lily loktem do žeber. Harry předstíral, že si toho nevšiml. “Můžete nám aspoň říct, co se stalo s Voldemortem... víte, potom, co jsem ztratil vědomí. Pamatuji si zvuk Quirrella - no, řekl bych, že Voldemorta v té chvíli - jak ječí a smrad pálení a pak nic.”

“Zabil jsem ho, že?” přerušil je najednou Jim. “Ta... anomálnost... každopádně... cokoli to bylo, co mi umožnilo zničit Voldemortovo tělo tehdy, když jsem byl mimino, znovu nakoplo a zničilo ho.A Quirrella.” Podíval se na zem. Harry si vzpomněl, jak se mu akorát před pár týdny ulevilo, že nemusel začít své zářezy ve věku jedenácti. Ale zatímco cítil trochu sympatie nad situací svého bratra, věděl, že by neváhal zničit Voldemorta a nebo Quirrella, kdyby měl moc tak učinit. Možná ukázal milosrdenství Dracu Malfoyovi, ale strávil příliš mnoho času povídáním si s Niddhoggem, aby neměl žaludek na zabití nebo aby byl příliš sentimentální, co se týče Temného pána.

“Ne, synu, nezabil,” řekl James povzbudivě svému oblíbenému synovi. “Quirrell už byl zabit rukou svého pána. I kdyby se vše odehrálo jinak, Quirrell by zemřel hned, jak Ty-Víš-Kdo opustil jeho tělo. Zdá se, že to posednutí bylo dobrovolné. Možná zpočátku musela být Quirrellova mysl překonána, ale když už se dostali do Bradavic, byl dobrovolným hostitelem. Dobrovolný hostitel vždy zemře, když ho duch, který ho posedl, opustí. Nejsi v žádném případě zodpovědný za Quirrellovi smrt.”

“Naneštěstí,” řekl Harry tak trochu jedovatě, “nejsi zodpovědný ani za Voldemortovu smrt.” Podíval se na Dumbledora. “Mám pravdu, že? Je stále ještě tam venku, i když jenom ve spektrální formě. Jak dlouho mu potrvá, než najde způsob získat zpět tělo?”

Dumbledore si tiše povzdechl. “Nevíme, Harry. Nejsme si ani jistí, jak je stále ještě naživu. Existuje mnoho způsobu, jak připoutat svou duši k materiálním světu i potom, co jeho tělo zemřelo, všechny využívají nejtemnější magie, ale nejsme si jistí, kterou z metod využil, ani jestli nevymyslel metodu úplně novou, monstrózní, pro nás naprosto neznámou. Věřím, že mu bude nějaký čas trvat, než se zotaví z událostí čtvrteční noci, ale nemohu říct, jak dlouho mu to bude trvat, ani jakým způsobem se pokusí vrátit zpět. Můžeme jen zůstat ostražití a udělat vše pro to, abychom byli připraveni.”

“Za sebe mohu říct,” pokračoval posmutněle, “že se omlouvám. Náš plán zahrnoval velký risk, ale nabízel obrovskou odměnu - naprosté zničení lorda Voldemorta v okamžiku, kdy byl nejslabší.Navíc fakt, že náš plán nevyšel kvůli řadě nešťastných a nepředvídatelných náhod je... neskutečně neuspokojivý. Doufám, že mi oba dokážete odpustit můj vlastní nedostatek prozíravosti.” Jim řekl, že samozřejmě, že ano, zatímco Harry jen vyhýbavě přikývl.

“A teď, pokud tomu rozumím dobře, madam Pomferyová si vás oba přeje naposledy zkontrolovat a pak vás propustí. Za hodinu bude oběd a dnes večer je Rozlučková hostina.” Tiše se uchechtl. “Kdo ví? Možná budou na poslední chvíli rozdány nějaké body.” Jak to řekl, jeho oči se začaly znovu třpytit a Harry se rozhodl, že přes prázdniny musí prozkoumat, jestli jsou “třpytící oči” známkou nějakého nepřátelského možná záludného psychického útoku.

“Pokud by vám to nevadilo, pane,” řekl Harry a opřel se o polštář se zavřenými očima, jakoby byl najednou unavený. “Byl bych raději, kdybychom Theo, Blaise a já _neobdrželi_ žádné body jako důsledek toho, co se stalo, obzvláště pokud Chlapec-který-žil a tři další nebelvíři dostanou body za stejnou událost. Způsobilo by to, že spousta zmijozelů bude pokládat... nepříjemné otázky a mohlo by to zkomplikovat naše postavení uvnitř koleje. Je mezi námi stále ještě příliš mnoho zmijozelů, kteří byli vychováni se smrtijedskými sympatiemi... s čímž by určitě Jim a lord Potter rádi souhlasili.” Pokud na konci jeho prohlášení byl nejnepatrnější náznak jízlivosti, Dumbledore ani Snape to nekomentovali a nikdo z ostatních si toho nevšiml. “Navíc jsem poměrně pevně upevnil ve zmijozelské koleji názor, že Voldemort je mrtvý s velkým M a že by se zmijozelská kolej měla přesunout od jeho vlivu, a proto by pro nás bylo lepší, kdyby kolem nepoletovaly žádné zvěsti naznačující opak. Rozhodně žádné o tom, že my tři jsme pomohli jeho znovuzrození předejít.”

Dumbledore se podíval na Snapea, který lehce přikývl. “Dobrá, Harry. Žádné body nebudou přiděleny zúčastněným zmijozelským studentům.”

“Pokud zmijozelové nedostanou žádné body, pak... si nemyslím, že by měli nějaké dostat ani nebelvíři,” řekl zničehonic Jim. “Není... nebylo by správné, abychom získali body za to, že na nás byla uvalena kletba Confundus, abychom vešli do pasti, a lidi, kteří nás zachránili, žádné body nedostali.”

“Jak si přeješ, Jime,” řekl Dumbledore s laskavým úsměvem. “No, pokud je to všechno, musím jít. Je toho hodně ke konání před Rozlučkovou hostinou. I když bych ocenil, Jamesi, kdyby ses ke mně přidal v mé kanceláři ohledně pár menších problémů.” Bystrozor přikývl.

Potom, co dospělí odešli, oba chlapci seděli v tichu, každý z nich si prohlížel kartičky a dárky, které dostali k brzkému uzdravení. Jim několik minut vypadal zamyšleně. Pak najednou ztuhnul, jak se mu v žaludku rozléhal pocit chladu. Posadil se zpříma a pohlédl na Harryho.

“Proč jsi odmítl školní body?” zeptal se naštvaně.

Harry se na něj překvapeně podíval. “Už jsem to vysvětlil.”

“Já vím. A dávalo to smysl. Ale to neznamená, že to byl opravdový důvod.”

Harry vyštěkl překvapeným smíchem. “Lepšíš se, bratříčku. Jednoho dne možná zvládneš odhalit jeden z mých plánů, zatímco se odvíjí, místo až potom, co skončil. Zmijozel vyhrál famfrpálový pohár. S přidáním těch bodů - a za předpokladu, že se nic nezměnilo o víkendu, zatímco jsme byli v bezvědomí - Zmijozel nyní vede ve školním poháru nad Nebelvírem o nejméně třicet bodů. V té bláznivosti minulý čtvrtek byli zapleteni tři zmijozelové a čtyři nebelvíři. Takže pokud by nám ředitel dal všem sedmi stejný počet bodů a každý z nás dostal víc než třicet bodů (což se zdá být rozumné vzhledem k tomu, že jsme bojovali proti _Voldemortovi_ ), Dumbledorovy ‘body na poslední chvíli’ by mohly dostat Nebelvír do vedení.”

“A tak jsi jen předpokládal, že když odmítneš školní body, automaticky udělám to samé.”

“Samozřejmě. Jsi nebelvír.”

Jim praštil naštvaně svou hlavou zpět na polštář. “ _Nesnáším_ zmijozele tak moc.”

“To už jsem slyšel,” řekl Harry samolibě, jak otevřel další kotlíkový koláček.

____________________

Krátce na to byli James a Dumbledore usazeni v ředitelově kanceláři. James si všiml, že se oči jeho starého mentora rozhodně netřpytily.

“O čem bys rád mluvil, Albusi?” zeptal se stísněně.

“Jamesi, tohle musí skončit. Doteď jsem respektoval tvou legální autoritu nad Harrym jakožto hlavou jeho rodu, i potom, co jsem se dozvěděl, jak nestoudně jsi zneužíval té autority posledních deset let. Navíc zákony Starostolce mě do teď donutily tak učinit, i přes mé rostoucí znepokojení nad propastí, která vzniká mezi Harrym a zbytkem vaší rodiny. V každém případě, Harryho rozhodnutí, abych se distancoval všech legálních procesů, týkajících se ho, ten problém vyřešilo. To vše řečeno, je mým studentem, studentem, pro něhož jsem selhal naplnit své povinnosti jakožto ředitel. Nedokážu nadále podporovat, co Severus oprávněně nazval ‘nesmyslným antagonoismem’ vůči tomu chlapci.”

James se zachmuřil. “Obávám se, že odmítám ten popis, pane.”

“Kterou část? Nemyslíš si, že je to antagonismus? Nebo chceš tvrdit, že má nějaký smysl?”

“Se vším respektem, Albusi, víš, že jako hlava rodu Potterů, má autorita nad Harryho výchovou převyšuje tvou autoritu jakožto ředitele. A dokud naplním své povinnosti vůči svému pravděpodobnému dědici, ani ty ani nikdo jiný nemá žádné právo zpochybňovat má rodičovská rozhodnutí.”

Po jeho prohlášení teplota v pokoji značně poklesla a Potter musel hodně bojovat, aby udržel oční kontakt s Dumbledorem, který ho nyní častoval Pohledem. Ne tím “ _jsem zklamaný_ ” pohledem, který používal, když Pobertové překročili hranici jeho trpělivosti s žertováním. Ale _**Pohledem**_. Tím, který dal všem vědět, že praštěný starý muž opustil budovu a na jeho místě je Přemožitel Grindelwalda. Pohledem, který ho James kdysi viděl používat, jen když čelil smrtijedům a Voldemortovi samotnému. Potter byl ohromený, když si uvědomil, že ho možná Dumbledore nyní považuje za nepřítele kvůli jeho zacházení s Harrym.

“Jsem si dobře vědom svých omezení jakožto ředitele, co se týče starostolských lordů a jejich dědiců, lorde Pottere. Jsou to ta samá omezení, která používá tvůj kolega lord Nott, aby obhájil _své_ chování.” James byl šokován, že byl přirovnán k notoricky známému smrtijedovi. Byla to jako facka na tvář. “Avšak tak se mi zdá, že tato omezení neplatí, když jednám ve své kapacitě Nejvyššího divotvorce. Doteď jsem se podřídil Harryho příkazu se distancovat, protože jsem popravdě souhlasil, že se jedná o střet zájmů. Koneckonců byla to moje chyba, že byl prohlášen motákem a moje doporučení, abyste ho zahrnuli do mudlovské společnosti, co nejdříve to šlo, což vedlo k jeho umístění u Dursleyů... i když jsem nikdy nepředpokládal, že ho budete _kompletně_ _ignorovat celých deset_ let, aniž byste se alespoň jednou zeptali, jak se mu daří.”

“My jsme _umístili_ obrany,” řekl James naštvaně. “Koupil jsem dům přes ulici pro Arabellu Figgovou, aby na něj mohla dohlížet a mohla nám dát vědět, kdyby se něco špatného stalo.”

Dumbledore ho znovu počastoval tím _Pohledem_. “No, Jamesi, to fungovalo přímo skvěle, ne? I tak, distancování závisí obvykle na rozhodnutí Nejvyššího divotvůrce. Pokud se rozhodnu zvrátit své předchozí rozhodnutí, Harryho právník bude muset celý případ přednést před Starostolec, aby mě donutil se znovu distancovat... možná se rozhodne tak neučinit, kdyby se ukázalo, že jsem ochotný rozhodnout v chlapcům prospěch.”

Potterovy oči se rozšířily. “To bys neudělal.”

“Ujišťuji tě, lorde Pottere,” řekl Dumbledore chladně, “že jsem během posledního roku viděl víc než jeden důkaz toho, že jsi nevhodným opatrovníkem pro svého pravděpodobného dědice. A jako takový, je v mé moci jakožto Nejvyššího divotvůrce odebrat tvou autoritu nad Harrym úplně a jmenovat nového opatrovníka, dokud nebude zletilý. Jsem si jistý, že Augusta Longbottomová by byla velmi ochotná přijmout Harryho do své domácnosti.” Pak se usmál, avšak jeho oči se netřpytily. “Vlastně, Harry se zdá být velice vyspělý na svůj věk, nesouhlasíš? Dovedu si představit odsouhlasit petici pro dřívější emancipaci, řekněme, v jeho třinácti? Emancipaci rychle následovanou jeho povýšením z pravděpodobného dědice na dědice právoplatného?”

“NE! TO NEMŮŽEŠ!” James vystřelil ze své židle a zařval na starce, který dál nepohnutě seděl.

“Dej mi důvod to neudělat. Ukaž mi nějaký náznak toho, že dokážeš být tomu chlapci otcem, kterého si zaslouží.”

James se na moment rozhlédl ztraceně kolem sebe. Pak se pomalu posadil zpátky, jakoby z něj vyprchala všechna energie. “Já... já nemůžu. Je příliš pozdě. Moje poslední šance být Harrymu otcem byla ztracena tu noc, kdy byl zařazen.”

“Ale... _proč?!_ Přiznávám, že jsem měl obavy, když byl Harry zařazen do zmijozelské koleje, ale tenhle rok zahnal veškeré mé výhrady. Nebyl zatažen do temnoty ostatními zmijozely, jak jsem se bál. Kdyby něco, naopak je táhne ke světlu. Vědomě a dobrovolně se vydal čelit Voldemortovi, aby zachránil své nebelvírské přátele, bez očekávání jakékoli magické obrany, kterou má Jim, _a synové Tiberia Notta a Sereny Zabiniové ho dobrovolně doprovodili!_ ” Dumbledore si povzdechl. “Jamesi, jsem odhodlán strávit poslední roky svého života tím, že Jimovi budu pomáhat porazit Voldemorta, skličující a zdánlivě nemožný skutek. Ale tyhle problémy nejsou _nic_ v porovnání s rozbitím sevření, které mají ideologie čistokrevnosti a bezohledné předpojatosti nad zmijozelskou kolejí, čtvrtinou všech studentů, po staletí. Nikdy jsem se neodvážil _snít_ o tom, že se dožiju toho, že spatřím zmijozele jako Harry, který svede děti smrtijedů a mudlů dohromady. Neodvážil jsem se ani doufat, že taková věc je vůbec možná!”

S tím Dumbledore studoval Jamesovu tvář a všiml si, že je jen víc a víc rozrušený. “Přesto, z nějakého důvodu tě ta myšlenka... děsí.” Zavrtěl hlavou. “Nechápu tě, Jamesi. Jako student jsi byl milý a přátelský, i když trochu bouřlivý, ke všem, kromě těch ze Salazarovy koleje, které jsi bez ustání nesnášel. Jako tvůj otec před tebou. Jako jeho otec před _ním_. Proč, Jamesi? Proč je tak nemyslitelné, aby byl Potter zařazen do zmijozelské koleje, aby vynikal a vynesl její lepší kvality místo horších.”

James zavřel oči a sklonil hlavu, jakoby byl ubit jeho mentorovými slovy. Konečně promluvil v bezbarvém zlomeném hlase. “Potřebuju, abys mi odpřísahal Neporušitelný slib.”

“Co?” zeptal se Dumbledore zmatený nečekanou změnou tématu.

“Položil jsi mi otázku. Jediné, co ti mohu říct. Mé antagonistické chování vůči Harrymu... není bezdůvodné. Je záměrné. Pokud chceš vědět, jaký je ten důvod, budu potřebovat, abys složil Neporušitelný slib, že nikdy neodhalíš, co jsem ti řekl.”

Dumbledore dlouze zíral na svého minulého studenta a nyní mladého přítele. Pak pomalu vytáhl svou hůlku a odříkal slib, který Potter vyžadoval. O několik minut později, většina maleb bývalých ředitelů, které zdobily kancelář Albuse Dumbledora, se na něj v překvapení a šoku podívala. Během čtyřiceti let, kdy byl ředitelem Bradavic, žádný z nich neslyšel ředitele zanadávat tak hlasitě a rouhavě.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. překl.: původně jsem dnes měla v plánu dvojitou aktualizaci, ale pak jsem si vzpomněla, o čem je příští kapitola, a rozhodla jsem se, že si zaslouží samostatné nahrání. Je to jedna z mých nejoblíbenějších kapitol z prvního dílu, takže tak...  
> Pokud vše půjde podle plánu, včetně té dnešní nás čekají ještě tři aktualizace a jsme na konci prvního dílu. ;))


	32. Smrtijed Snape

KAPITOLA 32: SMRTIJED SNAPE

To odpoledne se Severus Snape vrátil z oběda, aby našel dva své studenty, jak sedí na svých místech v jeho třídě. Přítomnost Harryho Pottera nebyla překvapivá. Přítomnost Nevilla Longbottoma byla. Popravdě to bylo zvláštně znepokojivé. “Pane Pottere. Pane Longbottome. Co vás přivádí do mé učebny v toto příjemné letní odpoledne? Není důvod, abyste tu byli.”

Harry promluvil klidně, ale odhodlaně. “První den lekcí, pane, jsem zmínil, že některé věci je lepší vyřešit hned, místo toho, abychom je nechali... hnít. Ten problém ohledně vás, který Jim nadnesl na ošetřovně, je jednou z takových věcí.”

Snape si odfrkl. “Myslíte jeho obvinění, že jsem bývalý smrtijed? Ředitel na něj již odpověděl. Doporučil bych vám přijmout jeho prohlášení a nechat to plavat.”

Harry ho probodl svým pohledem, jakoby ho vyzýval, aby použil nitrozpyt. K jeho překvapení, Snape mohl cítit začátky základních nitrobranných štítů. Nebylo to nic, co by nedokázal prorazit, ale stejně bylo impozantní, že chlapec došel takhle daleko za pouhých sedm měsíců. I přes jeho pozvánku, Snape nevstoupil do Harryho mysli a chlapec promluvil.

“‘ _Ten, v jehož moci je porazit Temného pána, se blíží... narozen těm, kteří se mu již třikrát postavili... narozen na samotném sklonku sedmého měsíce..._ ’ Temný pán má rád zvuk svého hlasu, jak jsem si jistý jste si všiml.”

“Ahhh,” řekl Snape. “Chápu.”

Neville neřekl nic během jejich rozhovoru. Jen nechal Harryho mluvit, zatímco netečně pozoroval mistra lektvarů.

“Smrtijed, který ta slova odhalil Vy-Víte-Komu je částečně zodpovědný za deset let pekla pro mě. Zároveň je částečně zodpovědný za utrpení Nevillových rodičů a doručení ho do rukou chamtivého bastarda, který se ho opakovaně pokoušel zabít. Neville a já jsme oba toho názoru, že jsme oprávněni k čistějšímu obrazu toho, jak Temný pán získal tuto informaci.”

Snape naštvaně ohrnul nos. “ _Oprávnění_ , říkáte?”

“Ano, pane,” konečně promluvil Neville. “Oprávnění.”

Stovka kousavých, uštěpačných poznámek proletěla Snapeovi hlavou. Nenávistné poznámky o zabedněncích a arogantního fraccích, kteří nevěděli, kde je jejich místo. Jak byl stále ještě čas v tomhle roce, aby mohli drhnout kotlíky, o tom, jak je Harry Potter stejně arogantní jako jeho otec, stejně arogantní jako nebelvír. Ale nic z toho neřekl... protože zrovna, když se chystal otevřít svá ústa, aby vypustil svůj hněv na oba chlapce, byl najednou překvapen párem zelených očí, které na něj zíraly plné odhodlání. Zelených očí, na něž si roky nevzpomněl, ale které se mu nyní vynořily ze vzpomínek. Zelených očí, které ve své hloubce obsahovaly oprávněný hněv sotva udržený na uzdě silným morálním kódem a rostoucím sebevědomím, které konečně začalo vzkvétat potom, co bylo desetiletí zašlapáváno do země. Ale co bylo hlavní, zelených očí, které v sobě měly laskavost pro Severuse Snapea a opravdovou touhu mu odpustit jeho hříchy, kdyby tomu chlapci jen profesor dal příležitost tak učinit.

V krátkosti, Neville Longbottom měl oči svého otce.

__________________

**_Tenkrát...._ **

_“Nepotřebuju pomoc od malé mudlovské šmejdky jako je ona!”_

_Lily zamrkala._

_“Dobrá,” řekla chladně. “Nebudu se příště namáhat. A být tebou, vyprala bych si spoďáry, Snivellusi.”_

_“Omluv se Evansové!” zařval James na Snapea se svou hůlkou nebezpečně na něj namířenou._

_“Nechci, abys ho nutil se omluvit,” zařvala Lily a prudce se otočila na Jamese. “Jsi stejně hrozný jako on.”_

_“ Co?” vyjekl James. NIKDY bych tě nenazval - ty-víš-čím!”_

_“Rozcuchávat si vlasy, protože si myslíš, že je husté vypadat, jako bys sotva slezl z koštěte, předvádět se s tou stupidní zlatonkou, producírovat se po chodbách a zaklínat kohokoli se ti zlíbí, jen proto že si myslíš, že můžeš cokoli - jsem překvapená, že tě tvoje koště dokáže uzvednout ze země, vzhledem k velikosti tvého ega. Je mi z tebe ZLE.”_

_Otočila se na patě a pospíšila si pryč._

_“Evansová!” zařval za ní James. “Hej, EVANSOVÁ!”_

_Ale neotočila se zpět. “Co je s ní?” řekl James a snažil se neúspěšně vypadat, že je to jen nepodstatná otázka, která pro něj není nijak důležitá._

_“Čtu mezi řádky, ale řekl bych, že si myslí, že jsi trochu namyšlený, kámo,” řekl Sirius._

_“Jasně,” odvětil James, který najednou vypadal rozzuřeně, “jasně -“_

_Znovu se zablýsklo a Snape znovu visel vzhůru nohama ve vzduchu._

_“Kdo chce vidět, jak sundám Snivellymu jeho spoďáry?”_ [1]

“ ** _EXPELLIARMUS HORRIBILIS!_** ”

A s tím se opravdu oslnivě zablesklo a všichni čtyři Pobertové byli zničehonic sraženi na zem a jejich hůlky jim vylétly z rukou a dopadly k nohám toho, co kouzlo uvalil. Snape klesl k zemi a potom se zhruba třicet centimetrů od země zastavil a něžně se snesl dolů. Poté, co si stáhnul svůj hábit zpět, Severus vzhlédl ke svému zachránci. Byl to vysoký nebelvír se špinavě blonďatými vlasy, pronikavýma zelenýma očima, které hořely hněvem, a s odznakem Vedoucího chlapce.

“Prosím zůstaň na zemi, pane Snapee, a neuvaluj žádná kouzla, dokud tohle není vyřešeno,” řekl Frank Longbottom klidně, ale aniž by spustil oči z Pobertů.

“Longbottome!” zařval Sirius Black. “Co si sakra myslíš, že děláš?!”

“Práci prefekta pátého ročníku, vzhledem k tomu, že ten se na ní očividně necítí.” Remus se zatvářil zahanbeně. “Všichni ostatní! Představení je u konce! Běžte zpět do svých kolejí!” Všichni ostatní studenti, kteří hádku pozorovali, se rychle odebrali do svých pokojů, než aby riskovali hněv Vedoucího chlapce.

“Zastáváš se teď smrtijedů juniorů, Franku?” zeptal se stále naštvaný James Potter, zatímco se čtyři chlapci zvedali ze země.

“Když je to čtyři na jednoho. I když ti musím uznat nějaké zásluhy. Tentokrát alespoň šikanujete páťáka. Obvykle si rádi hrajete se zmijozelskými druháky.”

“Jasně, to je fuk. Kolik bodů nám tentokrát vezmeš?” zeptal se Sirius a protočil oči.

Frank si odfkl. “A jaký by to mělo význam, Blacku, teď když je po zkouškách a zbývá jen týden školy? Už jsme na posledním místě a sto bodů od vítězství poháru a převážně díky vám bezcenným malým šmejdům. Nezajímají vás kolejní body. Nestaráte se ani o poškolní tresty. Ale zdá se, že máte rádi myšlenku věšení lidí za nohy a svlíkání jejich kalhot pro ubohý smích. Tak víte, co mě napadlo? Mám složeny své OVCE a už mám zajištěnou postgraduální práci, a nijak zvlášť mi nevadí vytočit McGonagallovou. Tak co kdybychom přeskočili oficiální tresty? Prostě vás tu nechám na dvoře viset za nohy s klimbajícíma pinďourama ve větru, jak jste měli v plánu pro Snapea, a uvidíme, jestli vás i nadále bude tak moc bavit šikana, jak jste si mysleli!”

Pozvedl svou hůlku a ostatní čtyři chlapci ustoupili o krok zpět a pozvedli své ruce ve strachu.

“Franku,” řekl Remus nervózně. “To není třeba. Věci se nám trochu vymkly z rukou, ale je po všem.” Frank se opovržlivě ušklíbl na Remuse.

Pak sklonil svou hůlku a zaměřil svůj pohled na Jamese. “Víš, Pottere. Nejsem překvapeným Blackem. Pořád ještě nevím, jak se mu podařilo oklamat Klobouk, aby ho zařadil do Nebelvíru, ale je stejný jako zbytek jeho zvrhlých příbuzných. Vždycky bude Walburgin malý chlapec.”

“Ty zkurvy-!” Sirius se rozeběhl na Franka, který líně mávnul svou hůlkou v jeho směru. Objevil se další záblesk a najednou Sirius ležel na zádech o pár metrů opodál.

Frank pokračoval, jakoby si sotva všimnul jeho přerušení. “Ale ty, Jamesi? Jsi dědic _rodu Potterů!_ Tvoje rodina byla v Nebelvíru po deset generací. Když jsi byl zařazen, byl jsem _opravdu_ _nadšený_ vidět Pottera v Bradavicích, protože jsem očekával, že budeš perfektním symbolem pro naši kolej. Že ukážeš všem ostatním, o čem nebelvírská odvaha a hodnoty jsou.” Frank přistoupil blíž, jen pár centimetrů od Jamesovy tváře. “A posledních pět let sotva nebyl den, kdy jsi nebyl naprostým zklamáním. Jsem tebou znechucený, Jamesi Pottere. Teď seber své bezcenné já a svou partu tyranů a zmiz mi z očí.”

S tím, Longbottom ustoupil stranou a ukázal svou hůlkou. Ve tváři zarudlý James Potter se sklonil, aby zvedl svou hůlku a pak dupal pryč s jeho třemi přáteli mu v patách. Jak odcházeli, Longbottom za nimi zavolal.

“Oh, a Lupine? Pochybuju, že to bude k něčemu dobré, ale jen abys věděl, mám v plánu informovat profesorku McGonagallovou, že tě považuji za naprosto nehodným toho být prefektem a že by tě měla vyměnit. Nejlépe za někoho, kdo zvládne chodit kolem bez svých rtů přilepených k Potterově zadnici. Možná McClagganem. Je to idiot, ale alespoň dokáže myslet sám za sebe. Jen jsem si myslel, že bys to měl vědět.”

Remusova tvář se při Frankových slovech zkroutila, zatímco James a Sirius se na Franka podívali vražedně. Ušklíbl se na ně a znovu naznačil svou hůlkou, aby pokračovali dál. Pak se otočil zpět ke Snapeovi. “Jsi zraněný, pane Snapee? Potřebuješ jít na ošetřovnu?”

Snape, který byl ohromený jak schopnostmi Vedoucího chlapce tak jeho ochotou se ho zastat před Potterovou bandou, rychle zavrtěl hlavou. “Ne, pane Longbottome. Já... děkuji za tvou záchranu.” Ke svému vlastnímu zahanbení mladý zmijozel popotáhl.

Longbottom pár vteřin mladého zmijozele pozoroval. Potom se ke Snapeovu překvapení posadil na zem vedle druhého chlapce. “Omlouvám se, že jsem sem nedorazil dřív. Ale... dostal jsem se sem v čas, abych viděl, co se stalo s Evansovou. To bylo... drsné.”

Severus se pokusil přivolat úšklebek nebo urážku, ale byl jednoduše příliš zlomený. Longbottom se na pár vteřin tiše podíval do strany do dálky.

“Minulé léto jsem měl stáž u OPUKZ,” řekl a změnil tak téma. “Měl jsem příležitost účastnit se lekce o zlepšení svých pozorovacích schopností a naučení se číst společenská vodítka. Byla moc zajímavá. Dostal jsem výbornou.” Podíval se na zmateného Snapea. “Nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, že když jsi nazval Evansovou mudlovskou šmejdkou, ani ses na ni nedíval. Nedíval ses ani na Pottera a jeho bandu. Díval ses na stranu, kde stáli Mulciber, Wilkes a Rosier a vše pozorovali... s uznáním.”

Snape byl nadále ticho. Frank na okamžik zaváhal a pak pokračoval.

“Dovedu si představit, že to pro tebe občas ve Zmijozelu musí být dost těžké. Být kouzelníkem pouhého smíšeného původu musí být už tak těžké, ale mít mudlorozenou jakožto nejlepší kamarádku? Co je horší, očividně do ní být zamilovaný?” Snapeovi se zadrhl dech v hrdle. “Pak tě přímo přede všemi zachrání od Potterovy bandy, navíc před tvými zmijozelskými spolužáky. Dovedu si představit, že by to pro tebe udělalo věci... nesnesitelnými, kdybys to jen tak nechal být.”

Snape pohlédl na zem, neschopen podívat se Longbottomovi do očí. Chtěl se ohradit a vše popřít, ale zjistil, že to nedokázal, ne když na něj hleděl někdo, kdo se zdá mu rozumí, aniž by ho nenáviděl. Neschopen promluvit, pouze přikývl nad Frankovými dedukcemi.

“Myslíš, že ti odpustí?” zeptal se laskavě.

Snape zaváhal. “Půjdu za ní tohle léto a pokusím se jí to vysvětlit. Že jsem si v jednom jediném okamžiku musel vybrat mezi uražením své nejlepší kamarádky a nebo potvrzením mým spolužákům, že jsem krevní zrádce hodný toho být zaklet každou hodinu po další dva roky... Ale ne, nemyslím si, že mi odpustí.”

“Můžu ti nějak pomoci, Severusi?”

Snape prudce vzhlédl nad Longbottomovou drzou familiérností, ale výraz v chlapcových očích mu zabránil, aby řekl něco urážlivého. Nebylo v nich politování, které očekával. Byla to laskavost, což bylo něco zcela odlišného a co Snape zřídkakdy zažil od druhých.

Povzdechl si. “Kdyby to nebylo příliš mnoho potíží, ocenil bych, kdybys udělal velké představení z odebrání mi pěti bodů nebo tak za to, že jsem Lily nazval mudlovskou šmejdkou. Možná zmiň některému ze zmijozelských prefektů, jak znechucený jsi mými odpornými předsudky.”

Frank se zasmál. “Bez problému.”

“Děkuji ti... Franku.”

___________________

**_Nyní..._ **

**** Snape sevřel můstek svého nosu mezi svými prsty a potom vzhlédl na Nevilla a Harryho. Rezignovaně si povzdechl a pak začal mluvit.

“První věc, které musíte rozumět, je, že když jsem byl mladý a hloupý... byl jsem velmi mladý a hloupý. Druhá věc, které musíte rozumět, je, že počáteční dny poslední kouzelnické války byly časy plné zmatků. Zatímco bylo obecně rozuměno, že Temný pán a jeho následovníci jsou motivováni nenávistí k mudlorozeným, velké množství kouzelnické populace plně nechápalo, jak moc násilní a destruktivní opravdu jsou. Nápodobně, mnoho lidí, včetně mě samého, si nedokázalo naplno uvědomit, že Temný pán byl opravdu _Temný pán_ a ne jen nějaký povýšenecký agitátor, kterého se vláda snažila zdiskreditovat. Kouzelnické rádio bylo stále ještě nový vynález a, v každém případě, vlastněno a kontrolováno ministerstvem, stejně jako _Denní věštec_ , naše jediné velké noviny. A během tohoto období ministerstvo silně podporovalo nová práva mudlorozených a mudlů do míry, kterou i průměrní kouzelníci a čarodějky považovali za znepokojivé. Abych to zkrátil, velké množství mých přátel a vrstevníků ze školy věřilo, že nejhorší obvinění proti Temnému pánovi a jeho hnutí byly jen propaganda, která ho měla zdiskreditovat a že hrůzy, které smrtijedi údajně páchali, byly jen smyšlenky, nebo hůř skutečné hrůzy spáchané mudlorozenými, ze kterých byli Voldemort a jeho následovníci křivě obviněni. To není neobvyklá taktika během civilních nepokojů. Věřím, že mudlové tomu říkají ‘operace pod falešnou vlajkou’. Ve skutečnosti dokonce i termín ‘smrtijed’ byl poprvé použit _Denním věštcem_ jako nadávka proti organizaci původně známou jako ‘Rytíři Walpurgis’, nadávka, kterou Temný pán postupně zapracoval a proměnil ke svým politickým účelům.”

“Poté co jsem dokončil Bradavice v roce 1978, zůstal jsem v kontaktu se svými bývalími zmijozelskými přáteli, kteří vstoupili do vnitřního kruhu Temného pána. Vrátil jsem se do Anglie v lednu 1980 poté, co jsem získal své mistrovství v lektvarech v Itálii. Schopnosti, které jsem tam získal, by byly velmi užitečné pro smrtijedské hnutí a přáli si mě naverbovat. Zatímco jsem měl velmi málo užitku z jejich širší politické agendy, rodinný problém, který v té době nastal, učinil jejich nabídku atraktivní. Chápete, jsem smíšeného původu.” Oba Harry a Neville byli překvapeni jeho upřímným přiznáním. “Můj otec byl mudla, ale moje matka pocházela z nyní zaniknutého Vznešeného rodu Princů. Byla vyhnána z rodiny za to, že se vdala za mého otce, hloupé a krátkozraké rozhodnutí ze strany mého dědečka, vzhledem k tomu, že neměl žádné další žijící dědice. Tudíž, když v roce 1979 zemřel, rod Princů byl vymřel. Avšak mí přátelé mě přesvědčili, že kdybych prokázal svou užitečnost Temnému pánovi, odměnil by mě, až by se dostal k moci, tím, že by legálně zvrátil mé matčino zapuzení a tak bych si mohl nárokovat křeslo Princů a jejich majetky.”

“Na pozadí těchto skutečností jsem jednoho chladného lednového rána v roce 1980 byl v Prasečí hlavě v Prasinkách. Dozvěděl jsem se, že Albus Dumbledore se tam měl setkat s uchazečem o čerstvě uvolněnou pozici instruktora Jasnovidectví, doufal jsem, že bych se s ním mohl sám setkat a předvést mu svá doporučení pro instruktora lektvarů, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem slyšel zvěsti o tom, že Horace Slughorn zvažoval odchod do důchodu. Zatímco jsem čekal, až Dumbledore vyjde ze setkávací místnosti, zničehonic uslyšel ženu zevnitř vykřiknout začátek proroctví, toho samého proroctví, které vám sdělil Temný pán. Majitel baru mě chytil při odposlouchání, a protože si myslel, že úmyslně špehuji ředitele pro Temného pána, vyhodil mě z hospody. Ačkoli jsem věděl, že jsem neslyšel celé proroctví, věřil jsem, správně, že když o něm Temnému pánovi řeknu, okamžitě tak získám pozici v jeho vnitřním kruhu a jak jsem doufal, dědictví Princů.” Zaváhal. “Nemusím ani zmiňovat, že když jsem se sešel s Temným pánem, neměl jsem nejmenší ponětí, že ani jedna z vašich matek byla těhotná.”

“Ale věděl jste, že jste poslal Vy-Víte-Koho pro dítě, nebo ne?” zeptal se Neville stísněně. “I když jste nevěděl, že je to jeden z nás, věděl jste, že posíláte Vy-Víte-Koho zabít dítě.”

Severus se trpce zasmál. “Jak jsem řekl, pane Longbottome, když jsem byl mladý a hloupý, byl jsem velmi mladý a velmi hloupý. Ve vší pravdě, když jsem odhalil část proroctví Temnému pánovi, nikdy mě ani na okamžik nenapadlo, že by mohlo mínit batole.”

Oba chlapci se na něj překvapeně podívali. “Co?!” zeptal se Harry nevěřícně.

Pokrčil rameny. “Nikdy jsem nestudoval jasnovidectví a ve svém přílišnému sebevědomí, jsem aplikoval laickou analýzu na to, co jsem slyšel. Zvažte ta slova proroctví, které už znáte, pane Pottere. ‘ _Ten, v jehož moci je porazit Temného pána, **se blíží**..._’ slova ‘blíží se’ v mé mysli jednoznačně naznačovala někoho, kdo byl v nějaké dálce a přibližoval se. Není to slovo, které bych kdy popsal pro dítě v děloze, které se mělo narodit až za sedm měsíců. Fráze ‘ _narozen na samotnémm sklonku sedmého měsíce_ ’ očividně naznačuje narození v pozdním červenci, ale sama o sobě nenaznačuje, že to narození má teprve přijít. Co se týče prostřední věty, ‘ _narozen těm, kteří se mu již třikrát postavili_ ’ - no, ‘postavit se’ je velmi vágní termín. Jistě ‘postavení se’ v případě Lily Potterové převážně zahrnovalo veřejné zatracení násilí, které smrtijedi páchali, a samozřejmě provdání se za čistokrevného Jamese Pottera, i přes její mudlorozený původ. V každém případě bylo o Temném pánovi známo, že strávil desítky let cestováním po světě během svého studia černé magie. Předpokládal jsem, že během svých cest třikrát zkřížil hůlky s kouzelnickým párem - možná bystrozory - a že jednoho z nich nebo oba zabil během jejich třetího setkání. Předmět proroctví by tudíž byl jejich syn nebo dcera, kteří poté, co dosáhli dospělosti, nyní sledovali Temného pána, aby se mu pomstili. Takže ne, ta možnost, že to proroctví ukazovalo na nenarozené dítě mě prostě ani trochu nenapadla... dokud jsem nebyl uvedený mezi smrtijedy a Temný pán nám neoznámil o svém plánu naprosto zdecimovat Sv. Mungo ráno 1. srpna.”

Harry zvedl oči. “Byl jste to vy, kdo mu ten plán rozmluvil.”

Snape přikývl. “Spolu se dvěma dalšími. Přesvědčili jsme Temného pána, že zavraždění tuctu dětí a batolat a možná stovky dalších kouzelníků a čarodějek v národní nemocnici by obrátil stále ještě nerozhodnutelnou část Británie proti nám. Vskutku, bez znalosti plného proroctví bylo možné, že ta záhadná ‘moc porazit Temného pána’ by mohla referovat symbolickou moc, kdy vzpomínka na zavražděné dítě by mohla ztvárnit názor veřejnosti nezvratně proti němu. Velice nepravděpodobná interpretace, ale dostatečně možná na to, aby Temného pána odradila od toho, aby na Sv. Mungo zaútočil. Krátce poté začal soustředit svou pozornost výhradně na vás dva a Jima Pottera, vzhledem k tomu, že jste měli být narozeni na konci července a podle Temného pána všichni čtyři vaši rodiče mu třikrát odporovali. Tehdy jsem kontaktoval Dumbledora a trval na tom, aby poslal Pottery a Longbottomy do úkrytu a souhlasil, že budu pro Dumbledora špehovat Temného pána.”

“Věděl jste, že Barty Crouch mladší byl smrtijed?” zeptal se Neville. Jen sotva zřetelné zatnutí prstů kolem opěrátek jeho židle upozornilo Harryho, jak nervózní byl Neville, když pokládal svou otázku.

“Ne před jeho zatčením. Smrtijedi pracovali v buňkách, nosili masky, které měnily jejich hlas, zatímco vykonávali úkony pro Temného pána a vždy používali krycí jména. Já získal pozici jeho mistra lektvarů, což znamenalo, že jsem sotva kdy spolupracoval s ostatními smrtijedy na osobní úrovni mimo ty, které jsem již znal. Všechny, jejichž identitu jsem odhalil skrze špionáž, jsem nahlásil Dumbledorovi. Víc nemohu říct bez toho, aby porušil přísahy o tajemství, které jsem přísahal řediteli. A než se zeptáte, pane Pottere, ne, nevěděl jsem ani to, že Sirius Black byl smtijedem. Popravdě, mě to velice překvapilo. Zatímco jsem ho vždy považoval za odporného muže, vždy jsem Blacka považoval za neúprosného nepřítele smrtijedů.”

“Jaké bylo vaše krycí jméno?” zeptal se Harry.

Snape odolal úsměvu. _Samozřejmě_ , to byl přesně ten druh špionážního tajnůstkářství, které by zajímalo zmijozelského Pottera. “Byl jsem Pan Aconite,” odpověděl.

Harry přikývl lehce pobavený. “Přirozeně.” Pak se podíval na Nevilla.

“To je vše, co jsem se chtěl zeptat, pane,” řekl Longbottom. “Cením si vaší upřímnosti.” Chlapec mluvil snadno bez hněvu či obvinění. Snape několikrát zamrkal.

“To... je vše, pane Longbottome?” zeptal se poněkud zmateně.

Neville přikývl. “Udělal jste chybu, ale uvědomil jste si to a udělal jste vše, co bylo ve vašich silách, abyste jí napravil. Nikdy jste nevěděl o bratranci Bartym, který jediný mohl provést smrtijedy skrze ochranná kouzla Longbottomovských panství, aby napadli mé rodiče. Nic z toho, co se jim stalo, nebyla vaše vina kromě toho, že Barty a Lestrangeovi věděli, že o mě měl Vy-Víte-Kdo zájem, a tu chybu jste se již pokusil napravit. Nevidím jediný důvod, proč bych vůči vám měl cítit nepřátelství, pane.”

Snape několikrát znovu zamrkal, než se ovládl dost na to, aby mohl znovu promluvit. “Pane Longbottome,... velmi mi připomínáte vašeho otce. Věřím, že to je nejlepší kompliment, který komu kdy mohu dát.”

“Děkuji, pane,” odpověděl chlapec tiše.

“Um, já mám pár dalších otázek,” řekl Harry. “Nejsem si jistý, zda je budete moci zodpovědět, pokud jste pod přísahami, ale pokud by vám to nevadilo, i tak bych se rád zeptal.” Snape přikývl. “Ta první je o minulém čtvrtku. Věděl jste vy, nebo jiný z učitelů, jaké byly všechny pasti a jak je zneškodnit?”

Snape byl překvapený nad náhlou změnou tématu a trochu pobavený, jak se Harry změnil z ukřivděného dítěte na ostříleného vyšetřovatele. Vybavil si, jak Harry vydedukoval zapojení Temného pána s Quirrellem z překvapivě malého množství stop a byl opět jednou zvědavý na jeho myšlenkový proces.

“Ne. Každý z nás věděl, jak deaktivovat pouze pasti, které jsme osobně navrhnuli. Ty padací dveře v pokoji s kerberem byly ve skutečnosti kouzelným konstruktem vedoucím do Kouzelprostoru.” Všiml si jejich zmatení. “Kouzelprostor je termín pro umění relevantní pro prostorové rozšíření a manipulaci v Kouzlech. Budete o něm studovat v Kouzlech, pokud v nich budete pokračovat po složení NKÚ. Každý z profesorů navrhl svou past v individuálním pokoji jejich výběru, který byl poté smrsknut na velikost malé krabičky. Když jsme byli připraveni sestavit celý soubor pastí, ředitel sestavil krabičky do pořadí a pak je zvětšil zpět, což vysvětluje, jak mohly padací dveře ve třetím poschodí vést do místností, které nebyly spojeny s otvorem ve stropu na druhém poschodí.”

“Kdy byly konkrétní pasti dokončeny a předány řediteli?”

“Většina během minulého léta, i když poslední pokoj nebyl dokončen do prosince, vzhledem k vnějším silám, které jsme nemohli ovlivnit.” Snape si všiml Harryho překvapení nad jeho výrokem. “Proč je to podstatné, pane Pottere?”

“Já... nejsem si tím tak jistý vzhledem k vaší poslední odpovědi, ale má další otázka to možná trochu objasní. Plán podle ředitele byl provést Quirrella řadou pastí, které ho měly obojí zmást a ukolíbat k falešnému smyslu bezpečí a tak když našel to zrcadlo, Vy-Víte-Kdo by do něj byl zatažen a zničen.” Harry se zhluboka nadechl. “Jste si jist, že tohle byl opravdu _skutečný_ plán?”

Ta otázka Snapea očividně zmátla. “Ztratil jsi mě, Pottere. Jaký jiný plán podle tebe měl být?”

Chlapec se znovu hluboce nadechl a vrhl se do problému po hlavě. “Měl jsem na mysli, možná, plán ředitele zinscenovat přímou konfrontaci mezi Vy-Víte-Kým a Jimem Potterem, aby ten první mohl být poražen záhadnou mocí ‘porazit ho’ toho druhého.”

Snape na chlapce po několik vteřin zíral, jak zvažoval důsledky jeho prohlášení. “Pane Pottere, nedovedu si představit, o čem to mluvíte. Nikdo nemohl očekávat způsob, jakým si Temný pán uvědomil náš plán a uvrhl Confundus na vašeho bratra a jeho přátele, aby je vlákal do místnosti se zrcadlem. Teď mi řekněte, o čem uvažujete.”

Harry zíral na Snapea, jako by se snažil odhadnout jeho důvěryhodnost. Nakonec se však rozhodl, že pokud po tom všem nemohl Snapeovi věřit, nemohl věřit nikomu, kdo byl starší jedenácti let a tak se rozhodl mu důvěřovat.

“Pokoj jedna: tříhlavý pes, který usne, když mu pustíte hudbu, fakt, který se Jim Potter dozvěděl od Hagrida zhruba ve stejnou dobu, kdy daroval Jimovi flétnu k Vánocům. Pokoj dvě: Ďáblovo osidlo, které Neville identifikoval jen podle jeho zápachu ještě předtím, než do místnosti vstoupil, a které snadno zneškodnil. Pokoj tři: naprosto překomplikovaná letecká past, která mohla být překonána jen někým se specifickou sadou schopností famfrpálového chytače. Pokoj čtyři: obrovská šachovnice, o níž mi bylo řečeno, že ji Ron porazil ve dvanácti tazích. Pokoj pět: trol, kterého Neville a Hermione již pomohli porazit předtím. Pokoj šest: logická hádanka, kterou Hermione vyřešila v méně než minutě a lektvar, který dovolil jen jedné osobě najednou postoupit do poslední místnosti. Popravdě, pane, zdá se mi, že všechny pasti byly navrženy pro konkrétní schopnosti a speciality Jima Pottera a tří nebelvírů, kteří by ho nejpravděpodobněji následovali na jeho... dobrodružství.”

Snapeova tvář se přeměnila v bezvýraznou maskou, což podivně uklidnilo Harryho víc, než kdyby rozeznal nějaký šok. “S kým jste projednal tuto... teorii?”

“S Blaisem a Theem. Všichni jsme si toho všimli, když jsme procházeli skrze řadu těch pastí. Hermione si to uvědomila druhý den, když už nebyla nadále pod vlivem kletby Confundus a měla čas si to promyslet a řekla o tom Nevillovi. Nikdo z nás o tom nemluvil s Jimem, Ronem ani nikým jiným.” Nezmínil, že všichni, kdo o této teorii věděli, vytvořili své vlastní plány, jak znovu získat tuto informaci, v případě, že jim byly vymazána vzpomínky pomocí Obliviate.

Snape přikývl. “Nikomu o tom neříkejte. Já... to prošetřím. Když to popisujete tak, jak jste to právě udělal, musím přiznat, že je to velmi znepokojivé. Tak řečeno. Zatímco ta náhoda je překvapivá, jsem si jistý, že profesorka McGonagallová odevzdala svůj pokoj ředitelovi týdny předtím, než začala škola v době, kdy nikdo netušil, že Weasley je šachovým géniem nebo ani to, že Weasley a Druhý Potter se stanou přáteli. Podobně, já jsem odevzdal svůj vlastní pokoj zhruba ve stejné době, kdy jsem ani nevěděl, kdo slečna Grangerová je. I tak, rozhodně se na to podívám. Potřebovali jste ještě něco?”

Harry se zatvářil. Jeho poslední otázka, jak se obával, bude možná přes čáru. “Jedna poslední věc, pane. Dříve jste zmínil, že jste byl velmi překvapený, že Sirius Black je smrtijedem. Vím, že s ním máte společnou historii a stejně dobrý důvod ho nenávidět jako mého otce. Přes to... je nějaká šance - bez ohledu, jak malá si myslíte - že je Sirius Black nevinný?”

O pět vteřin později Harry a Neville vyběhli ze dveří učebny tak rychle, jak mohli, v obavě, že je Snape prokleje do příštího století.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pozn. aut.: Pro všechny nespokojené s otevřeným koncem v předchozí kapitole, který nebyl vyřešený v kapitole téhle, slibuji, že vás nenechám napnuté dlouho. Tajemství, které odhalil James Potter Dumbledorovi bude odhaleno (alespoň částečně) v poslední kapitole prvního roku. Několik myšlenek o Severusi Snapeovi: měl jsem pár obav ohledně téhle kapitoly, protože můj Snape je, myslím, nejvíc originálu nepodobná postava v této fikci (I když nikdo z vás ještě neviděl Lockharta :)) Abych byl upřímný, myslím si, že originální Snape je ubohá výmluva lidské bytosti, a kdyby ho nehrál herec tak charismatický jako Alan Rickman, nemyslím si, že by se někdo z nás příliš zajímal o jeho obrácení k dobru na konci. Konkrétně si myslím, že je hrozné, že se cítil provinule nad tím, že odhalil proroctví Voldemortovi, jen tehdy, když si uvědomil, že se týkalo syna doslova jediné osoby, kterou kdy miloval. Co vím o Snapeovi v originále, kdyby Lily nebyla těhotná, dál by vesele pokračoval být smrtijedem a nikdy by nešpehoval pro Dumbledora.  
> To vše stranou, myslím si, že hlavní vysvětlení Snapeova chování v originále vychází z jednoduchého faktu, že Lily zemřela, i přes jeho největší snahu ji zachránit, hlupácky ji od sebe odehnal v roce 1975, hlupácky její život vystavil nebezpečí v roce 1980, a v roce 1981 selhal při její záchraně. A pak ho Dumbledore vmanipuloval k přísahání slibu chránit jejího syna - syna, který vypadal přesně jako jeho nenáviděný rival James. Co je podstatnější Harry byl syn, který, sporně, byl opravdový důvod, proč zemřela, protože Lily by nikdy nebyla cílem, kdyby se Harry narodil byť jen o den později. Myslím si, že to je rovněž důvod, proč byl Snape tak nenávistný k Nevillovi - kdyby byl Neville Chlapec-který-žil, Lily by možná přežila.  
> V tomto příběhu však Lily přežila. Co je důležitější, přežila a dál byla vůči Snapeovi zahořklá po dalších deset let, i přes oběti, které pro ni vykonal. Vychovala jednoho ze svých synů ve stejnou kopii Jamese Pottera, za jakou Snape považoval Harryho v originále. Svého druhého syna poslala do stejně násilného prostředí, které zničilo Snapeovo dětství. I přes to vše, Harry vyrostl ve zmijozelské superdítě, kterým si Snape přál být. Bylo velkou nápovědou, že během jejich první interakce Snape (který je notoricky známý svými mastnými vlasy) prakticky nařídil Harrymu, aby zlepšil svůj zevnějšek. Ve Snapeově hlavě Harry, Hermione a Jim přehrávají starý Snape-Lily-James trojúhelník, až na to, že tentokrát je mini-Snape okouzlující, dobře vypadající, populární a schopný ubránit se šikaně, mini-Lily má velmi nepřátelský vztah s mini-Jamesem, a mini-James byl tak otravný od prvního dne školy, že dokonce ani jeho ředitelka koleje není ochotná ho ochránit před následky jeho chování. Pokud nic jiného, je velmi nepravděpodobné, že by Harry kdy ztratil kontrolu a nazval Hermionu “mudlovskou šmejdkou”. Co se Nevilla týče, teď když ho Snape nevidí jako součást důvodu, proč Lily zemřela, může se na Nevilla dívat objektivně (a dokonce s malým množstvím obliby, vzhledem k interakci s Frankem Longbottomem, kterou jsem pro tuto kapitolu vytvořil). 
> 
> [1] část v kurzívě je přejatá z kapitoly 28 (Snapeovo nejhorší vzpomínka) Harryho Pottera a Fénixova řádu.


	33. Konec začátku (část 1.)

KAPITOLA 33: KONEC ZAČÁTKU (Část 1.)

**_20\. června 1992_ **

Nakonec Zmijozel vyhrál školní pohár o _čtyřicet_ bodů. Poté, co zjistila, že profesor Snape není ve svých komnatách, Olivia Kolumbiková použila svého gepardího Patrona k poslání zprávy Snapeovi, McGonagallové _a_ Flitwickovi, v níž jim oznámila, že má důležitou zprávu od Harryho Pottera týkající se život ohrožujícího nebezpečí zahrnující profesora Quirrella a “nějaký kámen” uschovaný na třetím poschodí. Byl to ve skutečnosti Flitwick, který jí udělil deset bodů za rychlé myšlení a kreativní použití extrémně složitého kouzla. Harry se záměrně nenaparoval, ani se vůbec nepodíval na Jima, když Dumbledore udělil Zmijozelu pohár, což Chlapec-který-žil považoval za nejlaskavější gesto, které pro něj jeho bratr kdy udělal.

Hermione skončila celkově první mezi prvními ročníky, jak se dalo očekávat, i když ji Neville překonal v Bylinkářství a Harry o fous v Obraně proti černé magii. V Lektvarech porazila Lavender jen o dva body, což druhá dívka přijala s humorem a slíbila, že bude celé léto studovat, aby Hermionu příští rok porazila. Mezi zmijozely Harry skončil první následován Blaisem Zabinim, Daphne Greengrassovou a Dracem Malfoyem. Theo Nott měl slušné známky a Crabbe a Goyle prošli k jejich překvapení s příjemnou rezervou. Jim se sotva dostal do první desítky v ročníku a Ron byl ještě níž. Konečně brzy ráno 20. června studenti nastoupili na bradavický expres na dlouhou cestu domů. Pro Harryho to znamenalo Dursleyovy, i když týdny komunikoval se svými právníky a těšil se, až uvidí znovu své příbuzné... a jejich reakce k nadcházejícím změnám.

____________________

V okamžiku, kdy jeho synové nasedali na vlak, James Potter seděl stovky kilometrů daleko ve velkolepé kanceláři s panoramatickým výhledem na Gringottovskou banku a Londýn za ní. Zatímco Harry komunikoval se svými právníky přes sovy, James měl obojí čas i peníze pro soukromou konzultaci. Recepční, hezká mladá graduantka z Krásnohůlek jménem Yvette mu přinesla podnos s čajem, řeřichovými sendviči a sušenkami a zdvořile požádala “lorda Pottera”, aby ještě chvíli posečkal, že její zaměstnavatel je na důležitém letaxovém telefonátu, ale hned se mu bude věnovat. Ponechán svým myšlenkám, James se rozhlédl po drahých obrazech na stěnách a antikvariátním stole u okna. Uvažoval znovu nad tím, jak dobře si jeho přítel během posledních let vedl, úspěch na němž mělo nemalý podíl Jamesovo patronství. Zatímco čekal, bezmyšlenkovitě se zakousl do makronky, jak mu hlavou běžela jeho poslední konverzace s Dumbledorem. Stařec nebyl úplně na jeho straně. Byl stále ještě rozzuřen Jamesových chováním k Harrymu, což bylo jen spravedlivé, protože James samotný jím byl znechucen. Ale jakmile James řediteli prozradil své tajemství, ten mu slíbil, že zůstane na Starostolci neutrální, alespoň prozatím. Stále však trval na tom, že Harrymu odhalí proroctví, pokud a až ovládne nitrobranu. James se otřásl. Pamatoval si svůj vlastní trénink v nitrobraně, když byl v bystrozorské akademii. Dosáhl třetího stupně (povinného minima pro bystrozory) a přestal, nervózní z toho, jak nitrobrana ovlivnila jeho osobnost. Bylo mu nepříjemné, aby se ji Harry učil, natož Jim. Samozřejmě se víceméně vzdal svého práva zakázat Harrymu, aby ten obor studoval, ale doufal, že se Harry do studia magie mysli neponoří příliš hluboce.

Zničehonic se otevřely dveře a do místnosti vpochodoval muž zhruba Jamesova věku. Ztratil značné množství kil od té doby, co tu James byl naposledy osobně, ale jeho elegantní profesionální hábit mu stále seděl jako ulitý. James měl pocit, že si vybavuje, jak si ten muž stěžoval na novou dietu, kterou mu léčitelé předepsali, když spolu mluvili naposled přes letax. Očividně fungovala - i když byl stále lehce zavalitý, nyní měl jen jednu bradu. Jeho obličej byl užší a jeho vlasy lépe upravené, než ten mullet účes, který nosil během svých školních let. Nedalo se říct, že by byl pohledným mužem, ale roky k němu byly relativně laskavé a jeho bohatství a úspěch dohnaly, co mu chybělo ve vzhledu. I když i dnes mnoho lidí odrazoval hořící trochu krysí jas, který byl vždy přítomný v jeho očích.

“Dobré ráno, Jamesi!” zvolal Peter Pettigrew, Esq., právník, držitel Merlinova řádu (prvního stupně), stevard a zmocněnec rodu Potterů. “Co mohu dnes udělat pro svého oblíbeného klienta?”

___________________

Kolem čtyř hodin odpoledne dorazil bradavický expres na King’s Cross. Hermione představila své rodiče Harrymu, Nevillovi a dalším členům jejich studijní skupiny. Blaise všechny představil Guntherovi, obrovskému impozantnímu muži v tradiční šedé šoférské uniformě (kompletní i s po kolena vysokými holínkami a čapkou), který podle Blaise “dělal věci” pro jeho matku. Draco také představil Thea, Harryho a Blaise svému otci, Luciusu Malfoyovi, který byl ve všech směrech tak srdečný a sofistikovaný, jak Harry očekával. Na jeden kratičký okamžik mu přes tvář přelétl výraz... znechucení, ale Harry si uvědomil, že nebyl určen nikomu z nich, ale zrzavému muži v dálce, který byl očividně hlavou rodiny Weasleyů.

“ _Vážně někdy musím zjistit, o co tu jde,_ ” pomyslel si Harry. “ _Jak se sakra ty dvě rodiny staly takovými nepřáteli._ ”

Ale pak se Harryho tvář zachmuřila, když se James Potter ukázal na nástupišti, aby se setkal s Weasleyovými, s nimiž přátelsky promlouval, zatímco měl celou dobu ruku na Jimově rameni. Jak se rozloučil s Dracem a Theem, Harry ignoroval malé bodnutí žárlivosti a hněvu, které ho stále pronásledovaly z toho, jak rozdílně se lord Potter choval ke svým dvěma synům. Soustředil se na své přátele, slíbil všem poslat sovu a dokonce si i vzal telefonní číslo od těch, kteří věděli, co telefon je. Všichni provizorně plánovali jít nakupovat své školní potřeby ve stejný den, aby pak společně mohli povečeřet. Hermione dokonce chtěla, aby se sešli v Londýně a šli na film nebo divadelní hru, nápad, který mudlorozené nadchl a viditelně znervóznil více tradičně vychované děti. Konečně si Harry všiml dvou lidí, stojících stranou (v trochu staromódním, ale rozhodně “normálním” mudlovském oblečení), kteří na ně trpělivě čekali: hnědovláska ve svých raných třiceti v tmavě modré pouzdrové sukni a ladícím saku a o něco starší muž v tmavě šedém obleku střiženém do módy čtyřicátých let. Jak dav prořídl, zamířili si to k nim.

“Pan Harry Potter, předpokládám?” oslovila je žena a Harry přikývl. “Je potěšení vás konečně osobně poznat. Jmenuji se Hestia Jonesová a tohle je Artemus Podmore.”

“Potěšení je na mé straně,” řekl hřejivě, jak jim oběma potřásl rukou. Hermione, Blaise a Neville byli jediní, kdo se ještě zdržovali kolem. “Lidi, tohle je slečna Jonesová a pan Podmore, mí právníci.”

“Rád vás všechny poznávám. Nicméně bychom měli vyrazit, pane Pottere, pokud chceme stihnout běžné gringottské otevírací hodiny. Jejich ceny se zdvojnásobují po sedmé hodině.”

“Měla bych se odvážit zeptat, co máš v plánu u Gringottů?” zeptala se Hermione rozverně.

“Věci,” řekl Harry a mrknul na ní.

“Zmijozelské věci?” zeptal se Neville.

Harry se na pár chvil zamyslel. “Možná. Převážně ale potterovské věci.”

Neville se zasmál. “Dej jim co proto, Harry.” Pak ho sevřel do medvědího objetí. Po objetí od zbytku svých přátel, Harry následoval své dva právníky z nástupiště, nese Hedvičinu klec (zbytek jeho zavazadel byl magicky přesunut do automobilu čekajícího venku). Harry se nikdy neotočil zpět na Jamese a tak si nevšiml výrazu smutku, který se mu krátce mihl v obličeji.

___________________

Blaise následoval tichého Gunthera k rolls roysu zaparkovanému kousek od stanice. Jak šofér nakládal jeho zavazadla, z auta vystoupila elegantní žena s olivovou pletí a havraními vlasy, aby chlapce objala a políbila na čelo. Pak Serena Zabiniová, její syn a její šofér nastoupili do auta a rozjeli se pryč od stanice.

“Chci slyšet vše o tvém roce, _Passeroto_ , ale nejdřív mi řekni. Jsi stále ještě přesvědčen, že Harry Potter je ten, jehož hledáme?” zeptala se hraběnka Zabiniová svým kultivovaným italským přízvukem.

Blaise se usmál na ženu, která ho vychovala. “Ano, _mamma_. Jsem si tím dost jistý.”

“Uvidíme, _Passeroto_. Stále si přeji se s ním sejít. Sejít a přečíst ho.”

“Já vím. Řekl jsem mu, že si přeješ ho poznat, mamma, a je ochotný, i když jsem mu nic neřekl o jasnovidectví. Budeme mít čas přes léto.”

Pokývala hlavou a usmála se. “Jsou to vzrušující časy, _mi figlio_. Musíme být opatrní... a připravení.”

Blaise přikývl. Jako by Zabini procházel životem jakkoli jinak.

___________________

Lucius přemístil Draca a Thea přímo k branám Malfoyského panství. Pro Thea bylo velmi impozantní a mnohem... domáčtější než očekával. Domov Nottů bylo temné místo, jehož pán ho nechal upadat, ale Malfoyské Panství bylo v perfektním stavu se zdmi tak bílými jako doverské skály, zářícími věžičkami a perfektně upravenými zahradami, které byly domovem něčeho, co vypadalo jako pávi albíni. Od bran k hlavnímu vchodu to byla krátká procházka po vydlážděné cestě. Během ní se Lucius vyptal obou, Draca i Thea, jaký byl jejich první rok. Jakmile byli uvnitř, Lucius z kapsy vytáhl zlaté hodinky a otočil se k Dracovi.

“Je půl páté, Draco, předpokládám, že tvá matka je v zimní zahradě se svým cembalem. Běž a přivítej se s ní. Rád bych si promluvil s mladým mistrem Nottem.”

Draco přikývl, pohledem uklidnil Thea a odešel z předsálí. Lucius si Thea, který se snažil nedat najevo svou nervozitu, chvíli prohlížel.

“Znám tvého otce mnoho, mnoho let, mistře Notte. Věděl jsi to?”

“Ano, pane. Můj otec o vás mnohokrát mluvil.”

“Také jsem znal tvou matku, mistře Notte. Byla to dobrá žena. Velmi mě zarmoutil její skon.”

Theo polkl. “Děkuji, pane.”

Lucius se zhluboka nadechl. “V tomto domě, mistře Notte, nalezneš několik dveří, které jsou zamčené kouzly. Pokud najdeš takové dveře, nesnaž se je otevřít pomocí kouzel. Rod Malfoyů je domovem mnohých... starožitností, mnoho z nich je začarovaných a některé mohou být velmi nebezpečné, kdyby byly použity nesprávně. Nebudeš je hledat. Rozumíme si?”

“Ano, pane.”

“Vzadu za domem je hadírna, v níž je mnoho hadů, někteří velmi jedovatí. Navíc máme na pozemcích stáje s několika okřídlenými abraxanskými koňmi. Abraxané mohou být velmi nebezpeční pro někoho, kdo není trénovaný se o ně starat. Navíc jsou masožraví - lidožraví dokonce, naskytne-li se jim příležitost. Nevstoupíš do hadírny, ani nenavštívíš stáje, pokud nebudeš v mé společnosti. Rozumíš?”

Theo znovu polkl. “Ano, pane.”

A pak... se Lucius usmál. “Pokud budeš následovat tato pravidla, Theodore Notte, pak ti slibuji toto.” Ohnul se, aby se mohl Theovi podívat přímo do očí. “Budeš tu _v bezpečí_. Bez ohledu na to, co ti o mně tvůj otec řekl. Bez ohledu na to, co si o mně nejspíš myslíš, vzhledem k tomu, že jsem byl jeden ze známých... tvého otce. Přísahám na čest rodu Malfoyů, že zatímco jsi mým hostem, budeš tu _v bezpečí_.”

Na to se Theo uvolnil. “Děkuji, pane. Je to čest být hostem ve vašem domově.” Lucius přikývl a pak zvolal: “Prixie! Lemmy! Dobby! Mogli!” Čtyři domácí skřítkové se zhmotnili v předsálí. Theo si je se zájmem prohlédl. Dva vypadali jako normální skřítkové. Třetí - Dobby - se zdál být neobvykle nervózní a roztržitý. Čtvrtý - Mogli - byl jiný než všichni ostatní a měl téměř divoký lesk v očích. Nepříjemně připomínal Theovi více... _nebezpečné_ domácí skřítky jeho otce.

“Prixie, prosím doprovoď pana Notta do jeho pokojů. Bude přespávat v druhém východním křídle, naproti pokojům pána Draca. Dobby, přesuň jeho zavazadla to jeho pokojů. Lemmy, rád bych měl večeři v sedm hodin. Něco speciálního, abychom přivítali našeho nového hosta.” Lemmy se poklonila a usmála při představě vaření něčeho exotičtějšího. Potom Lucius chladně promluvil ke čtvrtému skřítkovi. “Mogli, zůstaň tady. Pane Theo, Prixie ti ukáže do tvých pokojů, aby ses mohl osvěžit před večeří.”

Theo se uctivě uklonil a následoval Prixieho nahoru po schodech, zatímco dva skřítkové s prásknutím zmizeli. Jakmile byli ostatní pryč, Lucius se zkoumavě podíval na Mogliho.

“Dala ti tvá paní nějaké instrukce ohledně Theodora Notta, Mogli?” Ten zvláštní skřítek vypustil hluboké zavrčení ze svého hrdla. “Žádné... _pane_.”

Lucius zíral na oblíbeného skřítka své ženy, toho, kterého jí její tetička Walburga darovala jako svatební dar. Technicky, jakožto hlavě rodiny, Mogliho loajalita patřila Luciusovi, ale Mogli byl kluzký, malý neřád a Lucius mu nikdy nevěřil.

“Pokud ti dá jakékoli instrukce týkající se Thea Notta, okamžitě mě informuješ. A neřekneš jí, že jsem ti dal tento rozkaz. Rozumíš?”

“Anoooo... _pane_ ,” řekl Mogli nenávistně.

Luciusova čelist se zatnula. “Pokud tak neučiníš, Mogli, dostaneš oblečení bez ohledu na to, co si tvá paní přeje. Pokud Theo Nott dojde k nějaké újmě, zatímco je mým hostem, kvůli tvým skutkům nebo nečinnosti... zabiju tě. Rozumíš?”

V Mogliho očích na okamžik zaplál oheň, když zavrčel svůj souhlas. Lucius na okamžik domácího skřítka sledoval, jakoby se snažil přečíst si jeho mysl, než ho konečně propustil. Nahoře v zimní zahradě našel Draco svou matku Narcissu, jak hraje fugu na citaře. Byla to mudlovská skladba od někoho jménem... Bach nebo tak nějak. Podle Narcissy, jeho hudební genialita dostatečně kompenzovala jeho mudlovskou podřadnost a tak byla jeho hudba vhodná pro rod Blacků (a v prodloužení pro rod Malfoyů, vzhledem k tomu, že jeho otec se nezajímal o hudbu jakéhokoli původu). Bolestivá zkušenost naučila Draca, aby se nepřibližoval ani nemluvil na svou matku, když hrála, a tak trpělivě čekal ve dveřích.

“Pojď blíž, Draku,” konečně řekla, aniž by vzhlédla od kláves. Draco přistoupil blíž, ale stále nepromluvil.

“Tvůj poslední dopis byl velmi... stručný. Mohu předpokládat, že _bys_ mi řekl víc... kdybys mohl?”

Draco neřekl nic a Narcissa si povzdechla. “Nebudeme o tom víc mluvit, abychom nepřitáhli hněv Magie. Podívám se na ten problém pečlivěji, než rozhodnu, jak jednat. Ano, měla bych se rozhodně podívat pozorněji na toho... Harryho Pottera.” Pokračovala ve hře po několik dalších vteřin, než znovu promluvila. “Musím říct, můj Draku - že jsem... zklamaná.”

Draco se podíval na podlahu. “Omlouvám se, matko,” řekl velmi tiše. Konečně po několika dalších nepříjemných vteřinách, dokončila skladbu. Pak se otočila, aby se poprvé podívala na svého syna, a rozpřáhla k němu své paže.Draco se jí vrhl do náruče.

“Šššš, můj Draku. Bude to v pořádku. Maminka to všechno spraví. Jako vždy.

_____________________

Chvíli po páté hodině, Harry našel sám sebe sedět mezi Hestiou a Artemusem (“Artiem” pro přátele a oblíbené klienty) v luxusní a přesto nějak hrůzu budící kanceláři v nejvyšším patře Gringottů. Na opačné straně dlouhého stolu seděl skřetí účetní, který nahněvaně hovořil se svým podřízeným. Tedy, Harry _předpokládal_ , že skřet byl naštvaný. Všechno ve skřetím jazyce mu znělo jako nesrozumitelný hněv. Byl ohromen, když se dozvěděl, že název skřetího jazyka byl opravdu “hudrovština”. Pro ně to údajně znamenalo “vznešený jazyk”, ale nejprve kouzelníci a potom mudlové ten název adoptovali jakožto propůjčené slovo znamenající “naštvané hudrování”. Harry zavrtěl hlavou. _“A kouzelníci se diví, proč se neustále opakují skřetí revolty._ ” Samozřejmě skřeti nebyli zvlášť vyhlášení svou diplomacií. Harry zvažoval koupi vzdělávacího lektvaru, který by ho hudrovštině naučil, jako ukázku respektu, ale Hestia a Artie mu _důrazně_ doporučili to nedělat. Zaprvé, na základě současné smlouvy o skřetím míru byly takové lektvary v Británii nelegální, protože skřeti nechtěli, aby kouzelníci rozuměli tomu, co o nich skřeti říkají za jejich zády. Mnohem podstatnější bylo, že hudrovština byl jazyk plný nuancí, natolik obtížný, že pro začátečníka je neuvěřitelně snadné způsobit trapné faux pas nebo dokonce někoho příšerně urazit pomocí jednoduchého “ahoj”. Hestia navrhla, že pokud by se jazyk chtěl naučit, až bude starší, lektvary jsou dostupné v zahraničí. Navíc doporučila, aby se ho naučil a nikdy o tom nedal vědět žádnému skřetovi a tak mohl naslouchat konverzacím, o nichž si skřeti mysleli, že jsou soukromé.

O pár minut později se skřet (jehož jméno bylo Páněsluž) otočil na tři kouzelníky. “Na základě informace, kterou jste nám poskytli, si myslíme, že máme shodu. Avšak budeme potřebovat vzorek krve, abychom jí potvrdili. Je to přijatelné?”

“Ano,” odpověděla Hestia, “za předpokladu, že ten vzorek bude naprosto zničen během procesu.” Páněsluž zamával odmítavě rukou, jako by si jen idiot mohl myslet něco jiného. Učinil gesto, díky němuž sena stole před Harrym objevil dlouhý prázdný pergamen a rudý brk s ostrým kovovým hrotem. Na spodku pergamenu byla linka, na níž měl Harry list podepsat.

“Musíš napsat celé své kouzelnické jméno, což je _Hadrian Remus Potter,_ ” řekl Artie. “A netlač příliš na brk nebo se pořežeš.”

Harry podepsal, jak mu bylo řečeno, jen trochu překvapený lehce svědivým pocitem na jeho paži, který následoval krvavě rudý inkoust, který brk zanechal na pergamenu. “Remus, eh? Nechte mě hádat - Jimovo prostřední jméno je Romulus nebo tak něco?”

“Netuším,” odpověděl Podmore. “Můžu to ověřit, jestli chceš.”

Harry pokrčil rameny. Ta otázka pro něj nebyla zas tak důležitá. Hned jak dokončil svůj podpis, krvavý inkoust, který brk produkoval se změnil na černý a pak se inkoust rozeběhl rychle vzhůru a vytvářel hrubý rodinný strom. Nejprve Lily a Petunia Evansové, pak jejich matka a otec, kteří oba zemřeli dřív, než se narodil, a pak další jména, jak se strom rozrůstal. Některá rozeznal, jiná nikoli. Zhruba v polovině stránky, se postupující inkoust zarazil a pak další jméno, které se objevilo, nebylo černé, ale zářivě fialové. Harry si vybavil Slytherinovu tapisérii a byl si jistý, že z ní to příjmení rozeznal.

“Huh,” řekl Artie nezávazně. “To jsem nečekal.”

“Jsou to dobré nebo špatné zprávy?” zeptal se Harry.

Artie otevřel svá ústa, zavřel je znovu a pak se nad problémem zamyslel. “Asi záleží na tom, co s nimi uděláš. Je to... potenciálně kontroverzní, možná dost na to, aby ohledně toho James způsobil rozruch, i když to by bylo pro něj těžké, vzhledem k tomu, že tvoje matka a bratr jsou rovněž potomci. Ale mohly by tu být i ohromné možnosti. Nechám Páněsluha vytáhnout rodinné majetky.”

“Nějací další žijící dědicové?”

“Možná, ale nikdo, kdo by mohl napadnout tvůj nárok. Starostolec oznámil, že ten rod je připravený na rodové vymření před několika lety.” Prohlédl si Harryho. “To se očividně změní.”

“Kdy to musíme oznámit, abychom zachovali má práva? Máme dost času, abych napřed dosáhl dospělosti?”

“Ah, ano. Máme ještě několik let, než budeme muset formálně oznámit cokoli oficiálního. Spoustu času.”

“Hmm. A co s tímhle můžeme dělat mezitím, _aniž_ by se o tom James nebo kdokoli jiný dozvěděl?” zeptal se Harry.

“Oh, Harry” řekla Hestia s téměř predátorským leskem v očích. “Spoustu zajímavých věcí.”

Na to se Harry usmál.


	34. Konec začátku (část 2.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pozn. překl.: tohle je druhá část dvoudílné aktualizace, pokud jste nečetli předchozí kapitolu (Konec začátku část 1.), měli byste tak udělat nyní.  
> Zároveň, tohle je poslední kapitola prvního roku, vzhledem k tomu, že mám dopřeložený druhý, začnu ho nahrávat v neděli... bohužel nemám napřekládáno dopředu příliš mnoho třetího roku a tak nečekejte dvojité aktualizace, alespoň ne z počátku, možná je pak zase urychlím, až budu mít více přeloženého materiálu.  
> Budu jen šťastná, pokud byste se chtěli podělit o své myšlenky a dojmy z příběhu a překladu, připomínky (konstruktivní) jsou vždy vítány... musím přiznat, že první rok je trochu hrubý na okrajích, ale mám pocit, že jsem se do překladu postupně dostala...

KAPITOLA 34: KONEC ZAČÁTKU (Část 2.)

**_Potterské Panství. 7 hodin večer_ **

Lily Potterová se přemístila do předsálí Potterského Panství těsně před večeří a poté, co přivolala domácího skřítka, aby odnesl její kufry a další majetek, zamířila do kuchyně. Zatímco Potterské Panství mělo samostatný jídelní sál, byl příliš velký pro tři lidi, a tak rodina obvykle jedla ve snídaňovém koutku u stolu velkého akorát pro tři. Ve skutečnosti byl velký akorát pro čtyři, ale Lily strávila deset let tím, že se trénovala v ignorování prázdného místa, kde měla stát čtvrtá židle. Večeře již byla na stole: sýrový koláč, opečené brambory a melasový dort - vše Jimova oblíbená jídla.

Tři Potterové vedli přátelskou konverzaci, jak jedli, ale Jim shledal napětí v místnosti dusivé. Padaly otázky o tom, jaký byl jeho první rok, o prospektu famfrpálového týmu příští rok, a kam by měla rodina vyrazit na dovolenou, až dostane James volno. Nic o Harrym. Nic o Voldemortovi. Nic o podezřelém zápachu z Jamesova dechu, který Jimovi připomínal skotskou. Ale situace se neobrátila ve zlou, dokud James nezmínil strýčka Petea.

“Mimochodem, Lily, dnes jsem viděl Petera. Posílá své gratulace k dokončení prvního roku jakožto profesorky.”

Lily se zarazila se lžící téměř u úst, jak se podívala Jamesovi do očí. “To je hezké,” řekla konečně tónem, který naznačoval, že to bylo cokoli jen ne hezké. “Kde jsi na něj narazil?”

“Ale, však víš,” řekl James nešikovně, jakoby najednou litoval, že vůbec zmínil Peterovo jméno. “Musel jsem se dnes zastavit v jeho kanceláři, abychom prošli pár... legálních věcí. Nic důležitého.”

“Um-hmm,” řekla Lily předtím, než si lokla vína. Jim se podíval ze své matky na svého otce poněkud nervózně. Mezi jeho rodiči bylo napětí od chvíle, kdy se dozvěděli, že je Harry kouzelník, ale zdálo se, že se věci značně zhoršily po Vánocích. Všichni tři jedli v tichosti, dokud Lily nepromluvila k Jimovi.

“Tak Jime, jaké máš plány na léto? Však víš, hned jak budeš mít hotové domácí úkoly,” zeptala se s úsměvem.

“No tak, Lily,” zasmál se James. “Nech toho chlapce si oddechnout, než začneš o jeho úkolech.” Lily se usmála, ale v očích se jí zablesklo... něco.

“Ne, to je v pořádku,” řekl Jim spěšně. “Mám v plánu udělat své úkoly co nejdřív. Vlastně... zajímalo mě, jestli bych mohl dostat během léta nějaké doučování? Nevedl jsem si v hodinách tak dobře, jak bych si přál, a chci být příští rok lepší.”

James položil svou vinnou sklenku na stůl a pozvedl obočí na svého mladšího syna. “Kdo jsi a co jsi udělal s Jimem Potterem?” zavtipkoval.

“Jsem seriózní,” řekl Jim. James se z nějakého důvodu nad tím prohlášením zatvářil, ale chlapec pokračoval. “Zeptal jsem se profesorky McGonagallové a řekla mi, že existuje formulář, který jeden z vás může vyplnit a předat ministerstvu, a který vám dovolí dohlédnout na mě, zatímco budu trénovat se svou hůlkou až dvacet hodin měsíčně. Nebo někomu jinému, kdo je kvalifikovaný a má prověrku, pokud na to nemáte čas. Každopádně, učitel uvrhne oznamovací kouzlo, když hodina začíná a končí, a dokud je učitel se mnou v pokoji, nepočítá se to jako nezletilá magie.”

Lilyiny oči se zúžily. “Proč jsem o tom nikdy neslyšela?”

“No, popravdě, většina kouzelnických rodičů neprojde prověrkou, protože nemají dost NKÚ, aby mohli učit. Navíc, je to... celkem drahé. Pět set galeonů měsíčně za licenci potom dvacet galeonů za každou hodinu tréninku s hůlkou, plus cena za instruktora, pokud chcete najmout někoho, aby mě učil.”

James se téměř zakuckal svého vína. “Co?! To je šílený! Za to bys mohl koupit Nimbusy pro celý tým!”

“Tati, jsme bohatí! Můžeme si to dovolit! Popravdě si myslím, že utratit peníze na zlepšení mého vzdělání je mnohem důležitější než famfrpál!”

Zatímco se James snažil strávit ten očividně nepochopitelný koncept, Lily ho přerušila. “A co bys chtěl studovat?”

“Kouzla, Lektvary...” zaváhal. “Obranu. Ve všech třech se musím zlepšit, ale hlavně v Obraně.” Oba jeho rodiče se pokusili něco říct, ale Jim hned pokračoval v řeči. “A nejen kouzelnou obranu, mami. Chci zase začít s taekwondem, chci se v něm opravdu zlepšit. Pokud to znamená, že zdvojnásobím své hodiny s mistrem Hanaro, tak mi to nevadí.”

“Jime,” řekl jeho otec tiše, “je to kvůli tomu, co se stalo s Quirrellem?” Chlapec se podíval na svého otce. Na kratičký okamžik pocítil silný impuls se hystericky smát, ale potlačil ho.

“Ano, tati, _samozřejmě_ , že je to kvůli tomu, co se stalo s Quirrellem! Strávil jsem třicet minut spoutaný na zemi u jeho nohou a čekal, jestli zabije nejdřív mě nebo některého z mých spolužáků! Jediný důvod, proč jsme všichni _neumřeli_ , byl, že nás _tři_ _zmijozelové_ přišli zachránit!” Chlapec shlédl na stůl a pokusil se uklidnit. “Chlapec-který-žil nemůže být tak... _neschopný_.”

“Nebyl jsi neschopný, Jime,” řekl James. “Tvá moc tě ochránila, stejně jako předtím. Vždycky tě ochrání.”

“ _Nemůžeš to VĚDĚT!_ ” vyštěkl frustrovaný Jim. “Nikdo z nás neví, jak ta moc funguje! Ani jak často jí můžu použít! Ani co to je! Jenom to, že mě chrání před Voldemortem.” Oba jeho rodiče sebou trhli. “Ale očividně mě to omráčí. Ani _trochu_ mi nepomohla před Quirrellovým Incarcerous ani jeho Confundus, tak nevidím důvod, proč by mě měla ochránit před Smrtící kletbou od někoho, kdo _není_ Voldemort! A další věc,” řekl rychle, než ho mohli jeho rodiče přerušit, “když už jsem zmínil, že jsem slabý proti kletbě Confundus... chci se naučit nitrobranu.”

Na to oba jeho rodiče vybuchli.

“Ne!” vykřikl James. “V žádném případě!”

“Jime, jsi příliš mladý, aby ses učil nitrobranu. Může to mít velmi vážné důsledky na tvé mentální zdraví.”

“Horší následky než být kontrolován temným kouzelníkem?! Harry už jí měsíce studuje a nic mu to neudělalo! Nebo je nitrobrana nějaká zmijozelská věc, kterou mám z principu nenávidět, ale ještě jste mi o ní neřekli?”

“Jime! Nebudeš se svou matkou nebo se mnou mluvit tímhle tónem, rozumíš mi?”

Jim se opřel ve své židli a povzdechl si. “Ano, pane,” řekl poraženě. “Takže.. co se _můžu_ učit tohle léto?”

James na okamžik zaváhal a pohlédl na Lily. “Nech tvou matku a mě si o tom promluvit. Dáme ti vědět zítra, dobře?”

“ _Neměl bych ani chodit do Bradavic, pokud nedokážu sebe a své přátele ochránit_ ,” pomyslel si Jim nešťastně. “ _Radši bych, kdyby mě učili doma, než být nebezpečím pro své okolí._ ” Promnul si oči a odsunul svůj napůl snězený talíř. “Můžu být omluven? Nemám dnes moc hlad.”

Oba jeho rodiče přikývli a chlapec se rychle zvedl a opustil místnost. V tichosti čekali, dokud jeho kroky neodezněly. Pak se James otočil ke své ženě. “No, co myslíš? Osobně bych byl radši, kdyby se uvolnil a odpočinul si po tom všem, co se stalo tenhle rok, ale... myslíš, že potřebuje... bojový trénink?”

Lily se zasmála téměř hořce. “Vážně, Jamesi? To se mě ptáš až teď? Víš moc dobře, že jsem chtěla, aby měl bojový trénink od chvíle, kdy mu bylo šest, ale vždycky jsi mi v tom bránil. Upřímně, moje jediná námitka k tomu, aby Jim studoval _nitrobranu,_ je, že je nevyspělý a horkokrevný. Pokud se zlepší ve studiu a ukáže nějaký pokrok v bojovém umění a nějakou opravdovou sebedisciplínu, pak ano, myslím si, že by měl studovat i tu.”

“Je mu _jedenáct_!”

“ _Je mi jedno, kolik mu je, Jamesi!_ Chci, aby měl Jim _každou_ výhodu, kterou mu můžeme poskytnout! Chci, aby _žil_! Je to tak těžké to pochopit!”

“Šššš! Ztiš se!” zasyčel James. Prošel kolem ní do vedlejšího pokoje, ale ten byl prázdný. Na pár vteřin se zaposlouchal, ale nic neslyšel. Pak se vrátil do místnosti a vzal Lilyiny ruce do svých. “Lily, květinko, prosím. Já vím, že jsi rozrušená, ale samozřejmě, že _chci_ , aby žil. To proroctví...”

Vytrhla mu své ruce a nahněvaně o krok ustoupila. “Jamesi, nic v tom zatraceném proroctví netvrdí, že Jim přežije. Stojí v něm, že má moc porazit Temného pána, ale ne to, že ho porazí. Stojí v něm, že má moc, kterou Temný pán nezná, ale nic o tom, co ta moc je. Stojí v něm, že ani jeden nemůže žít, zatímco druhý přežívá a oba víme, co to znamená: Jim a Ty-Víš-Kdo budou muset mít poslední konfrontaci, v níž jeden druhého zabije, ale nikde není zajištěno, že Jim bude vítěz. _Nechci, aby šel Jim do té konfrontace a veškerou svou naději vkládal do nějaké vágní skryté moci!_ ”

“Vážně si myslíš, že by Jim kdy mohl porazit Temného pána s jakýmkoli množstvím tréninku, Lily?” zeptal se James naštvaně. “Buď zjistíme, co je Jimova speciální moc... nebo prostě přijmeme to, že Voldemort vyhraje. A to já nemůžu. Já nemůžu... přijmout to, že ztratím svého syna.”

Jeho hlas se zlomil a otočil se a začal přecházet po pokoji, zatímco ho Lily pozorovala s rukama založenýma na prsou.

“Máš _dva_ syny, pamatuješ?” řekla chladně. James se na ní prudce otočil, v očích se mu vztekle zablesklo.

“Myslíš, že to nevím?! Byl to _tvůj_ nápad poslat ho k Petunii, ne můj. Já chtěl vychoval Harryho a Jima společně. Mě nezáleželo na tom, jestli je moták.”

“To je blbost, Jamesi. Byl jsi jen naprosto neochotný i jen pomyslet na tu možnost, že _je_ moták. Co bys dělal, kdyby opravdu moták byl? Nebo hůř, kdyby, jak se Albus bál, byl moták _proto, že z něj Jim vysál magii, aby porazil Ty-Víš-Koho?_ Jak by kdokoli z nás mohl s tou vědomostí žít, obzvlášť, pokud by se to stalo znovu a Jim by vysál Harryho život? Nemohli jsme Harryho vychovat v takovém prostředí. Zlomili bychom ho tak, jako Algie Longbottom málem zlomil Nevilla.”

“ _Nikdy!_ I kdyby Harry byl moták, nikdy bych se ho nevzdal tak jako jsi to udělala ty, kdybyste mě ty a Dumbledore k tomu nepřemluviili.”

PLESK!

James se zapotácel zpátky pod vahou Lilyiny facky. “Jak se opovažuješ?” zasyčela rozzuřeně. “Jak se opovažuješ tvrdit, že jsem se Harryho vzdala!”

“Jak jinak bys předání ho Petunii a Vernonovi nazvala?”

Bojovně vystrčila svou bradu. “Nazvala bych to děláním cokoli pro to, aby můj syn _přežil_! Chceš vědět pravdu, Jamesi? Když Albus prohlásil Harryho za motáka, jedna moje část byla _nadšená_! Nadšená, protože to znamenalo, že cokoli se stane mezi Jimem a Voldemortem, alespoň _Harry bude v bezpečí_! V bezpečí a daleko... od tohohle _blázince_ , kterému říkáme _kouzelnická Británie_!”

James na ní několik vteřin zíral v ohromení. “Omlouvám se. Ale musel jsem nějak minout tu část, kde najednou nesnášíš magii. Možná odtud to Petunia má. Ví Dumbledore, že jeho profesorka Mudlovských studií je předpojatá proti kouzelnické kultuře?”

“Ušetři mě svého svatouškovství, Jamesi. Nebo jsi zapomněl, jak mí rodiče zemřeli před třinácti lety?”

“Mí rodiče zemřeli ten samý rok, Lily.”

“Tví rodiče zemřeli okamžitě díky Smrtící kletbě, Jamesi. _Mí_ rodiče byli...” slova se jí zadrhla v hrdle, jak najednou bojovala se slzami, “byli hodiny _mučeni_ a pak _upáleni zaživa_! Upáleni spolu s domovem, ve které jsme já a Petunia vyrostly! A _proč_?” Znovu se jí zlomil hlas a tentokrát se jí slzy kutálely po tvářích. “Protože vychovali _špinavou mudlovskou šmejdku dceru, která se provdala nad své postavení!_ TO je kouzelnický svět, ze kterého jsem chtěla Harryho dostat pryč!”

James se pomalu pohnul, aby svou ženu objal, jeho tvář maskou utrpení, které se odráželo na její. Ale ona ho zastavila pozvednutou rukou, zatímco se dávala dohromady. “Ne! Ne, na ničem z toho nezáleží. Měl jsi pravdu a já ne. Harry nebyl moták a nikdy neměl být pro ten důvod poslán pryč. Je součástí tohohle světa a musíme se s tím faktem smířit.”

Pak probodla Jamese pronikavým pohledem. “A co s ním _teď_ uděláme, Jamesi? Harry je možná kouzelník, ale je zároveň zmijozel, což jak se zdá si myslíš, že je horší než moták. Celý rok jsem se mu vyhýbala, protože si myslím, že je bezvýznamné a možná i kruté předstírat, že jsme jedna velká šťastná rodina, zatímco ty ho nesnášíš pro jeho zařazení. Stejně jako on nesnáší nás za to, že jsme ho poslali na deset let pryč. Popravdě, by pro něj bylo bezpečnější, kdyby byl od nás pryč navždy, místo toho, aby byl chycen uprostřed přestřelky, až se Voldemort vrátí.” Zarazila se, aby si urovnala myšlenky, a podívala se zpět na Jamese. “Tak jako tak, _vím_ , že sis vzal na celý den volno, i když jsi musel Jima vyzvednout až ve čtyři odpoledne. Mám pravdu, když si myslím, že jsi strávil většinu dne s Peterem plánováním, jak vykopnout Harryho z naší rodiny navždy?”

James vypadal zahanbeně a ztěžka se opřel o stůl. “Vlastně... Peter mi prakticky řekl... že se mám vzdát pokusů Harryho vydědit. Není žádná legální cesta, jak to teď udělat. Chci říct... pokud propadne u svých NKÚ, nebo nevím, někoho _zavraždí_ , bylo by to možné. Ale ani jedno z toho nevypadá pravděpodobně, a tak Peter říká, abych ho pro teď přijal.” Znovu se podíval na Lily. “Možná se dokonce pokusil vytvořit si s ním nějaký vztah.”

Lily přistoupila k Jamesovi a položila mu ruku na rameno. “Myslíš to vážně? A myslíš, že je to vůbec možné, po tom všem, co se stalo?”

“Nevím, Lily květinko,” řekl unaveně. “Ale myslím, že se o to pokusím.”

Lily se usmála. Pak ho políbila na tvář a nechala se pevně obejmout. James objímal svou ženu, jakoby se bál, že zmizí, ale láska, kterou k ní cítil, nemohla překonat ledový strach, který svíral jeho srdce.

__________________

_**Příčná ulice. 3:30 odpoledne (Dříve toho dne)** _

“Jamesi, prošli jsme to ze všech možných a nemožných úhlů,” řekl Peter, který strávil několik hodin dohadováním se s Jamesem bez jakéhokoli úspěchu. Naštěstí to byly hodiny, které si mohl naúčtovat. “Varoval jsem tě už na začátku, že bude téměř nemožné Harryho vydědit, pokud ten chlapec nespáchá některý ze skutků, které jsou vyjmenovány v Dědickém zákoně z roku 1588. No, je mu jen jedenáct. Těžko spáchá zločin třídy AAA. Těžko oplodní nějakou mudlu mimo svatební sňatek. Podle toho, co jsi mi řekl, nehrozí, že by neprošel nějakým předmětem v Bradavicích. A opravdu pochybuju, že se chystá odpřísahat _věrnost králi Španělska!_ ”

James zasténal a položil si hlavu do rukou. Celé dopoledne dohadování se o jejich možnostech. Peter jízlivě připomněl Jamesovi, že jeho tvrdohlavé odmítání vysvětlit mu, proč tolik toužil po tom vydědit svého pravděpodobného dědice, moc věcem nepomohlo. “Co ten chlapec udělal, že vyprovokoval takovou reakci? Je to jen zmijozelská věc? Nebo si myslíš, že Chlapec-který-žil si mnohem víc zaslouží zdědit tvé bohatství než ten, o kterém sis myslel, že je moták?”

“To, že je Jim Chlapcem-který-žil, s tím nemá nic společného, Petere. Kašlu na bohatství. K čertu s tím, dal bych Harrymu posledního svrčka z mého trezoru, kdyby přestal být Potterem. Ale nemůžu mít zmijozele jako dědice a tím to končí!”

Peter zíral na Jamese v naprostém ohromení. “Myslíš to vážně? Zbankrotoval bys svou rodinu jen, abys z ní dostal Harryho? Jen kvůli jeho zařazení? Nechápu to.”

“Já nepotřebuju, abys to chápal, Petere,” vyštěkl James naštvaně. “Potřebuju, abys to udělal.”

Peterovy oči se zúžily. A pak se usmál. “Dobře, Jamesi. Tady je moje oficiální právnická rada. Smiř se s tím chlapcem. Vzdej se všech snah ho vydědit. Pokud to bude jen trochu možné, přiměj ho, aby se k tobě a Lily nastěhoval během prázdnin. Vzdej se.” Pozvedl ruku, když se James chystal protestovat. “ _Pro teď_. Popravdě, myslím si, že tvůj největší problém při řešení problému s Harrym je, že o svém synovi vůbec nic nevíš. Co ho pohání. Co chce od života. Co jsou jeho naděje a strachy. Zakopej válečnou sekeru a navaž s ním spojení. Až mu bude patnáct, bude oprávněn k stipendiu pro právoplatného dědice, což je pohodlný životní styl, i když ne nechutně bohatý. Nestane se plným lordem, dokud nezemřeš, což může být za šedesát nebo sedmdesát let, pokud se o sebe budeš dobře starat. A tak _možná_ , když spolu budete dobře vycházet v době, kdy mu bude patnáct, můžeš obrátit jeho zmijozelskou povahu proti němu ve svůj prospěch a přesvědčit ho, aby opustil rodinu výměnou za velkou sumu peněz.” Peter se zarazil a jeho oči se trochu víc rozzářily. “Když ne, možná z větší blízkosti uvidíš, které knoflíky stlačit, abys ho přiměl udělat něco, pro co ho _můžeš_ legálně vydědit. Rozhodně je to lepší nápad, než cokoli jsme zatím vyzkoušeli.”

James si povzdechl. “A když to nezabere?”

Peter se nepříjemně usmál a ten krysí lesk v jeho očích prakticky hořel. “Pokud žádný legální proces nebude fungovat, než nabyde plnoletosti, prostě se budu muset podívat po nějakých... alternativních přístupech.”

James ztuhnul. “Jako co?”

Peterův úsměv najednou zmizel. “Jako věci, o kterých ti nic neřeknu, než je vykonám, aby mohl mít lord Potter čisté ruce,” utrhl se. “Pokoušel ses vydědit syna, kterého jsi opustil, po skoro deset let, Jamesi, jsme téměř v pozici, kdy věrohodné popírání možná bude potřebné pro další budoucí pokusy. A když k tomu bodu dojdeme, necháš mě udělat mou práci a nebudeš se ptát na nepříjemné otázky o tom, jak jsou vyráběny párky.” Lesk v očích jeho přítele zintenzivněl natolik, že se James musel podívat stranou, stejně jako se týden předtím sotva mohl podívat do očí Albuse Dumbledora. Ale v tom případě ho pohled starého muže naplnil hanbou, že nedokázal žít podle nebelvírských ideálů. Peterův pohled ho naplnil jiným typem hanby, takovým, který ho přiměl cítit se špinavě a podle a nehoden být kdy vůbec do Nebelvíru zařazen.

Pak hodiny na krbové římse jemně zacinkaly a právník si povzdechl a uvolnil se. “Každopádně, měl bys zamířit pryč, Jamesi, pokud chceš vyzvednout Jima na nástupišti.” Pak se rozveselil a luskl prsty. “Ale málem jsem zapomněl - než půjdeš, zastav se u Yvette, má pro tebe nějaké papíry k podepsání. Nějaké plány diverzifikace pro tvé portfolio. Možná budeš muset zvýšit svá likvidní aktiva, pokud budeš muset uplatit toho chlapce k poddání se.”

James se pomalu postavil a potřásl Peterovi rukou. “Děkuji, Petee. A... omlouvám se, že jsem se na tebe utrhl. Opravdu si vážím veškeré tvé pomoci.”

“Nic si z toho nedělej, Jamesi. Od toho přátelé jsou. Teď běž domů a postarej se o svou ženu a syna. Nech Harryho Pottera mě.” A pak se Peter široce usmál, což vždy James našel znepokojivé, vzhledem k tomu, jak neobvykle ostré zuby jeho přítele byly.

___________________

**_Potterovské Panství. 8 hodin večer._ **

Oba vyčerpaní svou hádkou, James a Lily opustili kuchyň a zamířili nahoru. O chvíli později se zavlnil vzduch, jak si Jim Potter, který stál a odposlouchával ve vedlejším pokoji, sundal neviditelný plášť a chytil se židle, jak se mu téměř podlomila kolena. “ _Moc, kterou Temný pán nezná_ ,” stálo v proroctví. “ _Žádný z nich nemůže žít, dokud druhý přežívá_ ,” stálo v proroctví. Jeho matka byla zoufalá, aby mu poskytla jakýkoli trénink, který mohla, protože nevěřila v onu záhadnou “skrytou moc”, o které proroctví mluvilo. Jeho otec, na druhé straně, měl tak moc víry v proroctví, že neviděl důvod pro jakýkoli dodatečný trénink. Oba ale souhlasili nad jedním - pokud Jim Potter nedokázal porazit Voldemorta, Voldemort by vyhrál a Jim by zemřel, spolu s rodiči, přáteli a všemi, na kterém mu záleželo, a celý jeho svět by byl ponořen do temnoty a ohně. Jak na něj pomalu dolehla tíha jeho břímě, Jim se pomalu svezl dolů po zdi, o kterou se opřel a bojoval s touhou vzlykat.

__________________

_**Zobí ulice 4. 9 hodin večer.** _

Poté, co dokončili svou pochůzku u Gringottových, Harry, Hestia a Artie ji oslavili vynikajícím jídlem u Summerisle, než zamířili do Surrey. Do Zobí ulice 4 dorazili krátce po deváté hodině. Artie ostře zaklepal na dveře, které otevřelo něco, co vypadalo jako antropomorfní prase, oblečené do plandavých tepláků a špatně padnoucího trika s nápisem “SMELTINGS” na hrudi. Dudley Dursley delší chvíli zíral na tři postavy před sebou, než přes rameno zařval: “MAMI! TATI! ZRŮDA JE ZPÁTKY! A MÁ S SEBOU DVĚ DALŠÍ ZRŮDY!”

“Okouzlující,” zamumlal Artie.

“Oh, nemáš ani ponětí,” odpověděl Harry, který si procpal cestu kolem Dudleyho a vedl své dva společníky do domu. “Dobrý večer, teto Petunie, strýci Vernone. Rád bych vám někoho představil. Tohle jsou mí právníci: Artemus Podmore a Hestia Jonesová. Mají pár legálních záležitostí, které by s vámi rádi prodiskutovali.”

“Co má tohle znamenat?!” naježil se Vernon. “Jsou to ZRŮDY jako ty, kluku!?”

Harry se podíval na svého strýce s očividným odporem. “Ano, strýci Vernone. Jsou to oba zrůdy jako já. Až na to, že tyhle zrůdy jsou plně dospělí kouzelník a čarodějka, kteří znají mnohem víc magie než já a mají legální právo ji použít. Tak bych nepoužíval to slovo znovu, nebo možná skončíš na všech čtyřech, chrochtající jako prase.” Vernon zbledl, zatímco Dudley zakňoural strachy. Očividně někdy během minulého roku, Vernon a Petunia vysvětlili svému synovi, co všechno byl naštvaný kouzelník schopný udělat mudlovi, který přitáhne jejich hněv.

O pár minut později, poté, co poslali Dudleyho nahoru, Vernon a Petunia seděli přes kuchyňský stůl naproti třem kouzelníkům, zatímco Artie vysvětlil, “jak se věci budou mít”. Harryho pokoj bude Harryho pokoj. Udělají na něm pár úprav pro lepší bezpečí, ale nic co by mělo nějaký vliv na Dursleyovy. Během příštího týdne dorazí mudlové, aby Harrymu do pokoje nainstalovali oddělenou telefonní linku a kabelovou televizi, za které si bude Harry sám platit. Nadále dostane malou ledničku, sporáček a mikrovlnku a bude zodpovědný za svá vlastní jídla. Poté budou pomocí magie nainstalovány dveře na vnější stranu Harryho pokoje, spolu se schodištěm vedoucím na zahradu, aby mohl odcházet a přicházet, aniž by je rušil. Ty budou ukryty před mudly pomocí kouzel a odinstalovány, až se Harry odstěhuje. Mezitím Dursleyovi nebudou ani vědět, že tam Harry je, kromě toho, když vyjde, aby použil toaletu nebo se vykoupal. Začátkem července bude pryč každou sobotu na lekce s hůlkou s certifikovaným instruktorem a každé úterý a čtvrtek odpoledne na dalších lekce (které zahrnovaly nitrobranu, správu financí a dokonce lekce létání, i když se kouzelníci nenamáhali sdílet detaily). Měl předběžné plány, že navštíví své přátele během léta a jako zdvořilost jim oznámí, kdy bude pryč na nějaké delší období.

Co bylo nejdůležitější, Harry nebude mít žádné domácí práce a nebude předmětem žádné disciplíny od Vernona ani šikany od Dudleyho a jeho přátel. V tomto případě Hestia opustila jakoukoli přetvářku uctivosti k Dursleyovým pocitům. Zatímco kouzelníci neměli žádnou monarchii, měli určitý typ aristokracie a Harry byl synem jednoho z jejích rodů. Kdyby byl úmyslně zraněn, zatímco byl v “péči” Dursleyů a bylo to nahlášeno správným ministerským úřadům, nedošlo by k žádné oficiální sankci... protože ti úředníci by neplýtvali svým časem na legální proces s mudly, kteří napadli kouzelníka Harryho postavení. Místo toho by pro ně prostě uprostřed noci přišli nějací lidé a než vyšlo slunce žádný z jejich přátel, sousedů nebo spolupracovníků by si nepamatoval, že někdo jménem Dursley vůbec žil na Zobí ulici 4.

S tím Harry odvedl své dva právníky nahoru do svého pokoje, kde si udělali několik technických poznámek o změnách v jeho pokoji. Poté mu předložili účtenku k podepsání, aby tak zaplatil za modifikace a za jejich legální práci do současnosti. Harry velmi rád zaplatil, díky Hestii a Artiemu měl nyní druhý poměrně rozsáhlý spořící trezor, k němuž měl volný přístup a o němž James Potter neměl nejmenší tušení. Oba právníci odešli a Harry vybalil svůj kufr a pověsil Hedvičinu klec na hák u okna. Pak sebou pleskl o postel a spokojeně si povzdechl. Bude to úžasné léto.

Dole, jak Hestia odcházela podívala se do očí Vernonovi a Petunii a otřásla se. Pohled, kterým ji častovali byl velmi znepokojující. Rozhodla se, že si zítra promluví s Artiem, zda nebudou potřebná další přídavná bezpečnostní opatření. Jak za sebou čarodějka zavřela dveře, Petunia se vrhla Vernonovi do náruče a rozvzlykala se.

“Šššš, Pet,” utěšoval ji Vernon. “Bude to v pořádku.”

“Ale byli v našem domě, Vernone. A ty věci, co řekli! Že prostě zmizíme uprostřed noci.”

Vernon si přitáhl svou ženu blíž a konejšivě ji hladil po zádech. “Řekli, že bude tu zrůdnost držet pryč od nás. Že budeme sotva vědět, že ten kluk tu je. To... to je zlepšení, ne?”

“Ale co když ne? Co když se... co když se ten kluk... zhorší?” zašeptala třesoucím se hlasem.

Vernon se podíval vzhůru, jakoby mohl nahlédnout skrz strop do klukova pokoje a viděl ho, jak tam sedí, oběma se jim vysmívá a šmíruje je těma nepřirozeně zelenýma očima. Vernonova ústa nervózně zacukala. “Když se to zhorší?” Zopakoval Vernon hlubokým podlým hlasem, hlasem, který sliboval ochránit svou rodinu před jejich nechtěným a nepřirozeným vetřelcem, ať to stojí co to stojí. “No, potom, ta zrůda bude muset někdy spát, ne?”

__________________

**_Potterské Panství. 3 hodiny ráno_ **

James zíral na strop potemnělé ložnice několik hodin, až už to nemohl déle snést. Opatrně, aby nevzbudil Lily, vstal z postele a přešel do své soukromé studovny. Když byl uvnitř, zamknul dveře svým nejsilnějším kouzlem pro soukromí a nalil si další sklenku skotské. Jedna jeho část věděla naprosto dobře, že alkohol nikdy nic nevyřešil. Avšak jiná jeho část byla přesvědčená, že alkohol byl stejně dobrá odpověď jako jakákoli jiná, když neexistovalo žádné jiné řešení. Seděl tam po nějaký čas, usrkával skotskou a bezmyšlenkovitě zíral z okna na úplněk, který na něj svítil. Mimoděk ho napadlo, kde teď Remus je, jestli je šťastný, nebo vůbec naživu. Bylo to přece jen dlouhých deset let. Sklepal ze sebe vzpomínku na svého bývalého přítele, stoupnul si a přešel k vyhaslému krbu, nad jehož římsou byl Potterovský erb. Položil svou ruku na erb a recitoval rodinné motto.

“ _Vigilamus Pro Te_.”

Starodávné motto chutnalo hořce v jeho ústech. “ _Stojíme na stráži pro tebe_ ” byl jeho anglický překlad, ale zdálo se, že v tom ohledu selhal tím, že usnul na hlídce tím nejhorším možným způsobem. Ucítil pod dlaní lehkou vibraci a pak se erb odsunul stranou a odhalil přihrádku, která by v materiálním světe neexistovala, kdyby se ji pokusil otevřít někdo, kdo nebyl Potterovské krve. Uvnitř bylo několik legálních dokumentů, zhruba deset tisíc galeonů ve vaku, který byl zevnitř větší než z venku, hůlka jeho zemřelého otce... a skleněný orb, který nyní zvedl a přenesl k otcově stolu. (Pro Jamese to nikdy nebude _jeho_ stůl. Vždy bude patřit Charlusovi Potterovi.)

Stále ještě se sklenkou skotské v jedné ruce James se posadil a poklepal orb svou hůlkou. Objevila se v něm přízračná forma ženy, jasnovidka Trelawneyová recitovala to proklaté proroctví, které si už tolikrát poslechl. Jak jen _nesnášel_ jméno Trelawneyová! Jak James poslouchal hlasu Trelawneyové, přemýšlel nad svým životem - přesněji, nad _Harryho_ životem - a svými chybami, které ho, jeho rodinu a jeho svět přivedly k tomuto okamžiku. Pamatoval si, jak držel malého Harryho ve svých pažích a nekontrolovatelně vzlykal, když mu Dumbledore a doktoři řekli, že je moták a že to možná bylo něco, co udělal Jim, když porazil Voldemorta, co z něj _udělalo_ motáka. To byla jeho první chyba. Měl trvat na tom, aby Harry zůstal s rodinou za každou cenu. Lily měla pravdu - možná by to Harryho zlomilo být motákem a být vychován v Potterovic domově spolu s Chlapcem-který-možná-ukradl-jeho-magii. Možná by to toho chlapce i zabilo, kdyby nějaký další útok způsobil, že Jim vysál Harryho život, když už neměl žádnou magii nazbyt. Ale James by vychoval Harryho _správně_ a jeho dědic by jako správný Potter nesnášel zmijozele.

Pamatoval si to nadšení, když se dozvěděl, že je Harry přece jen kouzelník, následované hrůzou nad tím, jak s ním Dursleyovi jednali, a pak ten žal, když mu Harry do tváře řekl, že si přál, aby James byl mudlovský feťák, který umřel v automobilové nehodě. To byla jeho druhá chyba. Měl toho dne Harryho chňapnout a odvést pryč od Dursleyových, vzít ho domů a _prosit a žebrat_ o odpuštění. Kdyby nic jiného, měl by měsíc na to přesvědčit Harryho nedůvěřovat zmijozelům - tak jako každý správný Potter.

Pamatoval si, jak od Jima obdržel zprávu o Harryho rozřazení a jak se opil. A co bylo mnohem, mnohem horší, pamatoval si, jak chlapci poslal _huláka_ , zatímco byl zpitý do němoty. Ani si úplně neuvědomil, co udělal, dokud se mu Lilyin vlastní hulák nerozječel v bystrozorské kanceláři, zatímco se stále ještě zotavoval z opice. Pamatoval si, jak se mu zkroutil žaludek, když si vybavil svoje hrozná slova. Vzpomněl si, jak úplně zkazil jakoukoli šanci začlenit Harryho zpět do rodiny. Vzpomněl si, jak zničil úplně _všechno_. Všechny ty myšlenky se mu prohnaly hlavou, když do sebe hodil zbytek skotské a naslouchal posledním slovům Trelawneyového proroctví.

_**Prvního** proroctví Trelawneyové._

Ne toho, které bylo vyřčeno v roce 1980 opilou podvodnicí Sybilou Trelawneyovou, které vyzvedlo Jima Pottera jako Přemožitele Voldemorta. Ne, tohle bylo mnohem _dřívější_ proroctví, vyřčené oslavovanou lady _Cassandrou_ Trelawneyovou pro lorda Nathaniela Pottera v roce 1780. Proroctví, které vedlo rod Potterů po deset generací jako svatá rodinná víra. Proroctví, které nyní nebylo ničím jiným, než krutým svědectvím Jamesových selhání jakožto kouzelníka, otce a lorda svého rodu.

_**A budete vědět, že Čas Temného Boha nadchází, dle těchto znamení** _

_**A Destrukce našeho světa je po ruce:** _

_**Když Dva, kteří měli být jako Jeden, jsou postavení proti sobě v bezohledné nenávisti,** _

_**A Poslední Potter povstane jako Princ Zmijozelu.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aut. pozn.: v odpověď na to, proč se Lily Potterová chová, tak jak se chová: představte si, že rok poté, co smrtijedi umučili vaše rodiče k smrti, máte dva syny. Jeden z nich podle nejlepších lékařských důkazů je moták. Druhý je Vyvolený, který bez ničí pomoci porazil Voldemorta, ale v tom procesu možná vysál magii prvního dvojčete a možná ho vysaje k smrti, kdyby se Voldemort vrátil, což se zdá být pravděpodobné. Jaké kroky byste podnikli k tomu, abyste ochránili to motácké dítě? 
> 
> V odpověď na to, proč se James Potter chová, jak se chová: představte si, že jste lord Nathaniel Potter a nejoslavovanější jasnovidka vaší doby vyřkne proroctví o vás a vašem rodu, proroctví, ve kterém stojí (mimo jiné věci, které ještě nebyly odhaleny):  
> 1) že jednoho dne Potter bude zařazen do Zmijozelu a povstane v něm na nějakou záhadnou, ale důležitou pozici,  
> 2) řečený Potter bude Posledním Potterem,  
> 3) ten Poslední Potter bude předzvěstí nějaké apokalyptické události, která zahrnuje “Temného Boha”.
> 
> Jaké kroky byste podstoupili, abyste to proroctví zmařili, nebo alespoň oddálili? Zvážili byste možná, že byste vychovali své děti a děti svých dětí a všechny jejich následující potomky ve strachu a nenávisti ke zmijozelům od jejich raného dětství, a tak všechny budoucí generace Potterů usedají pod Moudrý klobouk a myslí si “Prosím ne Zmijozel! Všechno jen ne Zmijozel!” A co když to funguje celkem dobře až do dne, kdy je Potterovské dítě mylně identifikováno jako moták a posláno pryč k násilným mudlovským příbuzným, kde, jak to podal Snape, by mu jen zmijozelské hodnoty pomohly přežít? Ano, z Harryho perspektivy je James příšerný otec. Z Jamesovy vlastní perspektivy, však, má v podstatě zhroucení nad možností, že jeho prvorozený možná je kouzelnický Antikrist.
> 
> V odpověď na původ Harryho, Jima a Lily: Nee. Promiňte. To je něco, co si Harry bude střežit jako tajemství, dokud to opravdu nebude muset odhalit. A vím přesnou minutu, kdy to bude potřebovat odhalit. A bude to úžasné. Možná budou nějaké nápovědy, ale oficiálně to nebude odhaleno ještě nějakou chvíli. (Jeden minispoiler: nejsou to Gaunti, jak jeden ze čtenářů předvídal.)
> 
> Pozn. překl.: a to je vše, uvidíme se (doufám) v neděli u první kapitoly druhého roku ;))


End file.
